La Melodía de la Luna
by El Explorador
Summary: Esta historia ya acabo, gracias a todos los que se interesaron en ella :::
1. Como de otro mundo

Dedicado a mi maestra, amiga y confidente...

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 1: Como de otro mundo.

Santiago, Chile. Año 1989.

Son las tres de la madrugada y nuevamente Cristóbal se desvela intentando acabar con el videojuego ,mas complicado que a jugado hasta ese momento en su vida.

-¿La leyenda de Zelda, eh?

-Así es.

-¿Aun no lo acaba, enano chico?

-Ya te dije que no.

Cristóbal Araya, un muchacho común y corriente de 10 años que vive la vida a su manera, es de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos pardos. El va a la escuela junto a sus amigos, vive con sus padres, su hermana mayor, su niñera y su perro, Chocho, un enorme y perezoso ejemplar de raza San Bernardo

Su única compañía a tan altas horas es su hermana mayor, Amalia,.

Amalia es la hermosa y sexy hermana mayor de Cristóbal, tiene 17 años, su cabello es rubio y liso, tiene un par de bellos ojos verdes, a tan tierna edad ya a ganado varios concursos de belleza en la ciudad, sin embargo esta noche ella tampoco puede dormir, pero no es debido a un videojuego, mañana ella sabrá si clasifico para el certamen de belleza mas importante de todos, el "Miss 17"

-¿No debes irte a dormir?

-Cállate, enano.

-... tanto trasnochar te creara unas ojeras bajo tus bellos ojos- Cristóbal solo quería que Amalia se fuera de una vez.

-Nada que una crema no pueda quitar... mejor toma el corazón, la poción la puedes comprar en esa caverna.

-Vaya, veo que empiezas a interesarte por el juego.

-No es la gran cosa, te veo jugándolo todo el tiempo desde que te lo compraste, por cierto ¿cómo se llama ese enano de verde?

-Se llama Link.

-¿Link¿qué es lo que debe hacer?

-Debe salvar a la princesa Zelda.

-Entiendo... pero explícame ¿por qué rayos estas agitando la espada en ese lugar si no hay nada.

-Si hay alguien, esta es la habitación del jefe final, Ganon, pero no lo veo, aunque al parecer es invisible porque algo esta golpeando a Link... ¡Allí esta!

-¡Allí esta, Dale!

De repente un enorme cerdo azul aparece frente a Link en la pantalla, los dos hermanos se impresionaron y mientras Amalia gritaba ordenes a Cristóbal de cómo derrotarlo, como si alguna fuera a funcionar, Cristóbal hacia lo posible por no perder su ultimo corazón de energía.

-¡Ya se!- de repente Cristóbal espero que Ganon apareciera, entonces apunto el arco de Link y le disparo una Flecha de Luz la cual acabo con el grotesco monstruo.

-¡Si!- gritaban emocionados los dos hermanos mientras veían la escena final de Link junto a la princesa Zelda.

-Te felicito, enano.

-Jeje, no fue nada.

Al otro día Cristóbal se despertó de muy buen humor, no solo por lograr acabar el juego, hoy era el ultimo día de clases y al acabar partiría con toda su familia de vacaciones a Temuco a la granja de su Abuelo Mario.

En el camino se encontró con Italo y Ronald, quienes también se encontraban bastante emocionados por ser este el ultimo día en que deberían pisar el aburrido colegio, ellos son dos compañeros de curso de Cristóbal, además de ser sus mejores amigos. Ronald tiene 11 años y no importan lo que vista siempre anda con una bata blanca de científico puesta y un birrete sobre su cabello pelirrojo, sus enormes anteojos hacen que sus bellos ojos ámbar se vean aun mas grande, mientras que Italo es todo lo contrario que Ronald, lo suyo no son las matemáticas ni el estudio, el adora los deportes extremos, prueba de ello son todas las heridas que tiene en brazos, piernas y otras partes de su cuerpo las cuales se ha hecho al tratar de realizar grandes acrobacias. Italo es rubio y de ojos azules, pero como no le gusta mostrar su cabello siempre usa una gorra roja.

Los tres amigos arribaron a la escuela en donde se notaba el ambiente de ultimo día, pues los profesores decidieron no dar clases y dejar a los muchachos divertirse, muchos no volverían a verse hasta el próximo año, algunos no se volverían a ver por lo que decidieron aprovechar este ultimo día al máximo.

-¿Qué harán en las vacaciones, chicos?- pregunto Cristóbal a sus amigos.

-Yo y mi padre recorreremos todos los SkateParks del país en una gira de skaters, será genial- respondió Italo.

-Yo iré a visitar a mis tíos en Temuco- respondió Ronald- tienen un laboratorio fantástico en el cual podré realizar los experimentos que tanto e postergado.

-¿En serio, entonces talvez nos veamos, yo iré a Temuco a visitar a mis abuelos junto a mi familia, ellos tienen una enorme granja allá en los cerros.

-¿Disfrutando del ultimo día de clases, niñas?- se escucho de repente junto a ellos, era Lan y sus amigos, Rob y Smoo, este trío siempre molestaba a los chicos del curso, de manera simple eran los abusivos.

-Lárgate de aquí, Lan- le ordeno Cristóbal de mala gana.

-Huí, "lárgate de aquí, Lan"- repitió Lan burlonamente.

-Vaya, el pobre idiota es un eco viviente- se burlo Ronald.

-Tu cállate, geniecillo y dame ese jugo de manzana.

-Como quieras- dijo Ronald entregándole el vaso con el supuesto jugo de manzana y al ver que Lan lo tragaba con gran celeridad dijo- pero no es jugo, es una muestra de orina de mis hámsteres.

Tras oír esto Lan escupió lo que pudo y se largo a gran velocidad en dirección al baño junto a sus amigos, posiblemente con intenciones de vomitar lo que había bebido.

-¡Me la pagaras, cuatro ojos!- grito mientras corría.

-Eso estuvo bien, Ronald- le felicito Italo.

-¿En verdad es una muestra de orina?

-Claro que no, Cristóbal, es jugo de manzana- diciendo esto el fue quien siguió bebiendo- pero ese tonto nunca lo sabrá, jeje.

Después de unos minutos sonó la campana del colegio, pero no indicando un recreo, sino que la hora de partir, el año escolar llegaba a su fin, en algunos rostros se vieron lagrimas por tener que despedirse mientras que otros estaban felices de no volver al colegio por un buen tiempo. Por su parte, Cristóbal, Italo y Ronald prometieron volver a encontrarse el próximo año y tratar de no perder contacto durante las vacaciones.

-¡Muévete, enano!

-¡Muévete tu!

-¡Yo soy la mayor, tu tienes que hacerme caso!

Finalmente llegaba la hora de partir y Amalia y Cristóbal se peleaban el espacio en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Ya niños, compórtense, Cristóbal no te cuesta nada moverte un poco al rincón- le dijo su madre calmando a los dos revoltosos.

-Grrr... bueno ya- dijo Cristóbal haciéndose a un lado- me habría ido en la mañana con la Domitila que ya nos esta esperando en el helipuerto con el Chocho.

-Debiste faltar al ultimo día de clases... ¡Toma!

-¡Auch!... ¡Toma!

-¡Auch!

-¡Niños dejen de darse patadas en este mismo instante!- ordeno su madre con voz de trueno.

-Ya estamos llegando- dijo alegremente su padre indicando que ya llegaban al aeropuerto, al ser Alfredo, el padre de Cristóbal y Amalia, el gerente general de una de las aerolíneas mas famosas del país podían viajar a cualquier parte del mundo en una de las maquinas completamente gratis, para este viaje a Temuco utilizarían un helicóptero.

Media hora después se encontraba sobrevolando Santiago, el paisaje era el mas hermoso que el haya visto, si bien no era la primera vez que Cristóbal viajaba en helicóptero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, por lo que volvió a asombrarse con el paisaje Chileno desde el aire como si fuera su primera vez en un helicóptero.

Amalia no dejaba de jugar con Chocho quien trataba de lengüetearle la cara. Los únicos que miraban el paisaje tranquilamente eran sus padres, quienes sentían que era el lugar mas romántico para estar, observando los nublados de Chillan, el paisaje desde el aire que ofrecía la región del BioBio era simplemente sobrecogedor, con sus cristalinos ríos, sus majestuosos cerros, su vegetación extensa y amplios bosques. La cordillera de los Andes se veía mucho mas hermosa desde el aire, su infinita cadena de montañas nevadas eran el perfecto espectáculo para la vista de cualquier ser vivo en ese momento.

Cuando Cristóbal logro divisar el volcán Lonquimay se dio cuenta de que ya faltaba muy poco para llegar al helipuerto de la parcela de sus abuelos y ya era hora, pues a Domitila le estaban empezando a dar mareos las altura.

Entonces, sobrevolando los cerros del lugar, Cristóbal y toda su familia comenzaron a divisar una gran granja que les resulto familiar, de ella salieron dos ancianos que corrieron al helipuerto de su granja para recibirlos, Cristóbal se sintió feliz de volver a este lugar.

Cristóbal y su familia eran bien recibidos por sus abuelos en su maravillosa granja, el pequeño niño se encontraba emocionado de haber vuelto a ese lugar y estaba ansioso de volver a recorrer los hermosos paisajes de Temuco que había visto desde el aire.

El abuelo de Cristóbal se llama Mario y es un gran hombre de la misma estatura del padre del niño, su cabello es castaño oscuro, el a vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Temuco, aquí comenzó a vivir en una granja junto a su esposa, luego la granja fue prosperando y ahora es su única fuente de trabajo de la cual es el mayor distribuidor de leche de toda la zona, además de otros productos como semillas, vegetales, plantas y flores, jamón, queso, mantequilla y otros productos comestibles y de granja que se venden por toda la región de la Araucania. Su abuela se llama Lali es una bella mujer de altura y apariencia similar a Domitila, solo que su cabello aun se mantiene castaño claro, ella conoció a Mario en la universidad y se enamoro perdidamente de el como el de ella y se casaron luego de graduarse.

Primero recibieron la calurosa bienvenida por parte de sus abuelos quienes exclamaron las típicas expresiones de siempre "Que grande que están los niños", "Que lindos que se pusieron", "Si son igualitos a sus padres a esa edad" y esas cosas que a veces dan lata, pero proviniendo de los abuelos de Cristóbal era algo a lo que te acostumbrarías por la simpatía y cordialidad que ellos tenían.

Su abuelo llevo al pequeño a recorrer la granja, le mostró todos los grandes cambios que habían hecho en estos ultimos años. Cristóbal se asombro al ver las nuevas maquinarias que su abuelo implementaba para uso en la granja, ordenadoras electrónicas, tractores de ultimo modelo, un sistema de regado automático para todas las plantaciones, un enorme huerto con temporizador eléctrico de temperatura y una gran cantidad de innovaciones que facilitaban el trabajo en la granja.

Esa noche Cristóbal casi no pudo dormir, su abuelo había prometido llevarlo de pesca por la mañana. El muchacho se quedo mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana de su habitación, se veían mucho mas claras que en la ciudad, y mucho mas iluminadas y en gran cantidad, la granja se veía preciosa al ser iluminada solo por la luz de la luna menguante, en ese momento Cristóbal comenzó a escuchar una extraña tonada.

-¿Qué será?- se pregunto, parecía el sonido de una flauta emitiendo una bella melodía.

El muchacho bajo las escaleras y a pesar de que todo era oscuridad decidió salir y ver de donde provenía la melodía.

-¿Quién anda allí!

Tras gritar eso la melodía dejo de sonar y Cristóbal logro divisar a alguien entre los pastizales, alguien que se alejaba rápidamente, no supo quien o que era exactamente pero estaba seguro de había visto algo, posiblemente era lo que emitía aquella bella tonada.

A la mañana siguiente Cristóbal despertó muy temprano y se fue de pesca con su abuelo al rió Cautin.

-¿Algo te inquita, pequeño?- pregunto Mario al ver a su nieto con una cara de preocupación mientras esperaba que algún pez picara. 

-No es nada... bueno, en realidad fue algo que paso anoche.

-¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

-Resulta que mientras trataba de dormir escuche una bella melodía que provenía desde los pastizales pero no pude ver quien era.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada, pequeño, esa muchacha es inofensiva.

-¿Muchacha¿Cuál muchacha?

-La muchacha que toca esa melodía.

-¿Es una muchacha?

-Claro, creo que su nombre es Yadira... así es, Yadira Ortúzar, ella y su padre, Martín Ortúzar, viven en la granja contigua.

-Entonces es una muchacha.

-Así es, es casi de tu edad, es una bella niña rubia y de ojos azules, viene a visitarnos muy seguido y le gusta caminar por los pastizales de nuestra granja así que no será la ultima vez que la veas, seguramente la conocerás mientras estés aquí.

-Eso espero.. ¡Wauh¡Creo que pico uno!

-¡No lo dejes escapar muchacho!

Tanto nieto como abuelo forcejearon contra el pez que se negaba a ser capturado pero finalmente cedió ante la fuerza del trabajo en equipo del abuelo y el nieto.

-¡Que gran reineta, te felicito Cristóbal!

-Seguro que basta para la cena de hoy.

-Hijo esto bastara para la cena almuerzo y desayuno, jeje¿volvemos a la casa?

-Pues... la verdad preferiría explorar un poco el bosque.

-Me parece bien, tu jamás te perdiste de niño así que estoy seguro que podrás regresar solo a la granja.

-Por supuesto.

-Solo procura regresar antes de la cena.

El abuelo se despidió y emprendió su camino de regreso a casa junto a la presa del día de hoy mientras que Cristóbal se aventuro al bosque cercano.

Sin embargo la mente del niño no estaba atenta a las maravillas del bosque sino que pensaba en como seria la niña que podía crear tan bella melodía, la melodía que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, una melodía que parecía ser de otro mundo.

De pronto se dio cuenta que la melodía que escuchaba una y otra vez en su cabeza comenzaba a escucharse por todo el bosque.

-Debe ser ella- pensó Cristóbal.

Inmediatamente comenzó a buscara la autora de tan hermosa melodía, corrió por todo el bosque guiándose únicamente por la melodía que lo dirigió hasta un bello claro del bosque donde se encontró frente a frente con una bella niña que tocaba un extraño aparato redondo y de greda que hacia casi el mismo sonido que una flauta, de pronto la muchacha dejo de tocar, sintió que alguien la observaba y no estaba equivocada, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Cristóbal quien la miraba sonriente.

CONTINUARA... 


	2. Protejan el bosque de alerces

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 2: Protejan el bosque de alerces.

El silencio reino en el bosque durante unos segundos mientras los dos muchachos se miraban el uno al otro sin emitir sonido alguno, ni siquiera articular alguna señal de saludo o molestia.

-¡Hola!- se atrevió a decir la hermosa niña sonriendo.

-Ho... hola...- respondió Cristóbal rompiendo el silencio causado al ver a tan hermosa criatura frente a el.

-Eres el muchacho de anoche¿verdad?

-Me... me recuerdas.

-Te vi anoche, pero jamás te había visto por eso salí corriendo, disculpa si te asuste.

-Descuida, no me asuste, salí porque me encanto esa melodía que tocas... por cierto, mi nombre es Cristóbal, Cristóbal Araya, supongo que tu eres Yadira Ortúzar, mi abuelo me dijo tu nombre.

-Así es¿eres pariente de la pareja de ancianos que viven en esa granja tan moderna?

-Si, yo soy el nieto, llegue el otro día junto a mi familia para pasar aquí las vacaciones, hace mucho tiempo que no venia por eso estoy muy feliz.

-Esos dos ancianos son muy simpáticos.

-Pero dime¿qué es esa cosa que tienes en las manos?- pregunto Cristóbal refiriéndose al extraño aparato con el cual Yadira emitía las mas bellas notas.

-Pues esto es una ocarina, me la regalo mi abuela poco antes de fallecer, ella también me enseño la melodía que me gusta tocar, con la que me acabas de encontrar, se llama Melodía de Luna, es una tonada relajante y hermosa ¿te gustaría escucharla desde el principio?

-Por supuesto, soy todo oídos.

Yadira cerro los ojos y comenzó a soplar nuevamente en la ocarina volviendo a emitir una vez mas la bella melodía que mantenía atento a Cristóbal quien comenzó a sentir una gran paz interna y un calor fraternal que solo una madre podría entregar, la melodía sin duda causaba toda esta sensación tan maravillosa, en su interior el muchacho esperaba que la tonada no acabara nunca y disfruto hasta la ultima nota cuando Yadira daba por terminada la melodía.

-Estuvo fantástico.

-Muchas gracias, me gusta tocar bien esta melodía, me hace recordar a mi abuela- de repente un fuerte sonido metálico se sintió a lo lejos, los animales alrededor huyeron despavoridos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Cristóbal.

-Son ellos otra vez, sígueme.

Yadira llevo a Cristóbal a un pequeño refugio tras unas rocas desde allí vieron a unos cuantos hombres llegar al claro junto a unas enormes maquinas de construcción.

-¿Quién diablos son ellos, Yadira?

-Son leñadores, desde hace unos días ellos han estado visitando el lugar, están tratando de destruir este bosque.

-Pero¿por qué?

-Estos árboles, son alerces, es una madera muy fina y extraña, es muy valiosa para los leñadores, debemos detenerlos.

-¿Pero como?

Yadira camino a escondidas hacia una de las maquinas y sin que alguno de los leñadores se percatara comenzó a introducir piedras entre los engranajes, rápidamente volvió al refugio junto a Cristóbal a tiempo para ver como la maquina comenzaba a dar unos cuantos estallidos para finalmente dejar de funcionar.

-¿Qué demonios paso ahora!- reclamo uno de los hombres.

-La maquinaria se descompuso otra vez, debemos dejarlos hasta aquí- le respondió el tipo que operaba la maquina.

-¡Demonios!

-Buen trabajo Yadira- le felicito Cristóbal.

De pronto los dos niños sintieron que algo los jalaba y los dejaba en el aire.

-¡Mire lo que encontré aquí, jefe!- era uno de los trabajadores quien los había sorprendido escondidos tras la roca.

-¡Suéltanos, idiota!- reclama Cristóbal.

-Vaya, son dos pequeños- dijo el jefe de la obra acercándose al hallazgo- ¿De casualidad no tendrán nada que ver con los accidentes que a tenido mi maquinaria estos ultimos días?

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a destruir el bosque!- le grito Yadira.

-Eh... jeje, solo esta bromeando señor- trato de calmar el ambiente Cristóbal- Nosotros solo caminábamos por aquí no hemos hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos, señor?

-... llévalos a sus casas y dile a sus padres que no los vuelvan a dejar venir al bosque que esta bajo construcción.

-Entendido- el hombre subio a Cristóbal y a Yadira a una camioneta, luego de preguntarle a cada uno su dirección emprendió el viaje.

-¿Ya habías intentado detenerlos antes?- le pregunto Cristóbal a Yadira una vez solos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

-Por supuesto, yo siempre voy a ese bosque y desde hace unos días ellos han intentado talar el bosque entero.

De repente la camioneta se detuvo, al parecer habían llegado a la granja Ortúzar, el hogar de Yadira, una vez que el hombre dejo a Yadira en su casa le dijo a su padre que no debía volver a dejarla ir al bosque pues estaba en proceso de talado.

-Yadira, ya te dije que no intentaras detenerlos, es peligroso- reclamo don Martín Ortúzar a Yadira una vez solos, el padre de Yadira era un hombre alto y ejercitado, de unos 23 años el solo a cuidado a Yadira desde su nacimiento pues según el la madre de Yadira murió después de dar a luz, muchos se preguntan como un hombre tan joven es padre de una niña de 9 años como Yadira, el dirige el fundo Ortúzar y a pesar de que no es tan avanzado tecnológicamente como la granja del abuelo de Cristóbal es una de las granjas productoras de lana de oveja mas importantes de Temuco.

-Ellos no tienen derecho a destruir el bosque- se defendió su hija.

-Ya lo se pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, si sigues con esos atentados solo conseguirás meterte en un problema.

Después de entregar a Yadira llegaron a la granja del abuelo de Cristóbal, la cual no quedaba muy lejos, a simple vista se podía saber que eran vecinos. Cuando el hombre toco a la puerta de la entrada la única que escucho fue Amalia, de hecho ella era la única que estaba en la casa a esa hora, todos habían salido a dar un paseo a la ciudad.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunto Amalia al abrir la puerta dejando al hombre atontado pues lo único que vestía la sexy rubia era un largo camisón amarillo y unas pantaletas, estas ultimas no se veían gracias al camisón- ¿Viene a dejar al enano?- pregunto nuevamente Amalia al ver que el hombre venia junto a Cristóbal.

-Este... así es, señorita, el junto a una amiga estaban en el bosque, no debe dejarlo salir al bosque pues esta en proceso de talado.

-Entiendo, gracias por su preocupación- Amalia dejo entrar a Cristóbal y cerro la puerta- Mira enano, hoy estoy muy feliz pues clasifique párale Miss 17 así que solo por eso no le diré nada a nuestros padres.

Pero al parecer Cristóbal no oía, aun seguía atontado tras conocer a la bella Yadira, sin importar las circunstancias sentía algo hacia ella muy dentro de el, algo que le decía que debía volver a verla y pronto.

Al día siguiente Cristóbal se despertó antes que cualquiera, se baño y arreglo, luego se vistió y partió a ver a su nueva amiga, el único que lo vio fue su abuelo quien se pregunto a quien iría a ver tan arreglado.

-Pensé que te castigarían- comento Cristóbal a Yadira una vez juntos, ambos caminaban por la plaza de la ciudad de Temuco.

-No, a mi padre también le molesta que esos hombres intenten destruir el bosque.

-No hay algo que se pueda hacer contra esa talada.

-Pues al parecer los hombres compraron esos terrenos a la municipalidad, así que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, pero yo no me rendiré, ese bosque no debe desaparecer.

-¿Cristóbal?... ¡Cristóbal!- de repente alguien llamo a Cristóbal, era una voz familiar.

-¿Quién será?- se pregunto el muchacho quien tras voltear descubrió a un viejo amigo- ¡Ronald!

-Que buena suerte encontrarte aquí Cristóbal- le saludo Ronald.

-Ronald, te presento a Yadira, ella es una amiga.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, señorita.

Después de presentarse Cristóbal le contó el asunto del bosque a Ronald, el presento gran preocupación pero también reconoció que no era mucho lo que ellos podían hacer para salvarlo, al menos no legalmente.

-Cristóbal mira- algo llamo la atención de Yadira- Es el jefe de los leñadores.

-Cierto- Cristóbal rápida y sigilosamente hacia el restaurante donde el sujeto conversaba tranquilamente junto a otro hombre, posiblemente uno de los leñadores.

Allí se quedaron escuchando los tres ocultos una conversación que los petrifico, descubrieron que al día siguiente llegaría maquinaria de ultima generación para destruir completamente la zona del bosque de alerces y acabar de una vez con todas con los problemas.

-¿Están seguros de lo que dicen?

-Sin duda alguna, abuelo- Cristóbal, Yadira y Ronald fueron rápidamente a contarle todo a Mario.

-Ese bosque lleva mucho tiempo en ese lugar, se podría decir que es milenario, es una lastima que vaya a suceder eso- se lamento el anciano.

-Pero abuelo¿no pretendes hacer algo para detenerlos?

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, si ellos compraron el terreno del bosque no hay nada que podamos hacer contra ellos.

-¿Bosque milenario, eh?- dijo Ronald pensativo.

-En que piensas, Ronald?

-Pues puede que... aunque no estoy seguro... déjame investigar un poco y volveré¡Hasta mañana!- Ronald salió corriendo de la casa con un plan en mente.

-¿Hasta mañana, para mañana el bosque será hecho confeti- se quejo Cristóbal- ¿Adonde vas Yadira?

-Voy a mi casa, pero no me importa si ellos son los dueños del lugar, no dejare que el bosque caiga.

Esa noche Cristóbal no pudo dormir muy bien, se preguntaba hasta que extremos llegaría Yadira para salvar el bosque, en ese momento se dio cuenta que bajo la apariencia de niña tierna y adorable se oculta una muchacha decidida a todo por proteger sus ideales y a los demás.

-Me pregunto como serán las demás competidoras- a la mañana siguiente todos desayunaban y la mas emocionada era Amalia por estar en las eliminatorias del certamen.

-Seguro no te llegan ni a los talones, hijita- le animaba su padre.

De repente la puerta de la casa sonó de golpe, era el padre de Yadira, Martín Ortúzar, llego preocupado para hablar con Cristóbal, al parecer su hija había desaparecido muy temprano en la mañana de los trabajadores del fundo la había visto, Yadira estaba desaparecida. A Cristóbal rápidamente se le vino a la cabeza la idea de que Yadira estaba en el bosque así que todos partieron en su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de alerces la talada de árboles solo se veía detenida por una pequeña niña rubia que se había atado firmemente a un árbol para evitar que la quitaran de allí, la acompañaban unos cuantos animales que, por muy fantástico que pareciera, parecía que entendía que la niñita quería salvar sus hogares y la defendían de cualquiera que tratara de acercarse a ella, unos cuantos leñadores terminaron mordidos, picoteados y rasguñados por los animales.

-¡Demonios!- se quejaba el líder de los leñadores- ¡Esa es la niña de ayer, seguro es ella quien a saboteado la maquinaria desde el principio, sáquenla de allí!

-Pero señor, esos pumas que la protegen no se ven muy amistosos.

-¡Allá esta!- Cristóbal y los demás llegaron justo a tiempo al lugar, Cristóbal corrió hacia Yadira y Martín trato de desatarla- ¡No puede destruir el bosque si Yadira esta en su camino!

-¡Claro que puedo, muchacho estúpido!- el hombre se subio a un enorme tractor y lo encendió amenazando con dirigirse hacia los niños, en ese momento Mario, Amalia, Alfredo, Lali (abuela de Cristóbal) y Mónica (madre de Cristóbal) se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡No puede destruir nada de este bosque!- otra voz se escucho a lo lejos, era Ronald quien venia en una enorme limusina negra a toda velocidad, obviamente no era el quien manejaba.

-¿Y quien lo dice niñato estúpido!

-Lo digo yo- la limusina se detuvo y tras bajarse Ronald se bajo un hombre alto de mediana edad- el Concejal Miguel Becker Alvear.

-¿Concejal?

-Así es- Todos quedaron impresionados, no sabían como Ronald había logrado que alguien de tan alto rango en la ciudad lo acompañara a defender el bosque.

-Ronald ¿qué hiciste?- pregunto Cristóbal impresionado.

-Jeje, veras, cuando tu abuelo comento que el bosque podría ser milenario me dio por investigar la antigüedad del lugar y efectivamente tiene mas de 1257 años de edad, lo suficiente para declararlo patrimonio nacional.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?- el hombre en el tractor no podía creer lo que oía, su plan estaba por derrumbarse.

-Significa que desde ahora el bosque es protegido por el gobierno y a pesar de ser el dueño de las tierras no puede destruirlo, de hecho por ser el dueño es deber de usted mantenerlo en buen estado- termino diciendo el concejal.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito el tipo completamente desquiciado- ¡No me importa, acabare con el bosque y con esos niños!

El hombre encendió nuevamente el tractor y lo dirigió a toda velocidad contra Yadira, Cristóbal y los demás sin que nada pudiera detenerlo. En ese momento Cristóbal trato de quitar a Yadira del camino pero al verla vio que los ojos de la niña estaban blancos, una fuerte brisa corrió alrededor y el cabello de Yadira comenzó a moverse con el viento, entonces la niña alzo sus manos las cuales comenzaron a brillar, el tractor comenzó a estallar en chispas y tras una fuerte explosión se detuvo.

Cuando la conmoción acabo todos acabaron afortunadamente ilesos, a excepción del conductor del tractor quien se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza con el volante dejándose un enorme chichón en la cabeza, pero eso no fue lo único que le ocurrió, sino que por no obedecer al concejal los títulos de propiedad del bosque le fueron arrebatados y le fueron entregados al abuelo de Cristóbal quien se los cedió al padre de Yadira seguro de que el podría cuidar muy bien de los títulos y del bosque.

-Me alegra que podamos seguir juntándonos en este pasivo bosque- al día siguiente Yadira, Cristóbal y Ronald disfrutaban jugando en el claro del bosque.

-A mi también- agrego Cristóbal- pero ¿estas segura que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer?

-Si dices eso de que mis ojos se tornaron blancas y mis manos brillaron pues no, solo recuerdo que el tractor se dirigía a nosotros y luego estallo.

-Tras el análisis descubrieron que el tractor estallo debido a un corto circuito- comento Ronald- posiblemente una de las chispas eléctricas alcanzo a Yadira y eso la hizo perder por unos segundos la conciencia, eso explicaría que sus ojos se volvieron blancos, y talvez creíste que sus manos brillaron debido a la luz de la explosión.

-De cualquier manera me alegra que todo haya acabado, ahora solo debemos disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones y de nuestra amistad.

-Me parece bien,. Cristóbal- dijo Yadira- pero si no llegamos a nuestros hogares a la hora que prometimos nos castigaran todas las vacaciones, jeje.

-Es cierto, Hasta mañana chicos.

Los tres chicos se despidieron y volvieron rápidamente a sus hogares, fue tanta la prisa que Yadira olvido a su muñeca a un costado del lago del claro.

Cuando Cristóbal se acercaba a su casa noto que algo extraño pasaba, había una ambulancia en la puerta de la casa, pensó que algo malo le habría ocurrido a alguno de sus familiares así que corrió a la casa. Al llegar encontró a su madre quien al verlo se comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas y se acerco a el.

-¿Mamá que esta pasando?

-No te preocupes, hijo.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si estas llorando¿Le paso algo al abuelo?

-Veras... el abuelo tuvo una recaída, no es nada grave.

-¡Estas mintiendo!

Cristóbal salió corriendo de la casa y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación de su abuelo, desde afuera y solo se entero de la verdad, Mario sufría de un caso de leucemia desconocida para los paramédicos, lo peor es que estaba en un estado avanzado y no se podía hacer mucho mas que someterse a un tratamiento para evitar el dolor, pero de cualquier manera Mario no tenia mas de un mes de vida.

Cristóbal no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no supo que hacer, lo único que atino a hacer fue correr, corrió lo mas lejos que pudo, en el camino se encontró con Amalia quien venia del pueblo.

-Enano ¿adonde vas tan rápido?-pregunto Amalia sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al ver la mirada perdida de Cristóbal quien tenia las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas- ¿Enano que paso¿Paso algo en la casa?

-El... abuelo... el abuelo- respondió en voz baja Cristóbal.

-¡Enano no me asuste¿qué le paso al abuelo!

Amalia trato de calmarlo pero fue inútil, Cristóbal se alejo y siguió corriendo dejando sola a Amalia quien en vez de seguirlo decidió ir a la casa y averiguar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin darse cuenta Cristóbal regreso al claro del bosque, donde al no poder seguir corriendo cayo de rodillas y estallo en lagrimas, ya era muy de noche y el lugar solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena que se reflejaba en el lago.

-¿Cristóbal?- de repente una voz familiar sonó tras el niño, era Yadira, quien había vuelto por su muñeca.

-¿Ya... Yadira?

-Cristóbal¿qué ocurrió?- al ver a su amigo llorando rápidamente corrió a el y lo abrazo para calmarlo, en ese momento Cristóbal le contó todo a Yadira.

La muchacha no supo que decir, quiso consolarlo pero recordó como ella se puso cuando supo de la muerte de su abuela, la situación de Cristóbal era similar, sin embargo el muchacho aun seguía alterado así que Yadira decidió calmarlo, saco su ocarina y comenzó a tocar su Melodía de Luna, mientras tocaba la bella tonada Cristóbal comenzó a relajarse en su regazo, como si jamás se hubiera enterado de tan trágica noticia, olvidándose de todos los problemas con tan mágica melodía que le traía paz a su corazón.

Cuando la melodía acabo Cristóbal ya estaba mas tranquilizado, se sentó junto a Yadira y sonrió al verla, ella también sonrió, de pronto, una especie de luz comenzó a rodearlos, para cuando se dieron cuenta comenzaron a flotar en el aire y cada vez se elevaban mas y mas, de pronto, se encontraron flotando en un misterioso túnel de varios colores, estaban flotando y atravesaban a través de ese túnel a gran velocidad, de pronto comenzaron a girar y por mas que trataron de sujetarse las manos terminaron soltándose debido a las vueltas que daban y se separaron. De pronto, Cristóbal se encontró tirado en el suelo, se levanto, miro a todos lados pero no lograba ver nada mas que campo abierto, como era de noche comenzó a preguntarse por el paradero de Yadira, así que camino para ver si lograba encontrarla, de pronto, unas horribles criaturas comenzaron a salir del suelo y lo rodearon, parecían esqueletos vivientes, el se encontraba muy asustado y no supo que hacer, cuando una de las criaturas se disponía a atacarlo fue atacada por un fuerte golpe por parte de un extraño joven, el mismo joven acabo, también, con las demás criaturas derrotándolas con su espada, cuando la batalla termino, Cristóbal alzo la mirada y observo al joven que lo había salvado, era un niño rubio de ojos azules que al parecer tenia la misma edad de Cristóbal, pero vestía un traje verde y un simpático gorrito verde como los que usan los duendes en los cuentos de hadas, poseía una pequeña espada de acero y un escudo de madera, el misterioso niño se acerco a Cristóbal y le pregunto como se encontraba.

CONTINUARA... 


	3. El Odio de Mido

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 3: El odio de Mido.

-Que como te encuentras-le volvió a decir el extraño niño rubio a Cristóbal, quien se encontraba tan impresionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir que no atino a mas que a desmayarse.

Yadira abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía, estaba en un extraño lugar, parecía que estaba flotando en el espacio y no lograba distinguir nada en ese espacio azul con cometas de colores místicos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto a si misma.

-Estas bajo mi poder- le respondió una voz cuya procedencia resultaba desconocida.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Yadira atemorizada.

-No importa quien soy, importa quien eres tu, tu eres mi llave para salir de este horrible lugar y reinar Hyrule con terror y dolor.

-¿Hyrule¿de que estas hablando?

-Ya basta, es hora de ponerte en tu lugar.

Yadira quedo cegada por una potente luz blanca, cuando volvió a ver estaba encerrada en una especie de edificio, similar a una iglesia, era una habitación completamente sellada, frente a ella había una espada clavada en un pedestal de piedra.

-Saca la espada- le ordeno la voz, Yadira estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero se detuvo.

-Dijiste que reinarías con terror y dolor... si saco la espada te estaría ayudando y no lo haré, no te ayudare a hacerle daño a nadie.

-¡Niña tonta!- grito la voz furiosa pero luego se calmo- ... sabia que algo así pasaría, no te matare pues te necesito viva pero haré algo mucho mejor.

De repente, de la nada, salió un veloz rayo que golpeo a Yadira dejándola completamente paralizada, de pie frente a la espada, completamente inmóvil e inconsciente.

-Tu amigo se encargara del resto- rió la voz por ultima vez.

Cristóbal se encontraba teniendo un maravilloso sueño, soñaba que el era Link y acababa con Ganon de un solo golpe, luego recibía un beso de la bella princesa Zelda pero al recibirlo comenzó a sentir mucho frió, como si estuviera completamente mojado, cuando despertó estaba totalmente empapado, cuando miro alrededor, descubrió que estaba en una especie de cabaña, rodeado de niños, tenían mas o menos su misma edad, vestían de verde, tenían las orejas puntiagudas y alrededor de cada uno volaba una pequeña lucecita blanca con alas, entonces se pregunto si esto era otro sueño.

-¡Mido, no tenias que hacer eso!-le regaño una niña al niño que le arrojo el agua encima a Cristóbal.

-Perdón, Saria, pero mira, ya se despertó, funciono- le dijo el tal Mido a la pequeña Saria.

-¿Que...que paso¿donde estoy?-pregunto Cristóbal esperando que alguien le contestara.

-No te preocupes, ya estas bien-le dijo el niño rubio al que Cristóbal reconoció enseguida como el que lo había salvado hace unos minutos de los monstruos en ese campo- ¿me recuerdas, yo soy el que te encontró en el BOSQUE, estabas perdido y fuiste atacado por unos monstruos.

A Cristóbal le pareció extraño que este niño dijera que lo hallo en el bosque, cuando recordaba perfectamente que lo había salvado en un campo abierto, pero no le quiso contradecir enfrente de todos los demás niños.

-Ah, si. Ahora lo recuerdo, pero ¿en donde estoy?-le pregunto Cristóbal.

-¿Acaso perdiste la memoria, este es el bosque Kokiri-le respondió Mido.

-¿Bosque Kokiri?...jamás escuche hablar de el.

-Debes estar algo confundido-le dijo Saria-¿como te llamas, mi nombre es Saria y esta es mi cabaña.

-Mi nombre es Cristóbal.

En ese momento, el niño rubio le entrego a Cristóbal un pequeño cuenco de greda con sopa caliente. En el momento que se la dio, Cristóbal sintió algo familiar en este niño, y trato de recordar en donde lo había visto antes.

-Toma esto-le dijo al darle la sopa -tal vez tengas hambre por vagar en el bosque...y frió por culpa de Mido.

-Gracias- le dio un sorbo y noto que era una sopa de verduras, la encontró deliciosa y luego dijo- ¿quien es Mido?

-Yo soy Mido, soy el líder de esta aldea- le respondió el muchacho.

-Si como no, mi nombre es...

-LINK...¿te llamas Link¿verdad?- dijo Cristóbal al recordar finalmente porque este niño le era tan familiar. Link era el nombre del personaje principal del videojuego " The legend of Zelda", el videojuego que tanto le había gustado a Cristóbal.

-Si, eso es cierto, me llamo Link, pero ¿como lo supiste?- le pregunto Link impresionado.

-E...entonces...¿esto es Hyrule?-pregunto Cristóbal.  
-No, este es el bosque Kokiri, Hyrule esta a las afueras del bosque- le respondió Link.

-Pe... pero no puede ser posible...¿como puede ser?- se dijo Cristóbal asombrado.

-¿Estas bien, Cristóbal?- le pregunto Saria.  
-¡Esto es fantástico... increíble! esperen a que se lo diga a Yadira...como le he hablado de este lugar- entonces, toda su emoción se acabo y se convirtió en preocupación, pues recordó que Yadira también había entrado con el en ese misterioso túnel y que se habían separado a causa de las vueltas que daban. Pensó en Yadira sola y asustada en este extraño lugar.

-¡Yadira...ella vino con migo a este lugar y nos separamos en el camino!...debo ir a buscarla- al decir esto se levanto, y se dirigió la puerta para salir de la cabaña, pero alguien le sujeto la mano, se trataba de Link.

-¿Acaso estas loco?-le dijo-no conoces este lugar y ni siquiera portas un arma, solo serias la presa de las criaturas que están aquí alrededor.  
-No me importa, debo encontrarla, ella es mi amiga.

-Es cierto-dijo Saria-ella es tu amiga, pero si sales ahora, de noche, sin siquiera saber a lo que te enfrentaras, podrías morir, y ella quedaría sola en este mundo¿acaso quieres dejarla sola en este reino desconocido para ti y para ella?

-Pues...no...pero- Cristóbal, no dijo mas y se volvió a sentar en el suelo, pues Saria tenia mucha razón- pero, es que no la puedo dejar sola.

-Y no lo harás, pero si sales ahora sin rumbo y sin armas no tendrás ni una sola oportunidad- le dijo Saria.

-Tal vez el grana árbol Deku pueda ayudarte- dijo Link.

-¿El que...?- pregunto Cristóbal confundido.

-Es cierto- exclamo Saria- el Gran Árbol Deku podría saber en donde esta tu amiga, deberíamos ir a preguntarle.

-Pero ahora no- dijo Mido- es de noche y el gran árbol Deku necesita descansar.

-Si, iremos mañana en la mañana- dijo Link.

-De acuerdo, si ese árbol puede ayudarme ya me siento mas tranquilo.

Todos los demás niños Kokiri que estaban allí en la cabaña comenzaron a presentarse a Cristóbal y el les agradeció su hospitalidad, hasta las pequeñas lucecitas que volaban le dieron la bienvenida volando alrededor de el, Cristóbal le pregunto a Saria que eran y ella le contesto que eran hadas acompañante, que cada niño kokiri tenia una, pero Cristóbal noto que Link no tenia un hada acompañante y quiso saber porque, pero prefirió preguntárselo en otro momento.

Cuando todos ya estaban presentados y se sentían en confianza, Mido quiso hacerle unas preguntas a Cristóbal.

-Oye, niño, si tu no eres de Hyrule, ni vives cerca de este bosque, entonces ¿de donde rayos vienes? -De un lugar muy lejano- respondió Cristóbal. Pero los niños kokiri eran muy curiosos y le pidieron que les dijera el nombre del lugar y como era, Cristóbal no pudo rehusarse ante las caras inocentes e ingenuas de los niños.  
-Pues el lugar de donde vengo se llama "Tierra"¿lo conocen?.

-¿QUE¿TIERRA?- dijo Mido impresionado- Claro que la conocemos, la conocemos bastante, así que tu también vienes de ese endemoniado lugar¿eh?.

-Mido, ya basta, no empieces otra vez- le dijo Saria.

-¿Endemoniado¿yo también? o sea que no soy el único de la Tierra que has visto, seguro conoces a Yadira¿la has visto?- le pregunto Cristóbal sin tener idea de lo que en verdad decía Mido.

-No, no conozco a tu amiguita, pero si al viera la echaría a patadas al igual que como te echare a ti ahora- diciendo esto, Mido se tiro contra Cristóbal con la intención de tumbarlo a golpes, pero Cristóbal se quito rápidamente del camino, haciendo que Mido chocara con la pared, y no solo eso, Mido choco con tal fuerza que rompió la pared y cayo fuera de a cabaña, todos se dirigieron afuera para ver como se encontraba, pero se mantuvieron a cierta distancia, ya que sabían que Mido estaba muy enojado esta vez.

-Mido, ya detente¿acaso crees que Cristóbal podría ser malvado como el humano que conocimos anteriormente?- le dijo Saria.

-No me importa, todos los humanos deben pagar por lo que hicieron- al decir esto, volvo a tratar de golpear a Cristóbal, pero esta vez fue detenido por Link, quien lo apunto con el filo de su espada y le dijo:

-Ya detente, Mido, se como te sientes en relación a los humanos, pero Cristóbal no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, yo lo se, pero si te molesta su presencia en la aldea, lo llevaremos al árbol Deku ahora mismo para que tenga la información que necesita y luego se marchara, pero no dejare que le hagas daño¿me oíste? -Grrr, has lo que quieras, pero si lo vuelvo a ver, no fallare en mis propósitos- respondió Mido y luego se retiro a su cabaña. -Bien, será mejor que vayamos ahora mismo con el gran árbol Deku, síganme muchacho- les dijo Saria a Link y a Cristóbal.

Link, Saria y Cristóbal se fueron de la aldea en dirección al gran árbol Deku, como lo llamaban los Kokiris. Cristóbal no tenia idea de que seria lo que encontraría en ese lugar, pero lo que ahora mas le preocupaba era Mido, y por que le tuvo tanto odio y rencor al saber que el venia de la Tierra.

-Ya buscamos en el claro del bosque, no están allí- la familia de Cristóbal y Martín Ortúzar se percataron de la desaparición de los muchachos hace un par de horas y ya habían iniciado una búsqueda exhaustiva junto a otros vecinos del lugar, pero no habían tenido éxito.

-¿Dónde pueden estar esos enanos si no es allí?- se quejaba Amalia- Mas les vale que no me salgan arrugas de la preocupación.

-Cristóbal quedo muy choqueado al enterarse sobre tu situación papá- le dijo Alfredo a Mario- espero que no se hayan ido muy lejos.

-No te preocupes hijo, ya aparecerán por lo demás es seguro que andan juntos allá afuera esos muchachos.

CONTINUARA... 


	4. Invasion al bosque Kokiri

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 4: Invasión al bosque Kokiri.

La noche en Temuco se hacia eterna tratando de encontrar a los dos niños que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, Amalia decidió cancelar su tratamiento de belleza y recorrer la ciudad pegando avisos en las paredes con fotos de Cristóbal y Yadira esperando que alguien que los hubiera visto la llamara al teléfono que en ellos indicaba, finalmente termino acabada de tanto caminar y se sentó en una de las bancas de la plaza principal.

-"Esto es inútil"- pensó mirando al cielo- "espero que esos dos estén bien"

-No deberías rendirte tan fácilmente.

Amalia se impresiono de escuchar a alguien, hace unos momentos le parecía estar completamente sola en el lugar pero ahora acababa de escuchar la voz de un joven y en efecto, al mirar frente a ella encontró de pie a un joven rubio de ojos azules, vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, unos jeans verdes y botas cafés, y sus orejas estaban completamente cubiertas por un divertido y largo gorrito verde, el joven tenia unos 18 años y miraba a Amalia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Perdona por interrumpirte, se ve que estas cansada.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Pues hace rato que te veo poniendo estos letreros.

-¿Haz visto a alguno de esos niños?

-No, lo siento, pero no creo que debas preocuparte mucho.

-¿Cómo dices eso? El chico desaparecido es mi hermano, es natural que me preocupe.

-Perdona, es solo que mira el lugar donde estas, es Temuco, la gente aquí es mas hospitalaria y amable de lo que te puedas imaginar, seguro que los niños están bien y pronto aparecerán.

-Como sabes todo eso¿Quién eres tu?

-Cierto, aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Link, y tu debes ser Amalia Araya ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Pues eres una de las chicas que postulan al "Miss 17", te vi en la revista- al decir esto le mostró la pagina de la revista donde salía Amalia modelando un bello traje de noche.

-Así que sabes del concurso, jeje, me parece extraño que un hombre compre la revista.

-Pues esta la encontré por casualidad, aunque si salen chicas tan bellas como tu no es extraño que los hombres las compren.

-¿Esa es tu forma de acercarte a mi?

-No, esa es mi forma de decirte que te vez mucho mas bella en persona que en las paginas de esta revista.

-Vaya... pues gracias, pero creo que dejaras de verme en esas paginas, mi hermano desapareció, no creo tener animo de participar en un certamen de belleza en estos momentos.

-Pero, no digas eso, estoy seguro que te has esforzado mucho en llegar a la posición numero 3 entre las mas bellas.

-Hablas como si me conocieras.

-Talvez solo sepa de ti lo que dice esta revista, pero puedo asegurar que pusiste tu mejor esfuerzo en esto y estoy seguro que no debes renunciar ahora, eso no es lo que quieres, ni es lo que Cristóbal querría.

-Pero...

-Y si te sirve de algo, yo se que puedes lograrlo.

Amalia alzo la mirada y vio a Link a los ojos, una de las cosas que Amalia había aprendido de su abuelo era a ver la sinceridad en los ojos de las personas y al ver a Link sabia que hablaba en serio y con el corazón, sintió como si el la conociera de mucho tiempo, por unos segundos se perdió en sus ojos pero luego volvió en si.

-Ejem... debo seguir pegando estos avisos además de preguntarle a la gente si acaso han visto a Cristóbal, aquí traigo una foto de el.

-Si quieres yo sigo pegando estos avisos, tu vuelve a tu hogar a descansar y pregúntale a la gente que encuentres en el camino.

-Esta bien... muchas gracias Link, espero volverte a ver.

-Yo también.- los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a los ojos y luego siguieron su camino.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Hyrule, los tres niños se fueron a través de un pequeño camino por el bosque, según Saria y Link, ese era el camino para llegar a donde se encontraba el gran árbol Deku.

Saria se fue unos pasos mas adelante de los niños y esto fue aprovechado por Cristóbal para aclarar algunas dudas con Link.

-Oye, necesito hacerte una pregunta- le dijo Cristóbal a Link.

-Dime- le respondió Link.

-En la cabaña dijiste que me salvaste en el bosque, pero yo recuerdo perfectamente que fue en campo abierto¿porque dijiste bosque y no campo?  
-Ah, es eso...mira es una historia complicada, solo te diré que no nos dejan salir del bosque, esta prohibido.

-¿Quien no los deja?

-Pues, no es algo que se nos prohíba, te explico, todos nosotros somos la tribu kokiri.

-Así es, eso me dijeron hace un rato.

-El punto es, que si un kokiri abandona el bosque, inmediatamente morirá.

-¿En serio?...espera un momento, tu saliste y me encontraste, pero no te paso nada.

-Por eso mentí, ellos no saben que no soy en verdad uno de ellos, creo que me echarían inmediatamente de la aldea si supieran que no soy uno de ellos.

-No creo, digo, parecen ser buenas personas todos ellos¿pero tu como lo descubriste, con un rumor así yo no saldría de este bosque.

-Fue hace 2 años. Estaba escapando de un grupo de lobos, corrí y corrí todo lo que pude, y de pronto, me di cuenta de que me había salido del bosque hace un buen rato y no me había pasado nada.

-Entonces, talvez, eso de que los kokiri se mueran al salir del bosque solo sea un mito.

-Eso pensé, pero me puse a pensar y recordé que si hay kokiris que murieron al salir del bosque, yo mismo vi a uno morir en el campo cuando era pequeño, solo cayo muerto por salir del bosque.

-De acuerdo, si no eres un kokiri¿que eres?...talvez solo seas un humano como yo.

-Eso podría ser, por eso eh estado saliendo en las noches, cuando el resto duerme, para ver si encuentro a alguien que se parezca a mi, pero hasta ahora, al único que eh encontrado haz sido tu, en verdad fuiste un gran hallazgo.

-¿En serio?

-Si, gracias a ti me di cuenta que no soy el único ser así en este mundo, en verdad hay mas gente como yo, pese a que para ti no son las mejores circunstancias yo debo darte las gracias por hacerme ver esto.

-No te preocupes, no me agradezcas como si hubiera sido mi intención, prácticamente no hice nada, pero entonces, si jamás han salido del bosque, como saben sobre Hyrule y todo lo que ahí mas allá¿acaso te lo a contado tu padre?

-Podría decirse, el único padre que todos aquí hemos tenido es el gran árbol Deku. El nos a contado como es todo fuera del bosque, nos cuenta lo bueno y lo malo, pero en verdad jamás hemos visto mas allá del bosque.

-Pero¿me estas diciendo que un árbol es el padre de todos ustedes?...es que, no puedo creer eso... este mundo es muy extraño, pero que un árbol tenga niños, es algo difícil de creer en mi mundo.

-El nos creo y nos dio la vida, eso es lo que todos sabemos.

-Bueno, espero ver pronto a ese gran árbol para ver como es en realidad.

-Te sorprenderá, en serio-le dijo Link.  
-Por cierto, Link¿que son esas cosas como luciérnagas que vuelan alrededor de cada niño?

-Esas no son luciérnagas, son hadas, hadas acompañantes, cada kokiri tiene un hada, yo no tengo porque, pues, tu sabes.

-Ah, si, si se-le dijo Cristóbal.

El camino era largo, Saria seguía caminando delante de ellos, de pronto, Link miro hacia Cristóbal y noto que estaba triste mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Que te pasa, Cristóbal¿estas pensando en ella?

-No solo en ella, es que, me pregunto porque Mido se comporto tan salvajemente cuando supo de donde vengo.

-Bueno, es una historia complicada, hace dos años llego a este bosque un humano que también dijo que venia de la Tierra.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, su nombre era Shigeru, Shigeru Miyamoto.

-¿Shigeru Miyamoto?... eso es imposible.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Este... no es nada, sigue contándome que paso.

-Pues en el principio el resulto ser un joven muy amable, luego, un día, decidió abandonar el bosque para conocer este mundo, no se que le habrá ocurrido pero al cabo de dos meses volvió, pero volvió muy diferente, llego junto a unos hombres armados con enormes espadas, amenazaron a toda la aldea y se abrieron camino hasta el árbol Deku, Shigeru saco un libro y recito unas palabras entonces un potente rayo salió de su mano y la boca del árbol Deku se abrió enorme dejando salir a un temible monstruo, el gran árbol Deku trato de impedirlo pero la magia de Shigeru resulto ser mas fuerte.

-¿Una criatura?

--Así es, cuando la criatura quedo libre desapareció y no la hemos vuelto a ver, por su parte Shigeru también decidió irse pero Mido trato de detenerlo, no pretendía dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente, pero Shigeru se lo quito de encima y le arrojo un cuchillo, sin embargo, Medli, al hermana de Mido se interpuso entre Mido y el cuchillo para salvar a su hermano menor, ella recibió el ataque, el cuchillo se clavo en su pecho matándola inmediatamente, su hada no logro curarla debido a su muerte tan rápida.

-Entiendo... sabes Link, debo decirte algo que creo saber sobre Shigeru y esa criatura.

-¡Chicos, estamos llegando!- interrumpió Saria volviendo con los chicos.

En efecto. Los tres niños llegaron a un gran claro en medio del bosque, en el centro había un enorme árbol, que media alrededor de 40mts. de alto, con un tronco muy grueso, en la cima estaba cubierto de hojas verdes y mas grandes que las hojas de cualquier otro árbol. Este era un árbol increíble, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Cristóbal, sino que fue la cara del árbol. Así es, el árbol tenia una gran cara echa de madera en el centro del tronco, era como si al crecer, el tronco comenzó a adquirir esa forma de cara. Tenia una boca cerrada, es decir, los labios hechos de madera estaban sellados y no parecía que pudieran abrirse, también tenia una gran nariz cuadriculada con la forma de cualquier nariz humana, tenia dos rasgaduras en lugar de ojos, que parecían ser ojos cerrados y dos enormes cejas sobre las rasgaduras, que lo hacían ver algo triste y cansado.

Cristóbal lo examino por un buen rato, pero no vio nada mágico en el, a excepción de la magia que debió usar alguien para tallar esa cara en el tronco.

-¿Este es el gran árbol Deku?...¿ustedes creen que este pedazo de rama súper desarrollada me ayudara a encontrar a Yadira?- Cristóbal se había enojado en serio, pues creyó que Saria y Link solo le habían echo perder el tiempo al caminar tanto en el bosque hasta este extraño tótem- Miren, no dudo de que sus facultades al tallar la madera sean malas, es mas, hicieron un gran trabajo con este árbol, pero para encontrarla necesito la ayuda de seres vivos, no de un palo con una horrible cara tallada en el- diciendo esto Cristóbal se comenzó a retirar indignado del lugar, estaba tan molesto que no vio que una de las cientos de raíces del árbol que se encontraban a la vista, comenzó a moverse hacia el y en un momento, lo agarro del pie y lo dejo colgando en el aire.

Cristóbal gritaba tratando de soltarse, pero la raíz lo sujetaba con fuerza, entonces, la raíz lo dejo colgando frente a la cara del árbol, Cristóbal estaba muerto de susto, pero lo que lo aterro fue cuando uno de los ojos del árbol comenzó a abrirse, era de madera completamente, hasta su interior, pero su pupila podía moverse libremente como si fuera un ojo humano, luego se abrió el otro ante la mirada atónita de Cristóbal, quien se había quedado en silencio y asombrado.

-¡Boo!- dijo, levemente, el árbol, pero esto hizo gritar a Cristóbal por su vida, le pedía ayuda a Link y a Saria que se reían viéndolo desde el suelo, pues sabían que no corría verdadero peligro.

-¡Por favor, ya creo en el poder del gran árbol Deku, ahora bájenme antes que me coma por favor!- ante este grito desesperado el árbol se echo a reír.

-¡jajajajaja!...por favor, muchacho, no creas que en verdad yo te comería, no digas tonterías.

-¿Ah, no?¿entonces porque me tiene sujeto del pie, colgando?

-Bueno, tampoco esperes ser bien recibido en algún lugar si le dices al dueño de casa que tiene una "horrenda cara"¿no crees?

-Si, es cierto, no lo volveré a hacer- diciendo esto, el árbol Deku devolvió suavemente a Cristóbal al suelo para no seguir asustándolo.

-Buenas noches, gran árbol Deku- le dijo la pequeña Saria al gran árbol mientras Link se reía a escondidas de Cristóbal por la reciente situación- hemos venido a visitarte a esta hora de la noche pues necesitamos tu ayuda y tu infinita sabiduría.

-Ya lo se, Saria- le contesto el árbol- este pequeño asustadizo aquí se llama Cristóbal, llego de un lugar muy lejano y necesita mi ayuda para encontrar a su amiga Yadira, la cual perdió en el camino.

-Si, eso es- interrumpió Cristóbal-¿usted "gran y poderoso árbol Deku" puede ayudarme a encontrarla?

-Claro que si, pero necesito que antes, me hagas un enorme favor.

-Seguro, lo que sea para encontrar a Yadira¿cual seria ese favor?

-Necesito que tomes esto y lo lleves al castillo de Hyrule- al decirle esto, una cosa comenzó a brillar sobre el árbol Deku, luego esa cosita brillante comenzó a bajar del árbol y llego hasta los pies de los niños, allí dejo de brillar y pudieron ver que era una especie de colgante de color verde.

-Esto es la Esmeralda Kokiri, necesito que la lleves hasta el castillo y se la entregues a la joven Princesa Zelda, ella ya debe saber lo que debe hacer con ella, cuando lo hagas, te diré en donde se encuentra Yadira.

Cristóbal tomo la esmeralda, que era del porte de un puño, y antes de que pudiera decir "de acuerdo" Link se opuso a la petición del árbol Deku.

-Pero gran árbol Deku, Cristóbal es nuevo en este mundo, el no conoce nada, no sabe a que peligros se enfrentaría en el camino, además no sabe defenderse de los monstruos- le dijo Link al árbol.

-Ya lo se, Link, es por eso que tu iras con el- le respondió el árbol y ahora fue Saria la que se opuso.

-Eso es imposible, árbol Deku, si Link sale de este bosque morirá- dijo Saria.  
-No, no morirá¿verdad Link?- dijo el árbol.

-Pues...si, es cierto, Saria, yo no moriré si salgo de este bosque, yo no soy un Kokiri como ustedes, por eso no tengo hada...

-¿Que?...- fue lo ultimo que Saria alcanzo a decir, porque de pronto, se escucho una gran explosión proveniente de la aldea kokiri y los tres niños partieron inmediatamente hacia ella.

Al llegar se horrorizaron con la terrible imagen, la aldea entera estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de guerreros esqueletos, Cristóbal los recordó como los esqueletos del videojuego, solo que en persona eran mas salvajes y poderosos.

Link vio a unos cuantos kokiris peleando contra los esqueletos, entre ellos Mido. Así que le dijo a Saria y a Cristóbal que se ocultaran en las colinas que rodeaban la aldea y así lo hicieron, se subieron a una colina y desde allí pudieron ver toda la acción.

La masacre era indescriptible, había varios kokiris fallecidos, Saria lloraba a mares por ellos, y Cristóbal no apartaba la vista de su amigo Link, no quería que nada malo le pasara.

De pronto, una extraña fuerza obligo a Cristóbal a mirar a la entrada de la aldea, allí vio que el que entraba era una extraña criatura como un cerdo de 3 metros y medio de alto, enormes colmillos, malévola mirada, vestía una armadura negra y poseía una enorme espada, Cristóbal también reconoció a esta criatura, pero al hacerlo le dio un pánico tremendo, era Ganon, el rey del mal, el ultimo villano del videojuego.

Cristóbal le trato de avisar a Link sobre la llegada de esta criatura a la aldea, pero el único que lo escucho fue Mido, quien exclamo "¿este monstruo otra vez?" y se lanzo hacia el para vencerlo con su espada. Pero no logro hacer nada, ya que frente a el, Ganon le dio un poderoso puñetazo y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

Link vio esto y se apresuro para ayudar a Mido. Trato de clavarle su espada a la criatura, pero su piel era muy resistente, Link trato de hacerlo otra vez mas fuerte, pero la criatura fue mas rápida que el y le enterró su enrome espada causándole una herida mortal a Link en el pecho...

CONTINUARA... 


	5. El encargo del Gran Deku

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 5: El encargo del gran Deku.

Link cayo inconsciente a los pies del malvado Ganon, esto fue suficiente para Cristóbal, quien inmediatamente acudió a salvar a su amigo ante la atemorizada mirada de la pequeña Saria que, no atino a mas que a seguir a Cristóbal, quien esquivaba a los esqueletos que aparecían a su paso con mucha agilidad y Saria le imitaba en eso.

Cristóbal llego frente a Ganon y le mostró la resplandeciente Esmeralda Kokiri que traía en las manos.

-¡Oye, asqueroso cerdo, buscas esto¿verdad, pues ven por el!

Y diciendo esto echo a correr junto con la Esmeralda siendo perseguido por el gigantesco cerdo Ganon, Saria a provecho ese momento para sacar a Link, quien se encontraba medio muerto en el campo de batalla. Afortunadamente, ella tuvo la idea de despertar a Mido, ya que el le ayudo a pasar a través de los salvajes esqueletos que, mientras pasaba el tiempo, se iban haciendo menos salvajes y de echo estaban desapareciendo, esto se debía a que estaban siguiendo a su amo, Ganon, que se encontraba siguiendo a Cristóbal quien corría a través del bosque.

Cristóbal creyó que escapar de alguien tan grande y lento como Ganon seria fácil, pero no contó conque Ganon solo se hacia el lento, puesto que cada vez lo perseguía corriendo mas y mas rápido, cortando los enormes árboles que estaban a su paso con su poderosa espada.

Saria y Mido tuvieron la gran idea de llevar a Link al gran árbol Deku, para ver si el podía hacer algo por el pobre chico rubio que no despertaba con nada y a cada segundo que pasaba iba perdiendo mas y mas sangre.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque, Cristóbal corría a toda velocidad por el espeso y oscuro bosque, esquivando lobos, goblins, plantas carnívoras, estocadas de los guerreros esqueletos y ataques de la espada del propio rey del mal. Cristóbal se metió entre unos arbustos en donde creyó ver luces, que solo era un grupo de hadas que al ver que su sitio era invadido huyeron rápidamente de allí, dejando a Cristóbal en la mas completa oscuridad sin tener la menor idea de que hacer para librarse de todas las criaturas que lo asechaban. De pronto, se vio rodeado, ya que no importaba hacia donde escapara, siempre salía de entre los arbustos el peligroso filo de la espada de algún monstruo que solo quería eliminarlo para robarle la hermosa Esmeralda Kokiri.

Saria y Mido lograron llegar, junto con Link, al gran árbol Deku. Saria le pregunto porque esas criaturas habían comenzado a atacar la pacifica aldea matando a todos los Kokiris, pero el árbol no le respondió y le ordeno inmediatamente a Mido que fuera a auxiliar a Cristóbal, le dio la ubicación exacta de Cristóbal en el bosque y le ordeno que fuera, Mido partió un poco incomodo con esta petición ya que a la ultima vida que le gustaría salvar seria la de Cristóbal. Al irse Mido lejos del gran árbol, este le ordeno a Saria que se ocultara junto con Link, detrás de el y que se preparara para lo peor.

Cristóbal ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir huyendo, comenzó a meterse entre los arbustos, y llego hasta un poderoso río en medio en el bosque. Era imposible, para el, cruzar ese enorme río, además de que era imposible nadar en el debido a lo rápido que corrían sus aguas. Cristóbal se encontraba pensando en una forma de cruzarlo, cuando comenzaron a aparecer todos los guerreros esqueletos que estaban en la aldea y luego, cortando hasta los mas resistentes árboles con su poderosa espada, aparece Ganon.

Cristóbal creyó que todo estaba perdido hasta que noto algo, Ganon sostenía su espada con la mano derecha, así que pensó que no tendría problema en escapar por el lado izquierdo lo mas rápido que le dieran los pies.

Cuando trato de hacerlo, Ganon dio un gruñido y le dijo:

-¿De verdad crees que será tan fácil escapar de mi?

Cristóbal quedo impresionado, era como si Ganon hubiera leído su pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, pero se impresiono un poco mas, cuando Ganon toco el filo de su espada con sus dos manos. El filo le cortaba las manos y el rey del mal comenzó a gritar de dolor. Ese grito le ayudo a Mido a saber en donde se encontraba Cristóbal ahora, por eso no dudo en ir hacia donde provenía el grito.

Mientras, Cristóbal no podía creer que Ganon se estuviera haciendo semejante daño el mismo, entonces, la espada comenzó a brillar y se dividió en dos poderosas y filosas lanzas de color amarillo, Ganon sostuvo una con cada mano y le dijo a Cristóbal:

-¿Por donde piensas escapar ahora? JAJAJAJAJAJA -¡Sobre ti idiota!- se escucho de pronto el grito de Mido, seguido de un poderoso golpe en la cabeza del malvado rey del mal, un golpe tan fuerte por parte del enorme mazo de Mido, que lo hizo caer, todos miraron impresionados, incluso los guerreros esqueletos, quienes quedaron impresionados al ver como su rey caía al suelo.

-¡Rápido, estúpido!- le grito Mido a Cristóbal- ¡este ser no se quedara tirado aquí para siempre!

Cristóbal obedeció inmediatamente a Mido, pasaron por sobre Ganon y se dirigieron hacia el gran árbol Deku. Sin embargo, Ganon no duro mucho tiempo en el suelo, y al levantarse, mas furioso que nunca, le ordeno a sus tropas de esqueletos que siguieran a los que se atrevieron a desafiarlo, los esqueletos le obedecieron de inmediato.

Cristóbal y Mido estaban llegando hasta el gran Deku, cuando vieron a Saria escondida con Link tras el gran Deku.

-¡Chicos, rápido, vengan acá!-les grito Saria y los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente.

Entonces, el malvado Ganon, junto a toda su tropa de esqueletos, llegaron hasta el gran Deku. Cuando Ganon se disponía a destruir el árbol con sus dos poderosas lanzas, el árbol comenzó a irradiar una potente luz blanca cegadora por todo su trono hasta sus ramas mas altas, luego, dio un poderoso grito y abrió su boca lo mas grande que pudo y dejo salir un enorme rayo blanco que acabo con todo lo que estaba frente a el.

Cuando el rayo comenzó a dejar de salir, las hojas del árbol Deku comenzaron a volverse de un color marrón claro y muchas comenzaron a caerse, el árbol Deku había usado hasta su ultima gota de energía para exhalar un poderoso rayo de energía que acabara con todos. Cristóbal se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que sucedía, al igual que Mido y Saria.

-¡Gran árbol Deku, espera, Link esta muy grave, necesita tu ayuda!- le grito Cristóbal al árbol, indicando a Link, quien parecía un verdadero cadáver en los fuertes brazos del pequeño Mido. -¡Cállate, estúpido¿no ves que el gran Deku esta muriendo y ya nada puede hacer?- le dijo Mido a Cristóbal, mientras se le escapaba una lagrima de dolor al ver morir al gran árbol.

-No se preocupen, niños- comenzó a decir el árbol- Link necesita conocer a su acompañante.

Luego de decir eso, una pequeña bola de luz blanca comenzó a formarse frente al árbol, luego, la esfera comenzó a hacerse aun mas pequeña, revelando en su interior, a una pequeña y hermosa hada.

-Navi, desde ahora tu serás la acompañante de este joven Hylian, tu primera misión será sanarlo- le dijo el árbol a la pequeña hada, ella le respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el pequeño Link.

El hada comenzó a volar alrededor de Link, esparciendo una especie de polvo blanco, Cristóbal comenzó a recordar como las hadas sanaban a su personaje en el juego, pero verlo de verdad era mucho mas impresionante. El hada dejo de volar alrededor y se detuvo, su trabajo ya estaba echo y solo esperaba ver que Link se levantara, lo que no tardo mucho, Link comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se levanto como si jamás hubiera sido herido de muerte, miro a su alrededor y pregunto que estaba ocurriendo, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un fuerte abrazo por parte de Saria y Cristóbal, además la nueva hada, Navi, también se tiro sobre el, lo abrazo y se presento como su nueva acompañante, Link estaba algo confundido.

Luego de esa melosa escena, Mido le contó todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y Link comenzó a llorar pegado al gran árbol, implorándole algo ya imposible, que no muriera.

-Mi tiempo aquí a terminado, no se pongan tristes por mi, quiero recordarlos a cada uno de ustedes con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Cristóbal, aun te encargo la Esmeralda Kokiri, Ganon ya sabe lo que puede lograr con su poder, ahora quiero que se la lleves a la princesa de Hyrule, estoy seguro que ella sabrá lo que deben hacer, por favor, les encargo eso a ustedes Cristóbal, Link y Navi.

-No te preocupes árbol Deku, no te fallare- le respondió Cristóbal, mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar ya que en el poco tiempo con el que estuvo con el gran árbol Deku ya lo quería como si hubiera vivido con el toda una vida.

Entonces, el árbol comenzó a secarse y a petrificarse frente a los lagrimosos ojos de los tres niños y la pequeña hada.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- le reclamaba Mido a Cristóbal cuando volvieron a la aldea- si no hubieras llegado, seguro que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido- le dijo y luego comenzó a buscar entre las ruinas de la aldea algún posible sobreviviente.

Cristóbal y Link no se quedaron a escucharlo, ellos se fueron inmediatamente de la aldea, querían cumplir lo que le habían prometido al gran árbol.

Antes de salir del gran bosque, Saria los llamo.

-Link¿se van tan pronto?- le pregunto Saria.

-No queremos perder mas tiempo, y si nos quedamos aquí seguro solo seria para oír los insultos de Mido- le respondió Link.

-Yo se, pero al menos déjame darte esto-le dijo a Link y saco de su bolsillo una ocarina, idéntica a la de Yadira, pero de color verde- es una ocarina, quiero dártela, para que cuando la toques pienses en mi.

-Gracias, Saria, te prometo que te recordare- le respondió Link, y estaba por irse, hasta que vio que Cristóbal estaba por decirle algo a Saria.

-Saria, se que no es suficiente, pero quiero que le agradezcas a Mido de mi parte por haberme salvado, y que le des mis disculpas, ya que creo que es cierto que por mi culpa apareció ese monstruo y ahora el árbol Deku murió, sin su protección ustedes podrían morir - le dijo Cristóbal apenado.

-No te preocupes, Cristóbal- le respondió Saria- Mido es una buena persona en el fondo, además, no moriremos, esto es lo que me dio el gran árbol Deku antes de que ustedes llegaran- en ese momento, Saria saco de su bolsillo una pequeña semilla, que irradiaba una hermosa luz verde- Esta es la semilla del gran árbol Deku, mi deber será plantarla y cuidar de ella.

-Espero que las cosas resulten bien para ustedes, Saria- le dijo Cristóbal.

Y con esas palabras y un hermoso amanecer que dejaba atrás la horrible noche que se había vivido en la aldea kokiri, los tres chicos dejaban el bosque para adentrarse en la aventura mas grande de toda su vida...

En Temuco ya amanecía, las familias de ambos niños no detenían su búsqueda, estaban desesperados sin saber a quien recurrir. Ronald, amigo de Cristóbal, también estaba muy triste debido a la desaparición de sus dos amigos, para recordarlos se dirigió al claro del bosque de alerces donde recordó lo bien que lo pasaron junto los tres en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo.

-"¿Dónde están?"- se pregunto nostálgico.

De repente algo llamo su atención en el agua, era una silueta humana que se reflejaba en el claro, miro hacia arriba y allí vio sobre un árbol una oscura figura que, al ser descubierta, salto del árbol justo frente a Ronald, el pequeño cayo al suelo asustado, ante el se encontraba un ser, posiblemente un muchacho, con la cara cubierta por vendas blancas, solo se podían ver unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio salir entre las vendas y uno de sus ojos, el cual era rojo, vestía mallas azules oscuras y una pechera blanca, como un poncho, muy gruesa y con el dibujo de un ojo rojo y una lagrima en el.

-¿Eres tu Ronald?- pregunto el desconocido acercándose al atemorizado niño.

CONTINUARA... 


	6. Pelea en el claro

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 6: Pelea en el claro.

-¿Q... q... quien eres tu?- pregunto Ronald asustado.

-Durante mi infancia supe mucho de ti, fuiste su mejor amigo en este mundo y por eso ahora creo que solo tu puedes ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarle?... ¿de quien hablas?

-Cristóbal, el te necesita.

-¿Cristóbal¿sabes donde esta Cristóbal? Dímelo.

-El se encuentra en mi mundo, un lugar muy lejano que te será difícil de comprender.

-¿De que estas hablando, no se ni siquiera porque debería hablar contigo, parece que estas loco.

-¡Loco es aquel que no quiere ver la verdad frente a sus ojos¡Mientras hablamos, él y Yadira están en gran peligro para salvarnos a todos nosotros del hechicero oscuro¡

-¿Yadira también?

De repente la conversación se vio interrumpida por unos extraños ruidos tras unos matorrales.

-Son ellos.

Dijo el misterioso joven, Ronald no comprendía a que se refería, entonces el misterioso extraño saco de su cinto una alargada y afilada aguja que lanzo a los matorrales tan rápido como le fue posible, entonces desde los matorrales se escucho un extraño gemido de dolor como de algún animal, lo siguiente que Ronald vio fueron unas cuantas luces blancas provenientes del lugar, las luces salieron rápidamente de su escondite revelaron su verdadera forma.

Las luces no eran mas que los ojos de unas extrañas criaturas de color gris oscuro, vestían un enorme collar verde que cubría su pecho, sus brazos eran tan largos que sus enormes manos casi topaban el suelo, sus piernas no eran muy largas pero si eran enormes sus pies, aparte del collar vestían unas enormes garras de metal que llevaban en sus manos. Los monstruos miraron a Ronald quien se quedo frió de susto al ver estas extrañas criaturas similares a extraterrestres, luego voltearon hacia el extraño, al verlo detalladamente sus ojos se tornaron rojos y se lanzaron en picada contra el con sus afiladas garras de acero dispuestos a hacerlo pedazos.

Ronald corrió a tomar refugio tras un árbol mientras una feroz batalla se vivía en el claro, las criaturas eran tres en total, una estaba muy mal herida debido al anterior ataque del extraño y le era difícil moverse a diferencia de sus otros dos ágiles compañeros quienes rodearon al extraño, pero el resulto ser mas rápido y de un gran salto hacia atrás se libro de sus agresores, entonces saco de su cinto una filosa daga y le corto el cuello a la criatura herida, esta, en lugar de sangrar y caer muerta, se convirtió en humo negro que desapareció en el aire dejando impactado a Ronald quien no se atrevió a salir de su escondite.

El extraño volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo como sacando algo pero Ronald no logro ver lo que era, era como si hubiera metido su mano y no hubiera sacado nada pero cuando otra de las criaturas se arrojo contra el rápidamente lo rodeo con sus brazos y luego los estiro, en ese momento la cabeza de la criatura se desprendió de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido cortada y se volvió humo negro al igual que el primero, al parecer el extraño lo había hecho con un hilo con un fino y resistente hilo.

Solo una criatura quedaba y al parecer era mucho mas lista que las otras dos, corrió rápidamente en círculos alrededor del extraño, era como si varias criaturas lo rodearan, de repente una filosa garra salió de las múltiples criaturas hiriendo su brazo izquierdo, Ronald se asusto por un momento hasta que vio que el extraño podía seguir luchando.

De hecho el extraño se veía calmado, se había quedado quieto en el centro con los ojos cerrados, como si se concentrara en algo, entonces los abrió y dio un salto.

-¡Fuego de Dyn¡

Grito el extraño estando en el aire, entonces junto sus manos y de ellas salió disparado un extraño rayo rojo que impacto directamente a la criatura dejándola gravemente herida tirada en el suelo, la criatura no murió y trato de escapar, entonces el extraño saco de su cinto un extraño aparato como cadena con una afilada punta de acero en un extremo, presionando un gatillo la punta salió disparada y se incrusto en el cuerpo de la criatura matándola en el instante.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?- pregunto Ronald saliendo de su refugio una vez pasado el peligro.

-Ellos ya están aquí... escúchame atentamente.

Continuara... 


	7. Reconciliacion, errores a enmendar

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 7: Reconciliación, errores que se pueden enmendar.

-Dime que son esas criaturas- le exigió Ronald al extraño- y también quien rayos eres tu.

-Solo debes saber que mi nombre es Sheik- respondió el extraño- vengo de un mundo paralelo al tuyo.

-¿Un mundo paralelo¿algo así como una dimensión alterna?

-En efecto, sin embargo mi viaje no fue solo a través del espacio, sino también agraves del tiempo, desde el futuro.

-No es que no te crea pero...

-Es difícil de creer lo admito, pero es la verdad, esas criaturas deben ser prueba suficiente para ti de que algo sobrenatural esta pasando aquí.

-¿Para alguien como yo¿de que me conoces?

-El me contó mucho sobre ti cuando lo conocí, Cristóbal.

-¿Cristóbal?

-Tu eres su mejor amigo en este mundo, la única persona en la que podría confiar.

-¿Cómo pudiste conocer a Cristóbal, eres de otro mundo?

-El llego a mi mundo a ayudarnos cuando yo era una... cuando yo era niño, mi mundo estaba en gran peligro en manos de dos perversos demonios hechiceros, pero nosotros no lo supimos hasta muy tarde, y debido a nuestra ignorancia el y Yadira fallaron.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que fallaron?

-Ellos fueron los elegidos por nuestras diosas para ayudarnos, dos seres de otro mundo inmunes a la magia hylian serian nuestros salvadores, pero ambos murieron en las manos del Hechicero Oscuro.

-No puede ser cierto...

-Es por eso que decidí hacer este viaje en el tiempo, yo junto a un amigo muy especial nos transportamos en el espacio y tiempo para poder cambiar su trágico destino, por desgracia la energía utilizada en el viaje nos separo en el trayecto, no se donde esta el y dudo que el sepa en donde estoy- al decir esto Sheik se puso algo melancólico.

-Cristóbal... y Yadira¿ellos están bien aun?

-Así es, aun falta mucho para llegar a aquel día fatal, por eso decidí poner manos a la obra.

-Esas criaturas... fueron las responsables?

-No, ellas no tenían nada que ver hasta este momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esas criaturas son Timewarps, no se si fueron creadas por las diosas de los Hylians o por el dios de los hebreos, pero ellas existen para mantener la continuidad del tiempo.

-¿Significa que ellas quieren mantener la secuencia del tiempo como debe ser?

-Exacto, cuando yo y mi amigo decidimos hacer este viaje en el templo del tiempo utilizamos la magia del Libro de Mudora, en el se mencionaba la aparición de estas criaturas, pero decidimos tomar el riesgo, si Cristóbal y Yadira fallan no solo Hyrule estará en peligro, el mal también se extenderá a otros mundos, incluido este.

-Espera¿dijiste Hyrule, he escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

-Lo se, lo escuchaste en el videojuego la Leyenda de Zelda.

-¡Si!

-Pues no es solo un videojuego, es real, tan real como tu o como yo, el creador de ese juego se baso en mi mundo para crearlo, necesito que me creas pues es la verdad.

-Yo... yo ya no se que creer, hace un momento tres criaturas trataron de matarnos y tu las derrotaste como un profesional ninja así que no me queda mas que creer todo lo que esta pasando, por muy extraño que parezca, pero si Cristóbal esta en peligro puede contar conmigo para ayudarlo.

-Me alegra oír eso, es por eso que recurrí a ti, necesito que vayas y me traigas cosas útiles, lo que creas que pueda ayudar a Cristóbal y a Yadira en esta odisea.

-Esta bien, se muy bien lo que debo hacer- Ronald estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo a preguntarle algo a Sheik- de casualidad ¿esas criaturas, Timewarps, estarán tras Cristóbal?

-No lo creo, ellas solo quieren mantener el tiempo intacto, no es su obligación mantener a cada cual en su mundo, por eso solo estarán tras mi y a Link, deben matarnos para no interferir en el tiempo.

-¿Link?

-Así se llama mi amigo.

-Jeje, es que, Link es el protagonista del juego.

-Lo se.

-Bueno... volveré al atardecer.

-Te esperare, Ronald.

El pequeño Ronald se despidió de Sheik prometiendo volver con cosas útiles para la misión de Cristóbal.

Finalmente amanecía en Temuco, las noticias en la televisión local daban aviso sobre la misteriosa desaparición de dos niños, las labores de búsqueda no paraban y se daba aviso a las regiones y pueblos cercanos pero todo era inútil, obviamente nadie sabe que la verdadera localización de los dos niños no es en este mundo. Sin embargo no todo era desesperación, de alguna manera Amalia medito toda la noche las palabras de Link y llego a la decisión de no faltar a su evento pese a lo preocupada que estaba por no saber donde estaban los niños, sin embargo su decisión no fue apoyada, esto provoco un pleito con su madre quien la trato de mala hija por no continuar ayudando en la búsqueda y preferir su certamen de belleza.

-Eres una mala hija, me avergüenza ser tu madre.

Fue lo ultimo que le dijo Mónica, la madre de Cristóbal y Amalia, antes de verla salir de la casa en dirección al centro de Temuco, lugar donde se llevarían a cabo las eliminatorias del concurso.

-Creo que esto fue un error- dijo en voz baja mientras la maquilladora hacia su trabajo realzando la belleza de Amalia.

-Trate de no moverse- le ordeno la susodicha a la desanimada Amalia, ni todo el maquillaje del lugar podría ocultar la tristeza que le acababa de causar el negativo encuentro con su madre, ya sentía que su decisión no había sido la mejor.

Pese a que las concursantes solo deberían desfilar en teñida ejecutiva y traje de gala y luego someterse a la decisión del jurado, Amalia no creía que podría lograrlo, pues estaba sola, esta vez no estaba su familia entre el publico para inspirarla y darle animo, cuando llego su turno pensó en retroceder y volver a la casa a disculparse con su madre hasta que, entre el publico, vio una cara conocida. Era un muchacho, un joven sonriente, rubio y con un gracioso sombrero que ocultaba sus orejas que esperaba pacientemente la aparición de su candidata favorita, era Link.

Verlo en la tercera fila sonriendo y notoriamente esperándola la lleno de alegría, en su interior comenzaba a llorar de alegría¿como era que alguien tan desconocido le fuera tan familiar y le diera tanta alegría el solo hecho de verlo? Amalia alzo la mirada y con una brillante sonrisa camino con elegancia por la pasarela, su punto de atención fue Link, mirándolo a el su sonrisa no se desvaneció y su animo creció las dos veces que tuvo que desfilar.

La decisión del jurado elimino a tres candidatas pero Amalia paso a la siguiente ronda por el entusiasmo demostrado en la pasarela.

Al acabar el evento Amalia corrió hasta Link quien la esperaba en la salida.

-Me alegra verte, Link- le dijo al verlo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Pensé que necesitarías apoyo, y como te dije, soy tu mas grande admirador- tras decir esto le entrego una bella margarita, obviamente recién cortada de algún jardín o plaza pero que Amalia seguro atesorara mas que cualquier ramo de rosas- Creo que necesitas volver a tu casa y hablar con alguien¿no crees?

-Ella no me perdonara- dijo Amalia desilusionada- seguro estará buscando a Cristóbal.

-Tu madre comprenderá que este es tu sueño, y pese a la adversidad debe cumplirse, tu también debes comprender, en su papel de madre ella esta preocupada, pero también te quiere a ti, tanto como a tu hermano, no dudes eso.

-... ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?

-No lo se- sonrió Link- pero mejor te llevo a tu casa antes que oscurezca¿no crees?

Link acompaño a Amalia hasta la granja de sus abuelos, donde encontró a su madre llorando en una silla del comedor, pero su tristeza se fue al ver volver a Amalia, se disculpo por como la trato en la mañana, entendió que la desaparición de Cristóbal no era culpa de Amalia y que debía seguir luchando por conseguir su sueño, esa tarde la madre y la hija se reconciliaron mientras Link miraba por la ventana desde afuera, mientras Amalia abrazaba a su madre lo vio y le susurro un "gracias".

El sol se ponía en las montañas y el pequeño Ronald volvía al claro con una mochila y una maleta de metal, espero ansioso su reencuentro con Sheik.

-Me alegra volver a verte- le saludo Sheik desde la cima de un árbol, de un salto llego hasta el muchacho.

-Traje lo que creo necesitara Cristóbal en ese lugar, esta mochila roja es de él así que la reconocerá cuando la vea, tiene provisiones, ropa limpia para ambos y muchas vitaminas, esta maleta de metal contiene mis exclusivas formulas- Ronald abrió la maleta revelando su contenido, varios tubos de ensayo que contenían líquidos de varios colores, rojos, azules, verdes y morados, había cinco de cada uno.

-¿Crees que necesite esto?- pregunto Sheik confuso.

-El sabrá como usarlas, ya le he enseñado para que sirve cada formula antes.

-Me parece bien.

-Sin embargo si eso no sirve también traje esto- Ronald saco de su bolsillo algo envuelto en un pañuelo blanco y se lo entrego con cuidado a Sheik para que lo desenvolviera revelando su contenido, un revolver.

-Esto... es un arma de fuego, como la llaman ustedes- dijo Sheik impresionado.

-La tome de mi casa, jamás creerán que yo la saque, si las cosas son tan terribles como dices el lo necesitara.

-¿Crees que sepa usarlo?

-Si la situación lo amerita, estoy seguro que si.

-En ese caso lo incluiré con las demás cosas.

-¿Cómo las enviaras?

-Tengo suficiente magia para enviarlas a un lugar donde Cristóbal las encontrara.

-También iras tu?

-No, el viaje espacio-temporal es sin retorno, ni yo ni Link volveremos a ver Hyrule, pero tengo la suficiente magia para enviar cosas no vivas hasta cualquier lugar de allá que yo quiera, sin embargo debo usar mi magia con precaución, pues en este mundo no es fácil encontrar algún lugar para recuperarla.

-Bueno, ya esta anocheciendo, debo ir a mi casa, pero volveré mañana por si necesitas mas ayuda, hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, cuídate, Ronald.

Ronald se despidió dejando a Sheik solo en el bosque listo para usar su magia a favor de Cristóbal. Mientras la noche llegaba a Temuco un día mas llegaba a su fin, de igual manera ocurría en Hyrule y Cristóbal junto a Link se acercaban a su destino.

Continuara... 


	8. Locura en el mercado

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 8: Locura en el mercado.

-¡Wauh!- exclamo Link- aun no puedo creer que yo sea el protagonista de ese juego, si ni siquiera se quien es esa tal Zelda.

-Jeje, pues, en el juego se ven como buenos amigos- le comentaba Cristóbal.

Los muchachos habían salido del bosque Kokiri hace un día y ya faltaba poco para arribar al reino de Hyrule.

En el camino, y para aguantar el largo viaje, Cristóbal le contó a Link sobre el videojuego "La Leyenda de Zelda" de Nintendo.

-Cuando Shigeru estuvo con nosotros nos contó que su trabajo era crear esos juegos, nos explico que eran como contar una historia con un libro con imágenes que el lector podía mover, nos dijo que Hyrule era un lugar perfecto para basarse en una historia, pero no pensé que a mi me convertiría en el protagonista de su historia.

-Y no te imaginas lo famoso que eres en mi mundo- le seguía diciendo Cristóbal al asombrado Link.

-¿quieren dejar de hablar de eso, no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen- les reclamaba Navi- además ya estamos llegando, miren- les dijo señalando la enorme estructura que comenzaba a aparecer frente a ellos.

Los tres comenzaron a mirar hacia adelante y efectivamente se estaban acercando a una gran muralla de ladrillos grises claros, alrededor de ella había un gran riachuelo, el puente para pasar se encontraba abierto, así que no era gran problema entrar al reino.

-Es inmenso¿creen que este sea el lugar?- les pregunto Link.

-Por supuesto que si, tontillo, mira el letrero- Navi señalaba un pequeño letrero a un costado del puente, Link leyó claramente lo que decía.

-A ver... mmmmm... aquí dice, frente a ustedes el camino hacia el mercado Hyrule, y este otro camino lleva hasta el rancho Lon-Lon--y se quedo mirando el pequeño camino que seguramente servia de guía hacia el tal rancho- No se como será ese tal rancho pero no necesitamos ir hacia allá- y diciendo esto volvió hacia Cristóbal y Navi y juntos cruzaron el enorme portón que los llevaría hacia el castillo.

Al entrar se encontraron en un largo y pacifico camino de sombra y calma, calma que fue interrumpida por el asombro de Cristóbal quien noto algo extraño escondido en un rincón.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cristóbal?- le pregunto Link al verlo tan distraído.

-Esa cosa roja de allá- respondió Cristóbal señalando un paquete rojo oculto en un rincón del camino- esa cosa roja... es mi mochila.

-¿Tu mochila? -pregunto Link -¿qué es una mochila? –pero no obtuvo respuesta pues Cristóbal corrió a tomar lo que sabia era de el.

-Es increíble- exclamo Cristóbal al tomarla y encontrar dentro todo lo que Ronald le había metido antes de entregársela a Sheik además bajo la mochila estaba la pequeña maleta plateada que contenía las formulas químicas de Ronald, Cristóbal la reconoció enseguida, al abrirla la vio llena de formulas que conocía al igual que su mochila, la cual estaba llena de provisiones.

-Si esto es tuyo ¿cómo llego hasta aquí?- pregunto Navi.

-Esta maleta plateada pertenece a un amigo mío, el debe haber dejado todo esto aquí para mi... pero es imposible¿cómo llegaría el hasta Hyrule?- al levantar la mochila se desprendió un papel que Link alcanzo a tomar, era una fotografía.

-Mira este dibujo, esta muy bien hecho, y sales tu- dijo mostrándoselo a Cristóbal.

-No es un dibujo, es una fotografía, una fotografía donde salgo con mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana y abuelos- le explico Cristóbal indicándole cada uno de sus familiares a Link, pero la vista de Link se quedo fija en la bella Amalia.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?- pregunto el curioso Kokiri.

-Se llama Amalia.

-Es muy bonita.

-No solo es bonita, también es una muy buena persona, ella participa en un concurso de belleza, espero que le vaya bien- Cristóbal se quedo pensando un momento en silencio- a pasado un día desde que desaparecí, deben estar preocupados, solo espero que ella no renuncie a su concurso por mi culpa, no me gustaría que eso pasara, ella es muy linda tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar y no quiero que todos su esfuerzo sea en vano.

Link vio a Cristóbal, las palabras las decía de corazón, en verdad quería mucho a su hermana y la apreciaba pero Link supo que si Cristóbal seguía pensando en su familia se pondría triste y melancólico así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-Cristóbal, debemos seguir nuestro camino, debemos encontrar a esa princesa.

-Tienes razón, vamos- Cristóbal guardo las cosas, se puso su mochila en la espalda y cargando la pequeña y ligera maleta con su mano izquierda continuaron su camino.

Al llegar, los tres se quedaron impresionados, pero los mas impresionados en esto fueron Link y Navi, aunque Navi se impresionaba con todo fácilmente ya que era un hada joven que recientemente había sido creada, pero Link se lleno de asombro al ver tanta gente como el.

Link solía escapar por las noches, del bosque Kokiri, para ver si encontraba a alguien que se pareciera a el, y hasta ahora las únicas personas como el que había conocido eran Shigeru y Cristóbal.

-Mira todo esto, Cristóbal, es increíble- le decía sin perder de vista cada detalle de este hermoso lugar.

Los tres amigos se encontraban en una especie de mercado medieval, había gente comprando por todas partes, niños jugando felices, perros corriendo de un lado a otro, parejas de enamorados, los puestos de venta estaban al aire libre y en edificios, y se vendía de todo como fruta, ropa, pan, pasteles, medicamentos, hierbas medicinales, armas, bombas, lo que sea.

A Cristóbal se le paso muy pronto el asombro, sin embargo parecía que Link y Navi jamás saldrían de ese estado.

-Oigan¿se les olvido que debemos ir a ver a la princesa Zelda, vamos, el castillo esta por allá- les decía mientras señalaba el gran castillo que se veía a lo lejos pero que podían acceder pasando por un camino pavimentado que lo conectaba con el mercado.

-Pero, Cristóbal, este lugar esta lleno de cosas que no había visto, al menos debemos verlo¿no te da curiosidad?- le decía Link.

-Pues... un poco, pero si no le doy la Esmeralda Kokiri a esa princesa jamás encontrare a Yadira.

-Bueno, yo encontré lo que he estado buscando toda mi vida y no pasare por alto esta oportunidad de verlo¿quien esta de acuerdo conmigo en que veamos esta aldea antes de seguir al castillo?- grito Link.

-¡YOOOO!- grito Navi y entonces salieron disparados cada uno en una dirección diferente, para alejarse de Cristóbal.

-Pe...pero...a que diablos, mejor los busco, seguro se meterán en problemas.

Mientras tanto en Temuco la ciudad continuaba con su calmada vida, los únicos intranquilos eran la familia de Cristóbal y el padre de Yadira, sus nervios estaban destrozados después de no saber nada de los chicos por un día entero.

-Adelante, entra- insistía Amalia a Link quien prefería quedarse afuera esperándola.

-No gracias, mejor te espero aquí afuera a que estés lista- le respondió, ella le había prometido salir juntos a conocer Temuco después de que el le confeso ser nuevo en el lugar, aun así Amalia no se pregunto de donde podría ser alguien tan amable y comprensible si no era de Temuco.

-Te obligare a entrar.

Diciendo esto Amalia cogió la punta del gorrito verde de Link y lo empujo hasta adentro de la casa, temiendo que el gorro se le desprendiera de la cabeza el muchacho no tuvo mas opción que seguir siendo guiado por Amalia hasta dentro de la casa donde estaban sus abuelos y sus padres pensando en la critica situación en la que se encontraban.

-Mamá, papá, abuelito Mario, abuelita Laly, les presento a mi amigo Link- dijo la bella joven presentando a su alto y rubio amigo quien sonreía algo nervioso.

-¡Buenas muchacho!- el primero en saludarlo fue Alfredo, el padre de Amalia, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba el lugar, inmediatamente continuo Mónica, su esposa.

-Bienvenido, perdona pero en estos momentos no estamos muy bien, Amalia debe haberte contado sobre la desaparición de nuestro hijo.

-Lo lamento mucho señora- respondió Link- si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer.

-Tu presencia es suficiente, muchacho- dijo Laly, la abuela- Animaste a mi pequeña nieta y eso es suficiente.

-Si, pero debes tener calor con ese gorro puesto- dijo Mario, el abuelo- ¿Por qué no te lo quitas?

-No, gracias, no me peine hoy- respondió Link algo nervioso.

-Como quieras- se resigno el abuelo.

-Bueno, yo volveré a las calles con fotos de Cristóbal- dijo Mónica.

-Te acompañare- ofreció su esposo.

-Perdón por entrometerme señora- agrego Link- pero su rostro delata que no a descansado, se ve muy exhausta¿por qué no descansa? Yo podría encargarme.

-Cierto, mamá- agrego Amalia- no has comido ni dormido desde que se perdió Cristóbal.

-Gracias por su ofrecimiento pero aunque quisiera no podría dormir, estoy muy preocupada por tu hermano.

-Podrías venir con nosotros- ofreció Link- pasearemos por el mercado de Temuco, puede venir con nosotros a distraerse un poco y puede llevar esa foto para consultar a la gente del lugar.

-Pero...- Amalia veía sus planes de convertir este paseo en una cita arruinados pero sabia que lo mejor era preocuparse de la salud de su madre- ... cierto, podrías venir con nosotros mamá.

-Si, cariño, o también te acompañaría- le animo Alfredo.

-Así se habla- agrego Mario- sal con mi hijo, Mónica, relájate.

-Pero... de acuerdo, iré con ustedes chicos- se resigno Mónica.

Mientras, Navi estaba fascinada con todo lo que aquí podía ver, se divertía al ver a los niños jugando al avioncito en las calles, algunos se subían sobre otros y comenzaban a jugar al caballito, a las mujeres que se peleaban por comprar las prendas que el vendedor tenia en oferta. En este lugar había cosas que jamás había visto en todos sus pocos días de vida.

Ella estaba tan feliz revoloteando de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta de que era perseguida por un extraño grupo de 5 niños, ninguno de ellos era mayor de 5 años.

Ellos la habían visto volando cerca de la plaza del mercado y querían capturarla para convertirla en la mascota oficial de su club.

De pronto, Navi se poso a un costado de una fuente de agua para descansar sus alas, fue allí cuando los cinco niños la atraparon con una red y la metieron en una botella, entonces rápidamente se dieron a la fuga.

En otro lado de la plaza, Link recorría las calles y mirando a la gente, en verdad le sorprendía ver tantos como el, de pronto vio a una mujer que se encontraba muy triste junto a la puerta abierta de una casa.

-Señora¿le preocupa algo?- le pregunto el muchacho.

-¿Que¿pero quien eres tu?- le pregunto la señora asombrada de que alguien se diera cuenta de su dolor.

-Me llamo Link, mucho gusto señora, tengo 10 años¿y usted?

-Niño, la edad no se le pregunta a una dama- le dijo la mujer entre risas.

-Jeje, le estaba preguntando su nombre señora- le dijo Link.

-Oh, bueno, me llamo Niclausdia, es un placer hablar contigo niño.

-¿Porque esta tan deprimida en un lugar tan fantástico como este?

-¿Fantástico, JA, se nota que eres nuevo, el problema es que perdí a mi Fifi, es mi perrito regalón y no se en donde esta.

-No se preocupe, señora, si quiere yo podría ir a ver en donde esta su perro.

-¿En serio, por favor hazlo, te lo agradecería mucho, muchísimo.

Link volvió a recorrer las calles del mercado con la promesa de encontrar al perro de la señora, el problema es que el no tenia la menor idea de en donde podría estar esa mascota, y lo peor de todo, Link no tenia idea de que era un perro.

-¿Te gustan mucho los perros?- le pregunto Amalia a Link tras notar que sonreía al ver cada ejemplar canino que se atravesaba.

-Es solo que cuando niño me metí en muchos problemas por culpa de uno de ellos, a decir verdad ni siquiera supe que existían hasta los diez años, cuando un amigo me encontró y ayudo.

-Entonces deberías conocer a Chocho, es el perro de Cristóbal, es una verdadera bola de pelos.

-¿Tienen un perro¿por qué no lo vi en la casa?

-Es un poco perezoso, seguramente estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el campo- respondió Amalia.

En ese momento Chocho, quien se encontraba durmiendo despertó, estornudo y continuo con su largo sueño sobre la hierba en la pradera.

Cristóbal estaba desesperado buscando a Link y a Navi, solo esperaba que no se metieran en problemas, de repente vio que Link se acercaba hacia el.

-Al fin¿nos vamos al castillo de una vez?- le pregunto Cristóbal a Link al verlo.

-No puedo, debo encontrar a un perro, solo quería que me dijeras que es un perro- le dijo Link.

-¿Un perro¿no sabes lo que es un perro?- Cristóbal no podía creer que alguien no supiera lo que era algo tan simple como un perro, y comenzó a reírse un poco.

-¡Oye¿me ayudaras o no?- le dijo Link al notar que se reía de el.

-Por supuesto, mira, ese es un perro- le dijo indicando a un precioso perro negro que estaba orinando al lado de un árbol.

-¿Y que esta haciendo?- se pregunto Link.

-Pues... lo mismo que todos cuando tomamos mucha agua, solo que a ellos no les importa que allá gente alrededor.

El perro termino de hacer su asunto y salió corriendo detrás de una mariposa de alas naranjas.

-¡No, se me escapa el perro!- grito Link y al instante salió corriendo tras el perro.

-¡Oye, espérame, debemos ir al castillo, ah que rayos- dijo Cristóbal resignándose a la idea de que Link se le había escapado otra vez.

El perro era muy veloz para Link quien no lo perdía de vista, aunque se fijaba en todas las cosas excelentes que habían en el camino.

Cristóbal se acerco a la zona de entretenimiento y vio una pared llena de colores en donde habían varias personas reunidas. Resulta que en este lugar se hacían apuestas, el dueño del lugar lanzaba una especie de bomba con forma de ratón que al encenderla, caminaba derecho por todo el camino y al llegar a la pared seguía caminando sobre ella, en esta parte del juego la gente debía adivinar sobre que color explotaría la bomba o bombchus como les decían.

Cristóbal se metió entre el publico, el comerciante, pensando que era un hombre pequeño, le pregunto cuanto apostaba, Cristóbal se dio cuenta de que no noto que el era un niño así que dijo "1000 rupias al rojo", todos quedaron impresionados con tan inmensa apuesta.

Las rupias eran el dinero oficial del reino de Hyrule, como las monedas y billetes lo son en la Tierra, esto Cristóbal lo sabia gracias al videojuego.

La bombchu comenzó su trayectoria, explotaba en el rojo Cristóbal ganaría 2315 rupias, si no, debería comenzar a pensar como pagaría esa gran suma ya que no tenia ni un centavo. La bombchu se dio vueltas por toda la pared, los apostadores no le quitaban la mirada de encima preguntándose sobre que color de la pared explotaría pero Cristóbal se encontraba muy tranquilo esperando que la bombchu llegara al rojo. Y así fue, cuando la mecha estaba por acabarse, la bombchu se dirigió rápidamente hacia el color rojo y allí exploto.

Todos felicitaron al joven apostador y el comerciante le entrego la generosa suma de rupias.

-¿Pero como lo sabias?- el pregunto el comerciante silenciosamente al oído mientras le entregaba el dinero.

-Es que yo se el secreto de esas bombas- le respondió Cristóbal marchándose del lugar.

El secreto al que Cristóbal se refería era muy simple, la nariz de las bombchus siempre era de un color diferente, el estuvo mirando atentamente el juego antes de apostar y descubrió que cuando la nariz es roja explotaría en el color rojo, si era azul se iría a explotar al color azul y así sucesivamente, todo dependía del color de la nariz del bombchu.

Cristóbal se fue al mercado para ver en que podría gastar su bien ganado dinero.

-¡Tenemos ganador!- anuncio el vendedor cuando Link logro derribar las tres botellas con una pelota ganando un lindo conejo de peluche que obviamente le regalo a Amalia.

-Tu madre no parece divertirse- le dijo mientras le entregaba el conejo, a decir vedad Mónica se la pasaba mostrándole la foto de Cristóbal a quien pasaba para ver si lo habían visto, era comprensible, una madre preocupada por su hijo.

-¡Mami, mami!- de repente se escucharon los gritos de un pequeño niño entre la multitud, el niño estaba llorando y llego junto a Mónica quien no pudo ignorarlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre niñito?- le pregunto amablemente al pequeño.

-Es... que perdí... a mi mami- respondió el niño entre sollozos y lagrimas.

-Tranquilo, niñito- le tranquilizo Mónica tomándolo de la mano mientras Link, Amalia y Alfredo se acercaban al lugar- Dime como te llamas.

-Me llamo Cristóbal- respondió el pequeño para sorpresa de todos, inmediatamente Mónica pensó en el como su hijo y se imagino a Cristóbal buscándola llorando.

-El no es tu Cristóbal, querida- le recordó Alfredo suponiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Mónica.

-Ya lo se- le dijo Mónica de mala gana, luego mirando al pequeño recobro su animo maternal y dijo- dime como se llama tu mami.

-Ella... ella se llama Alejandra... es alta y de cabello largo y ojos- comenzó a describirla el pequeño a su manera.

-Creo que lo mejor seria llevarlo a la comisaría- aconsejo Amalia.

-Si, pero deberíamos intentar encontrar a su madre- dijo Mónica.

-Yo se como- Alfredo tomo al pequeño y lo cargo en sus hombros como caballito- desde allá arriba dime si vez a tu madre.

-Si señor- dijo el niño feliz.

Mientras tanto, Navi, secuestrada y todo, no la estaba pasando tan mal.

-¡Saluden a la nueva mascota de los Bombers, la maravillosa princesa Navi- le decía un niño a los otros 4 mientras les mostraba a Navi, quien se encontraba sentada en una especie de trono de madera, con una corona alrededor de ella que los niños trataron de ponerle, pero el hada era muy pequeña y la corona no se ajustaba a su cabeza de ninguna forma.

-¿Princesa¿yo soy su princesa?- les pregunto Navi, los niños creyeron que esta era una prueba de su nueva líder y dijeron:

-¡Si, ama Navi, diosa de los Bombers!

-Ahora vamos a dar tu desfile de bienvenida por el mercado- le dijo uno de ellos- por favor siéntese aquí- le dijo señalándole un pequeño trono que había en carrito de juguete que tenia una cuerda atado en frente.

-Esta bien- dijo Navi volando hacia el nuevo trono, de pronto, entro un sexto niño, era mas pequeño que los demás, como de 4 años, el entro corriendo, muy apresurado al lugar con algo en sus manos.

-¡Ya llegue, ya llegue!

-Que bueno que llegas- le dijo uno de los niños, que parecía ser el mas grande de ellos aunque en realidad todos tenia la misma edad, 5 años, excepto el que acababa de entrar- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuvo esperándote la princesa Navi?

-Perdóname, Iván, es que mi hermana no me dejaba quitarle el vestido a una de sus muñecas princesas, así que me costo mucho trabajo- luego, el niño se volteo hacia Navi y dio una reverencia pidiéndole perdón, Navi quedo impresionada y solo atino a decir "esta bien".

-Tome, princesa Navi- le dijo entregándole un hermoso y pequeño vestido rosado con adornos dorados en sus bordes- este es su vestido real, debe cambiarse para el gran desfile- dejo el vestido a sus pies y se dio vuelta, al igual que el resto de los demás niños, esperando que Navi se pusiera su nuevo vestido.

La pobre hada no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que ellos hacían, no se daba cuenta de que ahora, ella era la líder de ellos, pero les quiso seguir el juego, se quito su túnica blanca y se puso ese nuevo vestido que le quedo perfecto, incluso se alegro ya que se encontraba mas hermosa que nunca.

Lon niños se voltearon y admiraron su hermosura, pero ese no es el único cambio que le hicieron, también cepillaron su cabello con un cepillo muy pequeño, Navi vio como el brillo de sus cabellos castaño claro se iba realzando. Con una paciencia de dioses, los niños también la maquillaron dejándola como una verdadera reina, su belleza podría compararse con la de la reina de las hadas.

Luego se ese "fashion emergency" uno de los niños tomo la cuerda que sujetaba al carrito y salió a la calle, los otros niños llevaban carritos similares al que llevaba a Navi, solo que en ellos habían algunos peluches con formas de animalitos y globos atados a los costados, Iván iba en frente de este improvisado desfile con una gran bandera en las manos que tenia el emblema de los "Bombers", así se hacia llamar el grupito de niños, la gente los miraba y reía por el pequeño acto que hacia los niños, Navi se encontraba muy entusiasmada con este recorrido por la ciudad, bien arreglada y rodeada de glamour, se sintió como una verdadera princesa.

-Esa no es, esa no es, esa no es- el niño no lograba encontrar a su madre por ningún lado en la multitud, la búsqueda ya se hacia desesperante, sobre todo para Amalia quien ya hace un buen rato había visto destruirse sus planes de una salida romántica con Link pero ponerse a ayudar a un niñato extraviado ya le parecía el colmo.

-Esa no es, esa no es, esa no es- continuaba el pequeño sin darse cuenta que esas palabras solo aumentaban la rabia en el interior de Amalia- Esa no es, esa no es, esa...

-¡Ya cállate y solo avisa cuando la veas!- grito Amalia para sorpresa de todos, pero el niño no se percato del leve ataque de ira de la adolescente pues al final del camino le pareció ver a alguien familiar.

-¡Ella si es!- grito alegre el pequeño refiriéndose a una joven madre tan solo unos dos años mayor que Amalia, se encontraba parada en una esquina con cara de preocupada mirando hacia todos lados hasta que vio a su hijo en los hombros de un hombre alto y corrió en su búsqueda.

-Parece que la encontramos- le dijo Link a Amalia calmándola y riendo, sin embargo cuando el niño estaba por reencontrarse con su madre una extraña criatura apareció de la nada seguida por otras seis, eran Timewarps, toda la gente los vio quedando horrorizados y no fue hasta que una de las criaturas emitió un terrorífico gruñido que todos comenzaron a correr aterrados, el mercado entero de Temuco era un caos.

El niño volvió con Alfredo y los demás y su madre retrocedió algunos pasos ante las abominables criaturas. Link por su parte agarro una espada de un puesto de antigüedades y se preparo para el combate, sabia que los Timewarps solo irían tras el.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Link estaba por alcanzar al lindo perrito negro, este animal corrió por toda la ciudad antes de detenerse frente a una pared, era un callejón sin salida, Link decidió atraparlo antes de que se le volviera a escapar.

El perro no tenia idea de que era perseguido por Link hasta que este lo tomo por sorpresa y le dio un susto tremendo, el perro se asusto tanto que comenzó a aullar, Link no entendía porque, de pronto, desde las cajas de cartón que había a un costado de este callejón comenzaron a salir varios perros mas, de distintos portes y colores, al ver al pobre perrito asustado en los brazos de Link, estos comenzaron a mirarlo con cara de odio y a gruñirle.

-Ouh, pe...perritos, lindos perritos...¿este es su amigo?...no le haré nada- diciendo esto dejo al perrito negro en el suelo, pero esto no los tranquilizo y se lanzaron hacia Link, este no se quedo a ver que le harían, salió corriendo del lugar mientras la docena de perros lo perseguían.

Corrió por todos lados para tratar de deshacerse de la jauría que lo perseguía, pero los perros no le perdían el rastro. Las personas miraban como el pequeño corría perseguido por la jauría de perros de una calle a otra. Link vio un camino que había en la plaza, creyó que los perros no subirían por las escaleras que había en ese camino, pero se equivoco, los perros corrían fácilmente por los peldaños así que tuvo que continuar el escape.

Al atravesar el camino, Link no encontró ninguna salida, ya que frente a el se encontraba un gran estanque de agua, a su izquierda un gran lote de zarzas espinosas y su derecha una gran pared, pero a un lado del estanque había un gran edificio, era una especie de iglesia enorme, Link vio unas enredaderas que subían en la pared frontal de la iglesia, y sin pensar si se romperían o no, subió por ellas hacia el techo del edificio y allí se quedo a salvo de los perros. Sin embargo, estos no se rendían y se quedaron allí esperando a que bajara.

-¿Que hice para merecer esto?- pensaba el pobre Link.

En otro lugar, lejos de allí, un niño de nueve años, cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos pardos, orejas cortas a diferencia del resto de la gente en este lugar, vestía un pantalón color damasco, una camiseta azul con franjas blancas en las orillas de las mangas y un dibujo de una langosta blanca en el pecho, también tenia un par nuevo de zapatos mas cómodos y flexibles y una bolsa con 2004 rupias. Este muchacho era Cristóbal, con el dinero ganado se compro nuevas prendas de vestir mas típicas de Hyrule, el se paseaba por el mercado comprando cosas útiles como comida, botellas con jugo de frutas, etc.

Desafortunadamente, Cristóbal no entendía el lenguaje Hylian, que era el lenguaje típico de Hyrule, por lo que no sabia que vendía cada tienda hasta que entraba en ella ni los precios de cada cosa hasta que los consultaba al vendedor.

Fue así como fue a dar con una tienda de recuerdos, en ella había toda clase de cosas, "el sitio ideal para un niño" pensó Cristóbal al ver todos los juguetes, figuritas y muñecos. A Cristóbal le interesaron unas casitas echas de madera que había en una estantería, así que se acerco al vendedor para preguntarle cuanto costaban.

El dueño de la tienda era una joven de 22 años, cabello cobrizo, ojos cafés y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, vestía una blusa café y un hermoso vestido blanco con adornos cafés en forma de flores en la terminación del vestido.

-Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Cristóbal- le dijo el cuando la vio.

-Muy buenos días, yo soy Karry¿en que puedo servirle?- le pregunto la amable vendedora.

-Es que quería saber cuanto valen esas figuritas en ese estante.

-Oh, tu te refieres a los edificios tallados, solo cuestan 10 rupias cada uno.

-¿En serio, y ¿son edificios importantes?

-La mayoría si- la joven salió de detrás del mostrador y se acerco a la estantería para mostrarle una de las figuritas- Esta, por ejemplo, es el castillo real de Hyrule.

Cristóbal la miro muy atento que a pesar de ser tan pequeño, era muy detallada.

-¡Wauh¿así es el castillo?- pregunto Cristóbal asombrado por el diseño.

-Por supuesto¿nunca lo has visto?

-Es que es la primera vez que vengo a Hyrule, pero debo ir al castillo para conocer a la princesa.

-¿A la princesa, eres amigo de ella?

-Jeje, no, es que debo decirle algo muy importante, pero no importa oooh...- Cristóbal llego hasta ahí porque su mirada se quedo clavada en una hermosa figurita que parecía una iglesia.

-Hey, parece que te quedaste sorprendido con esta figurita- le dijo la joven sonriendo.

-Siii¿que es?- le pregunto Cristóbal asombrado.

-Este modelo representa al Templo de la Luz, se encuentra a unas cuantas calles de aquí, si quieres conocerlo en persona te sugiero que lo visites, pero solo podrás mirar el exterior, ya que la entrada esta prohibida.

-Prohibida¿pero porque?

-Se dice que en el templo reside un gran poder conocido como la Trifuerza, hace mucho tiempo hubo una gran guerra en el mundo porque todos querían conseguirlo, pero finalmente se llego a un acuerdo, la guerra ceso pero el acceso al templo quedo prohibido para todos, así todos seguirían con sus vidas como si la tal Trifuerza jamás hubiera existido.

-¿La Trifuerza, pues si sabia que existe un poder llamado así, no sabia que una gran guerra había surgido por culpa de ella.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes, a mi me interesa mucho el tema de la Trifuerza¿quieres saber mas?

-La verdad me fascinaría, pero debo encontrar rápido a mis dos amigos que se me escaparon en el mercado, debo encontrarlos y partir de inmediato al castillo, pero me llevare esta figuritas- dijo Cristóbal indicando los modelos tallados del Templo de la Luz y del Castillo de Hyrule.

-Muy bien, son 20 rupias- le decía la joven mientras los metía en una bolsa de papel y se los entregaba, al mismo tiempo Cristóbal sacaba una rupia roja de su bolsa y se la entregaba- Gracias, hasta pronto- se despidió la joven al entregarle las figuritas.

-Hasta pronto- le dijo Cristóbal saliendo de la tienda.

Al estar afuera se dispuso a buscar a Link y a Navi, pero se dio vueltas y vueltas por las calles sin resultado.

Antes de que las criaturas atacaran Link blandió la antigua y oxidada espada y se lanzo contra ellas.

-¡Cuidado Link!- grito Amalia al ver la valentía del muchacho.

Link trato de clavarle la espada a un timewarp en el estomago pero la criatura la tomo con las manos y la partió en dos, esto no detuvo al ágil Link quien siguió usando el pedazo de espada que le quedaba como cuchillo clavándoselo a la criatura quien se desvaneció al igual como las que venció Sheik. Pero las cinco criaturas restantes arrojaron de sus manos una especie de lianas con las cuales sujetaron al muchacho impidiéndole moverse, Link estaba completamente indefenso.

-Ayúdalo Alfredo- le ordeno Mónica a su esposo.

-¿Pero que quieres que haga mujer?- se quejo hasta que se le ocurrió sacar su vieja navaja del ejercito que siempre traía en su bolsillo, la empuño y se la arrojo en la cabeza a una criatura incrustándosela en la frente, la criatura grito y se desvaneció liberando el brazo izquierdo de Link, suficiente para que Link empuñara su destruida arma y con el filo cortara las demás amarras que lo aprisionaban.

Los cuatro Timewarps que quedaban comenzaron a hacer brillar sus ojos rojos furiosos y con una gran velocidad corrieron alrededor de Link.

-Que truco mas viejo- pensó Link dando un gran salto mortal hacia atrás escapando de la emboscada de los Timewarps, pero esto no detuvo a los Timewarps quienes comenzaron a correr mas rápido para sorpresa de Link y juntándose mas y mas hasta formar una especie de tornado negro que comenzó a disparar rayos rojos contra Link, uno de ellos dio en el hombro lastimándolo un poco.

Link no sabia como detener este nuevo ataque, entonces, desde lo alto de un edificio apareció una extraña silueta, era Sheik, quien dio un gran salto disparando sus afiladas agujas las que dieron de lleno en el tornado eliminando a dos Timewarps.

-Me alegra verte- le dijo Link al estar junto a Sheik.

-No lo creo, te veo mas feliz con tu nueva novia- dijo Sheik algo molesto refiriéndose a Amalia quien corría hacia ellos.

-¿Quién es el Link?- le pregunto al llegar.

-Yo no lo conozco- se apresuro en responder Sheik antes que Link dijera algo.

En ese momento uno de los dos Timewarps restantes decidió arrojarse en picada contra los dos hylians pero se detuvo justo frente a ellos cuando vio a Amalia junto a ellos, justo como sheik sospechaba, los Timewarps no se atrevían a atacar a las personas que pertenecían a la época en la que estaban, sin embargo la criatura continuo su ataque contra Sheik propinándole un fuerte golpe arrojándolo contra una pared dejándolo muy lastimado, Link rápidamente le clavo la espada rota al timewarp eliminándolo y corrió para asistir a Sheik sin darse cuenta de que el ultimo timewarp corrió hacia el para eliminarlo.

-¡Cuidado Link!- grito Amalia pero Link distraído se dio vuelta muy tarde, la criatura saco una especie de lanza y trato de enterrársela.

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte disparo, el proyectil alcanzo a la criatura justo antes de que lograra su cometido y se desvaneció en el aire, al voltear al lugar de donde provenía el disparo vieron a Mario con una escopeta en sus manos, el decidido anciano acabo con el ultimo de los Timewarps.

-Ya esta- Sheik se levanto y con gran agilidad desapareció tras una cortina de humo creada por el.

-¡Espera!- grito Link pero ya se había ido.

-¡Mami!- como era de esperarse el niño rápidamente corrió con su madre quien agradeció la valentía del joven Link.

-Papá ¿cómo te enteraste?- le pregunto Alfredo a Mario al verlo llegar.

-Lo pasaron en el noticiario, me apresure en venir en cuanto pude- respondió Mario- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quien era ese sujeto?- pregunto refiriéndose a Sheik pero ninguno sabia quien era exactamente.

-Aun así pienso que es un buen chico- dijo Amalia- después de todo nos ayudo, debe ser como esos súper héroes enmascarados, lo bueno es que no usa la ropa interior por fuera.

-¿Dónde esta tu madre?- le pregunto Link a Amalia al no verla por ningún lado, en ese momento el grupo volteo y vio a Mónica admirando al pequeño niño junto a su madre mientras esperaba algún día volver a reencontrarse con su hijo.

-¿Donde se habrán metido estos dos?... bueno, no importa, de todos modos aun es temprano¿Y si voy a conocer ese misterioso Templo de la Luz, si, eso haré- pensó Cristóbal y partió hacia el mercado donde una persona le dijo el camino correcto que lo llevaría al templo, era un camino con escaleras de piedra que iban en ascenso.

Al llegar a lo mas alto se encontró con el una gran iglesia, gracias a la figurita descubrió que era el famoso Templo de la Luz, aunque pensó que era el lugar favorito de los perros, ya que había una docena de ellos frente al templo.

-¡Cristóbal, Cristóbal!- gritaba una voz desde lo alto del Templo.

Cristóbal miro hacia arriba y descubrió que quien lo llamaba era el propio Link, subido en lo alto del templo.

-¿Pero que demonios haces allá arriba, Link!- le pregunto Cristóbal confundido.

-¿Recuerdas al pequeño perrito que perseguía, pues tenia amigos, y aparecieron cuando lo había alcanzado, entonces todos salieron detrás de mi!.

-¿En serio?... ¿como se llama el perro que debes encontrar!

-Este... ¡se llama Fifi, es ese negrito que esta durmiendo!

-Veamos... Fifi, Fifi, ven Fifi- Cristóbal comenzó a llamar al perro pero este no hacia caso, sin embargo, había otro perrito que estaba allí, uno pequeño de color amarillo, se acerco a Cristóbal.

-¿Que¿acaso tu eres Fifi?- le pregunto Cristóbal al perro y este pequeño respondió dándole un pequeño ladrido, entonces Cristóbal lo tomo en sus brazos y el perro le lamió toda la cara.

-¡Oye Link, este es el perro al que debías encontrar!- le dijo mostrándole el perrito amarillo.

En ese momento los perros comenzaron a despertar y al ver a Fifi tan feliz en los brazos de Cristóbal se calmaron un poco, en ese momento Link bajo del techo y fue hacia Cristóbal, los perros ya no le tenían odio y el pudo acariciarlos y disculparse sobre todo con el perrito negro, al que había atrapado por error.

-¡Fifi, mi pobre Fifi!- grito la mujer al ver de vuelta a su perrito gracias a Cristóbal y a Link- gracias, muchas gracias por devolverme a mi Fifi, tomen esto como muestra de mi agradecimiento.

Niclausdia les dio a los niños un bello mapa nuevecito que mostraba todos los lugares que podían visitar en el continente de Hyrule, los niños le agradecieron el regalo y se fueron a buscar a Navi. El mas agradecido con el regalo de la mujer fue Cristóbal, ya que era un bello mapa y en el veía todos los lugares que existían en esta bella tierra.

-¿Que paso con tus ropas?- le pregunto Link a Cristóbal cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad de preguntárselo.

-Pues quise cambiar de estilo, tu sabes, algo mas acuerdo a este mundo, pero traigo mi antigua ropa en la mochila- le respondió Cristóbal mostrándole la nueva mochila que se había comprado y en la cual tenia guardada su ropa y unas cuantas botellas de jugo de fruta y emparedados.

-Bueno, se te ve bien... pero ¿de donde sacaste las rupias para comprar esas cosas?

-Ah, aposté 1000 rupias y gane.

-¿Que?... pero ¿porque hiciste eso¿no te das cuenta de si hubieras perdido no tendrías de donde sacar dinero y tal vez te habrían hasta matado?

-Relájate, Link, no había motivo que me hiciera perder, ese juego estaba arreglado.

-Solo espero que no apuestes mas con nadie, apostar es muy malo, pero mejor preocupémonos por encontrar a Navi- dijo Link un poco molesto al enterarse de como Cristóbal había conseguido el dinero.

-De acuerdo, no te enojes tanto- le dijo Cristóbal.

-¡No estoy enojado!- le grito Link pero se cayo en seco y luego prosiguió mas calmado- no estoy enojado... solo no creo que sea buena idea apostar.

-Bien, además ni siquiera aposté, no tenia ni una rupia... ¿porque te molestan tanto las apuestas?

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo mas sobre el tema se escucho una pequeña explosión proveniente de la plaza principal seguida de una hermosa luz de color morado que salía al cielo, Cristóbal inmediatamente supo que eran fuegos artificiales, le explico a Link lo que era y en que ocasiones se usaban, entonces los dos niños creyeron que esto podría ser un día de fiesta en el mercado.

Pero al llegar al lugar vieron a un grupo de niños teniendo una especie de celebración, dos de ellos sostenían un gran letrero que según Link decía "celebración por la nueva líder la princesa Navi".

-¿Navi?... mírala allá esta- dijo Cristóbal al ver sentada en un carrito de juguete a la pequeña hada.

-¡Navi ya vamonos, debemos llegar al castillo antes de que anochezca, se supone que eres mi acompañante y no me acompañas!- le dijo Link, Navi sonrió al ver a su compañero otra vez y voló hacia el, los niños no podían creer que su nueva líder los abandonara.

-Pero princesa Navi- le dijo Iván- usted no nos puede abandonar, usted es la nueva líder de los Bombers.

-¿Líder de los Bombers?- le pregunto Link a Navi.

-Eso parece- dijo ella- estos niños me atraparon mientras volaba por el mercado y me dijeron que ahora yo era su nueva líder.

-Escuchen, niños, Navi es la acompañante de Link, no puede ser su líder- les dijo Cristóbal, pero los niños no le querían escuchar y le lanzaron un globo lleno de agua que exploto en su cabeza mojándolo completamente- De acuerdo, ellos se lo buscaron- Cristóbal se comenzó a subir las mangas y a correrse los mojados mechones de su cabellos que le tapaban los ojos.

-Espera, no les hagas daño- le dijo Navi volando frente a el- yo soluciono esto.

La pequeña hada blanca se dirigió hacia los niños y les dijo.

-Lamento tener que irme tan pronto, pero debo seguir mi camino junto a mi compañero, el es un poco tonto por eso debo acompañarlo¿entienden?- los niños rieron al escuchar esto y luego miraron a Link, el se preguntaba porque- Pero les prometo que nos volveremos a ver y como su líder dejo a cargo a Iván, quiero que tu te encargues de que los Bombers sigan tan unidos como ahora¿entendido?

-Si, princesa Navi- respondió Iván.

Luego de eso, los tres amigos se fueron del mercado a través del camino que los llevaría al castillo mientras los pequeños niños Bombers se despedían desde lejos de su gran princesa Navi, Link y Cristóbal estaban impresionados por las extrañas amistades que Navi había echo en el mercado.

CONTINUARA... 


	9. Zelda

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 9: Zelda.

Los tres amigos llegaron hasta el enorme y precioso castillo de Hyrule. Link y Navi se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta mientras Cristóbal comprobaba que era exactamente igual a la figurita de madera que había comprado en el mercado.

-¡Pues, venga ya!- les dijo Cristóbal haciéndolos salir de su trance- Esa princesa debe estar esperando a que le de la Esmeralda.

Los chicos llegaron hasta la reja que protegía el castillo, frente a el habían dos guardias, Cristóbal se les acerco y dijo

-¡Oye, guardián, déjanos pasar para entregarle una cosa a la princesa Zelda.

-¿Conque a la princesa Zelda¿Eh?- le dijo el guardia.

-Si y apresúrate que tengo prisa.

-Nadie puede entrar al castillo sin un permiso del rey, chiquillo maleducado, así que lárgate- le dijo el otro guardia.

-Así que no me dejaran entrar...bien, de todas formas su asqueroso castillo apesta a popo de mono- les dijo Cristóbal e inmediatamente salió huyendo del lugar junto con Link y Navi, pero no se alejaron demasiado, solo se escondieron tras una de las colinas que había cerca de la reja.

-No tenias porque ser tan grosero, Cristóbal- le reclamo Link.

-Ñee, son guardias, de todas formas no nos dejarían entrar.

Mientras los dos chicos buscaban una rápida forma de entrar al castillo, Navi miro algo que llamo su atención.

-Hey, muchachos- les interrumpió Navi- porque no se callan y miran hacia allá.

Los chicos voltearon hacia donde Navi les indico y vieron a una pequeña niña llorando sentada en la tierra, al lado de ella había una gallinita picoteando el suelo. Link y Cristóbal se preguntaron porque estaba tan triste así que se acercaron a ella.

-¡Hola niñita!- le saludo Link y la niña levanto la mirada- ¿Por que estas tan triste?

La niña se seco las lagrimas y se levanto, así ellos pudieron ver su hermoso cabello rojizo y sus ojos cafés, seguramente era de la misma edad de Cristóbal, tenia puesto un vestido blanco de dos partes, la de arriba era café y la de abajo era blanca con adornos cafés y azules además tenia puestas unas botas un tanto campestres, es mas, todo su conjunto era un tanto campirano.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- les pregunto la niña.

-Relájate, nosotros somos buenos, mi nombre es Cristóbal, este chico de verde es Link y esta lucecita es Navi, el hada de Link- al presentarlos Link la saludo con la mano y Navi hizo una reverencia.

-¿Porque estas aquí llorando sola?- le pregunto la pequeña hada.

-Buenos... días, mi nombre es Malon estoy triste porque... mi papá... entro al castillo para...abastecerlo de leche del rancho... y aun no sale- les dijo la niñita conteniendo sus ganas de echarse a llorar.

-¿Leche del rancho?- le pregunto Cristóbal un poco confundido.

-Si, mi padre es el dueño del rancho LonLon, y hoy debía reabastecer las reservas del castillo, me dijo que lo esperara afuera, pero ya a pasado un día y no ha vuelto.

-¿Un día!- exclamo Link impresionado al máximo- eso es mucho tiempo. Cristóbal debemos ir a buscarle.

-Yo se, yo se. Pero el guardia jamás nos dejara pasar.

-Hey, miren esto- Navi les llamo indicándoles que había una gran enredadera en uno de los costados de la colina que rodeaba el castillo, seguro que por allí podrían subir.

Cristóbal la felicito por el hallazgo y fue el primero en tratar de utilizar esta improvisada forma de entrar, pero para su desgracia la enredadera no soporto su peso y estando a medio camino cedió, dejando a Cristóbal tirado de espaldas en el suelo.

-Bueno, la enredadera chafeo¿alguna otra sugerencia?- dijo estando tirado en el suelo.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron en el suelo pensando en alguna manera de entrar, de repente Cristóbal se levanto recordando las maravillosas formulas de Ronald y sonriendo.

-¿Qué te alegra tanto?- le pregunto Link.

-Esto- dijo Cristóbal sacando de la maleta una formula de color blanco- La formula de la invisibilidad, quien se la trague se volverá invisible junto a todas sus pertenencias.

-¿En serio, sorprendente- dijo Link impresionado- No sabia que hubieran cosas así.

-Solo en mi mundo Ronald puede hacerlas, pero es muy difícil por eso a echo solo dos, la primera y esta, una vez que la tomemos volveremos a ser visibles tomando un trago de agua, podemos entrar de manera invisible al castillo, cuando estuve cerca de los guardias note que la reja ni siquiera tiene seguro, solo se abrirá si la empujamos levemente.

-Pero aun queda un problema- les recordó Navi- aun invisibles si los guardias ven la reja abrirse sola sospecharan.

-Yo puedo ayudar- dijo la pequeña Malon sacando de su bolso de tela una pequeña gallinita- Esta es la cucko de mi padre, es la única que puede despertarlo, pueden llevarla y hacer como si ella abriera la reja, los guardias no se molestarían por una cucko además tendrían miedo del mito.

-¿Cuál mito?- pregunto Cristóbal.

-Se dice que si alguien golpea a una cucko miles de cuckos lo picotearan por siempre.  
-Bueno yo no creo eso pero si podríamos tomar a la gallinita esta y hacer como si ella abriera la puerta.

-Entonces¿nos tomamos la formula Cristóbal?

-Claro, yo primero- respondió Cristóbal dando un gran trago con la cucko en brazos, inmediatamente desapareció frente a Link y Malon quienes quedaron impresionados- Aun estoy aquí, miren sosteniendo a la cucko- dijo Cristóbal sonriendo mientras alzaba a la asustada cucko y entregándole el resto del contenido a Link para que se lo tragara, acto seguido el joven rubio se torno invisible.

-Cuando encuentren a mi padre díganle que lo esperare en la fuente del mercado- dijo Malon retirándose.

-Mira que linda cucko- dijo uno de los guardias al ver a la gallinita acercarse a la reja.

-Oye esta abriendo la reja... y esta entrando¿no deberíamos detenerla?

-Es solo una cucko- respondió el guardia quitando la mirada y dejando pasar a la linda cucko y a sus dos invisibles acompañantes.

El plan resulto Link y Cristóbal junto a Navi y la cucko entraron al jardín del castillo, intentaron entrar por la puerta principal pero Navi les advirtió que aun invisibles era peligroso así que decidieron buscar otra entrada.

Así que mientras pensaban en otra forma de entrar Cristóbal reviso su figurita del castillo y vio que en uno de los costados había un agujero que tal vez era por donde salía el agua del artificial río que rodeaba el castillo, los niños se dirigieron hacia allá y, para su sorpresa, descubrieron a un hombre dormido.

Era de unos 40 años, con un enorme bigote, algo calvo pero aun con un poco de cabello y un poco gordo. Vestía una camiseta roja debajo y encima una jardinera azul y zapatos cafés.

-Debe ser el padre de Malon- supuso Cristóbal.

-Suelta a la cucko para que lo despierte- le propuso Link.

Cristóbal soltó a la cucko la cual se dirigió hasta el dormilón y tomando aire emitió un potente cacareo que retumbo en todo el lugar, el hombre despertó asustado y se tranquilizo al ver a su cucko.

-¡Oh!... eres tu Cuky, debí quedarme dormido... ¡Oh no, deje a Malon esperándome en la fuente del mercado, debo ir por ella, ya acabe de entregar la leche aquí- diciendo eso cogió a Cuky y se fue a toda velocidad.

Una vez solos, los chicos lograron ver un agujero en la pared del castillo que era por el cual salía el agua que mantenía lleno el pequeño riachuelo artificial que rodeaba el castillo. Para su suerte, el agua salía suavemente por lo que no les seria difícil entrar por allí, el problema era que había que dar un gran salto para llegar a el.

Link lo hizo sin problemas, luego le llego el turno a Cristóbal que, un poco nervioso, tomo un gran impulso y dio el salto de su vida chocando contra la pared, afortunadamente Link le tomo su mano antes de que se cayera al riachuelo y lo subió hasta el pequeño agujero por el que los dos llegaron hasta el interior del castillo.

Por dentro del castillo llegaron hasta un hermoso jardín interior lleno de arbustos podados de distintas formas, Navi sobrevoló el lugar y les dijo que había guardias pero no había de que preocuparse ya que en su estado actual nadie los lograría detectar.

Finalmente llegaron al final del camino, tras cruzar un pequeño pasaje llegaron a un bello jardín con forma circular rodeado de un pequeño riachuelo y lleno de rosas de colores en las cuales se posaban bellas mariposas, al final del jardín, a través de un bello vitral estaba de pie una figura, era una niña con un bello vestido rosa y blanco, los muchachos decidieron beber agua y volverse visibles pues sospechaban que habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

-Hola- saludo Link tratando de llamar la atención de la niña, esta se volteo revelando sus bellos ojos, pero atemorizada de ver extraños en el castillo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?... llamare a los guardias.- dijo y saco de su bolsillo una especie de silbato, cuando se disponía a tocarlo Link la detuvo.

-Espera, no venimos a hacer daño, necesitamos hablar con la princesa Zelda.

-¿Hablar?... pero yo no tengo nada de que hablar con chiquillos sucios como ustedes.

-¿No tienes?- se pregunto Cristóbal- ¿Acaso tu eres la princesa?

-Trátame con mas respeto, para ustedes soy Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule.

-Link- susurro Cristóbal al gran oído del rubio- esta princesa no es tan tierna y adorable como la del juego.

-Pero yo la conozco- dijo Link- Y estoy seguro que ella también¿verdad?

-No eres mas que un chico del bosque¿por qué habría de conocerte?- contesto Zelda.

-Porque sabes que soy un chico del bosque, y es debido a ese sueño, yo también lo he tenido y estoy seguro que también tu.

-Ese sueño- Zelda se tranquilizo un poco- Ese sueño no significa nada, al menos eso dice mi padre- dijo entristecida.

-¿De que hablan?- les pregunto Cristóbal.

-No te lo he dicho, Cristóbal, pero días antes de encontrarte yo tuve sueños donde estaba frente al reino y Zelda salía a caballo junto a una mujer mayor huyendo de un tipo... pero no se quien es.

-La mujer de la que hablas- interrumpió Zelda- Es mi niñera Impa, pero no se quien es ese extraño hombre.

-¿Se lo a contado a alguien mas, princesa?- le pregunto Link.

-Solo a Impa y a mi padre, pero el cree que son solo un montón de disparates, sin embargo Impa me dijo que ese sueño era una señal de que algo grande va a pasar, algo verdaderamente malo, ella me dice que sintió una gran energía maligna saliendo del bosque Kokiri.

-Ese debió ser Ganon- comento Cristóbal.

-¿Ganon, el demonio Ganon?

-Así es, princesa, el reapareció en el bosque hace unos días- le respondió Link.

-Pensé que el estaba encerrado en el interior del Árbol Deku... al menos eso leí.

-Eso dejo de ser hace mucho, pero reapareció hace poco, no se lo que busca pero debemos detenerlo antes de que cause mas daño.

-Link, muéstrale a Zelda... es decir, a la "princesa" la Esmeralda.

-Es verdad, antes de morir, el árbol Deku me pidió que le entregara esto- dijo Link entregándole la Esmeralda.

-Esta es la Esmeralda Kokiri- dijo Zelda- ¿Estas seguro que el árbol Kokiri me pidió que me la entregaras?

-Me dijo que usted sabría como usarla.

-Pues, dice una leyenda que la Esmeralda Kokiri es una de las tres llaves para abrir la puerta al pedestal de la Espada Maestra en el Templo de la Luz, esa espada tiene el poder para repeler el mal, desafortunadamente también necesitamos el Rubí Goron y el Zafiro Zora, y esas joyas se encuentran muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Esta diciendo que con esa espada podríamos vencer a Ganon?- pregunto Link.

-Ciertamente- respondió Zelda.

-¿Qué piensas, Link?- le pregunto Cristóbal.

-Ganon mato al único padre que he conocido y ataco la aldea matando a varios de mis amigos, si hay una forma de detenerlo quiero ser yo quien la encuentre y la use en su contra.

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres ayudarme, joven plebeyo?- pregunto Zelda ilusionada.

-Así es.

-¿Y tu, joven plebeyo de orejas cortas, también me ayudarías?

-¿Qué, esperen un momento, aquí me bajo, yo no tengo tiempo para esto, yo necesito encontrar a Yadira¿acaso lo olvidaste Link?

-¿Quién es la tal Yadira?- pregunto la princesa.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, al llegar a este lugar nos separamos y la perdí de vista, necesito encontrarla.

-Entonces todo depende de ti, chico de verde- interrumpió Zelda- estoy segura que no necesitaras la ayuda de tu acompañante.

-Pero...- Link no pensaba igual- Cristóbal, me gustaría que me acompañaras a buscar esas joyas, será un pequeño viaje, estoy seguro que no podré hacerlo sin ti.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?- se molesto Zelda.

-Lo siento Link- dijo Cristóbal como si no hubiera escuchado a Zelda- Pero Yadira es muy importante para mi, debo protegerla, este lugar es muy peligroso.

-¡Esta bien!- exclamo Zelda interrumpiendo la conversación- ¿Tienes algún retrato de la tal Yadira?- Cristóbal saco una pequeña fotografía de su bolsillo y se la entrego- ¿Es ella? Se parece un poco a mi... como sea, si acompañas al joven Link yo pondré cuadrillas enteras de soldados por todo Hyrule para que la busquen.

-¿En serio Zelda?

-Así es... y llámame princesa.

-¿Qué dices Cristóbal, me acompañas?

-Supongo que no tengo alternativa, creo que nos espera un largo viaje.

-Excelente, mi niñera los llevara devuelta a la entrada y les dará mas instrucciones.

-¿Dónde esta ella?

-Aquí estoy- dijo la voz de una bella mujer adulta que apareció de repente tras Link y Cristóbal, era de cabello blanco y ojos rojos y una bella silueta- Ya escuche cual es el plan, yo los llevare de vuelta a la salida para que puedan seguir su viaje- en ese momento la niñera Impa saco una esfera de su bolsillo y la lanzo al suelo, esta exploto soltando una potente luz que cegó a los chicos por unos segundos, cuando volvieron a ver estaban de vuelta a las afueras del mercado.

-¿Cómo hizo eso, señorita?- le pregunto Cristóbal asombrado.

-Mi raza puede realizar toda esta clase de trucos, nos es sumamente fácil, ahora les diré lo que deben hacer.

-¿Es difícil cuidar de la princesa?- la interrumpió Link.

-Pues... no, ella es muy recatada y ordenada, lo que menos hace es meterse en problemas.

-Pero deben admitir que es una engreída- se quejo Cristóbal.

-Deben disculparla, ella siempre a tenido lo que quiere, es normal que se crea superior frente a los demás, pero es una buena niña, eso puedo sentirlo en su interior.

-Como sea, lo importante ahora es detener a Ganon antes de que se vuelva mas peligroso.

-Así se habla, Link- se alegro Impa- El Rubí Goron lo encontraran en la ciudad de los gorons, en la entrada de la montaña de la muerte- les dijo señalando una montaña a lo lejos rodeada de humo- Deben dirigirse hacia allá, a los pies de la montaña esta la Villa Kakarico, pueden descansar allá antes de ir a la montaña, la entrada a la montaña esta custodiada pero haré que los guardias se retiren.

-Entendido.

-Solo una cosa mas, para entrar a la ciudad de los gorons deberán entonar la melodía de la familia real.

-¿Y cual es esa?

-Esta- Impa comenzó a silbar una suave tonada con sus labios, Link rápidamente saco su ocarina y comenzó a tocar la misma melodía, la aprendió rápidamente- Me alegra que no te haya tomado trabajo tocarla, supongo que ya están listos para partir.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar señorita Impa- se despidió Cristóbal- asegúrese de que Zelda cumpla con su promesa.

-No te preocupes, por cierto, esas formulas que tienes allí si que son útiles, la forma de evadir a los guardias fue espectacular, buena suerte.

Mientras Impa volvía al castillo los dos muchachos iniciaban una nueva aventura, sin embargo, en un lugar muy lejano alguien tenia otros planes.

-¡Vaati¡Vaati, hijo mío...¿que haces?

-Nada, mamá, aquí disfrutando el estar muerto¿y tu¿disfrutas estar muerta?

-Uhhhh, no te imaginas la alegría, salto en una pata... solo te quería avisar que el amiguito de esa niña que atrapaste llego al reino y planea buscarla, pero no esta solo, viene acompañado de un hada y un niño guerrero del bosque, el guerrero es un niño jovencito, inexperto y un poco atolondrado, pero la cosa se pone seria.

-No te preocupes, madre. Mis planes para la pequeña Yadira son muy importantes como para que un mocoso me los joda...¡Nadie me va a joder!

Continuara... 


	10. Kai, el chico gerudo

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 10: Kai, el chico gerudo.

-Entonces la blandes, centras tu objetivo y atacas sin miedo.

-No creo que resulte.

-¿Quieres aprender a usar una espada, verdad Cristóbal?

-Si, pero no creo que me ayude mucho, en especial siendo tu zurdo, tenemos una manera muy diferente de agarrar las cosas.

Mientras viajaban a la aldea Kakariko Cristóbal le pidió a Link que le enseñara el arte de la defensa con la espada pues pensaba que este viaje se tornaría algo peligroso.

-Ya sé esta ocultando el sol chicos- les recordó Navi- mejor apresúrense en llegar, ya falta poco, estoy segura que deberemos pasar esta noche en la aldea y mañana subir la montaña.

-No te preocupes, si hay una posada en la aldea podremos pagar una noche de estadía- dijo Cristóbal- con el dinero que gane en el mercado.

-Seria la primera vez que duermo fuera de mi cabaña en el bosque kokiri.

-¿Qué hay de todas las veces que dormiste a la intemperie?

-Esto es diferente, seria mi primera vez en una casa ajena.

-No es la gran cosa- le comento Cristóbal- Con mi familia nos quedábamos en hoteles y posadas todo el tiempo cuando salíamos de vacaciones.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Navi al ver el letrero de bienvenida a la aldea a los pies de la Montaña de la Muerte, los chicos corrieron hacia el pues ya estaba oscureciendo y su viaje no podría continuar sino hasta mañana.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano a la aldea Kakariko, exactamente en el desierto de Hyrule, mas conocido como el Desierto de las Ilusiones, una tierra dominada en su mayoría por la tribu de ladrones Gerudo, una tribu compuesta únicamente por mujeres guerreras que han vivido toda su vida en el desierto saqueando las ruinas y a quienes osan pasar por sus dominios, lideradas por la ya anciana pero aun ágil y sabia Nabooru.

Las gerudo son gente solitaria, ellas viven en su propia fortaleza construida en la entrada del Desierto y son conocidas como ladronas, todas son mujeres y existe una leyenda que dice que cada 100 años nacerá un hombre destinado a ser su líder y hacer crecer la raza.

Sin embargo, desconociendo esta leyenda, estaba Kai, un niño de 10 años que vivía junto a su madre, Indiga, y a su abuela, la misma Nabooru. Él creció en la fortaleza y fue criado como un guerrero, al igual que el resto de las gerudos, pero siempre preguntándose porque era el único hombre entre todas las mujeres, desafortunadamente para él estaba por averiguarlo esta noche.

Después de un agotador día de entrenamiento Kai acostumbraba ir a su habitación en la fortaleza y dormir, sin embargo estos últimos días los había notado muy extraños en la fortaleza, las demás lo miraban de una manera distinta, como con temor o con respeto, mientras que notaba cierta preocupación en los rostros de las lideres, especialmente en su abuela y su madre, como si algo verdaderamente importante fuera a pasar.

-Seria bueno que algo nuevo pasara- pensó mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado sentado en la ventana de su habitación en lo alto de la fortaleza.

-KAI- de pronto escucho una voz misteriosa y tenebrosa que decía su nombre desde el interior del enorme y engañoso desierto.

-¿Hay alguien allí¿Quién me estará llamando?- pensó algo impresionado sobre todo al notar que era una voz de hombre, él era el único hombre en toda la fortaleza.

Kai no pretendía quedar en la duda, inmediatamente decidió averiguarlo, se puso su cinto en la cabeza alrededor de su desordenada cabellera pelirroja, su bolso se lo acomodo alrededor de su pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo, era similar a Link solo que más moreno debido a una vida en el desierto. Y por ultimo tomo su afilada lanza hecha de huesos y salto desde su habitación hasta el desierto, la entrada al desierto era custodiada por algunas gerudos pero él las burlaba fácilmente gracias a su gran agilidad.

Una vez en el desierto sabia que no debía confiarse, el Desierto de las Ilusiones tenia bien puesto su nombre, cualquiera que entrara en el podría morir por no encontrar salida alguna, la gente alucinaba y tenia toda clase de espejismos aun de noche, pero Kai era guiado por la misteriosa voz que murmuraba su nombre en el aire sin parar, su carrera por el desierto para alcanzar a la extraña voz solo se vio detenida unas cuantas veces por algunos pequeños y peligrosos gusanos de arena con enormes colmillos que salían desde el suelo para atacarlo pero el los destruía sin piedad con su lanza volviéndolos simple humo morado en el viento de la noche.

Mientras, en la fortaleza Indiga decidió ir a ver a su único hijo a su habitación pero se lleno de horror al ver que no estaba, había desaparecido, rápidamente alerto a toda la fortaleza para iniciar una búsqueda mientras que Nabooru temía que la venganza de Ganon ya hubiera comenzado y Kai fuera parte de ella como lo había jurado.

Finalmente Kai llego hasta un lugar que jamás había visto antes, era una enorme construcción en medio del desierto que tenia la forma de un hombre sentado pensando, tenia mas de 300 metros de altura.

Kai llego frente a ella, entonces una potente luz apareció frente a el y una figura sin forma comenzó a hablarle.

-Kai.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kai- ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?

-Espere tanto por un varón en mi descendencia- le respondió la voz.

-¿De que hablas?

-Yo soy Ganon, tu abuelo.

-¿Mi... abuelo?

-Finalmente a llegado el momento para el cual naciste, Kai, tu nacimiento significa mi regreso, jure regresar cuando en mi descendencia naciera un varón, tú eres ese varón, mi nieto.

-¿Regresar... de donde?

-Hace muchos años estuve a punto de gobernar todo Hyrule, pero un hombre me encerró en una prisión de la cual logre escapar hechizando a un estúpido para que me liberara, pensé en terminar lo que había empezado pero supe que debía esperarte, ahora sé que mi decisión fue la mejor, pues el hombre que logro vencerme también tuvo descendencia, su nieto se encuentra en Hyrule y viene a eliminarme permanentemente.

-¿Eliminarte?

-Necesito tu ayuda para que no complete su cometido y entonces podamos terminar juntos lo que empecé y gobernar todo Hyrule como Abuelo y nieto.

-No permitiré que nadie se meta con mi familia, ni mucho menos que te maten, dime quien es el nieto del tipo que logro derrotarte y yo me encargare de el personalmente.

-Ese joven se llama Cristóbal Araya, en estos momentos se encuentra junto a un amigo en la Montaña de la Muerte, ya han iniciado su viaje para eliminarme, no los dejes seguir.

-No tengo ningún interés en Hyrule, la gente de ese lugar siempre nos han tratado como vulgares ladrones, debemos someterlos, y si para ellos debo eliminar a ese chico ten por seguro que lo haré.

-Para que lo logres te daré parte de mi poder que he logrado recuperar, úsalo bien y buena suerte, mi nieto.

De repente la lanza de Kai comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado, cuando volvió a la normalidad se había transformado en una bella lanza de oro con una filosa guaraña de un lado y una afilada punta en el otro.

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda las gerudos decidieron juntar a un grupo y salir a buscar al joven Kai al desierto, pero cuando abrieron el enorme portón vieron una oscura silueta que regresaba a la fortaleza con una dorada lanza en sus manos, Nabooru rápidamente lo reconoció como su nieto, y por la decidida expresión en su rostro supo que el finalmente se había enterado de la verdad, ya no podían detenerlo en su cometido, de lo contrario ellas sufrirían la furia de Ganon.

-Espero que estés bien... Mario- pensó Nabooru mientras veía a su nieto partir hacia los campos de Hyrule.

A la mañana siguiente Link, Cristóbal y Navi despertaron muy temprano, desayunaron y siguieron su camino sin pensar en el mal que los acechaba.

Continuara... 


	11. Mas que roca

La Melodía de la Luna Capitulo 11: Mas que roca.

-¡Uff¡Uff!...¿Sabes, Link?...si esa Impa es tan grandiosa... porque no nos dejo frente a la aldea de los gorons con una de esas bombitas de humo.

-¡Vamos Cristóbal, te has quejado todo el camino.

-Creo que deberíamos parar, en verdad se ve cansado- interrumpió Navi.

-¡Que alegría, la única que me entiende es tu hada!

-Bueno, bueno, descansemos bajo ese árbol.

La montaña a la que debían llegar los tres niños se encontraba a cuatro horas a pie de distancia desde la aldea Kakariko. Cristóbal se encontraba muy exhausto pues, a diferencia de Link, no acostumbraba caminar por tanto tiempo aun estando en excelente condición física.

-Tomemos unos jugos- dijo Cristóbal sacando tres botellas de jugo de naranja de su mochila, al ver que Navi no podía levantar la botella, dejo un poco de jugo en la tapa y se lo dejo en el suelo, el hada quedo feliz.

-¡Que rico!- dijo Link al dar un sorbo- pero apresúrate en descansar, no quiero perder un día entero en este lugar sin llegar a la aldea de los gorons.

-Vale, vale... pero estoy cansado, en realidad me gustaría tener un medio de transporte en este momento... perdóname por no ser un niño salvaje que vivió toda su vida en el bosque, además olvidas que soy yo el que quiere terminar este estúpido viaje lo mas pronto posible.

-Es verdad, pero yo quiero saber como es un goron.

-¿Jamás has visto uno?-pregunto Navi sacando su cabeza de la tapa con jugo.

-Solo se que son como de piedra- le respondió Link.

-¿De piedra?...jamás vi algo así en el videojuego- les comento Cristóbal.

-Debe ser fantástico ver uno de cerca- dijo Link mirando al cielo.

-Talvez... pero lo que yo no quiero ver de cerca es el interior de esa montaña humeante- le dijo Cristóbal señalando el inmenso volcán al que se dirigían.

-Relájate, no creo que debamos, prácticamente, meternos a ese volcán- le aseguro Link- solo le vamos a pedir el Rubí a los gorons en nombre del rey de Hyrule y listo.

-A si... a propósito¿tienes idea de como se llama el rey de Hyrule?

-¿El papá de Zelda, no tengo la mas mínima idea.

-Como se ve que son ignorantes- les recrimino Navi- el rey de Hyrule se llama Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.

-Vaya¿Y como aprendiste eso Navi?- le pregunto Cristóbal.

-Me lo dijeron los Bombers- le respondió ella.

-A si, los niños que te raptaron- le dijo Link.

-No me raptaron... me querían hacer su líder.

-Como sea¡Hey Link¿partimos ya?

-Seguro¡en marcha!

Tras una caminata de media hora llegaron a los pies de la montaña en donde vieron un cartel que indicaba su nombre "Montaña de la Muerte", los atemorizo un poco pero Link les dio animo para seguir, "Que nombre tan acogedor" pensó Cristóbal.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en la montaña hasta que se toparon con un risco bastante empinado.

-Bien, al parecer debemos escalar esta parte- dijo Link sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué ocurre Cristóbal¿Te dan miedo las alturas?- le pregunto Navi al verlo tan mirando la montaña un poco pensativo.

-No, no es eso, ya he subido montañas así muchas veces, solo pensaba en Yadira... supongo que me dieron ganas de verla.

-¡Animo Cristóbal!- grito Link- Seguro que Zelda cumplirá su promesa de encontrarla.

Los muchachos comenzaron el ascenso mientras Navi volaba alrededor de ellos, en realidad no era muy difícil escalarla con todos los peñascos sobresalientes, no se necesitaba ser un gran escalador para subir por esta poco empinada montaña que los llevaría hasta la ciudad de los gorons, el problema es que después de unos momentos ocurrió algo muy extraño.

-Que extraño- exclamo Cristóbal.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esta roca... su base esta algo suave.

De repente la roca donde estaba Cristóbal comenzó a moverse y a retorcerse con el encima hasta que una de las rocas se volteo revelando ojos, boca y nariz, y comenzó a moverse revelando sus brazos y piernas, era un verdadero ser compuesto de roca o algo parecido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto, pero Cristóbal, después de un grito de muerte escalo a toda velocidad junto a Link asustado.

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunto Link.

-No, ese no salía en el juego- le respondió el asustado Cristóbal.

-No tengan miedo- les dijo el pequeño ser de piedra- parecen bebitos¿acaso nunca han visto un goron?

-¿Tu eres un goron!

-Claro que si, mi nombre es Adelein, soy un goron estudiante de magia negra.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allí dormido?- le pregunto Cristóbal ya menos asustado.

-Te lo respondería pero mejor subamos, es muy difícil mantener una conversación montados en este risco, mejor subamos, sin embargo Link se sujeto mal y cayo cerro abajo cayendo de cabeza.

Afortunadamente no le paso nada grave mas que un chichon, abrio los ojos y Cristobal y el goron lo miraban preocupados.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Cristobal.

-Si, solo me duele el chichon.

-Que bueno que tienes la cabeza dura, jeje- romeo Navi.

-Subamos de una vez- dijo el goron.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima notaron que Adelein era un muchacho goron, de unos 7 años pero un poco mas grande que Link o Cristóbal. Adelein les contó que a el le gustaba dormir montado en las paredes pues así se mimetizaba y nadie lo molestaba mientras que Link y Cristóbal le contaron que la princesa Zelda los había enviado hasta la ciudad de los gorons, Adelein ofreció encantado llevarlos hasta allá.

-¿Así que son enviados de la familia real? Esperábamos su visita.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues estamos en un gran problema en la Ciudad Goron, un grupo de dodongos, unas criaturas con apariencia de dinosaurios, han atacado la caverna de donde sacamos nuestro alimento y estamos pasando por una hambruna terrible.

-¿Dodongos? Yo los conozco- exclamo Cristóbal- son unas criaturas como dinosaurios, son enormes y muy resistentes, difícilmente se les puede vencer con una espada, lo mas efectivos es meterles una bomba por la boca, al menos así los mato en el juego.

-Entiendo- dijo Link mientras que Adelein quedo con un signo de interrogación enorme sobre su cabeza- Es una historia muy larga- le respondió Link sonriendo al confuso goron- Pero dime, así que te gusta la magia negra.

-Así es, pienso que en muchos aspectos la magia negra supera a la blanca y desde muy niño me e interesado en ella.

-¡Un momento!- reclamo Navi- Las hadas usamos magia blanca y no es para nada limitada.

-¿Así¿acaso con su magia pueden revivir personas?

-... no, pero podemos curar a la gente para que no muera.

-Su método de curación es muy lento y pocas veces funciona cuando la persona esta muy lastimada.

-Grrrr- gruño Navi enojada- De cualquier forma la magia negra siempre tiene efectos secundarios.

-Chicos no peleen- trato de detenerlos Cristóbal.

-Tienes razón- siguió Adelein- no vale la pena pelearse por algo tan estúpido, además ya estamos llegando y todos sabemos que la magia negra es superior.

Ante esta declaración Link agarro a Navi y le cerro la boca para que no siguiera discutiendo.

Luego de caminar durante unos minutos se hizo completamente de noche y el grupo llego a la entrada de una caverna que estaba cubierta por una cortina roja.

-¿Aquí es tu aldea?- le pregunto Cristóbal a Adelein.

-Claro que si, pero no es una aldea, les presento la Ciudad Goron- tras decir esto levanto la cortina dejando ver una inmensa caverna con varios pisos bajo tierra, en ella habían locales parecidos a los del mercado, gorons comprando, pequeños gorons jugaban a las carreras haciéndose bolita y poniéndose a rodar, en todos lados era diversión, a pesar de los difíciles momentos que pasaban.

-Disculpa¿tu conoces una joya llamada Rubí Goron? es que necesitamos encontrarla- le dijo Cristóbal a Adelein.

-¿El Rubí Goron?... claro que lo conozco...pero será difícil que ustedes lo obtengan, verán, con esto de la hambruna, nuestro líder Darunia, se a encerrado en su habitación junto con el rubí por temor a que alguno de nosotros se lo quisiera comer.

-Entonces debemos hablar con el- dijo Link- ¿donde esta su habitación.

-En el ultimo piso, debemos bajas por las escaleras, síganme.

Adelein guió a los jóvenes a través de varios pasadizos en donde habían escaleras, todo estaba hecho de roca, puesto a que esto era una caverna, en el camino Link, Cristóbal y Navi vieron de cerca muchos gorons mas algunos los quedaron mirando sorprendidos, otros los saludaban y algunos los miraban con desprecio.

Link vio tambien a un perro y a un gato, aparte de varios animales, se acerco al perro y para acariciarlo tras la oreja.

-Gracias, se siente mu bien- dijo el perro para sorpresa de Link quien quedo impresionado.

-¿Que...¿Los perros hablan?- pregunto Link.

-Si, pero solo dicen tonterias- comento el gato junto a ellos.

Link no supo que hacer y decidio volver con Cristobal y Adelein rapidamente.

-¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto Cristobal al verlo- te vez agitado.

-Na... nada, jeje.

Finalmente, luego de bajar cuatro pisos, llegaron a la planta baja en donde solamente había una tienda de armas y una gran puerta cerrada. Adelein les indico que allí es donde vivía el líder de los gorons, el gran rey Darunia.

-No hay forma de que esto se pueda abrir- dijo Link mirando la gran puerta.

-Pero ¿que no recuerdas, Link?- le dijo Navi- debes tocar la melodía que Impa te enseño con tu ocarina.

Link recordó las palabras de Impa y saco su ocarina para tocar la melodía. Los ojos de todos los habitantes de la ciudad giraron hacia el para saber de donde provenía esas dulces notas que lograba con su ocarina. Finalmente la melodía llego a su fin, Los muchachos se quedaron de pie frente a la puerta para ver que ocurría.

Entonces, la pesada puerta comenzó a levantarse dejando el acceso libre hacia el interior, pero antes de que pudieran entrar un gran goron salió corriendo de la caverna gritando "Su majestad, su majestad" , pero se detuvo al ver solo un par de niños, un hada y Adelein.

-¿Que clase de broma pesada es esta?- pregunto el goron molesto- Tras oír esa canción esperaba encontrar al rey Daphnes, pero solo veo a unos chiquillos y su mascota hada- al oír esto Navi gruño.

-Representamos al rey en cierta forma, señor- le dijo Link- uno de sus emisarios nos enseño esta canción con el propósito de venir a pedirle el Rubí Goron que usted posee.

-¿Y porque el mismo rey no vino en persona a pedírmelo?

-Comprenderá usted, gran líder goron, que los caminos no son del todo seguros, con esos monstruos y criaturas, las praderas no son seguras para el rey de Hyrule- le respondió Cristóbal intentando simpatizarle para que les entregara el rubí lo mas pronto posible.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero al menos tendrán una carta o alguna nota del rey o de algún miembro de la familia real que me autorice entregarles tan valiosa joya- Cristóbal no supo que responderle.

-Pues...

-Si, señor, tenemos esto- interrumpió Link mostrando una carta rosada que guardaba- es una carta escrita de puño y letra de la princesa Zelda, hija del rey Daphnes, supongo que es prueba suficiente.

-Pues, me convencieron muchachos, pasen y les daré el rubí.

Los cuatros siguieron a Darunia hasta el interior de su habitación, que no era tan glamorosa por cierto, y allí el saco el preciado rubí de atrás de una gran estatua.

-Este es el Rubí Goron- les dijo Darunia mientras se lo entregaba a Cristóbal- asegúrense de que el rey lo reciba.

-Por supuesto- le respondió este mientras lo guardaba- bueno, gracias por todo, vamonos Link.

-Si, espero que pronto solucionen sus problemas con los dodongos.

-Que las diosas así lo quieran, hemos enviado a un escuadrón de guerreros goron a la caverna para ver si pueden solucionar la situación pero solo uno de ellos regreso.

-Eso me recuerda- interrumpió Adelein- mi padre fue junto con ellos¿ya regreso?

-Lamento decirte esto pero al parecer el aun sigue adentro, el goron que regreso esta muy malherido, antes de perder la conciencia nos dijo que fueron atacados por un gran numero de dodongos, cuando parecían tenerlo todo bajo control apareció un dodongo gigante y los ataco, la caverna comenzó a colapsar y todos se separaron.

-¿Un dodongo gigante?- dijo Adelein asustado- ¿Y mi padre sigue allí¡Debo ayudarlo!

-¡No, Adelein, espera!- Darunia trato de detener al muchacho pero el uso su magia para desaparecer, al igual que Impa lo hizo anteriormente, posiblemente con el objetivo de ir a la caverna.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!- dijo Link- ¿Dónde esta esa caverna?

-No puedo dejar que vayan, ustedes son emisarios del rey y deben llevarle el rubí sanos y salvos.

-Olvídalo Link- dijo Cristóbal- Vi una caverna al llegar aquí, seguro es esa, vamos- los chicos salieron corriendo y Darunia tampoco pudo detenerlos.

-¿Es que ya nadie le hace caso a sus ancianos lideres?

Los chicos corrieron hasta la caverna junto a la Ciudad Goron.

-Esa debe ser la caverna- dijo Navi.

-Y esos deben ser los dodongos- dijo Cristóbal al ver a unas extrañas criaturas con apariencia de dinosaurio entrando a la caverna.

-Vamos Cristóbal- le animo Link- tu eres el único que sabe como derrotarlos no puedes retroceder ahora.

Al entrar a la caverna el aspecto era lúgubre, estaba llena con ríos de lava, además el lugar entero se veía derrumbado, claro indicio de que había sido el escenario de una enorme batalla. Para desgracia de los muchachos habían cientos de cadáveres tanto de gorons como de unos pocos dodongos, guerreros gorons que lucharon con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final por el bien de la ciudad.

-¿Estará aquí el padre de Adelein?- pregunto Navi.

-Si estuviera aquí seguro Adelein estaría llorando junto a su cuerpo- respondió Cristóbal- Debe haberse adentrado en la caverna para encontrarlo, pero hacia donde, no veo ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

-Yo si veo uno, Cristóbal- dijo Link señalando lo que parecía ser el cráneo de algún enorme animal prehistórico que estaba justo frente a ellos con la mandíbula completamente abierta como invitándolos a entrar, justo dentro de la boca se encontraba una especie de pasaje.

-Increíble- dijo Cristóbal lleno de asombro- esa cosa debe tener unos cien cincuenta metros de altura, es la única ruta existente entre todo este escombro.

Los muchachos avanzaron hasta llegar al final del camino, pero corrían tan rápido que no notaron el enorme agujero que había por lo que cayeron irremediablemente por el enorme túnel que los llevo varios metros bajo tierra mientras gritaban sin parar. Estuvieron a punto de caer a una enorme piscina de lava pero Link clavo su espada en la pared para sujetarse y tomo la mano de Cristóbal para salvarlo, luego saltaron hasta tierra firme a un costado de la piscina circular, desde allí lograron ver a Adelein. El joven goron estaba teniendo un mortal encuentro con un gigantesco dodongo.

-Vamos a ayudarlo- Link y Cristóbal corrieron hasta el pero una manada de dodongos comunes emergió desde la lava y los rodeo.

-Yo me encargo- Cristóbal saco de la maleta plateada una formula gris y se la arrojo a los dodongos haciéndolos explotar y volar por los aires despejando el camino.

-Eso fue asombroso- felicito Link a Cristóbal.

Rápidamente los chicos llegaron con Adelein.

-¡Esa cosa asesino a mi padre!- les dijo Adelein llorando- ¡Yo me encargare de destruirlo!

Pero el estar frente al dodongo no parecía la mejor manera de vencerlo pues en cualquier momento podría atacarlos, de repente un dodongo común apareció para ayudar al gigante, entonces Link tuvo la idea mas loca de su vida, agarro rápida y fuertemente a Cristóbal y Adelein de la mano y corrió con ellos a toda velocidad hacia el dodongo normal, al llegar a el rápidamente los sentó sobre su lomo y el al frente, el dodongo trato de quitárselos de encima corriendo de un lado a otro pero no podía y Link podía controlarlo, con algo de dificultad pero mientras no se detuviera todo estaba bien.

-¿Podrías tratar de controlar esta cosa mejor?- reclamo Cristóbal que trataba de mezclar dos formulas grises.

-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo- respondió Link.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Adelein al ver que el dodongo gigante se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad con intenciones de aplastarlos, rápidamente Link se quito de su camino girando la cabeza del dodongo que montaba, Cristóbal casi se cae debido a la brusca maniobra pero Adelein logro sujetarlo, aun así el dodongo gigante no dejaba de atacar con llamaradas y poderosas envestidas que Link apenas esquivaba.

-Si seguimos así no lograremos mucho- advirtió el chico de verde.

-Demonios- se quejo Cristóbal- se me cayo una de las formulas, mezclando estas dos grises habría aumentado su poder con una explosión tan grande que acabaría con el dodongo gigante y si trato de sacar una ahora seguro terminare dejando caer todas debido a los movimientos de este dodongo.

-¿Necesitas aumentar su poder?- pregunto Adelein- Yo puedo hacerlo, solo dame la que tienes en tu mano.

Cristóbal le entrego la formula a Adelein, entonces el se concentro y la hechizo con su magia aumentando su poder.

-¡Esto es por mi padre!

Adelein lanzo la formula directo al hocico del dodongo gigante causando una increíble explosión dentro de su estomago la cual termino destrozándolo completamente, los muchachos se alejaron a toda velocidad hasta que el dodongo que montaban se convirtió en piedra y posteriormente se desvaneció como humo morado, lo mismo paso con los demás dodongos, una vez destruido su líder todos comenzaron a morir dejando la caverna limpia de dodongos nuevamente.

Ya estaba anocheciendo nuevamente, pese a la alegría que se debía vivir por la liberación de la caverna, única fuente de alimento goron, el ambiente era desolador, muchos gorons fueron victimas de los terribles dodongos, entre ellos el padre de un dolido Adelein, quien no quiso quedarse para los funerales, la tristeza era tan grande que decidió bajar a la aldea Kakariko pensar como hacia siempre.

Link, Cristóbal y Navi se quedaron vieron el ritual goron del adiós que los goron realizan en cada funeral en honor a los fallecidos.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes- se disculpo Link.

-Esto no es su culpa- le dijo Darunia- Ustedes ya nos ayudaron suficiente.

-¡Así que ustedes se deshicieron de los dodongos de mi abuelo!- de repente una voz se escucho desde lo alto, era Kai.

-¿Quién eres tu!- pregunto Cristóbal- ¿Tu eres el causante de esto!

-Mi nombre es Kai Dragmire, nieto de Ganondorf Dragmire o como ustedes lo conocen, Ganon.

-¿Nieto de Ganon?... ¡Tu trajiste a los dodongos a esta caverna, confiesa!- le grito Link.

-Yo cumpliré con la voluntad de mi abuelo y no permitiré que tu, Cristóbal Araya, o alguien mas de la descendencia de Mario el guerrero Hylian lo vuelva a derrotar, esta vez Hyrule será consumido por la oscuridad como debió suceder hace 50 años.

-¿Mi abuelo?- dijo Cristóbal confundido- Como... ¿de que me conoce¿qué tiene que ver mi abuelo en todo esto...

-¡Solo dices tonterías!- Link desenfundo su espada y trago de subir hasta Kai pero el joven gerudo saco su lanza y disparo una esfera de energía morada obligando a Link a retroceder.

-No soy un asesino- dijo Kai- pero por mi abuelo me convertiré en uno así que les aconsejo que se rindan y se larguen, cesen en su búsqueda de las Joyas sagradas, este es solo el inicio de los desastres en Hyrule.

Tras decir esto Kai desapareció entre las montañas dejando a Cristóbal y a Link con mas de una duda, pero con la certeza de que si no querían que hallaran las joyas era porque con ellas podrían vencerlos y no debían detenerse hasta encontrarlas todas y volver con Zelda.

Continuara... 


	12. Aceptacion

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 12: Aceptación.

-Un personaje secreto, algún villano, un bugs... ¡Ah, no logro recordar quien es ni como me conoce!

Por as que lo intentaba Cristóbal no recordaba en ningún momento de su pasado haber visto a Kai, el extraño personaje que aquella tarde los había amenazado a ambos.

-Tal vez no salía en el juego- dijo Link.

-Es lo mas probable... pero dijo ser nieto de Ganon y que conocía a mi abuelo¿cómo alguien de este mundo puede conocer a mi abuelo, nada de esto tiene sentido.

-Seguramente lo sabremos pronto- comento Navi- Ese chico no quiere que recolectemos las joyas sagradas así que tal vez vuelva a intentar detenernos.

-Solo nos falta una- agrego Link- el jefe Darunia nos dijo que se trataba del Zafiro Zora ubicado en el dominio zora... mañana nos dirigiremos hacia allá mas por ahora debemos descansar, es muy peligroso intentar bajar la montaña de noche.

-Tienes razón.

Los tres amigos se encontraban instalados en una habitación de honor en Ciudad Goron, se les había hecho muy tarde después del funeral y no les quedo otra mas que pasar la noche en la ciudad a petición del jefe Darunia quien insistió tanto, lo mas extraño de todo es que después del funeral se perdió todo rastro de Adelein, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, lo mas seguro es que haya bajado la montaña en dirección a la aldea Kakariko para pensar mejor las cosas, su padre era la única familia que había tenido y ahora lo había perdido para siempre en un momento sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Necesito tomar agua- dijo Cristóbal interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación- Voy a buscar un poco.

Salió de la habitación dejando solos a Navi y a Link quienes ya dormían profundamente y se dirigió a la parte mas baja de la ciudad pues recordaba haber visto allí una fuente de agua. Pese a ser muy de noche aun quedaban muchos gorons despiertos debido a que habían reiniciado el proceso de recolección de rocas ahora que los dodongos desaparecieron de la caverna.

De repente algo llamo su atención, una de las habitaciones en la ciudad estaba completamente desocupada, era pequeña y muy humilde, lo mas extraño es que estaba completamente desordenada, como si alguien hubiera registrado todo el lugar y tomado lo mas valioso, desafortunadamente Cristóbal no lo podía precisar debido a que jamás había visto el lugar antes.

-¡Jefe Darunia¡Jefe Darunia!

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño Cristóbal¿La habitación no es o suficientemente cómoda? Cuanto lo lamento, con gusto los trasladare a una mas a su nivel de héroes.

-No es eso ¿de quien es esa casa?- pregunto señalando a la desordenada habitación.

-Ese lugar era ocupado por Adelein y su padre.

-Pues creo que alguien aprovecho que esta vacía y la a saqueado.

-¿Pero quien cometería semejante atrocidad en medio de esta tragedia!

Rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar para investigarlo, de esa forma Darunia descubrió que no había sido saqueo, dedujo que el mismo Adelein había creado este desorden.

-¿Cómo puede estar seguro de eso?- le pregunto Cristóbal.

-Pues aquí no falta mas que los artefactos mágicos de Adelein, solo quedan sus libros, debe haber buscado todos sus artículos con desesperación para marcharse de una vez con todos y por eso dejo todo desordenado.

-Tal vez sea cierto- dijo el pequeño mas tranquilo- lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a su padre.

-También lo lamento mucho pero el único culpable es ese chiquillo llamado Kai que trajo a todos esos dodongos asesinos, no se preocupe por nada joven Cristóbal, si el aparece mis soldados lo protegerán a usted y a sus amigos.

-Muchas gracias jefe Darunia.

Mientras tanto, una oscura figura caminaba entre las casas de la aldea Kakariko en dirección al cementerio, llevaba una cuerda y varios instrumentos, lo único que necesitaba era la paz y soledad del sagrado cementerio para lograr su cometido.

Finalmente Cristóbal había conseguido un poco de agua y se dirigía de vuelta a la habitación.

-¿Le vendiste una cuerda a Adelein?

-Si, el llego antes que terminara el funeral y me la pidió, no podía negarme.

Dos gorons conversaban en el piso de abajo pero Cristóbal logro escucharlos y se quedo espiando al saber que hablaban de Adelein.

-¡Que estúpido eres!

-¿Por qué?

-Adelein acaba de perder a su padre¿qué crees que haría con una cuerda en el estado en que se encuentra?

-¿Acaso tu crees que el vaya a ...?

-Exactamente.

Cristóbal también supuso lo peor y corrió hacia Link para despertarlo, debía contarle lo ocurrido.

-¡Despierta Link, despierta!

-Tranquila, princesa Zelda, yo te salvare, soy el héroe del juego ¿recuerdas?- dijo Link entre sueños.

-¡Despierta de una vez!- diciendo esto le arrojo el cuenco de agua en la cara, rápidamente el rubio hylian despertó asustado y con frió.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Tenemos goteras?

-Escucha, Adelein desapareció, en un ataque de furia destruyo su habitación y desapareció, lo único que se es que tiene una cuerda.

-¿Y?- pregunto Link reacomodándose en su cama.

-¿Cómo que "Y"? el acaba de perder a su padre¿Qué crees que hará con una cuerda?- Link abrió los ojos y mirando dudoso a Cristóbal paso su dedo índice por su cuello.

-¿Cuijjj?

-Exactamente.

-O talvez termine golpeándose el trasero- interrumpió Navi.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Lo lamento pero es imposible que un goron se ahorque con una cuerda, por si no lo han notado son enormes y hechos de piedra, lo único que conseguiría seria destruir la soga y caer sentado en el suelo.

-Entonces para que se llevaría una cuerda- se pregunto Cristóbal.

-Tal vez la quería para llevar sus cosas- dijo Link- recuerdo que cuando jugábamos en el bosque a "La Escuela" todos llevábamos nuestros libros amarrados con una soga para no extraviarlos.

-Así la escuela no era mas que un juego para ti ¿eh Link?- bromeo Navi.

-Claro, y el Gran Deku era el profesor.

-No entendió...

-Como sea- interrumpió Cristóbal- ya estoy intrigado y no me dormiré hasta que sepa que Adelein esta bien.

-Bueno, bueno¿qué te parece si vemos lo que dejo en su casa?- propuso Link.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la habitación abandonada, Navi refunfuñaba por no poder dormir.

-Aquí no hay mas que desorden- dijo el hada al llegar- ¿Qué podríamos encontrar aquí?

-Según el jefe Darunia Adelein se llevo todos sus artículos mágicos.

-No habrá dejado algo de comer- dijo Link recogiendo un libro- Al parecer le gustaba la lectura, miren todos estos libros regados por aquí¿qué dice este?... "Hechizo de resurrección"... debe ser una receta de cocina moderna.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Navi voló hacia Link y ojeo el libro- Esto no es bueno.

-Ya lo se, yo prefiero la cocina tradicional- comento Cristóbal.

-Esto no es un libro de cocina, estúpidos, esto es magia negra pura.

-¿Magia negra?- Link rápidamente soltó el libro.

-Todos estos libros traen conjuros y hechizos- dijo Navi- Y todas las paginas en las que están abiertas indican hechizos de resurrección.

-A este le faltan paginas- dijo Cristóbal recogiéndolo.

-Haber- Navi leyó el libro- Este libro muestra hechizos para principiantes, seguro que Adelein no tiene experiencia suficiente pata realizar los demás y encontró lo que quiere aquí.

-Entonces... Adelein tratara de traer a su padre de regreso- supuso Link.

-Es lo mas probable- respondió Cristóbal- No se si eso sea bueno o malo.

-¡Es terrible!- grito Navi- ¡Un hechizo de bajo nivel de resurrección jamás lograra su cometido del todo, yo lo se, con este hechizo Adelein abrirá un portal al infierno y dejara salir cualquier cosa.

-Bien, ya no tengo duda- dijo Cristóbal- Esto es malo ¿cómo lo detenemos?

-Para realizarlo Adelein necesitara estar en tierra sagrada, lo que mas se le parece seria un cementerio, un cementerio como el de la aldea Kakariko.

-Pues debemos darnos prisa si queremos detener esta locura- dijo Link.

Los chicos salieron corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Adonde van con tanta prisa chicos?- les pregunto Darunia al verlos pasar.

-No hay tiempo para explicar- dijo Cristóbal.

-¡Adelein abrirá un portal al infierno!- grito Link.

-Bien, eso explica mucho.

-Ya veo.

En unos minutos los muchachos ya se dirigían montaña abajo sobre el lomo de Darunia pues con su velocidad y resistencia poco tardarían en llegar, sin embargo su resistencia no era de lo mejor, pues cuando llegaron a la aldea los chicos rápidamente se bajaron y siguieron corriendo mientras Darunia se quedaba apoyado en una casa.

-¡Ustedes vaya!... uff... ¡yo ya los alcanzo!- dijo el exhausto goron.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio era tarde, Adelein efectivamente ya había iniciado el proceso, el oscuro portal estaba abierto Adelein agarro la cuerda y arrojo un extremo al portal, según el libro el sujeto a revivir saldría gracias con su ayuda.

-¡Adelein, detente!- le gritaron los muchachos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Adelein sin distraerse, debía estar atento para jalar la cuerda cuando "algo" la sujetara desde el otro extremo.

-No sabes lo que haces- dijo Link- cualquier cosa puede salir de ese portal, ese lugar es el infierno.

-Así es, nada bueno sale de usar magia negra- agrego Navi.

-¡Tu siempre criticando la magia negra estúpida hada!- con su mano izquierda Adelein ataco con una esfera de energía a Navi pero Link la destruyo con su espada.

-¡Estas loco¡Solo queremos ayudarte, puedes destruirnos a todos si sigues con esta locura!- grito Navi.

-No seas injusto, Navi solo quiere ayudarte, no la ataques- le exigió Link.

-¿Injusto? La única injusticia aquí fue la muerte de mi padre- dijo Adelein con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos- El era una buena persona, el jamás lastimo a nadie, el solo quería ayudar...

-Cortare la soga- dijo Link corriendo hasta Adelein.

-¡No!- Adelein se percato de su plan y le arrojo un poderoso ataque dejando a Link inconsciente en el suelo muy herido.

-¡Link!- Navi voló hasta su kokiri para sanarlo.

-¡Ya es hora!- grito Adelein al sentir que algo jalaba la cuerda con fuerza desde el otro extremo del portal- Debe ser mi padre.

-¡No lo hagas Adelein!- le grito Cristóbal- Lo que sea que venga desde allá no es tu padre.

-¡Es mi padre, lo se, el hechizo me indico todo!

-¡Ese lugar es el infierno, Adelein, talvez no sepa como te sientes pero puedo hacerme una idea, tu padre murió peleando por ti, por el bien de todos los gorons!- de repente algo comenzó a salir desde el portal sujetando la cuerda, era una especie de garra ensangrentada y completamente desgarrada, posteriormente se escucho un horrible gruñido.

-¡Padre!

-No, no lo es Adelein, esa cosa no es tu padre... me dijiste que tu padre era un goron de buen corazón y puedo comprobarlo pues dio su vida por su gente ¿acaso crees que alguien tan bondadoso como el haya terminado en el infierno?

Adelein quedo paralizado, lentamente fue perdiendo su fuerza.

-Pero... mi padre...

Adelein soltó la cuerda dejando en el infierno a la criatura que trato de salir y rápidamente el portal se cerro, el goron cayo de rodillas en el suelo llorando con desesperación mientras Cristóbal ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

-Hiciste lo correcto Adelein, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo para que los tres muchachos siguieran con su vieja, Link estaba completamente recuperado y el corazón de Adelein seguro no tardaría en estarlo también.

-Lamento haberles causado tantos problemas, chicos- se disculpo Adelein.

-No te preocupes, solo espero que tu estés bien- sonrió Link.

-Si, espero que no intentes una locura así nuevamente- le rogó Cristóbal.

-Claro que no, me enseñaron que la magia negra no es buena.

-Así es- se alegro Navi.

-No es buena cuando se tiene un nivel tan bajo como el mío, pero ya verán que con entrenamiento seré un gran hechicero negro.

-¿Qué!- exclamo Navi furiosa- ¡Eres un...!

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que aquí empiece la guerra de la magia blanca y negra- propuso Cristóbal.

Finalmente los muchachos se despedían de la montaña de la muerte y sus rocosos habitantes en busca de la ultima joya, Cristóbal se sentía cada vez mas cerca de Yadira.

Continuara... 


	13. Sospechas

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 13: Sospechas.

El pequeño Link y el pequeño Cristóbal, junto a la pequeña Navi seguían su camino, ya estaban de vuelta en las verdes praderas de Hyrule dispuestos a seguir con el encargo de la pequeña princesa Zelda. Gracias a Darunia sabían que la ultima joya sagrada se encontraba en el Dominio Zora y gracias al mapa que la bella señora Niclausdia les había regalado en el mercado sabían donde estaba ese lugar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran y reclamaran la joya en nombre del rey de Hyrule.

-Estos viajes son tan tediosos- dijo Cristóbal molesto- y mis pies me están matando...

-Ya se pero es la única manera, no tenemos esos pájaros gigantes de metal que me dijiste existen en tu mundo.

-Era mas fácil hacerlo con el control desde casa- dijo Cristóbal suspirando- ¡Oye¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué?

Los dos desviaron su mirada hasta un monte donde un pequeño pony era molestado por dos stalfos.

-Debemos ayudarlo- Link corrió hasta el lugar y alzando su espada corto la cabeza de uno de los stalfos, cuando el otro se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Link lo partió en dos con su espada.

-Buenos movimientos, Link.

-No fue nada¿esta bien el caballito?

-Esta bien- respondió Navi tras examinarlo- pero no es "él" caballito, es ella.

-¡Una yegua!- exclamo Link- creo que le pertenece a alguien, tiene collar y riendas... "Propiedad del Rancho LonLon"- leyó en el collar.

-Ese es el rancho de la pequeña Malon.

-Debemos regresarlo.

-Pero estamos muy lejos, me pregunto si puede llegar hasta allá sola, eso nos ayudaría.

-¿Qué dices "Epona"- dijo tras terminar de leer su collar- ¿Puedes volver sola?

Al escuchar esto Epona se negó volviendo la cabeza, al parecer no quería alejarse de su salvador así que agachando la cabeza y corriendo hacia el logro dejarlo sentado en su lomo, luego hizo lo mismo con Cristóbal.

-¡Whoa! Creo que acabas de hacer una amiga Link- exclamo Cristóbal sonriendo.

-Epona ¿puedes llevarnos adonde queremos?- le pregunto Link.

-Claro que si chico de verde- respondió Epona, esto solo lo escucho Link pues para Cristóbal no fue mas que un relincho, acto seguido Epona salió corriendo junto con los dos chicos en su lomo.

-Creo que eso significa que si- grito Cristóbal sujetándose para no caerse.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Temuco las cosas prácticamente con o sin Yadira volvían a la normalidad, la orden de búsqueda se había extendido mas allá de la región pero sin éxito, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¿Qué estas viendo?

-A mi madre, finalmente decidió volver a salir después... esas cosas que ocurrieron en el mercado.

Link y Amalia estaban solos en la sala de la casa, ella miraba alegremente por la ventana a su madre la cual se peonía poco a poco de la extraña desaparición de su hijo, a pesar que aun no habían rastros de el parecía que no perdía la esperanza y que sabía que el estaba bien en algún lugar.

-Me da gusto ver que la señora Mónica se reponga- dijo Link- ¿Dónde esta tu padre?

-Acompañando al señor Martín Ortúzar, el padre de Yadira, el junto a otros granjeros han organizado un grupo de búsqueda y están explorando centímetro a centímetro el bosque de alerces y los alrededores, el señor Ortúzar cree que Yadira aun podría seguir allí.

-¿Y tu que crees?- le pregunto Link mirándola a sus bellos ojos verdes y acariciando un mechón de su largo y liso cabello rubio.

-Yo no lo se- respondió algo confundida la bella rubia- solo espero que donde sea que esta ese enano junto a la niña estén bien, no sabia que eran tan buenos amigos como para acompañarse en una huida, pero quien me preocupa ahora es mi abuelo, a estado muy pensativo desde lo que ocurrió en el mercado.

-Bueno criaturas como esas no se ven todos los días.

-No solo eso, también ese extraño chico vestido raro que nos ayudo.

-Creo que no deberíamos seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto- dijo Link tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Tienes razón- dijo Amalia acercándose a el- hablemos de tu y tu manía de no querer sacarte ese ridículo gorrito verde.

-¿Mi gorrito?... mejor sigamos hablando de esos monstruos.

-No, no, no. Yo quiero ver tu cabeza libre de ese ridículo gorrito, seguro tienes un cabello hermoso, ya se que eres rubio pero no basta, es como si no pudiera imaginarte sin ese gorrito.

-Digamos que me da seguridad, me lo sacare, pero cuando este listo.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no eres me harás esperar mucho, es decir, no me importa si eres calvo bajo ese gorro.

-Te lo prometo... y no, no soy calvo.

-Jeje, solo era una broma.

-Y¿en serio me imaginas con el gorrito?- dijo riéndose y sentándose junto a ella mientras pasaba una mano sobre su hombro- espero que sea con el gorro sobre la cabeza.

-mmmm... la mayoría de las veces, no siempre.

-Pues, talvez sea hora de dejar de imaginar ¿no crees?

La feliz pareja decidió que el sofá de la sala era el mejor lugar para expresarse su amor con apasionados besos ardientes, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que la anciana Domitila, la empleada de la casa paso por el lugar limpiando el polvo con un plumero, aunque en realidad debido a su leve ceguera ella tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos acalorados jóvenes.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Mario?

-Esas criaturas, las del otro día, creo que ya las conocía.

Mario y Laly, los abuelos de Cristóbal discutían lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos días en la cocina de la casa.

-La policía dice que eran solo gorilas salvajes que se escaparon del zoológico.

-Por dios, los gorilas podrán ser muy salvajes pero no se desvanecen cuando los matas, además el zoológico no reporto ninguna perdida.

-¿Qué crees que sean?

-De niño solo leí sobre ellos, jamás vi uno en realidad, se llama Timewarps, su objetivo era simplemente eliminar a quienes causaran una interferencia en el flujo del tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

-Una interferencia, a quienes intentaran cambiar los hechos como debían ocurrir.

-Pero... ¿Cómo se podría hacer algo así?

-Solo alguien que ya supiera lo que va a pasar, alguien que viaje en el tiempo hacia el pasado o entre mundos.

-¡Por Dios¿Crees que podrían estar aquí por ti después de todos estos años?

-No lo se... supongo que fue una locura tratar de escapar de mi mundo, de escapar de mi pasado.

-No digas eso, tu no hiciste nada malo, los ayudaste a todos, y no pertenecías a ese lugar, hiciste bien en venir.

-Solo espero que ellos no tengan nada que ver con la desaparición de Cristóbal, estoy seguro que gente Hyrule llegaron a la Tierra, pero no se que es lo que buscan.

-¿Qué hay del tipo que salvo a Link?

-El es mi principal preocupación, el es un Sheikah, una raza de guerreros al borde de la extinción, al menos lo estaban cuando me fui... y Link.

-¿Link¿El amigo de Amalia¿Qué pasa con el?

-Odio admitirlo pero su apariencia y sus rasgos son similares a los hylians.

-¿Y si es uno?

-Entonces lo obligare a irse, no quiero que esa gente tenga nada que ver con mi familia, ya los deje atrás y no quiero tener nada que ver con Hyrule.

De vuelta en Hyrule, Link, Cristóbal y Navi se acercaban a los Dominios Zora, el único problema era una enorme pared de ladrillos que bloqueaba el paso.

-¿Quién rayos levantaría una pared de ladrillos en medio del camino?- se quejo Navi.

-Oye Navi podrias cubrir a Epona para que cruce volando la pared como campanita lo hacia- propuso Cristóbal.

-¿Cómo quien quieres que haga que?

-Olvídalo.

-La única forma de cruzar es con la ayuda de mis habichuelas mágicas- dijo un tipo gordo y pálido sentado en una roca a un costado del camino.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- le pregunto Link.

-Solo soy un comerciante, puedo ayudarlos pero les va a costar.

-Y exactamente ¿cómo funciona eso de las habichuelas?

-Plantas una y crecerá una planta con una enorme hoja en la cual se pueden subir un adulto o dos niños, la hoja se eleva y los lleva hasta donde ustedes quieran.

-Queremos ir al Dominio Zora- respondió Link.

-Perfecto- se alegro el hombre- solo por 20 rupias les venderé esta semilla y podrán plantarla aquí mismo, luego podrán usarla cuantas veces quieran.

-Bueno, creo que 20 rupias son una roja- dijo Cristóbal entregándosela- Pero que sea rápido.

-Muy bien- el extraño hombre planto la semilla y la regó con agua, al instante una pequeña hierba con una inmensa hoja salió del suelo- Pero como pueden ver su pony no podrá ir con ustedes.

-No hay problema- dijo Link acercándose a Epona- Deberás quedarte aquí y esperarnos¿entiendes?

-Claro que si- respondió Epona en un relincho perfectamente comprensible para Link.

-Vaya, pareciera que entiende perfectamente lo que le dices- comento Cristóbal.

-Si, y a veces creo que me estoy volviendo loco- agrego Link.

Rápidamente los dos chicos se subieron a la hoja voladora y reiniciaron su viaje junto a Navi mientras Epona se quedo esperándolos.

-¡Volviste!- exclamo Mónica al ver regresar a Alfredo.

-Lo lamento, no hubo nada nuevo hoy- le informo algo triste.

-Es una pena oír eso- dijo algo desanimada- pero entra, la comida ya esta servida, solo te estamos esperando a ti.

-No te preocupes- le dijo a Mónica antes de entrar- Los encontraremos.

-Lo se.

Mientras tanto, Link caminaba solo por los cultivos de la enorme granja, la maquinaria le impresionaba, cada vez que veía algo con ruedas y motor la admiraba como si fuera por primera vez, de repente se topo con Chocho, el enorme perro San Bernardo de Cristóbal, al parecer después de mucho dormir se había percatado de la desaparición de su amo y lo buscaba con desesperación.

-¿Sabes donde esta mi amo?- le pregunto el perro a Link.

-No te preocupes, el esta bien, volverá pronto- le respondió el joven sonriendo.

-Si tu lo dices- diciendo esto el perro volvió a dormirse en el pasto.

-Veo que finalmente conociste a Chocho- dijo Amalia saliendo de la casa- Ese perro lo único que hace es dormir, y si no esta durmiendo esta comiendo o jugando con Cristóbal.

-Debe extrañarlo¿no crees?

-Seguro que si, digo si es que entre tanto sueño noto que no esta... por cierto vamos a almorzar la comida esta servida, probaras las delicias que prepara mi abuela.

-¿Crees que pueda quedarme?

-Totalmente, después de ese acto de heroísmo del otro día mi familia querrá saber mas de ti, es la oportunidad perfecta.

-La oportunidad perfecta... ¿para que?- pregunto Link confundido.

-Pues... para formalizar lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro?

-Si, es decir, se que es algo anticuado anunciar un simple pololeo pero necesito decírselo a alguien y sin Cristóbal aquí solo quedan ellos... es decir, si tu quieres¿no quieres?

-Pues si... si,. No me lo esperaba pero si eso te hace feliz, a mi nada me haría mas feliz en el mundo que poder estar contigo.

-Pues bien- dijo Amalia mas alegre- pues entremos.

La feliz pareja entro apresurada a la casa mientras que, desde muy lejos pero con vista de águila, Sheik los miraba lleno de odio y tristeza.

-¿Cómo permití que pasara esto?- dijo llorando y cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

Ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa, Alfredo y Mónica aceptaron a Link con agrado mientras que Mario solo tenia un propósito, desenterrar la verdad. Mientras Domitila servia la comida la sonrisa de Amalia no pasaba desapercibida, estaba muy contenta a pesar de no ser el mejor momento.

-¿Ocurre algo, mi hijita?- le pregunto su madre a la mitad de la comida- La veo tan radiante.

-Bueno, pensaba esperar a terminar pero como me preguntas les quiero anunciar algo, jiji, familia, les presento a mi novio o pololo oficial, Link.

-¿Link?- pregunto Alfredo- ¿Así tan pronto? Es decir, no es que me alarme digo...

-Ya se que parece apresurado, pero siento como si conociera a Amalia desde toda mi vida, y seguro ella siente lo mismo.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Bueno, me alegra oír una buena noticia para variar- agrego Mónica.

-Pues por mi no hay problema, mientras no le hagas daño a mi hijita- advirtió Alfredo en forma de broma.

-Ay papá.

-Jeje, no se preocupe, señor Alfredo, yo jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño ni dejaría que alguien intentara lastimarla.

-Jeje¿no es fantástico?- sonrió Amalia- Ahora voy a tener un novio que me acompañe y me abrace cuando gane la final y viaje a Roma para el certamen internacional.

-No estarás viendo el futuro, muy a futuro- interrumpió Mónica- de un paso a la vez.

-Dime Link- dijo Mario- Ahora que eres el novio de mi nieta podríamos conocer a tu familia o saber mas de ti.

-Pues la verdad no hay mucho que decir, yo soy huérfano, nunca he tenido padres.

-Oh, mi pobre angelito- dijo Amalia abrazándolo.

-Es una pena oír eso hijo.

-Descuiden, no sabían, además siempre he vivido así, no creo que deba llorar por alguien que jamás conocí, por lo demás llegue hace muy poco a Temuco, logre conseguir trabajo en el Call Center de medio tiempo, solo debo atender los teléfonos y ayudar a las personas con las instrucciones que me dan los jefes.

-No se ustedes pero aquí esta haciendo una calor- interrumpió Mónica dándose aire con su abanico.

-Es cierto, es verano, me gusta el verano- dijo Alfredo.

-¿No tienes calor con ese gorro Link?- pregunto Mario- Deberías quitártelo.

-Ja, suerte con eso, abuelo, ya he intentado todo para quitárselo- dijo riendo Amalia.

-La verdad no, me siento mas seguro con el gorro puesto.

En ese momento Chocho entra en el comedor de la casa buscando algo de comer, Mario fue el único en darse cuenta de la presencia del canino y aprovecho para llevar a cabo su plan, tomo un pequeño trozo de carne y se lo lanzo a Chocho, el lo agarro en el aire, mientras todos conversaban y no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba Mario le arrojo otro a Chocho, cada vez estaba mas cerca de Link, entonces Mario lanzo el ultimo pedazo, justo detrás de Link, para agarrarlo Chocho se paro en dos patas quedando con la colita del gorro de Link en una pata, cuando agarro la carne volvió al suelo con el gorro enganchado a su pata.

-¿Angelito?- dijo Amalia sorprendida al ver las alargadas orejas del rubio.

Todos en la mesa quedaron impresionados al ver semejantes orejas mientras Mario comprobaba sus sospechas.

Continuara... 


	14. Un futuro tormentoso

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 14: Un futuro tormentoso.

-¡Cielos!- grito Amalia algo impactada, rápidamente se levanto de la mesa y se alejo unos pasos de Link mientras el agachaba la cabeza y ocultaba sus orejas con sus manos. Mario y Laly se miraron fijamente, sus peores temores habían sido confirmados.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!- dijo finalmente el joven rubio mirando a la familia pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Amalia lo miro fijamente y comenzó a reír, conteniendo un poco la risa pero rápidamente estallo en risas mas que miedo la nueva imagen de Link con sus orejitas largas le parecía chistosa, se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Mientras tanto, por primera vez por las calles de Temuco una bella muchacha rubia, de ojos azules y piel clara caminaba vestida sencillamente con unas botas rancheras y un vestido rosa de una pieza. Zelda era el nombre de esta bella joven de 17 años, pese a irradiar tanta belleza de su exterior, se sentía destrozada por dentro, finalmente se había percatado de que todo lo que creyó, todo con lo que había sido educada había sido un error, un error que le costo el amor de su vida sin darse cuenta. La muchacha era fuerte hasta en las peores situaciones pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, llego hasta la plaza y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol donde ocultando la cara entre sus manos comenzó a llorar pensando que nadie la veía, lo que no sabia es que estaba a punto de conocer la amabilidad de la gente de Temuco y a una nueva persona en su vida.

-¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto a mi?- se quejaba entre sollozos- A mi, yo que era princesa en mi mundo, que con una orden podía mandarlo a las celdas de por vida.

-¿Ocurre algo pequeña?- le pregunto una voz, Zelda alzo la mirada cubierta de lagrimas y pudo ver a una amable y hermosa mujer, de cabello castaño oscuro largo y ondulado en las puntas, ojos cafés de unos 36 años de edad, su mirada era cálida y comprensiva, llevaba una bolsa de papel llena de alimentos, probablemente regresaba del mercado.

-No- respondió Zelda reponiéndose y desviando la mirada con su firme carácter.

-Pero si estas llorando- dijo preocupada la mujer- ¿te ocurrió algo malo?

-Ya le dije que no me ocurrió nada.

-Pero... ¿ no eres de por aquí verdad?- dijo la mujer sonriendo un poco.

-¿Porque lo dice?- pregunto Zelda algo asustada, se preguntaba si acaso de manera tan rápida habían descubierto su secreto, si acaso la mujer había visto el tamaño de sus orejas las cuales ocultaba bajo su bella cabellera rubia.

-Tu actitud, pareciera que fueras una muchacha de la gran ciudad, de Santiago, pero pareces ser una muchacha buena, con sentimientos puros.

-Ni siquiera me conoce.

-Me gustaría ayudarte... pero veo que no es el mejor momento, supongo que acaba de pasarte algo muy malo y necesitas estar sola, pero si necesitas ayuda aquí esta mi teléfono- la mujer le entrego un papel con varios números escritos en el, obviamente Zelda no tenia la mas mínima idea de que significaba- si me necesitas llámame, por cierto, mi nombre es Amanda.

Amanda se levanto y comenzó a marcharse mientras Zelda la veía sentada.

-¡Espere!- grito Zelda, Amanda se detuvo y volteo- Si quiere puedo ayudarla... esa, esa bolsa llena de cosas se ve pesada- Amanda sonrió al escuchar a la muchacha.

-Entonces es hereditario.

-Así es, ocurre en todos los hombres de mi familia.

Link le daba explicaciones a la familia en la sala de estar, tras el ataque de risa de Amalia las cosas se calmaron, después de todo a cualquiera podría ocurrirle el tener un "defecto de crecimiento cutáneo hereditario en las orejas" al menos eso es lo que explico Link.

-Pero debiste decírmelo antes- le decía Amalia mientras jugaba con su oreja derecha- A mi no me importa, te vez lindo sin ese gorro y con tus orejitas de burro... ¿no te molesta que te diga orejas de burrito verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no¿no les molestan mis orejas?- pregunto Link tímidamente.

-Claro que no, Link- sonrió Mónica- Te dan personalidad y estilo.

-Si- agrego Alfredo- Te vez único.

-A mi lo que mas me alegra es no verte con ese gorro- sonrió Amalia.

-Además parece que no lo han lavado en años- dijo Laly con el gorro en la mano.

-Es que lo he tenido desde niño.

-Entonces será mejor que hagamos algo, lo llevare para lavarlo con la demás ropa, no te preocupes, no cambiara su color, se como lavar las cosas sin decolorarlas- Laly se retiro llevándose el gorro al cuarto de lavado. Justo en ese momento irrumpe en la casa Martín Ortúzar, el padre de Yadira, un hombre alto y fornido de cabello oscuro, siempre vestido como capataz de fundo, seguramente por ser efectivamente el capataz en su hacienda.

-Por Dios, Alfredo¿acaso no contesta su teléfono, eñor? Llevo llamándolo hace media hora.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dicen que vieron a unos niños en el acantilado del bosque de alerces, voy a ir con algunos de mis hombres a buscarlos, pensé que usted también querría venir.

-Pero por supuesto- Alfredo se puso su chaqueta y ya estaba listo.

-Yo también quiero ir esta vez- dijo Mónica.

-Por supuesto querida.

Los tres adultos se marcharon rápidamente sin perder mas tiempo.

-Que loco ¿no?- dijo Amalia al quedarse sola junto a Mario y Link- Voy a buscar ni celular a mi habitación- dijo saliendo de la sala.

-Voy a acompañarla- dijo Link pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro, Mario agarro fuertemente su mano.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado- le dijo de manera amenazante- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, joven hylian.

De vuelta en Hyrule, Link y Cristóbal seguían flotando en la hoja que volaba directo a la entrada del Dominio Zora, una caverna oculta en el río Zora en la cual vivían los zoras, los llamados gente del mar, en paz y armonía. En este viaje de auto descubrimiento el pequeño Link descubrió algo de si mismo, tenia un tremendo pánico a las alturas, y al estar volando sobre una pequeña hoja a varios metros sobre el suelo el temor fue creciendo, afortunadamente a Cristóbal se le ocurrió taparle los ojos al niño rubio para que no viera, de esa forma lo calmo.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto Link.

-No- respondió Cristóbal.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto nuevamente Link.

-No- respondió Cristóbal otra vez.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿Ya llegamos.

-¡No¡Ya no preguntes o te dejare caer!- le grito Cristóbal cansado de oír la misma preguntita una y otra vez.

-¡No!- se asusto Link sujetándose a Cristóbal abrazándolo con fuerza en plan "si caigo caemos los dos"

Pero poco duro su temor pues unos segundos después la hoja comenzó a acercarse a una enorme cascada y se detuvo justo en frente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Navi- Esta hoja no avanza, ese hombre nos estafo.

-¿Qué es ese símbolo?- pregunto Link al ver un extraño símbolo dibujado entre las rocas tras la cascada.

-Sin duda alguna, es la Trifuerza- respondió Cristóbal al ver que se trataba de un triangulo formado por tres pequeños triángulos.

-¿Esa que se supone que busco en el videojuego?

-Si, esta dibujada allá, creo que es un objeto de gran veneración en Hyrule.

-Me pregunto...- Link quedo pensativo, después de un momento decidió sacar su ocarina ante la mirada de sorpresa de Cristóbal y Navi y comenzó a tocar la melodía de la familia real, aquella que Impa les enseño pues supuso que la necesitarían para entrar en la ciudad de los gorons.

Al terminar todo quedo unos segundos en silencio, de repente la cascada comenzó a caer con menos y menos fuerza cada vez, finalmente la cascada dejo de existir dejando el camino abierto hacia la caverna que protegía, de esa manera la hoja voladora siguió su camino junto a los dos niños encima.

-Eres un genio, Link- le celebro Cristóbal, mientras la hoja seguía su camino hacia su destino.

-Así que eres nueva aquí.

-Así es, señora Amanda, acabo de llegar desde muy lejos.

Zelda y Amanda llegaron hasta la casa de esta ultima, era una acogedora vivienda de dos pisos ubicada en el centro del pequeño pueblo de Temuco y con un bello y pequeño jardín exterior.

-Bueno, aquí es- dijo Amanda- Mi dulce hogar.

En ese momento Zelda sintió la extraña sensación de no saber que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, no sabia porque había venido con alguien que no conocen a su casa y quiso marcharse de inmediato.

-Bueno, ya le ayude con sus cosas, señora, será mejor que me vaya.

-Pero espera un momento, si tu no eres una molestia, te ofrezco un vaso de juguito de manzana, las cocí anoche así que esta fabuloso- dijo Amanda caminando a la cocina- Siéntate allí, ponte cómoda ya vuelvo.

-No, en serio- Zelda no tuvo mas opción que quedarse, camino por la casa revisando en las vitrinas algunas fotos que mostraban a Amanda y algunas personas mas, Zelda supuso que serian la familia de la mujer¿dónde estarán? Se pregunto, la casa estaba completamente vacía y las fotos mostraban una familia numerosa compuesta por Amanda, su esposo, un hombre algo gordo de cabello castaño y bien vestido, una hija, que extrañamente Zelda encontró similar a ella solo que de ojos cafés y cabello mas corto, sin embargo las demás facciones del rostro eran idénticas, un hijo, al parecer de la misma edad de la otra muchacha unos 17 años de cabello negro y ojos negros, vestido con un poleron azul y jeans y por ultimo un muchacho mayor a los otros dos, de unos 20 años de edad, cabello negro y desordenado, ojos negros, una recortada y ligera barba negra, vestía una ajustada polera blanca de mangas largas y unos jeans azules.

-Son fotos de mi familia- de repente Amanda apareció junto a Zelda con un vaso de jugo que le entrego- O al menos solíamos serlo.

-¿Dónde están?

-Esa muchacha que tu vez allí, la que obviamente notaste que se parece un poco a ti, se llamaba Luna, ella era mi hija, murió el año pasado en un viaje de estudios- dijo Amanda algo triste.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Zelda tratando de cambiar el tema pues odiaba cuando hacia que la gente se sintiera mal.

-Ese hombre de allí es mi esposo, lo era, después de la muerte de mi hija el me abandono y se fue con su amante, mi hijo también se fue con el- dijo indicando al muchacho de poleron azul.

-¿Quién es el otro muchacho?

-El es Radames, es... era el novio de Luna- Amanda comenzó a limpiarse los ojos, ni ella ni Zelda notaron el momento en que la mujer había comenzado a llorar- Perdona, tu eras la que estaba triste aquí y yo te lleno con mis problemas.

-No se preocupe- dijo Zelda bebiendo un sorbo de jugo- creo que será mejor que me vaya- Zelda dejo el vaso y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla alguien la abrió desde afuera, Zelda alzo la mirada y logro ver quien era, era Radames, el joven venia con algunas bolsas llenas de víveres pero cuando vio a Zelda todas se le cayeron y quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Zelda, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que el muchacho rompió el silencio con una sola palabra.

-¿Luna?

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la casa de Cristóbal, Link estaba nervioso, mas no sorprendido, sabia que si había alguien que podía saber su verdadera identidad ese era Mario, el abuelo de Cristóbal.

-Ahora quiero que me cuentes la verdad- ordeno Mario- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí tu y ese sheikah?

-Sabia que no podría ocultar la verdad a usted- dijo Link sonriendo- sin embargo por el bien de Cristóbal me arriesgue a acercarme a su familia.

-¿Cristóbal?... ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con su desaparición?

-En este momento Cristóbal esta conmigo en Hyrule?

-¿En Hyrule¿Contigo¿De que demonios hablas?

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que usted se fue de Hyrule.

-Así que ya sabes que yo vengo de allí.

-Así es, la anciana Nabooru nos lo contó todo a Cristóbal y a mi, ella nos dijo el gran guerrero que fue en su juventud en Hyrule, nos contó de cómo juntos encerraron a Ganon en el interior del árbol Deku y salvaron a Hyrule.

-¡Ya basta, eso es el pasado ¿dónde esta Cristóbal?

-Cristóbal esta conmigo.

-No digas tonterías.

-No todo es tan simple como parece, en estos momentos el esta conmigo, yo no solo viaje entre mundos también viaje en el tiempo.

-¿En el tiempo? Eso explica la aparición de los Timewarps, ellos aparecen por tu culpa y seguirán apareciendo hasta que te destruyan a ti y a ese sheikah.

-Ese sheikah es la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda, hija del fallecido rey Daphnes Nohansen, ella se viste como un sheikah para pasar desapercibido, ella viajo en el tiempo como un sheikah de esa forma los Timewarps no la encuentran con facilidad por haber estado disfrazada.

-¿Por qué la familia real de Hyrule se arriesga tanto¿Por qué necesitan a Cristóbal?

-Por Vaati.

-¿Vaati?

-El es un antiguo hechicero que en una ocasión trato de destruir todo Hyrule, el fue derrotado por siete doncellas que sellaron su espíritu en el Reino Oscuro, ahora el trata de escapar, necesita que Yadira arranque la Espada Maestra de su pedestal para quitar el sello.

-¡Conozco la leyenda! Y no importa quien saque la espada solo la Llave de las Diosas podrá abrirla, la pequeña Yadira no tiene nada que ver.

-Yadira no es lo que parece.

-¿Quieres decir que...? por Dios.

Las Diosas tomaron su llave y le dieron forma humana, le dieron sangre y aliento, la hicieron a semejanza de los humanos y la enviaron a este mundo, Yadira no tiene padres, ella fue creada por las Diosas de Hyrule, la llave era tan poderosa que necesitaba estar viva, de otro modo estallaría y se rompería el sello.

-¿Cómo podemos solucionar esto? Quiero a mi nieto de vuelta.

-Yo también quiero mantener a salvo a Cristóbal, pero si su familia continua esta búsqueda lo encontraran... y eso será desastroso.

-¿A que te refieres?

-En mi infancia conocí a un valiente niño humano llamado Cristóbal, el emprendió junto a mi un gran viaje para encontrar a su amiga Yadira, ella había sido hechizada por Vaati para quitar la Espada Maestra pero Cristóbal logro salvarla y mantener el sello, sin embargo Ganon...

-¡Ganon¿Ganon esta vivo?

-Así es, el fue liberado del Árbol Deku por un hombre conocido como Shigeru Miyamoto, Ganon no quería que Vaati fuera liberado pues eso arruinaría sus planes de conseguir la Trifuerza es por eso que junto a su nieto intento matar a Cristóbal y Yadira en una terrible batalla, todo parecía ir bien, pero de repente se abrió un vortex en plena lucha, un portal dimensional del cual emergió la familia de Cristóbal, ellos crearon una distracción que Ganon y Kai aprovecharon para lograr su objetivo.

-¿Lograr su objetivo¿qué hicieron?- pregunto Mario con miedo de oír la obvia respuesta.

-ellos aniquilaron a Cristóbal y a Yadira... después de eso el portal se cerro y jamás se abrió, la familia de Cristóbal solo logro presenciar la muerte de su hijo y rápidamente fueron expulsados de vuelta a la Tierra.

-Esto aun no a pasado ¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no, después de eso Ganon se convirtió en gobernador de Hyrule, aun seguía tratando de apoderarse de la Trifuerza, yo y Zelda continuamos nuestra lucha contra el junto a algunos amigos, pero sus tropas crecían cada vez mas y se volvían mas poderosas, Hyrule se convirtió en un infierno con el pasar de los años. Finalmente Ganon consiguió la Trifuerza, tratamos de luchar contra él pero fue inútil, el destruyo el Templo de la Luz sobre nosotros y regreso a su castillo, creyó que nos había aniquilado a todos pero yo y Zelda seguimos con vida, fue en ese momento cuando ideamos este plan para cambiar la historia de Hyrule y crear un mejor futuro, revisamos los libros que quedaron tras el derrumbe y encontramos este hechizo, Zelda uso toda su magia de guerrera sheikah que consiguió tras años de entrenamiento con su niñera Impa y conjuro este hechizo que nos hizo viajar en el espacio y tiempo entre Hyrule y la Tierra... esa es toda la verdad.

-Donde será la batalla en la cual... en la cual Ganon y su nieto acaben con...

-Ocurrirá en el Coloso del Desierto.

-¿El Coloso del Desierto¿Aun sigue en pie ese terrorífico lugar?

-Así es, esta terminado, durante años en ese lugar se sacrifico a gente inocente para alimentar la fuerza de Ganon pero ahora esta abandonado en el Desierto de las Ilusiones.

-Entiendo... en estos momentos no podemos hacer mucho por Cristóbal y Yadira ¿verdad?

-Así es eso creo.

-De alguna forma Mónica y Alfredo se las ingeniaron para llegar a Hyrule- dijo Mario pensativo analizando los hechos- Pero por ahora no sabemos nada y cuando lo sepamos seremos responsables de la muerte de mi propio nieto.

-No tiene que ser así para eso me acerque a su familia, para descubrir como lo hicieron y evitarlo.

-Y eso harás, y después de esa batalla viajaremos a Hyrule para recuperar a Cristóbal cuando todo el peligro haya pasado.

-Pero...

-Esta decidido, no perderé a Cristóbal ni a Yadira, ellos dos no tienen la culpa de nada, no tendrían porque estar peleando una batalla que no les corresponde, para eso escape de Hyrule, para que mi pasado no afectara a los que amo.

-No se puede escapar de un pasado tan terrible.

-De cualquier manera, tu debes cumplir tu misión, yo me encargare del resto, ahora que se para que te acercaste a Amalia debo pedirte que acabes esa relación que dices tener con ella.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que te involucres con ella, solo la usaste para acercarte a la familia, déjala sola y podrás seguir aquí como un empleado en la granja.

-Para que usted sepa yo ya tengo trabajo, y a Amalia la amo.

-¡No es cierto, solo la usaste.

-¡Yo la amo!

-Ya basta, no quiero que Hyrule se involucre en mi vida ni con mi familia, acaba con esa relación de una vez o les diré la verdad sobre ti.

-No puede hacer eso ¡Usted no puede escapar de su pasado y dejar a su familia fuera de esto! No puede contarles la verdad todavía.

-Haber haber por que tanto grito- de repente Amalia llego a la sala, había escuchado unos cuantos gritos pero no la conversación completa- ¿De que verdad me hablan?

Continuara... 


	15. Seguridad, un nuevo ataque Timewarp

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 15: Seguridad, un nuevo ataque de los Timewarps.

-La verdad de que... de que te quiero tanto, amorcito- respondió Link tratando de calmar el ambiente pero sin lograr quitar la mirada de enfado del rostro de Mario.

-Ustedes están en algo raro- dijo Amalia al ver a su abuelo pero luego se calmo y no le dio importancia- Link, acompáñame a la tienda, este celular me salió malo y lo voy a devolver.

-Por supuesto- dijo Link abriendo la puerta.

-Que no se te olvide lo que te dije- le recordó Mario al rubio hylian antes de que saliera junto a su novia.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto Amalia a Link una vez fuera.

-Pues... me ofreció trabajo en su granja pero yo no quise.

-Pero eso seria fantástico, te vería todos los días, yo creo que ni siquiera trabajarías.

-Por ahora no quiero cambiarme de trabajo, me costo mucho conseguir el que tengo.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... oye, una carrera hasta la tienda.

-¡Oye, espera!

-No, ella no es Luna¿cómo se te ocurre Radames?, esta muchacha se llama Zelda.

-¿Zelda?

Amanda tuvo que explicarle al confundido e ilusionado muchacho que solo se trataba de un leve parecido físico entre la difunta Luna y la presente Zelda.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Zelda.

-Espera- Radames la tomo de la mano intentando detenerla para conversar pero debido a los perfectos reflejos de Zelda ella rápidamente lo agarro a el por el brazo y lo dio vuelta dejándolo tirado de espaldas en el suelo.

-Pe... perdona, no me di cuenta- trato de disculparse Zelda pues no había sido su intención lastimar al joven de ninguna manera. Y al verlo en el suelo rápidamente le ayudo a levantarse.

-Descuida- dijo Radames levantándose y sonriendo un poco para evitar hacerla sentir culpable.

Al verlo en buen estado Zelda salió rápidamente de la casa para no volver sin embargo para su sorpresa la casa estaba rodeada de Timewarps, habían regresado por ella y la tenían rodeada con el único objetivo de eliminarla.

-Zelda, espera- Radames salió corriendo medio adolorido de la casa y la vio detenida en medio del jardín- ¿qué miras?

En ese momento una de las criaturas se lanzo hacia Zelda, la ágil rubia rápidamente empujo a Radames fuera del peligro y le propino una patada a la criatura eliminándola en el acto pero las demás no se quedaron tranquilas y atacaron rápidamente a la rubia quien tuvo que hacerles frente sola con sus propias manos.

-¿Qué es eso, dios mío?- exclamo Amanda al salir y ver a Radames tirado en el suelo mientras veía impresionado la batalla de Zelda contra esos extraños seres.

Zelda se manejaba muy bien y en el principio lograba hacerles frente propinándole a las criaturas poderosas patadas y evadiendo sus ataques pero de la nada los monstruos seguían apareciendo de la nada, de repente uno de ellos agarro a Zelda por su rubio cabello inmovilizándola.

-¡Zelda!- Radames se levanto rápidamente y le propino un puñetazo en el duro rostro a la criatura logrando que soltara el rubio cabello de Zelda quien se puso en acción eliminando mas Timewarps esta vez ayudada por Radames.

De repente un Timewarp se arrojo con furia contra la rubia pero estallo en el aire, al mirar a la ventana vieron a Amanda con una enorme escopeta en sus manos eliminando a los monstruos.

Con Amanda y Radames ayudándola Zelda se sintió segura, como si combatiera junto a Link como tantas batallas que tuvo junto a el en Hyrule. Radames era un excelente compañero en la batalla, no tenia muy buena técnica pero con su fuerza podía derribar a un Timewarp de un golpe, fuerza adquirida debido a toda una vida trabajando como carpintero en el pueblo.

De repente uno de las criaturas alzo su mano como una poderosa cuchilla y se la incrusto en una pierna a Zelda dejándola muy herida. Radames se lanzo contra la criatura pero al verlo venir esta se alejo de Zelda rápidamente. El joven carpintero protegió a Zelda abrazándola impidiendo que los Timewarps pudieran tocarla o lastimarla y como no tenían la menor intención de lastimar a Radames buscaron la forma de atacar a la rubia invasora del tiempo pero les fue imposible y sin mas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

En ese momento Zelda se sintió tan segura en los brazos de Radames que quiso que ese momento nunca acabara, solo había un hombre que abrazándola la había hecho sentir así antes y ya no estaba a su lado, solo el dolor en su pierna la hizo salir de su estado de felicidad y volver a la realidad. 

-No te preocupes, Zelda- le dijo Radames mientras la cargaba hacia la casa- Vas a estar bien.

-Rápido, llévala a la habitación de Luna- dijo Amanda indicándole el camino- Voy a buscar unas toallas y agua caliente, tenemos que curar esa herida.

Mientras Amanda curaba su herida y Radames vigilaba por si esos monstruos regresaban, Zelda se sentía segura, solo quería abandonarlos de una vez, se sentía incomoda pero ellos le brindaban una seguridad que solo dos personas le habían dado en su vida, su atenta niñera Impa y su primer amor Link.

Continuara... 


	16. Enfrentamiento en el Dominio Zora

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 16: Enfrentamiento en el Dominio Zora.

Cristóbal y Link atravesaban el largo túnel sobre la hoja voladora que los llevaría hasta el Dominio Zora, el lugar se sentía calmado y fresco, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del agua. Cristóbal recordó que en el videojuego los zoras eran la gente del mar así que supuso que en el interior de la caverna habrían mas manantiales, cascadas y riachuelos que los zoras seguro usaban para vivir tranquilos, sin embargo recordó la horrenda apariencia que tenían los zoras en el videojuego y como siempre causaban problemas al atacarlo desde el agua lanzándole esferas de energía desde la boca.

Cristóbal ya se sentía un poco inseguro de estar en este lugar pero no quiso contarle nada a Link, ya suficiente tenia con el miedo a las alturas del rubio hylian.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el final del túnel, la luz del lugar los cegó por un momento tras atravesar ese oscuro túnel. El lugar era como sacado de un cuento de hadas, como todo en Hyrule, una gran cascada descendía desde lo alto llenando el bello estanque del centro de la enorme caverna que tenia un extraño brillo azul claro que iluminaba el lugar, posiblemente era magia de los zoras.

Desde otras aperturas a través de las paredes salían mas pequeños chorros de agua que rellenaban manantiales, todos rebalsados pero cuya agua descendía en el enorme estanque del centro.

-¿Y donde estará todo el mundo?- pregunto Navi rompiendo el silencio creado al presenciar tanta belleza.

-Se supone que este lugar debería estar lleno de zoras... ¿me pregunto donde están?- se pregunto Link.

De repente escucharon un ruido en un rincón, al voltear vieron a una extraña criatura de color azul claro, enormes ojos negros, de aspecto humano pero con membranas entre los dedos, estaba muy malherido y al parecer parecía buscar ayuda.

-¡Es un zora!- exclamo Navi volando hacia el junto a Link.

-¿Eso es un zora?- pregunto Cristóbal algo aliviado- No se ve tan horrible y salvaje.

Los tres chicos llegaron junto al zora para socorrerlo, la criatura presentaba heridas por todo su cuerpo, eran cortadas causadas con un objeto filoso.

-¿Puedes hacer algo por el Navi?

-Veremos, Link- Navi cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su energía hacia el zora para sanarlo con su poder de hada.

-¿Se repondrá?

-Estará bien- sonrió Navi al ver que podía salvarlo- Pero el proceso de curación me tomara tiempo.

-A... ayuden- de repente la criatura comenzó a hablarle a los muchachos- Por... favor, ayuden... a nuestro rey.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Cristóbal preocupado- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Un... muchacho... un muchacho gerudo... esta atacando a... nuestro guardián... el gran Jabu...

-¿Muchacho gerudo?

-Ese debe ser Kai- dijo Cristóbal- Debemos detenerlo de una vez.

-Navi, quédate con el, yo y Cristóbal debemos enfrentar a Kai.

-Por favor, cuídate, no quiero fallarle al Gran Árbol Deku que me pidió que te cuidara.

-No te preocupes, volveremos.

Los muchachos subieron por las escaleras de las cuales había descendido el malherido zora hasta llegar a lo mas alto de la caverna donde encontraron un túnel, lo cruzaron sin demora, en el transcurso escucharon gritos de dolor y sonidos de armas chocando entre si, aun se estaba viviendo una terrible batalla en el exterior.

Al llegar al exterior pudieron ver como Kai se encargaba fácilmente de los guerreros zoras que trataban de detenerlo a la vez que protegían a un enorme y gordo zora que sostenía una joya, posiblemente el Zafiro Zora a la vez que protegía a una pequeña chica zora.

-¿Es lo mejor que tiene este patético ejercito de zoras?- se burlo Kai- Me parece que les daré ventaja, peleare con una sola mano- dijo poniendo su mano izquierda atrás en su espalda mientras que con la otra sujetaba su enorme y filosa lanza de oro.

-¡Mas te vale usar ambas mano!- grito Link mientras corría hacia el con su espada en mano.

-¿Ustedes aquí?... excelente, los acabare de una vez por todas- dijo preparándose para la batalla, Link y Kai quedaron mirándose frente a frente quietos fijamente.

-No estés tan seguro- dijo Cristóbal junto a Link- Somos dos contra uno.

-Jeje, me sorprende verlos, pensé que serian destruidos por aquel zombi en el cementerio de Kakariko.

-¿Zombi?

-Ya saben, la criatura que ese estúpido goron trajo a este mundo pensando que reviviría a su padre.

-¿Sabias eso?- exclamo Cristóbal.

-Por supuesto, de hecho fui yo quien le dio la idea de realizar ese ritual, el estaba tan desesperado por la muerte de su padre que fue fácil convencerlo y engañarle.

-Eres un miserable- dijo Link apretando con fuerza el mango de su espada- Te aprovechaste del dolor de Adelein para darle falsas esperanzas.

-Desafortunadamente para ti Adelein cancelo el hechizo justo a tiempo gracias a nosotros- respondió Cristóbal.

-Es una pena, habrían muerto rápidamente, ahora los matare con el mayor dolor posible y me apoderare de las tres joyas como lo quiere mi abuelo.

Kai se lanzo rápidamente contra los dos muchachos, ellos casi no vieron la poderosa embestida que les propino el joven luchador. Cristóbal cayo al suelo y Link se repuso rápidamente justo a tiempo para detener con su espada el ataque de Kai con su lanza que se disponía a cortarle la cabeza.

-¡Buenos reflejos!- exclamo Kai.

-¡Si, veamos los tuyos!- respondió Link propinándole una patada en el estomago al gerudo provocando que perdiera el aliento pero se repuso rápidamente y se alejo de su rubio contrincante.

-Buena técnica, veamos si puedes contra algo mas fuerte.

Kai alzo su lanza y comenzó a girarla lo mas rápido posible, de repente la lanza comenzó a brillar misteriosamente y comenzó a disparar rayos eléctricos contra Link quien logro esquivar el primero a penas.

-La única forma de combatir la magia es con ¡Ciencia!- dijo Cristóbal.

El joven humano se puso de pie y de su maletín metálico saco una formula azul la cual se la arrojo a Kai, a la lanza de Kai mas precisamente, la lanza comenzó a tornarse pesada y Kai no pudo seguir sosteniéndola y la arrojo al suelo, entonces pudo ver que la lanza estaba cubierta por una gruesa y pesada cubierta de hielo, de repente la cubierta de hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse debido al golpe de caer al suelo y se rompió destruyendo junto con ella la lanza de Kai.

-¡Formula congelante!- sonrió Cristóbal.

-¡Maldito, esa lanza mela regalo mi abuelo!- exclamo Kai furioso.

Cristóbal saco rápidamente tres formulas naranjas preparándose para el ataque de Kai. El niño gerudo se lanzo contra Cristóbal a una increíble velocidad con el puño en alto, pero fue detenido por Link quien aprovecho asestarle una estocada en su hombro izquierdo.

El joven gerudo miro su herida aun atravesada por el metal de la espada de Link.

-¿Te rindes?- le pregunto Link sin quitarle la espada de la herida.

-Necesitaras mas que esto para vencerme- respondió Kai riendo, entonces volteo rápidamente y pateo a Link arrojándolo a unos metros de distancia, entonces, sin dudarlo, agarro la espada con su otra mano y se la retiro de su hombro ante la vista impresionada de todos, pues pareciera que el joven gerudo no sentía ni cosquillas a pesar del constante desangramiento de su herida.

-¡Cuidado Link!- alcanzo a gritar Cristóbal al ver como Kai corría a toda velocidad contra Link quien aun yacía mareado en el suelo.

-¡Es tu fin!- grito Kai con ojos de furia, sin embargo su carrera fue interrumpida pues algo extraño lo ataco, una esfera de colores que salió de la nada lo golpeo con fuerza, al ver de donde provenía divisaron a una pequeña chica zora.

-Y hay mas de donde salió esa- dijo la muchacha.

-¡Criatura estúpida!- Kai saco uno de sus cuchillos de su cinturón y con odio se lo arrojo a la pequeña.

-¡Hija cuidado!- grito el enorme zora que sostenía el Zafiro Zora y apenas se podía mover.

Parecía que el cuchillo lograría su objetivo de clavarse justo en medio de los oscuros ojos de la muchacha, ella asustada no atino a mas que cerrar los ojos sin poder moverse del miedo y esperar su inminente fin sin embargo el rato paso y ella seguía viva, al abrir los ojos vio a Cristóbal frente a ella, con las manos ensangrentadas por haber detenido el cuchillo atrapándolo en el aire con sus propias manos.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Cristóbal a la asustada muchacha.

-Emmm... s-si- respondió la chica zora.

-Estúpido chiquillo- se enojo Kai.

-¡No sabia que el nieto del "Gran Ganon" atacaba mujeres indefensas¿por qué no te las ves con alguien de tu nivel?!- le grito Cristóbal arrojando el cuchillo al suelo.

-Tal vez deba eliminarte a ti y a esa chica zora que tanto quieres primero- Kai corrió hacia Cristóbal dispuesto a eliminar de una vez al nieto del hombre que encerró a su abuelo por mas de 50 años.

Kai ataco a Cristóbal propinándole un puñetazo pero Cristóbal sujeto su mano y rápidamente le propino un fuerte golpe horizontal con su puño en el rostro de Kai, Kai quedo impresionado pero rápidamente se repuso y se libro de Cristóbal pateándolo en el estomago y luego en el rostro, Cristóbal quedo tirado en el suelo pero al ver a la joven zora asustada se levanto rápidamente.

-No te rindes fácilmente ¿eh?

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

-Pretendía dejarte con vida para que mi abuelo disfrutara el aniquilarte el mismo pero necesito apresurarme obtener el Zafiro Zora así que debo librarme de ti.

-Eso esta por verse.

Cristóbal corrió hacia Kai y le asesto una patada en las costillas, Kai grito de dolor y se alejo unos pasos para luego contraatacar con un potente puñetazo en el estomago, esto dejo Cristóbal sin aire y sin poder moverse, situación que Kai aprovecho para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y luego arrojarlo con fuerza contra el suelo dejándolo muy malherido. Cuando Kai se preparaba para darle el golpe final alguien sujeto su mano, el joven gerudo miro hacia atrás y vio a un extraño hombre alto que vestía un gastado keikogi café oscuro junto a una hakama azul profundo, de cabello largo y negro, barba recortada y ojos negros, de unos 27 años de edad, cubierto por una vieja gastada capucha negra, con una mano sujeto a Kai mientras que con la otra portaba una enorme espada de metal muy filosa, al verla Kai se asusto y se alejo de el rápidamente.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?

-... – el hombre no respondió, solo se acerco a Cristóbal para ver la gravedad de sus heridas- ¿Tu lastimaste así a este muchacho? Sin duda eres tan bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo como con armas.

-¡Respóndeme!- exigió Kai.

-Mi nombre es Joruji, no quiero ser tu enemigo pero mi deber es proteger a estos muchachos así que te sugiero que te retires de una vez.

-¿Cómo te atreves?... ¡Ya veras!- Kai corrió enojado hacia Joruji listo para el combate pero algo lo detuvo, sintió la voz de Ganon, su abuelo, en su cabeza, de manera telepática el se comunicaba con su nieto.

-"Ya has tardado demasiado, Kai, déjales la gema luego la recuperaremos, es hora de iniciar nuestro plan, ya no hay mas tiempo que perder"

-Esta bien, abuelo, como tu quieras- Kai miro a su adversario- Joruji o quien seas, la próxima vez que se metan en mi camino los destruiré a todos sin piedad.

Kai se alejo rápidamente dando enormes saltos ante la aliviada mirada de los zoras sobrevivientes a su ataque.

-Esto aun no a acabado- dijo Joruji al verlo desaparecer de su vista, luego vio a la joven zora junto al inconsciente Cristóbal- Debemos curar rápidamente sus heridas.

Después de unas horas tras el extenuante combate Cristóbal despertó solo en una habitación, estaba vendado y sus heridas habían sido sanadas, junto a el estaban Link, Navi, Joruji y la chica zora.

-Me alegra verte despierto una vez mas- dijo Link.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Cristóbal confundido.

-Peleaste valientemente con el nieto de Ganon- le respondió Joruji.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-El es Joruji- respondió Link- el te salvo cuando Kai estuvo a punto de darte el golpe de gracia, es un respetado y valiente guerrero, Impa le pidió que nos protegiera cuando presintió peligro.

-La señorita Impa contrato mis servicios para ser mas exactos, se supone que debía ayudarlos desde la ciudad de los gorons pero ya se habían marchado, por fortuna los alcance a tiempo en el Dominio Zora- agrego Joruji- sin embargo ella me contrato solo para ayudarles a recuperar las reliquias sagradas así que creo que mis servicios llegan a su fin.

-Pero... todavía nos falta uno- dijo Cristóbal mirando a la muchacha zora- el zafiro zora.

-Ella es Ruto, la princesa de los zora- la presento Navi.

-Yo estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi- dijo Ruto- me protegiste de ese salvaje con tu propia vida.

-No fue nada, princesa, no podía dejar que la lastimara- se sonrojo Cristóbal.

-Aun así estoy en deuda contigo, es por eso que con todo mi aprecio y con el consentimiento de mi padre, yo te hago entrega del único recuerdo que me queda de mi madre, el Zafiro Zora- Ruto saco de su morral la preciada gema y la dejo en las manos de Cristóbal.

-Mu... muchas gracias, princesa.

-Es mi deber- agrego Ruto- mi madre me hizo prometer que se la entregaría solo al hombre con el que me fuera a casar.

Ante esa declaración todos, incluyendo Joruji quedaron atónitos y con la boca abierta, el mas impresionado fue Cristóbal.

-Pero no te preocupes- agrego Ruto- aun soy muy joven.

-Que alivio- respiro Cristóbal mas aliviado.

-Tal vez en unos meses todo este dispuesto.- siguió Ruto.

Antes de que Ruto pudiera seguir diciendo una palabra entro corriendo su padre con una noticia excelente.

-Vengan todos, el Gran Jabu Jabu a emergido nuevamente.

Todos siguieron al tremendo zora que ahora se movía con gran facilidad, incluso Link y Cristóbal a pesar de no saber a que se refería, sin embargo al llegar a las escaleras Cristóbal noto que Joruji tomaba un camino diferente, hacia la salida.

-¿Te vas?- le pregunto Cristóbal al guerrero.

-Mi trabajo aquí termino, soy un guerrero muy solicitado- respondió Joruji sonriendo- Sin embargo fue un placer conocer al nieto de un guerrero tan formidable como lo fue tu abuelo.

-¿Conociste a mi abuelo?

-No tuve la fortuna de conocerlo pues aun yo no nacía pero si conozco todas las historias de sus hazañas y como derroto a Ganon hace mas de 50 años, cuando lo vuelvas a ver salúdalo de mi parte- fue lo ultimo que dijo Joruji al retirarse.

Cristóbal se despidió del guerrero y siguió corriendo hacia sus amigos, al llegar a la cima del dominio, en el mismo lugar donde se enfrentaron a Kai, ahora había un enorme pez en medio de la laguna, se veía feliz, al ver a los dos jóvenes guerreros emitió un gran rugido.

-El Gran Jabu Jabu les esta muy agradecido por salvar al Dominio Zora- tradujo el padre de Ruto.

Cristóbal y Link sonrieron, ya estaba todo dispuesto para volver al castillo de Hyrule junto a Zelda, y Cristóbal ya sentía que pronto volvería a ver a su amiga Yadira.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule, dos sombrías figuras esperaban el momento indicado.

-Si me hubieras dejado habría acabado con ellos- se quejo Kai con su monstruosos abuelo Ganon.

-No es necesario, ellos traerán las gemas sagradas, lo importante ahora es continuar con nuestro plan, si ellos usan las gemas liberaran a la niña y ella hará regresar al peor de mis temores.

-¿Ese hechicero...?

-Así es, Vaati, con el aquí estaríamos perdidos, es por eso que no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Te refieres a que el momento a llegado, estas seguro?

-Si, invadiremos Hyrule con mi ejercito del infierno y aniquilaremos a cada ser viviente empezando con la familia real.

CONTINUARA...

P.D: Gracias a mi amiga Misao Q.Q por todo su apoyo y no molestarse por usar a su personaje Kai en mi fic.

P.D.2: Joruji se pronuncia "Joruyi" 


	17. La infancia de Zelda

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 17: La infancia de Zelda.

-¿Seguro que no te duele?- le pregunto por décima vez Radames a la herida Zelda quien yacía en la cama de Luna mientras Amanda ajustaba los vendajes que se habían aflojado cuando Zelda trato de caminar.

-Estoy bien, en serio, tengo que irme- respondió insistentemente Zelda.

-Nada de eso, señorita- le recrimino Amanda- Usted no sale de mi casa con esta pierna en tal estado, además el doctor ya dijo que debes reposar por lo menos cuatro semanas.

-Por eso, me voy a reposar, pero a mi casa- insistía Zelda.

-No creo que puedas ir sola- comento Radames- Yo te llevaría pero tu no nos quieres decir donde vives.

-Si Zelda vive lejos- dijo Amanda- No es de Temuco, ella me lo dijo... listo, ahora si te vuelves a sacar el vendaje te amarro a la cama, voy a preparar el almuerzo.

-Yo tengo que volver al taller- dijo Radames- Pero si necesitan algo llámenme, si esos gorilas vuelven a aparecer.

-¿Gorilas?- pregunto Zelda.

-Si, en las noticias dijeron que unos gorilas se escaparon del zoológico, supongo que son esos, aunque nunca he visto un gorila de cerca.

-Claro Radames- afirmo Zelda, mientras no tuvieran idea de lo que en verdad eran a ella no le importaba que pensaran.

Radames se marcho y Amanda se fue a la cocina, Zelda quedo completamente sola en la habitación, inmovilizada en la cama. Estaba tan aburrida que comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, los peluches en los estantes, las fotografías en las paredes, todo tan ordenado y en su lugar, como si la muchacha que la habitaba anteriormente nunca se hubiera marchado y nunca hubiera muerto hace un año como Amanda le contó. Zelda estaba algo cansada así que se recostó tratando de dormir.

La habitación de Zelda quedaba en el primer piso a un lado de la entrada por lo que podía escuchar con claridad si alguien estaba por entrar o si alguien estaba por salir, por eso la atractiva rubia se alarmo al escuchar que alguien venia, pues quien podría venir a ver a una mujer tan solitaria como Amanda, Radames acababa de irse y no podía ser que volviera tan pronto.

-Mamá, mamá!- se escucho la voz de un joven gritando desde la entrada y corriendo hasta la cocina.

-Límpiate los zapatos antes de entrar- se escucho después, era la voz de un hombre adulto el cual entro lentamente a la casa.

Zelda no podía ver quien era pues la puerta de su habitación se lo impedía, pero se quedo mirándola fijamente como si en verdad pudiera ver algo o presintiera algo, de repente la puerta se abrió lentamente ante la mirada de Zelda.

El hombre que entro era el mismo de la foto al que Amanda nombro como su esposo, el sujeto entro a la habitación con una mirada nostálgica en la habitación pero quedo impactado al mirar a la cama y verla ocupada de nuevo por su hija.

-¿Bichito?- dijo el hombre impresionado al ver a Zelda.

-¡Sofanor, espera!- Amanda llego corriendo junto con el muchacho, que Amanda reconoció en las fotos como el hermano menor de Luna- Ella no es...

-¡Luna!- exclamo el muchacho al verla- ¡Lunita!

Como si fuera un niño pequeño el muchacho corrió hacia Zelda y la abrazo con fuerza como si fuera alguien que no ve hace tiempo sin siquiera darse cuenta del dolor que le causaba a Zelda en su herida pierna.

-¡Romildo , bájese de la muchacha!- le ordeno Amanda sacando al muchacho de una oreja- No ves que tiene la pierna fracturada.

-¿Quién es ella? Amanda. 

-Esta muchacha se llama Zelda, esta herida así que debe quedarse reposando, no se puede mover todavía, nos conocimos en la mañana.

-Pero... es idéntica- dijo Sofanor acercándose lentamente a Zelda, su mirada de nostalgia seguía fija en ella y algunas lagrimas estaban pro brotar de sus ojos, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de acariciar a Zelda en la cabeza la muchacha le sujeto la mano, como si no quisiera que la tocara- Perdone, señorita, no fue mi intención- se disculpo Sofanor al notar que había puesto nerviosa a Zelda.

-Descuide... ¿este es el hombre que te dejo por otra, Amanda?- pregunto Zelda.

-Si... si, el es mi exmarido, Sofanor, se me olvido decírtelo, Zelda, se supone que ellos hoy día venían a visitarme.

-Es que no podía pasar tanto tiempo sin mi madrecita- dijo Romildo abrazando a Amanda- Y ahora que esta mi hermanita vengo con mas razón.

-Yo no soy tu hermana.

-Mejor dejen sola a Zelda- les pidió Amanda- Ella necesita descansar, acaba de romperse una pierna y necesita reposo.

Romildo y Sofanor salieron de la habitación mientras Amanda le pidió disculpas a Zelda por la actitud de los dos.

-No se preocupe, es comprensible- respondió Zelda- pero que no me vuelvan a confundir ni mucho menos que ese señor crea que yo soy su hija.

-Si, esta bien, yo voy a hablar con ellos, pero no te enojes, es decir, ella era igual a ti, confundirse es fácil.

-Tu no lo hiciste- dijo Zelda.

Amanda se fue dejando a Zelda sola nuevamente en su habitación, mas bien en la habitación de Luna, pensando en lo extraño de esta familia, al menos estaba segura de que no se atreverían a hacerle daño, algo de lo que no podría estar segura cuando era niña con su propia familia.

Mientras tanto, en un oscuro rincón de la torra mas alta y olvidada del castillo de Hyrule, una bella y arrogante niña rubia lloraba inconsolablemente, le dolían los golpes recibidos pero mas le dolía el corazón, de que nadie le creyera lo que ella sabia era inevitable y debía ser sabido para la seguridad del reino, finalmente se tranquilizo al ver que la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente la encontraba.

-Princesa Zelda¿esta usted bien?- le pregunto Impa.

-... – Zelda no respondió, ya había llorado mucho y ahora, estaba conteniendo su llanto, no le gustaba que nadie la viera llorar.

-¿El rey hizo esto?- le pregunto al verla con algunos moretones en sus brazos- El rey... ¿la golpeo otra vez?

-Dijo que debo dejar de decir disparates... que seré la reina de Hyrule, y debo comportarme como tal... y dejar de inventar historias de sueños locos.

-Princesa sus sueños son lo que en verdad ocurrirá si no hacemos algo.

-Pero para él no- dijo Zelda llorando nuevamente- Creo que todo esto es un gran error, que es una chifladura mía.

-Mi pequeña princesa- dijo Impa abrazándola con cuidado- No deje que la incredulidad de su padre le perder su esperanza, sin usted ni los chicos Hyrule estará perdido, no crea que todo es mentira, no pierda su don.

-¿Entonces que hago?¿Qué hago Impa?

-Luche, princesa, luche por lo que cree. Usted debe resistir, usted es la Princesa del Destino, la que guiara a Hyrule por el camino de la salvación, sus sueños son la respuesta.

-No se si pueda resistir mas.

-Debe hacerlo, por el bien de este mundo, por el bien de este reino, por los que mas quiere... y por ultimo, por la promesa que le hizo a Cristóbal dándole su palabra de Princesa.

Tras oír estas palabras Zelda recordó haberle dicho a Cristóbal que encontraría a Yadira antes de que él volviera con las tres gemas sagradas, mas todas las expediciones que había enviado a la búsqueda por todo Hyrule habían vuelto sin noticias.

-Es cierto- Zelda se puso de pie y limpiándose las lagrimas y aguantando el dolor volvió a sujetarse el cabello con forma de cola y a adquirir su aspecto de mujer fría e indiferente que a Impa no le gustaba nada para una niña tan pequeña- Ellos deben estar por llegar, enviare otra tropa de búsqueda.

-No creo que sea lo mas apropiado en este momento- se apresuro en decirle Impa- El clima extrañamente cambio, el sol radiante que nos cubría fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de nubes negras, debe estar por llover.

-Lo haré cuando se disipe la lluvia entonces- respondió Zelda quien decidió asomarse por la ventana, desde aquella torre podía ver todo su reino y mucho mas, pero solo esperaba volver a verlo a él, a su hylian rubio vestido de verde que le creyó todo lo que le dijo sin dudarlo la primera vez que la escucho.

-"Mi pequeña princesa"- pensó Impa mientras la veía- "Se que te convertirás en una gran mujer, solo desearía que no fueras tan dura contigo misma, eso te hace ser dura con los demás"

-¿Qué es eso?- la pregunta de Zelda saco a Impa de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre, princesa Zelda?

-Algo viene allá, a lo lejos, a gran velocidad.

Impa se asomo y a lo lejos logro ver lo que parecía ser una gran caravana de extrañas criaturas que se acercaban a gran velocidad a la ciudadela liderados por un horrendo ser con aspecto de ogro y cerdo.

-¡Ganon!

-¿Ganon?... ¿el verdadero Ganon?

-Princesa creo que su sueño se esta cumpliendo, esas criaturas atacaran Hyrule, debemos salir de aquí rápidamente.

Mientras Impa y Zelda comenzaban a bajar por las enormes escaleras de la torre el ejercito de criaturas, liderados por Ganon y Kai entraban a la fuerza a la ciudad, los guardias que las vieron llegar trataron de cerrar las puertas pero los dodongos las derribaron y unas extrañas criaturas con forma de lagartijas con espadas y armaduras se deshicieron de ellos sin piedad.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la ciudad donde la gente corrió aterrorizada de un lugar a otro sin saber a donde ir a la vez que eran aniquilados rápidamente uno a uno por las hordas de criaturas.

Ganon y Kai no perdieron tiempo, junto a un gran numero de criaturas siguieron su camino hasta el castillo dejando muerte y destrucción a su paso, la barrera de contención creada por los guardias reales no fue suficiente y todos perecieron ante el malvado Rey del Mal y su nieto.

Cuando trataron de entrar al castillo fueron recibidos por guardias y hechiceros cuya magia no fue suficiente para contener la de Ganon, el anulo sus hechizos y los uso en contra de ellos para aniquilarse mientras que Kai se entretuvo asesinando a los guardias por su cuenta con la nueva arma que le entrego su querido abuelo.

Ganon se abrió paso por los corredores del castillo hasta llegar al Salón del Rey, donde aun estaban la madre y el padre de Zelda, la invasión fue tan rápida y repentina que no se les había dado tiempo de escapar.

Impa y Zelda finalmente llegaron al primer piso, el ver el corredor principal completamente destruido les dio una mala señal y rápidamente corrieron hasta el salón del rey, sin embargo, antes de entrar en el vieron desde afuera a todas las criaturas dentro de el, esto no detuvo a Zelda quien quería salvar a sus padres a como de lugar. Pero antes de entrar algo la dejo congelada, no pudo ver nada pero desde el exterior logro escuchar los últimos gritos de dolor de su madre y su padre quienes eran asesinados por Ganon.

Zelda quedo sin aliento y casi sorda debido a los gritos de dolor y desesperación de sus padres, Impa tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente, tomo a Zelda y se la llevo hasta los establos donde abandonaron el lugar en un caballo blanco, la expresión de Zelda no cambio, no expresaba nada, Impa llego a creer que la pequeña había entrado en shock pero no había tiempo para verla, necesitaban salir del reino cuanto antes.

Continuara... 


	18. Yadira

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 18: Yadira.

-¡Ya debemos estar por llegar!- le anunciaba Cristóbal a Link, ambos montaban juntos a Epona mientras la veloz yegua cabalgaba por las amplias praderas de Hyrule.

Los niños ya tenían en su poder las tres gemas sagradas, para Cristóbal ya se acercaba el fin de esta aventura, estaba seguro de que muy pronto encontraría a Yadira y hallarían la manera de regresar a Temuco a contarle a su familia esta peculiar aventura, fue entonces cuando pensando recordó a su abuelo y a su enfermedad, la que le estaba consumiendo la vida y pronto se lo arrebataría del mundo.

-Cristóbal, Cristóbal- Link saco al muchacho de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué la ciudad esta cubierta por nubes negras... además a comenzado a llover?

-No lo se, Link, no estoy muy seguro de lo cambiante que es el clima aquí en Hyrule.

-A mi todo esto me da un mal presentimiento- comento Navi- ojala Impa y Zelda estén bien.

Mientras, en un sombrío y lejano lugar de Hyrule, una malévola figura sonreía al ver como todo salía como el quería.

-Como las estaciones siguen su curso a través del año mi plan sigue exactamente como lo deseo.

-¿Estas seguro que deseas hacer esto, Vaati?- le pregunto su madre quien seguía junto a él.

-Madre, he esperado mucho por este momento, mi resurrección se llevara a cabo cuando esa niña saque la Espada Maestra del Pedestal del Tiempo.

-Esto no es lo que Roskat habría querido.

-No la metas a ella, ella es quien hizo todo esto, ella y ese grupo de hechiceras enclenques, pero ahora todo eso cambiara, con mi fuerza conseguiré fácilmente la Trifuerza y con el poder de las mismas Diosas acabare con su creación y con ellas mismas¡Diosas Miserables, las acabare con vuestro propio poder!

-¿Dónde estas?

-Junto a una familia.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa?

-Solo estoy tratando de ser amigable, Zelda.

Link y Zelda adultos se encontraban conversando gracias a la ayuda de unas mágicas piedras que poseía cada uno y que llevaban como colgantes, estas piedras eran llamadas Piedras Telepáticas y con ellas pueden comunicarse aunque estén muy lejos solo deben concentrarse. Link decidió conversar con Zelda desde su trabajo de Teleoperador en Temuco mientras Zelda seguía en cama con su pierna fracturada en casa de Amanda.

-No necesito tu amistad, no te necesite durante los últimos diez años.

-Como sea, mira, solo quería que supieras que tuve que contarle la verdad al abuelo de Cristóbal.

-Ya me lo esperaba, no podíamos dejarlo fuera de esto, el puede ayudarnos mucho.

-También descubrí que tiene una enfermedad mortal no contagiosa, es una especie de leucemia muy avanzada, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida lamentablemente.

-Lo que nos faltaba, al único que podíamos contarle nuestro problema se va a morir.

-Podrías mostrar un poco de consideración al menos.

-Como quieras¿eso es todo por lo que me contactaste?

-No solo eso... también quería recordarte que hoy será el día en que llegue con Cristóbal y las tres gemas sagradas a la ciudad.

-No tienes porque recordármelo- dijo Zelda tratando de no recordar la vez en la que en el castillo escucho por ultima vez a sus padres.

-Me preguntaba si podría haber alguna alteración en el flujo del tiempo, recuerda que activamos mucho el poder del Templo del Tiempo.

-Si te preocupa que vayas a quedar encerrado por siete años no te preocupes, el flujo del tiempo solo ve los resultados finales y los trae al presente, pase lo que pase todo seguirá como debes y tu no tendrás ningún problema- De repente la manija de la puerta de la habitación de Zelda comenzó a abrirse- Alguien viene, me tengo que ir- Se despidió Zelda guardando la piedra telepática bajo su almohada.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Romildo entrando en la habitación.

-¿Eres tu?... o sea¿qué quieres?- pregunto Zelda sorprendida, no se esperaba ver a alguien, especialmente a el.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy yo quería venir a verte.

-¿Para que?- pregunto Zelda desconfiada.

-Es que pensé en ti, con esa piernita herida y me dio mucha penita, así que vine a leerte un cuento- diciendo esto saco un libro que guardaba en su espalda y se sentó cómodamente junto a Zelda.

-No tienes porque hacer esto- le dijo la enojada rubia tratando de deshacerse de el- No debes hacer esto.

-Lo que pasa es que yo quiero ayudar a mi herma... a ti, Zeldita- dijo Romildo con sus gestos y forma de ser tan infantiles e ingenuas que poseía a pesar de ser ya un joven grande, era muy infantil y tierno en su forma de ser y lo demostraba alegrando y ayudando a todos los que quería.

-En verdad, no es necesario, no me siento muy bien...

-No te preocupes, yo te voy a hacer sentir mejor, déjame ver, este cuento se llama "Crónicas de Mimir" te va a encantar.

Zelda no tuvo mas opción que escuchar el increíblemente largo relato que el tierno de Romildo decidió leerle para hacerla sentir mejor.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Hyrule, Link, Cristóbal y Navi llegaban a las puertas de la ciudadela del castillo, para su sorpresa el puente de entrada estaba abajo pero completamente destruido, debían entrar sin Epona por lo que la dejaron afuera y, dando saltos, lograron entrar.

El lugar ambiente era deprimente, la oscuridad, la lluvia y el olor a muerte se hacían presentes en todas partes, los muchachos junto con su hada recorrieron varias calles antes de dirigirse directo al castillo pues sabían que algo terrible acababa de ocurrir y esperaban encontrara a alguien que les diera una explicación. Cristóbal ya temía en la posibilidad de que Ganon hubiera invadido como lo hizo en el bosque Kokiri.

De repente, desde una esquina aparecieron dos enormes y horrendas lagartija, vestían una ligera armadura y cada una poseía una espada y un escudo, al ver a los muchachos se lanzaron contra ellos como una embestida salvaje. Link desenvaino su espada y se preparo con su escudo mientras Cristóbal abría su maletín de pociones y Navi creaba una barrera mágica alrededor de el en caso de un inminente ataque.

-¡Alto!- de repente una familiar voz se escucho cerca y las lagartijas se detuvieron, algo las había atacado, entonces sus cabezas se desprendieron y salieron rodando mientras sus cuerpos caían inertes.

-¿Quién fue?- se preguntaron los muchachos mirando a todos lados.

-Es bueno volver a verlos- dijo Impa saliendo de su escondite en una destrozada casa del mercado.

-Eso fue sorprendente- dijo el rubio niño sorprendido- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Una raza guerrera tiene sus trucos- sonrió Impa.

-Impa ¿qué ocurrió aquí?¿dónde esta Zelda?- pregunto Navi, en ese momento la sonrisa de Impa se borro.

-Yo estoy bien- dijo Zelda saliendo del escondite.

-Acabamos de ser atacados por Ganon, el venia acompañado por muchas criaturas, ahora todos están en el castillo.

-Zelda- Cristóbal recordó el trato que tenia con la joven princesa- ¿Encontraron a Yadira? Tu me lo prometiste, aquí traje las gemas sagradas- dijo enseñándoselas.

-Yo...

-La princesa acaba de pasar por mucho- respondió Impa- el castillo fue invadido y los reyes asesinados.

-¿Qué?

-No puede ser.

-Yo... no sabia, lo lamento, Zelda.

-Yo soy quien lo lamenta- hablo finalmente Zelda- Te falle y falte a mi palabra de princesa, este fue mi castigo.

-No diga eso princesa, aun tenemos una oportunidad de recuperar el reino rápido, con las tres gemas abriremos el sello del Templo del Tiempo y reclamaremos la Espada Sagrada.

-Es inútil- dijo Zelda desanimada- ¿qué caso tiene? Aun si la espada en verdad existe ninguno de nosotros la alzaría contra Ganon.

Todos se quedaron mirando, era cierto, Cristóbal no sabría como luchar con una espada, Navi era solo un hada e Impa no era una experta luchando con armas.

-Yo lo haría- dijo Link, entonces Zelda lo miro impresionada- Para recuperar tu reino y vencer al monstruo que asesino a tus padres, yo seré quien utilice esa espada.

-L... Link- Zelda no podía articular mas palabras de lo impresionada.

-Pues vamos de una vez- interrumpió Cristóbal- si seguimos aquí sin hacer nada nos encontraran los esbirros de Ganon.

El grupo corrió hasta el Templo mientras se topaban con uno que otro monstruo que Impa eliminaba con mucha facilidad.

Al llegar al Templo del Tiempo Impa abrió la cerrada puerta de una patada. El grupo entro finalmente al lugar, era una enorme sala blanca, pacifica, aun no había sido atacada por la invasión de Ganon. Al final del salón se alzaba un altar, cuando Cristóbal se acerco a el las tres gemas comenzaron a brillar y salieron de su mochila flotando y se posaron sobre el altar en sus respectivos lugares.

-Llego la hora, Princesa Zelda- le dijo Impa.

-Ya es hora- dijo Vaati emocionado viendo la escena a través de una esfera de cristal en su torre.

En ese momento Zelda saco su ocarina y comenzó a tocarla frente a todos, Impa les dijo que la melodía que tocaba se llamaba "Canción del Tiempo" y era necesaria para terminar el ritual y poder abrir la verdadera puerta del Templo del Tiempo. Cuando Zelda termino el lugar comenzó a temblar y las enormes paredes tras el altar comenzaron a abrirse dejando a la vista una habitación secreta en cuyo centro, clavada en un pedestal, se veía la Espada Sagrada.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hasta allá admiraron desde la entrada la majestuosidad de la Espada Sagrada.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Navi al ver a una bella niña rubia que estaba de pie, con la mirada perdida en el suelo a un costado del salón.

-Ya... ¿Yadira?- exclamo Cristóbal al verla- ¡Yadira!

Cristóbal corrió hasta su amiga, después de tanto tiempo finalmente la encontraba, pero se detuvo a medio camino pues noto algo raro, Yadira alzo la cabeza y su mirada seguía perdida y sin su brillo característico de la tierna e inocente pequeña, entonces comenzó a caminar como si no hubiera visto a nadie más allí. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la espada ante la asombrada mirada del grupo. Cristóbal llego hasta ella y trato de hacerla entrar en razón pero no podía detenerla, una extraña fuerza llevaba a su amiga hacia la Espada Maestra.

-¡Ayúdenme, algo extraño ocurre!- grito Cristóbal al ver que no podía hacer nada.

-Esta hechizada- exclamo Navi- siento una poderosa magia a su alrededor.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Zelda a su niñera, la persona en la cual siempre hallaba respuestas a todo.

-No... no lo se, princesa, no se que le ocurre a esa niña.

-¡No pueden hacer nada!- decía Vaati alegre en su torre- ¡Pronto volveré a Hyrule con todo mi poder y seré imparable!- se decía lleno de felicidad en su maldad mientras su madre lo miraba preocupada desde un rincón.

-¡Yadira!¡Despierta!- le decía Cristóbal sin conseguir resultado alguno.

-¡Liberum Maza!- de repente la voz de una mujer resonó en el Templo del Tiempo y desde la entrada un rayo salió disparado y se estrello contra Yadira arrojándola contra una pared dejándola inconsciente- ¡Funciono!

-¿Quién a sido?- grito Link preocupado.

Entonces, desde la entrada se vio venir dos figuras a gran velocidad, una era Joruji quien, al verlo, dio una sensación de alivio a Impa y la otra figura era una bella joven de larga y abundante cabellera pelirroja, ojos color ámbar y escultural figura, vestida con un top amarillo y una diminuta minifalda café, calzaba unas botas de cuero café y en sus manos llevaba un extraño cetro de madera con oro incrustado en la punta.

-No se preocupen, ella esta bien ahora- dijo la muchacha.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos irnos ahora- exigió Joruji a Impa y al grupo.

-¡¡¡Graaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!- de repente el ensordecedor grito de una criatura se escucho desde afuera y la puerta del templo fue completamente destruida por un potente golpe.

-Demasiado tarde- se lamento Joruji.

Entre todo el polvo y los escombros comenzaron a aparecer un gran numero de criaturas que alarmaron a los muchachos pero no atacaban, al contrario, todas se formaron como si esperaran la llegada de alguien, alguien que no tardo en aparecer, Ganon junto a su nieto Kai.

Ganon camino lentamente ante la atemorizada mirada del grupo y se dirigió hacia el altar donde las tres gemas seguían posadas, entonces las tomo con sus enormes garras y las alzo. De repente un haz de luz tricolor emergió de la gemas y comenzó a rodear a Ganon cegando a todos en la habitación, cuando la luz se debilito todos miraron hasta un extraño hombre que apareció en la habitación, tenia las tres gemas en sus manos y Ganon no estaba en ningún lado.

-¡Dio resultado!- exclamo Kai.

-Así es- dijo el hombre- Finalmente he vuelto a recuperar mi cuerpo original, Ganon se ha ido, ahora soy Ganondorf líder de las Gerudos.

-¿Ganondorf?- exclamo Impa.

-Emmm... ¿qué ocurre?- de repente Yadira comenzó a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en el suelo y Cristóbal a su lado sujetándola.

-¿Yadira?¿Estas despierta?

-¡Debemos detenerlo con la Espada Sagrada!- grito Link y rápidamente corrió hasta el altar para reclamar la espada.

-¡No lo hagas!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Yadira y Joruji ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Pero fue muy tarde, Link tomo la espada y una especie de barrera mágica comenzó a rodearlo, entonces Link quedo congelado dentro de la barrera con la Espada en alto.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto Navi aterrorizada.

-¿Qué es esto?- Zelda trato de tocar la barrera pero sintió un terrible ardor al tratar de hacerlo, como si la barrera fuera de fuego.

-¡Hay que sacarlo de allí!- grito Cristóbal y, sin importarle el calor, se lanzo contra la barrera pero al tocarla una fuerza lo empujo hacia atrás dejándole su brazo derecho herido y algo quemado.

-¡Es la entrada!- exclamo Ganondorf- ¡la entrada al Reino Sagrado!

-¿Qué?- Impa se sintió confundida.

-Así es- le explico Joruji- Al quitar la Espada Link abrió el portal entre los mundos.

-La entrada que nos llevara a la Trifuerza- exclamo Kai, en ese momento Impa, Joruji, Cristóbal, Zelda y Navi descubrieron las verdaderas intenciones de los intrusos.

-Ustedes no pueden atravesar la barrera porque son muy débiles- dijo Ganondorf- Pero yo podré cruzar sin problema.

Ganondorf se dirigió hasta el siguiente salón pero Joruji, Impa y la muchacha se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡No te dejaremos avanzar!- le dijo Impa.

-¡Te venceremos!- dijo Joruji.

-¡Tu y tu horda de fenómenos no pondrán manos en la Trifuerza!- dijo al muchacha- ¡Protectum!

Tras gritar esto una barrera de magia cubrió la entrada al siguiente salón dejando a los niños a salvo.

-Esa barrera solo se quitara cuando me mates- le desafió la muchacha a Ganondorf.

-No será muy difícil, mi niña- sonrió Ganondorf.

En ese momento todas las criaturas se lanzaron contra el valiente trío. Joruji se encargo de Ganondorf enfrentándose contra el en un feroz duelo de espadas. Impa se enfrento al joven y astuto Kai, era un encuentro a muerte entre una sheikah y un gerudo. Por su parte la bella hechicera se encargo de las criaturas a las que podía hacerles frente con sus poderosos hechizos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada- decía Cristóbal furioso- Tengo que ayudarles.

-Tengo mucho miedo- dijo Zelda sentada en una esquina del salón.

-Tranquila, pequeña, todo estará bien- dijo Navi tratando de consolarla.

Mientras que Yadira miraba fijamente a Link a través de la barrera mágica mientras recordaba todo lo que Vaati le había dicho estos últimos días antes de que Cristóbal y Link la liberaran, fue por esas mismas palabras que comenzó a caminar hacia la barrera que mantenía cautivo a Link, primero metió una mano pero la saco al sentir un increíble ardor en ella.

-¿Qué haces, Yadira?- le pregunto Cristóbal volteándose a verla, en ese momento Yadira lo vio a los ojos se metió a la barrera- ¡Yadira!

Dentro de la barrera Yadira se lamentaba, sentía como si sui cuerpo se quemara, pero no había fuego, y aguantando su dolor siguió caminando hasta Link, al llegar con el puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del joven rubio.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo- le dijo, en ese momento, con su otra mano, tomo la Espada Maestra y la incrusto rápidamente en el Pedestal del Tiempo, entonces ella y Link cayeron al suelo exhaustos.

-¡Yadira!- Cristóbal corrió a socorrerla, la muchacha tenia algunas heridas pero ninguna parecía de alta gravedad- ¿Cómo pudiste cruzar la barrera?

-Saca tu... la espada, a ti... no te pasara nada- dijo Yadira antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¿Yadira?¡Yadira!- exclamo Cristóbal asustado.

-Ella esta bien- dijo Navi- solo esta inconsciente.

-¡oh!... ¿qué... que ocurrió?- de repente Link despertó.

-¿Estas bien, Link?- le pregunto la pequeña Zelda.

-Si... sentí que alguien me toco y me tranquilizo... pero...

-Fue Yadira- le dijo Cristóbal- También me dijo que yo...

En ese momento Cristóbal dejo suavemente a Yadira recostada en el suelo y se dirigió al pedestal y saco rápidamente la Espada Sagrada, la miro fijamente mientras la tenia en sus manos, la blandió y luego se la ofreció a Link, el joven hylian la acepto sin dudar.

En ese momento la barrera que protegía a los cuatro niños se desvaneció, Ganondorf aprovecho un descuido y tomo a la muchacha por la cabeza y la arrojo contra una pared dejándola inmóvil.

-¿Qué han hecho?- exclamo Ganondorf.

-Ya no hay entrada al Reino Sagrado para ti Ganondorf- le dijo Link luciendo su nueva espada- Pero yo mismo te voy a mandar al Infierno.

Link corrió contra Ganondorf y trato de asestarle pero Ganondorf se movía muy rápidamente, en ese momento Kai corrió para ayudar a su abuelo y trato de atacar a Link por la espalda, el joven hylian logro darse cuenta y volteo para defenderse, entonces la Espada Maestra disparo un potente rayo que golpeo a Kai en el estomago dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Fabuloso!- exclamo Link sorprendido al ver lo que la espada podía hacer.

El ejercito de criaturas de Ganondorf cada vez era mas numeroso, parecía que nunca acabarían, Impa y Joruji no podían contra todos mientras Link se enfrentaba a Ganondorf disparándole rayos de magia y tratando de asestarle, Cristóbal tomo a Yadira en brazos y, junto con Zelda y Navi se fue a un rincón de la habitación con unas cuantas pociones en sus manos para defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario.

Aun con la Espada Maestra la batalla parecía perdida hasta que se escucho una maquiavélica risa por todo el templo, en ese momento los soldados de Ganondorf comenzaron a explotar, uno a uno ante la impresionada mirada de su líder.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- exclamo Ganondorf abandonando su encuentro con Link.

Joruji aprovecho este momento para ver como se encontraba su acompañante, afortunadamente solo estaba inconsciente, aun seguía viva.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a arruinar mis planes?!

Dijo la maquiavélica risa, en ese momento una fantasmagórica figura comenzó a materializarse en medio del templo, era un hombre tan alto como Joruji, de piel clara y ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas y cabello blanco vestido con ropas oscuras como si fuera un hechicero.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ganondorf.

-Es... ¡Es Vaati el hechicero!- exclamo la muchacha quien despertaba en los brazos de Joruji.

-Vaya, me halaga que una bella y joven dama sepa quien soy- dijo el espectro de Vaati sonriendo.

-¿Quién es Vaati?- pregunto Kai despertando del ataque que le propino Link.

-Era el mayo hechicero de Hyrule, sus poderes solo se podrían comparar con los de las Diosas- contó la muchacha- se dice que fue uno de los encargados de cuidar la Trifuerza cuando esta aun permanecía en Hyrule, pero renuncio a su cargo y con el poder de la Trifuerza trato de destruir Hyrule.

-En efecto, trate de destruir Hyrule ¿cómo sabes tanto de mi?

-Es que soy una hechicera y algún día planeo ser tan poderosa como usted... aunque... no malvada.

-Ja, ja. La maldad es una perspectiva de la realidad que no me incumbe en lo más mínimo, el caso es que ustedes arruinaron mi plan, esa muchacha humana debía quitar la Espada Sagrada del pedestal para liberar le sello del Reino Oscuro y revivirme, ahora estaría aquí con todos mis poderes y no como un fantasma que solo puede aniquilar a estas patéticas criaturas de la oscuridad.

-Entonces... ¿tu eres el que me alejo de Yadira cuando llegamos a Hyrule?- pregunto Cristóbal molesto.

-En efecto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar aquí si no estas vivo?- le pregunto Zelda.

-El puede hacerlo porque su odio no le deja olvidar a su espíritu- dijo Impa- Además el sello se debilito debido a que sacamos la espada.

-De todas formas no eres mas que un espectro- se burlo Ganondorf.

-No trates de pasarte de listo- le amenazo Vaati- tal vez hayas cambiado de aspecto pero eres el mismo cerdo débil de siempre, con mi presencia en este mundo puedo invocar a cuanta criatura conozca y creo que lo haré ahora mismo... ¡Habila Rapa!-

En ese momento se escucho un trueno seguido de un relámpago que surgió del centro del templo, cuando el relámpago se desvaneció apareció una horrenda y enorme criatura, era un guerrero vestido con una resistente armadura y con cabeza de caballo.

-Les deseo suerte- dijo Vaati retirándose-¡Elimínalos a todos y deja solo a la chica humana viva, empieza por ese cerdo!

El guerrero caballo obedeció, comenzó a disparar rayos eléctricos contra Ganondorf y su nieto, en ese momento Yadira despertó y le pidió a Cristóbal que la bajara.

-¿Cómo escaparemos de esto?- se pregunto.

De repente, mientras el Príncipe del Mal y su nieto luchaban contra la poderosa invocación de Vaati una potente explosión hizo volar la pared trasera del templo.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo- exclamo Ruto quien entro a toda prisa para reencontrarse con Cristóbal.

-¡Que bien!- dijo Adelein seguido del ejercito de zoras y gorons.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- se pregunto Cristóbal.

-Venimos a ayudarlos- dijo Darunia- Y parece que llegamos justo a tiempo, rápido, una caravana nos espera afuera.

El grupo se disponía marcharse hasta que...

-¡Mi Zafiro!- exclamo Ruto- el zafiro que me regalo mi madre.

-No hay tiempo para eso, hijita- le reclamo su padre.

-Pero...- Ruto estaba por llorar.

-Yo iré por el- dijo Cristóbal corriendo para salvar al zafiro de que no fuera destruido en la pelea.

-Yo te sigo- dijo Yadira.

Era muy difícil lograr pasar esquivando los ataques eléctricos del guerrero caballo pero Cristóbal logro recuperar el zafiro zora. Mientras estaban frente al altar Yadira vio que Kai estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por un rayo eléctrico que le llegaría por la espalda y corrió rápidamente hacia él, juntos cayeron al suelo y el rayo siguió su trayectoria estrellándose contra la pared.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo Yadira mientras Kai la miraba impresionado, ambos estaban en el suelo todavía, Yadira sobre Kai y Kai de espaldas en el suelo.

-¡Yadira, debemos irnos!- insistió Cristóbal sacando a los dos niños del trance.

Yadira corrió hacia Cristóbal, Kai debía quedarse para ayudarle a su abuelo a lidiar con este poderoso enemigo.

Finalmente todos corrieron a través del destrozado mercado y llegaron hasta la salida donde los esperaba Epona y una caravana de cuarenta carretas las cuales utilizaron para alejarse lo mas rápido posible del desolado lugar que un día fue la prospera Ciudad de Hyrule.

Continuara... 


	19. Del Cielo al Infierno

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 19: Del Cielo al Infierno.

Estaba oscureciendo en las verdes praderas de Hyrule, el sol ya emitía sus últimos rayos de sol para este día mientras un despreocupado Talon barría la entrada del rancho, una actividad poco usual en el, cuando a lo lejos divisa lo que parece ser una enorme caravana de carretas que trae especies de todas las razas.

-Allá esta el rancho Lonlon- dijo Impa- ¿Seguro que nos recibirán?

-Son buenas personas- aseguro Link- además aun debemos regresarles a Epona.

Después de esto volteo a ver a Cristóbal quien seguía sentado junto a Yadira quien yacía recostada en una de las carretas con la vista hacia la pared simulando estar dormida, mas desearía estarlo y no volver a despertar ni tener que vivir la realidad que ahora deberá enfrentar.

-¿Aun no despierta?- le pregunto Link al preocupado Cristóbal.

-Esta bien... debe estar cansada- respondió Cristóbal sonriendo- Me gustaría saber por lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta allá y que es lo que quiere ese ser Vaati con ella.

-Seguro lo averiguaremos pronto, no te preocupes, ya estamos llegando al rancho.

Finalmente la caravana llegaba hasta el rancho ante la mirada impresionada de Talon quien no supo que decir.

-¿Qué ocurre papi?- pregunto la alegre Malon mientras salía del rancho junto a su tío Ingo, hermano de Talon, mas su expresión de alegría cambio a sorpresa cuando se vio frente a mas de cuarenta carretas que contenían al ejercito zora y al ejercito goron.

-Supongo que hay mucho que explicar- dijo Link sonriendo mientras se acercaba a los tres montado sobre Epona- Espero que me recuerden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Amalia debía preparar su maletas, pues era la feliz ganadora del concurso de belleza y ahora debía viajar a Italia para las finales internacionales contra las mas hermosas participantes de todo el mundo.

Mientras buscaba y guardaba sus cosas también miraba con cariño las de su hermano, el que esperaba volver a ver pronto, no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla al recordarlo con sus juguetes, su ropa, todas sus pertenencias.

-¿Melancólica?- la voz de Link quien entraba a la habitación la sacaba de sus pensamientos y la volvía en si.

-Solo... recordaba al enano- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- Ojala aparezca pronto.

-Seguro que aparecerá.

-Sabes... no se si deba irme, con esto de que el Cristóbal este desaparecido junto a esa niña y la enfermedad del abuelo... no creo tener ganas de demostrar mi belleza en un país donde no conoceré a nadie.

-¿Estas segura?

-No lo se... ya no se ni lo que quiero- dijo abrazando al joven hylian.

-Yo se lo que quiero, y se lo que tu hermano hubiera querido, ambos querríamos que no abandones tu sueño, se que te has esforzado al máximo para llegar hasta donde estas, incluso tu abuelo seguramente no desea que por su causa abandones algo por lo que has luchado tanto tiempo.

-Link... ¿de donde vienes que siempre sabes como animarme?

De repente, Amalia, aun abrazada a Link, divisa en el baúl de juguetes de Cristóbal un cartucho de videojuego que le trajo unos recuerdos.

-Zelda- dijo en voz alta sorprendiendo a Link

-¿Qué dices?

-Este juego... se llama Zelda, fue el ultimo juego que vi a Cristóbal jugar en la casa en Santiago, no recuerdo como se llama su personaje principal pero me recuerda a alguien.

-Mejor concentrémonos en... lo hermosa que te veras en el certamen en Italia- dijo Link tratando de cambiar de tema.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, Zelda ya lograba dar unos cuantos pasos por la casa de Amanda con la ayuda de un bastón que Romildo le trajo como regalo.

-Que bien, Zeldita ya puede caminar- se alegro Romildo al ver a la bella rubia dar unos cuantos pasos.

-Lo mejor es que no se esfuerce- dijo Amanda mientras servia la cena acompañada solo de Romildo y Zelda.

-Creo que muy pronto podré irme y dejarlos tranquilos- se alegro Zelda.

-No, Zeldita- se entristeció Romildo- Yo no quiero que te vayas.

-Romildo, usted tiene que respetar la decisión de Zelda- le reprocho Amanda.

-Pero yo no quiero que se vaya- dijo Romildo abrazando a Zelda- Ella es como mi hermanita.

-Pero yo no soy tu hermana, Romildo, metetelo en la cabeza bien, yo soy Zelda, no Luna.

-Pero... – Romildo casi rompe a llorar pero mejor decidió irse corriendo a su habitación a pasar su pena.

-Este... yo creo que me excedí- dijo Zelda disculpándose- Mejor voy a hablar con el.

-No... no te preocupes, el tiene que entender eso, es solo que no lo había visto tan feliz desde hace tanto... ahora entiendo que fue por ti que Romildo volvió a sonreír- dijo Amanda caminando hasta la habitación de Romildo para calmar al apenado muchacho.

-¿Dónde están todos? – pregunto Sofanor entrando a la casa con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano.

-La señora Amanda esta con Romildo... es que el se puso triste cuando le dije que me marchare cuando pueda caminar.

-¿En serio?... pues, entiendo, tu tienes que hacer tu vida, el pequeño Romildo deberá entender... a veces me pregunto si ese niño va a madurar algún día.

-¿Y esas rosas?- pregunto Zelda viendo el hermoso ramo.

-¿Estas?... son, son para Amanda.- dijo algo sonrojado.

-¡Oh!... puede dejarlas en la mesa.

-Esta bien... vaya, parece se disponían a cenar.

-Seguro que a la señora Amanda no le molestara su presencia.

-¿En serio?, en ese caso- Sofanor se sentó a la mesa como si aun fuera el dueño de casa- Tu puedes acompañarme si quieres.

-Claro- Zelda camino con dificultad hasta la mesa y se sentó en un extremo- Disculpe pero... pensé que usted había abandonado a la señora Amanda con una amante.

-Veo que lo sabes... fue unos meses después de que muriera Luna, conocí a una mujer llamada Ulda y supongo que llegue a quererla tanto como a Amanda.

-¿Dónde esta ella?

-Ulda murió... ocurrió hace cinco meses, se le detecto un cáncer de mamas que se ramifico por todo el cuerpo... no hubo manera de salvarla.

-Cuanto lo siento.

-Ulda era una buena mujer, aunque algo solitaria... a veces suelo pensar que el destino la puso frente a mi solo para acompañarla en sus últimos momentos.

-¿Por qué se enamoro de Ulda?

-No lo se... solo se que quería alejarme de todos cuando murió Luna y Ulda me acogió, supongo que quería encontrar a algún culpable y la única persona que se me vino a la cabeza fue Amanda... ahora se que en realidad solo estaba enojado conmigo mismo, por no haber podido salvar a mi pequeña- dijo Sofanor antes de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos con sus codos apoyados a la mesa, Zelda supo que había tocado un tema muy delicado y quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Eh... ¿por qué no prueba la crema de almejas de la señora Amanda? Esta deliciosa- dijo ofreciéndole un poco a Sofanor, el la miro y sonrió al recordar a su hija tal como el joven Romildo recordaba a su hermana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo que dicen es difícil de creer- dijo Ingo tras escuchar lo ocurrido por Impa- ¿Además quien es esta joven? – dijo señalando a la joven maga que acompañaba a Joruji.

-Ops... perdón, mi nombre es Jael, mucho gusto- sonrió la muchacha pelirroja.

-Entonces lo que tratan de decir es que un ser llamado Ganondorf tomo por la fuerza el trono y un espectro llamado Vaati desea ser revivido para destruir Hyrule- dijo Talon sacando conclusiones.

-En efecto- afirmó Joruji- necesitamos encontrar una manera de vencerlo.

-¿Pero como?... no tenemos ninguna pista- se lamento Zelda.

-Creo que podemos encontrar ayuda- dijo Impa algo pensativa- el Libro de Mudora.

-¿El libro de Mudora?- pregunto Joruji- Aquel libro en el que se cuentan las profecías de Hyrule y se dice que fue escrito por las mismas diosas.

-Así es, ese Libro se encuentra en un estante especial en la biblioteca del castillo, en sus paginas podríamos encontrar todo lo relacionado con Vaati.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de derrotar a Vaati- dijo Link- porque de Ganon me encargo yo- dijo blandiendo la grandiosa Espada Maestra.

-¿Están diciendo que se aventuraran a volver al castillo?- exclamo Malon- Pero ahora esta bajo el control de ese ser... Ganondorf, seria muy peligroso.

-¡Yadira!- exclamo Cristóbal al verla de pie junto a el- ¿Despertaste?¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien...

-Yadira- Cristóbal abrazo fuerte a su amiga mientras lloraba, finalmente volvía a tenerla a su lado.

-Mucho gusto Yadira, mi nombre es Impa- le saludo respetuosa la guerrera sheikah.

-Yo soy Zelda la princesa de este hermoso reino.

-Mi nombre es Joruji- le saludo el guerrero con una reverencia.

-Hola, pequeña, mi nombre es Jael.

Acto seguido se presentaron Link, Malon, Ingo, Talon y Navi, también Adelein y Ruto aunque esta ultima de muy mala manera al ver como su amado Cristóbal trataba cariñosamente a esta muchacha.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos- sonrió Yadira.

-Yadira, perdona que sea repentina pero ¿cómo llego Vaati a tenerte en su poder?- le pregunto Impa.

-Pues el me lo contó todo, aprovecho el momento en que yo y Cristóbal estábamos en el tubo espacio temporal que une la Tierra con Hyrule además del Reino Oscuro, donde el habita, el provoco que yo y Cristóbal nos separáramos y de esa forma me llevo hasta el Templo y con la magia que posee en el reino Oscuro separo mi cuerpo de mi alma, la única forma de que volviera en mi era que las puertas secretas del Templo del Tiempo se abrieran para activar la Espada Maestra, entonces yo, hechizada por Vaati, quitaría la espada y destruiría el sello que lo retiene en el Reino Oscuro.

-¿Separo tu cuerpo de tu alma? Pero eso significa que estuviste...

-Muerta- interrumpió Yadira a Link- Supongo que esa es la palabra correcta para lo que el me hizo.

-Pobre Yadira... debes haber terminado en un horrible lugar infernal- dijo Cristóbal abrazándola.

-Si, quien sabe que clase de horrible lugar te dejo ese ser- agrego Link.

-Que bueno que los muchachos lograron sacarte de allí- dijo Impa.

-Si... – dijo Yadira soltándose de Cristóbal- Ustedes me trajeron, yo estaba... yo estaba en un infierno... yo, no puedo pensar demasiado de cómo era eso pero se sentía como que el mundo me había abandonado allí y de pronto ustedes... hicieron lo que hicieron.

-Fue Cristóbal- dijo Link- el no ceso de buscarte.

-Entonces... tu hiciste eso- dijo mientras Cristóbal le sonrió- y el mundo regreso precipitadamente... gracias- dijo mirándolos a todos- Ustedes me devolvieron el mundo, no saben lo que significa para mi. Y debería haberlo dicho antes.

-De nada- Dijo Cristóbal sin lograr contener las lagrimas y abrazándola.

-Bienvenida a Hyrule, Yadira- siguió Link también abrazándola.

-Si mañana van al castillo- dijo Malon- Pueden pasar aquí la noche, preparare sus habitaciones y algo de comida.

-Que muchacha mas servicial- dijo Link dejando a Zelda un poco molesta.

-Yo también puedo cocinar- dijo la princesa y partió a la cocina junto a Malon.

-¿Adonde vas, Yadira?- le pregunto Cristóbal al verla salir de la casa.

-Solo... necesito tomar aire.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No... quiero estar sola un momento.

La niña salió del lugar, la salida del rancho estaba llena debido a que el ejercito zora y los gorons decidieron pasar allí la noche así que se dirigió a la parte trasera, era de noche, los caballos estaban en los establos así que se encontraba sola en el área donde pastaban los caballos. Miro a la luna que se alzaba brillante sobre el bello cielo estrellado que le recordaba a su hogar, de repente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se sentaba sobre la fina hierba.

-Me alegra que hayan podido con ese monstruo- dijo sorprendiendo al chico que la acechaba desde el tejado- Eres Kai... ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?...- el sorprendido muchacho bajo de un salto y se quedo junto a ella- ¿No estas abandonando una melosa escena allá adentro?

-Necesitaba estar sola.

-... Si ya sabes quien soy yo... supongo que también sabes quien eres ¿verdad? Mi abuelo me lo dijo.

-Esa cosa es tu abuelo- dijo Yadira mirando al cielo- Y yo solo soy un instrumento creado por las diosas de este mundo, sin familia, sin recuerdos, sin un lugar de nacimiento, una cosa capaz de traer la desgracia a este lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... lo mejor es que hagas de una vez lo que viniste a hacer.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kai asombrado.

-Tu abuelo te pidió que me mataras ¿no?, su actual reino será amenazado si yo abro el sello que contiene a Vaati.

-No podría hacer eso... tu me salvaste allá en el Templo.

-No se si me alegra oír eso.

-... Yadi... niña¿estas bien?

-Estoy aquí... estoy bien- sonrio levemente Yadira algo triste.

-... oye, si estas... si estas sufriendo, o si necesitas algo, no importa lo que pase, puedo ayudarte.

-No puedes- dijo Yadira bajando la mirada.

-Bueno no he estado en una dimensión infernal pero si se una cosa o dos sobre el sufrimiento...

-Estaba feliz- le interrumpió Yadira- Cuando supe mi verdad quise dejar de existir, entonces Vaati separo mi alma y cuerpo... y donde sea que me haya dejado... estaba Feliz. En Paz y sabia que todos los que quiero estaban bien, lo sabia- Yadira alzo la mirada y prosiguió- El tiempo, no significaba nada, nada tenia forma... pero todavía era yo, y estaba abrigada y me sentía amada... y estaba terminada... completa. No entiendo de teología ni dimensiones... nada de eso en realidad, pero creo que estaba en el cielo.

Tras decir esto Kai la miro fijamente sin poder creerlo.

-Y ahora no- continuo Yadira- me arrancaron de allí, extraída... por mis amigos. Todo aquí es duro, brillante y violento. Todo lo que siento, todo lo que toco... este es el infierno. Nada mas seguir aquí un momento y el que le sigue a ese sabiendo lo que he perdido...

En ese momento Yadira dejo de hablar y se dio cuenta de todo lo que le dijo a Kai, decidió levantarse y volver a la casa.

-Ellos no pueden saberlo... nunca- fue lo que le pidió a Kai antes de dejarlo.

Continuara... 


	20. Abre tu corazon

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 20: Abre tu corazón.

-¡¡¡AAAH!!!

Un potente grito de mujer proveniente del interior de la casa saco a todos de sus casillas, era Zelda, quien se encontraba junto a Malon cocinando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Link agitado por apresurarse junto a los demás en llegar.

-¡Me corte!- grito Zelda llorando mientras mostraba su dedo que parecía perfectamente sano.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Impa examinando a la pequeña princesa.

-Aquí en el dedo, pero si te estoy mostrando mi herida.

-¿En el dedo?- Impa se acerco al dedo índice de Zelda y efectivamente tenia un leve corte provocado por el cuchillo con el cual estaba pelando tomates- Pero si no es nada.

-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?!- se quejo Zelda retorciéndose de un falso dolor- Esto me pasa por querer hacer las actividades de un campesino.

-Disculpe, princesa- se disculpo Malon- No debí dejarla pelar los tomates.

-No te pases, Zelda- le reclamo Cristóbal- Ni siquiera sangras.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme? Acaso debe sangrarme para que me duela?

-Pues si.

-Es lo mínimo- agregó Navi.

-Me siento traicionada- dijo Zelda sollozando.

-Tranquila, Zelda, no es para tanto, estas bien- trato de animarla Link.

-Si gusta puedo llevarla a su cama, princesa- dijo Impa tratando de calmarla.

-Esta bien- dijo Zelda quien salió de la cocina acompañada por Impa.

-Vaya que Zelda es una niña sobreprotegida y mimada- se quejo Navi.

-Toda su vida a sido criada así- dijo Link- No la culpo pero debería aprender a tratar mejor a los que la rodean y la quieren.

-Puedo ayudarte, Malon- dijo Yadira ofreciendo su ayuda.

-Gracias Yadira¿podrias terminar de pelar los tomates que dejo la princesa?

-Será un placer.

-¿Qué miras?- le pregunto Link a Cristóbal.

-A ellas, nada mas míralas- le dijo señalando a Yadira y Malon- son exactamente iguales.

-Una es rubia y la otra pelirroja- le dijo Navi tratando de demostrarle que no eran iguales físicamente.

-Eso ya lo se- siguió Cristóbal- pero no me refiero a eso, ambas son atentas, serviciales, educadas y corteses... es como ver a dos Yadiras- dijo Cristóbal mirando con cara de idiota enamorado pero una extraña pestilencia lo saco de su trance.

-Ya volví, mi querido Cristóbal- dijo Ruto mientras entraba a la casa con una bandeja llena de algas marinas, almejas, ostras, cochayuyos y cuanta porquería comestible se encuentra bajo el mar, de todo menos pescado.

-Volviste, Ruto- le saludo Malon- Oh, pero no trajiste el pescado... pensé que los zoras eran expertos nadadores y no seria problema para ti.

-Si lo somos y mira todas las almejas y ostras que les traje- dijo enseñando el balde- No me pidas pescado, no puedo atrapar pescado, yo soy pescado ¿insinúas que soy caníbal?

-No nada de eso- se disculpo Malon.

-Esta bien- dijo Cristóbal tratando de calmar las cosas- De todas formas no puedo comer pescados ni mariscos, soy alérgico.

-Pero siempre salías de pesca con tu abuelo- dijo Yadira dejando de pelar tomates.

-Si pero jamás comía, siempre pasábamos por una porción de pollo frito camino a la casa, jeje.

-Yo despellejare y freire a una cucko por ti, Cristóbal- dijo Ruto arrojando el balde al piso mientras salía corriendo de la casa al establo.

-¡Espera Ruto!- le siguió Malon- No vayas a matar a una de mis cuckos ponedoras. 

-Hablando de niñas sin remedio¿eh?- dijo Link compadeciendo a Cristóbal.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho- le dijo Yadira sonriendo.

-No, no es eso...

-¡AAAH!- Cristóbal trato de hablar pero otro potente grito lo hizo callar, nuevamente de Zelda, esta vez provenía del segundo piso

-¿Es Zelda otra vez?

-¿Qué le paso ahora?¿se habrá visto en el espejo?- bromeo Cristóbal.

Al llegar a la habitación donde dormirían las niñas encontraron a Zelda gritando mientras Impa trataba de calmarla.

-Pero princesa, no es para tanto.

-¿Cómo que no¿Acaso esperan que duerma en eso?- dijo señalando la cama que Malon le había preparado con frazadas y sabanas en el suelo de la habitación, al igual que a Yadira, Ruto y Malon, puesto que la única cama en esa habitación era la de Malon pero la amable niña se la había cedido por esta noche a Impa.

-Zelda ya basta, para tus niñerías- dijo Cristóbal enojado por la falsa alarma.

-Mejor me regreso a preparar la cena- dijo Yadira quien volvió a la cocina acompañada por Cristóbal.

-Si gustas... puedes dormir en mi cama- dijo Malon tímidamente entrando en la habitación- aunque ya se la había cedido a la señorita Impa.

-Por mi no hay problema- respondió la guerrera sheikah- Lo único que importa es la comodidad de la princesa.

-Que bueno- dijo Zelda dejando de llorar y recostándose lentamente sobre a suave y tibia cama- Mucho mejor.

-Cuidar a Zelda resulta algo molesto¿no?- le pregunto Link a Impa una vez solos en el pasillo del segundo piso.

-Solo me gustaría que la princesa fuera menos consentida.

-Entiendo que ella a vivido así siempre, pero ella debería cambiar su actitud.

-Pues... pienso que será mas fácil vencer a Ganondorf y a Vaati antes de que ella llegue a cambiar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Temuco, ya son las 10 de la noche, faltan solo un par de horas para el vuelo de Amalia que la llevaría a Italia, su familia había preparado una pequeña despedida el día anterior para que hoy se fuera relajada, sin embargo la hora había llegado y su padre la esperaba para llevarla al aeropuerto mas ella no bajaba.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo esta niñita- decía su madre preocupada.

-Debe estar arreglándose, ya sabes como son las mujeres- respondió su esposo.

-No, no lo se¿por qué no me lo dices, bebé?- le exigió Mónica desafiándolo de broma.

-Pues... veras...

-Yo iré a ver que le ocurre- dijo Link subiendo las escaleras pero Mario lo sujeto del brazo.

-¿No le habrás dicho algo, verdad?- le pregunto en voz baja.

-No se lo he dicho- le respondió Link- Pero talvez deba saberlo- dijo soltándose y siguió subiendo la escalera.

-Amalia ¿estas bien?- pregunto Link entrando en la habitación de la joven, la habitación estaba a oscuras pero se podía ver a Amalia sentada sobre su cama iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana.

-Estoy bien... mejor que nunca- le respondió ella sonriendo pero con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Amalia¿qué ocurre? Todos te están esperando abajo.

-No tienen a quien esperar... no voy a ir a ningún lado.

-Pero... Amalia, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-Lo se, y llegue a creerlo, pero no puedo, no puedo marcharme sin tener noticias de mi hermano, lo intente y no pude, no puedo irme sabiendo que el sigue perdido en alguna parte yo... no puedo, talvez tu entenderías si el fuera tu hermano.

-Cristóbal no es mi hermano... pero lo quiero como si lo fuera.

-Tu ni siquiera lo has visto, no lo conoces.

-Si lo conozco, lo conozco desde niño.

-¿Qué dices?

-Amalia, necesito decirte algo, necesito decirte la verdad sobre mi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ok, Zelda hoy te leeré un cuento súper entretenido que se llama "Tloz: The Newcomers"... no se que significa Tloz pero tampoco se ingles así que da igual porque el resto del cuento esta en español.

-Romildo, ya te dije que no es necesario que me leas mas, estoy coja no ciega, además no tengo ganas de escuchar mas cuentos.

-Zeldita¿no te has puesto a pensar que si sigues con esa actitud nunca vas a conseguir marido?

-Y para... para que quiero un marido- dijo Zelda sonrojándose.

-No si se que ahora no quieres, pero cuando quieras que alguien sea tu marido.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Yo diría que ridículo se ve Radames trayéndote flores todos los días para que te mejores- le dijo señalándole las margaritas y jazmines puestos delicadamente en un florero con agua en la repisa de Zelda.

-Eso... eso no es nada.

-A mi se me hace que te gusta Radames.

-Eso es ridículo a mi no me gusta...

-Buenos días- Radames entraba por al puerta de la habitación para visitar a Zelda con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Radames- dijo Zelda esbozando una sincera sonrisa en su rostro ante la sorprendida mirada de Romildo- Que sorpresa.

-Quise venir a ver como estabas y te traje estas flores- dijo mostrándole un ramo de rosas rojas.

-¿Y donde las vas a dejar?- le pregunto Romildo enseñándole la repisa llena de flores donde no cabía nada mas.

-Vaya...- dijo Radames impresionado, no recordaba cuando le había traído tantas flores.

-Damelas- dijo Romildo recibiéndolas- Yo les buscare un buen lugar- acto seguido sale de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Y... ¿cómo esta tu pierna?

-Bien... bien, mejorando.

-Ojala sane pronto... es decir, no para que te vayas... tu sabes... yo.

-Si, si se- sonrió Zelda- Pero también hay cosas que quiero hacer, por otro lado la señora Amanda a sido tan buena conmigo, me gustaría devolverle el favor de alguna forma.

-Ella siempre a sido una buena persona, por eso no la deje sola tras la muerte de Luna.

-Nunca nadie me había tratado tan bien... no recuerdo que alguna vez mis padres hayan...

-¿Tus padres¿dónde estas?

-Ellos murieron cuando era pequeña.

-Lo lamento en serio.

-Pese a ser una prince... es decir, pese a que los tenia a mi lado nunca sentí el cariño que los demás niños decían tener con sus padres.

-Pero puedes sentir ese cariño ahora... puedes sentir ese cariño con nosotros, conmigo- le dijo Radames acercándose lentamente.

-Yo no se si...- Zelda comenzó a imitarlo acercándose a el hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso lleno de pasión y amor que ni Romildo pudo detener al entrar repentinamente en la habitación, prefirió dejarlos solos y salir silenciosamente dejando a los dos enamorados.

-Entonces... me estas diciendo que vienes de un juego.

-No, Hyrule es real, ese sujeto es quien creo un juego basado en mi mundo.

Link le había contado a Amanda toda la verdad y trataba de hacerle entender que no era una broma, que Cristóbal y Yadira en estos momentos luchaban por salvar Hyrule.

-... Y Cristóbal y Yadira están allá.

-Así es- afirmo el rubio hylian- Y debes entender que están bien, que nada les pasara mientras tu y tu familia dejen de buscarlos, de esa forma no aparecerán en Hyrule en el momento menos oportuno.

-Esto es difícil de creer... sobre todo que mi abuelo venga de ese mundo, me hace sentir tan extraña.

-Pero se que tu si me crees, por eso te lo conté, porque necesitas saberlo y porque se que me creerás.

-Ellos se enfrentan a un gran peligro y tu dices que estarán bien.

-Lo estarán, ellos aun siguen con vida y seguirán y volverán a este mundo si ustedes no interfieren.

-... – Amalia se levanto, dio un gran suspiro y se volteo a mirar a Link- Esta bien, Link... creo que te creo.

-Me alegra oír eso... y aun estas a tiempo de seguir tu sueño.

-Pero quiero que tu me acompañes a Italia.

-Si... ¿qué?- pregunto Link confundido.

-Quiero que me acompañes, esa Zelda podrá encargarse de que mi familia no llegue a Hyrule.

-Si pero...

-Además me dijiste que yo también aparecí en Hyrule ese día, ahora estamos torciéndole la mano al destino, yo debería quedarme en Chile pero viajare a Italia... contigo.

-Amalia... yo ya te conté la verdad- dijo Link desanimado- No quiero fallarle a Cristóbal, lo lamento pero... no puedo ir.

-Pero Link...

-Vete ya, tu padre te esta esperando allá abajo.

-Pero te necesito, tu siempre me apoyas, desde que te conocí... en Italiaestare rodeada de extraños y te necesitare mas que nunca.

-Lo lamento, Amalia, pero no puedo.

Amalia se entristeció de oír eso, no quería irse y mucho menos sin su amado Link, pero al parecer no había manera de hacerlo cambiar. Amalia viajo hasta el aeropuerto y allí espero hasta que llego la hora de abordar, se despidió de su padre y abordo el avión, unos momentos después volaba por los cielos sin poder contener su tristeza.

-Disculpe, señor, debe permanecer sentado- escucho decir en el pasillo a una azafata.

-Ya lo se, estoy buscando a mi novia- esa voz le pareció familia, se pregunto si podría ser el- Allí esta.

-¿Link?- Amalia no podía creer lo que veía, frente a ella se encontraba el amor de su vida, no se pudo resistir y salto del asiento para darle un gran abrazo.

-No puedo quedarme solo sin ti- le dijo Link sonriendo.

-Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto- le dijo Amalia mientras brotaban sus lagrimas de alegría y termino propinándole un apasionado beso en presencia de todos los pasajeros que decidieron aplaudir a la feliz pareja mientras la azafata insistía en que se sentaran.

Continuara... 


	21. El Libro de Mudora

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 21: El Libro de Mudora.

-¿Segura que hacemos lo correcto, Impa?

-Si, debemos ir nosotros mismos por ese libro, no podemos seguir arriesgando a los niños.

Le respondió Impa a Joruji, mientras cabalgaban en unos caballos prestados por Talon, junto a ellos estaban Jael y Darunia. Amanecia y habían decidió que lo mejor era que fuera solo ellos cuatro por el Libro de Mudora sin nadie mas, pues a pesar de tener el ejercito goron y zora a su disposición, Impa pensó que lo mejor era infiltrarse en el castillo sin llamar la atención de su nuevo gobernante.

-Déjenme repasar una vez mas el plan- pidió Jael- Entraremos por la red de drenaje del mercado a un costado de la entrada y desde allí seguiremos hasta el pozo del castillo¿verdad?

-Exacto, a estas alturas el mercado así como el castillo deben estar llenas de criaturas de Ganondorf y no podemos arriesgar vidas inocente trayendo aquí al ejercito para que se inicie una batalla- respondió Impa.

-El estilo infiltración no es lo mío- se quejo Darunia- Pero estoy dispuesto a pelear con toda mi fuerza cuando llegue el momento.

-Así se habla- sonrió Joruji, luego volteo a admirar la grandiosa Espada Maestra que tenia en su poder.

-¿Seguro que no se dio cuenta cuando se la quitaste?- le volvió a preguntar Impa.

-Seguro- respondió el guerrero- Link y los demás dormían placidamente, no fue muy difícil quitárselas, solo espero que no se den cuenta de que les falta hasta que ya estemos de vuelta.

-Si Ganondorf nos descubre esa será la única arma que nos podrá ayudar.

-Bien, ya es hora- sonrió Jael a la vez que señalaba la entrada del ducto de drenaje.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo es que no la mataste?

-No pude, la defendieron con la Espada Maestra.

Kai debía darle explicaciones a su poderoso abuelo Ganondorf debido a su decisión de no matar a Yadira, había decidido que lo mejor era mentirle.

-Quiero a esa niña muerta y a la espada Maestra en mi poder, esa es la única manera de apoderarme de la Trifuerza sin que Vaati arruine mis planes.

-No te preocupes abuelo- dijo Kai- No importa lo que deba hacer, no dejare que nadie intente detenerte- diciendo esto se marcho del salón- ... pero tampoco pienso lastimarla a ella.

Mientras tanto, en el Rancho Lonlon ya los niños se habían percatado de todo, Link fue el primero pues su espada había desaparecido, rápidamente buscaron a los demás y se percataron también de la desaparición de Impa, Joruji, Jael y Darunia.

-Nos abandonaron- se quejo Zelda.

-Seguramente pensaron que seria peligroso para nosotros y decidieron ellos mismos ir por el libro- supuso Yadira.

-Pues yo no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada- dijo Link- Se llevaron la Espada Maestra y nos tratan como niños después de todo lo que hice para conseguirla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto Cristóbal.

-Tomare uno de los caballos del rancho y cabalgare hasta el castillo.

-No pueden hacer eso la señorita Impa me pidió encarecidamente que los cuidara- dijo Talon pero al ver la mirada decidida y furiosa de los cuatro niños sintió un frió en la espina y se retiro asustado- ... pero... ustedes seguro pueden- dijo retirándose rápidamente del lugar con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo también voy- dijo Ruto.

-Y yo- agrego Adelein- mi magia puede serles útil.

-Muy bien, en marcha- dijo Navi.

-¿Tu también vas Zelda?- le pregunto Link a la bella princesa.

-Por supuesto, es mi niñera la que esta allá ¿sabes?

Los niños fueron al establo y Malon les entrego los mejores caballos aunque les advirtió que salieran por la entrada trasera pues si los soldados de ambos ejércitos los veían salir pensarían que algo malo ocurre y los seguirían.

-No puede ser- se lamentaba una vez mas la pequeña Zelda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Link preocupado.

-Debo compartir el caballo contigo.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo?

-Estoy acostumbrada a cabalgar sola.

-Pero no podemos sacar todos los caballos, no debemos abusar de la confianza de Malon, en ese caballo viajaran Cristóbal y Yadira, en el de allá Ruto y Adelein y en este tú y yo.

-No quiero... no quiero.

-Ya va a empezar, otra vez- dijo Navi molesta.

-¡Ya basta!- le grito Link a Zelda antes de que iniciara otra de sus famosas pataletas- Lo único que haces es quejarte de todo solo cuando queremos ayudarte, te quejaste de la comida, de tu cama, de nosotros y ahora no quieres compartir un simple caballo.

-Pero... Link- trato de calmarlo Zelda impresionada.

-Nada de Link, desde que te conozco has sido una niña berrinchuda pero es hora de que cambies esa actitud, no puedo creer que aun después de todo lo que a pasado sigas siendo tan consentida, pues te diré algo, si no subes a este caballo conmigo te quedas aquí.

Zelda, y los demás, quedaron boquiabiertos, jamás habían visto a Link tan molesto y nadie se esperaba que si alguna vez se enojara se descargara contra Zelda. La pequeña princesa se subió silenciosamente al caballo y quedo ubicada tras Link. De esa forma lo pequeños iniciaron su viaje hasta el castillo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mientras tanto, en el reino Oscuro.

-Seguramente ya te habrás dado por vencido- le decía Artemisa a su hijo Vaati.

-Para nada madre, talvez Yadira ya no este en mi poder pero vendrá hacia mi, por su propia voluntad, y me liberara con la Espada Maestra para destruir Hyrule de una vez por todas.

-A veces pienso que perdiste la razón, hijo mío.

-¿Perdí la razón?- Vaati sonrió maliciosamente- ¡Perdí la razón por culpa de las diosas y la estúpida tarea que me encomendaron!¡ Perdí la razón por tu culpa!

-No digas eso hijo mío, será posible que ni en la muerte me puedas perdonar.

-¡Nunca! No puedo perdonar a nadie¡Nadie merece vivir!¡Ese no es mas que un mundo corrupto y traicionero que no merece ser salvado!- en ese momento se calmo y saco la foto de una bella joven que mantenía en su bolsillo- incluso la única persona que ame me traiciono.

-Ella no te traiciono hijo, Roskat solo quería salvarte.

-¡¿Llamas a esto salvarme?!- Vaati apretó su mano con fuerza- Ella me traiciono... ella y esas patéticas hechiceras- entonces volvió a reír maliciosamente- pero no pudieron con migo, jejeje, ni la muerte puede vencerme... y ya falta muy poco para que todo esto termine, ya falta muy poco para regresar a Hyrule y acabar con el y sus malditas diosas... ¡ Dyn, Nayru y Farore van a sentir mi furia!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Segura que lo viste por aquí?- le volvió a preguntar Jael a Impa, ya se encontraban en la biblioteca del castillo.

-No te preocupes, esta por aquí- le respondió Impa sin cesar de buscar, afortunadamente la habitación estaba vacía, al parecer a los ogros, moblins, lagartos y stalfos de Ganondorf no les interesaba la lectura.

-¡Lo tengo!- se alegro Impa al ver el libro exactamente donde lo había visto por ultima vez, clara señal de que nadie, jamás, había entrado a la biblioteca aun durante la invasión.

-¿Ese es el Libro de Mudora?- se pregunto Joruji al ver el enorme ejemplar de tapas verdes con letras de oro en la cubierta, empolvado por el paso del tiempo y escrito en hylian antiguo, afortunadamente Impa era capaz de poder leerlo.

-Perfecto, salgamos de aquí rápido- exigió Darunia- Este lugar me da escalofríos.

-Como se nota que jamás has entrado a una biblioteca- se burlo Jael.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada a la ciudadela los niños hacían su entrada, frente a todas las criaturas que estaban en el mercado.

-¡Tomen esto!- dijo Cristóbal arrojándoles una formula que transformo a varios enemigos en inofensivos conejitos.

-¡De mi no escapan!- grito Link cortando lo que se le atravesaba con una espada que le presto Ingo.

-¡Por el poder de los zoras!- Ruto disparo una poderosa bola de fuego desde su boca.

-¡Piro!- Usando su magia de principiante Adelein creo una ola de fuego que acabo con muchos enemigos.

De esa forma los niños se abrían camino hacia el castillo, de repente un enorme orco portando un hacha apareció frente a ellos y los ataco con furia.

-Demonios- se quejo Navi- Este debe ser el difícil.

-A por todas Cristóbal y Adelein- les animo Link.

-Lo tengo- grito Cristóbal.

-No te preocupes- agrego Adelein.

Cristóbal bebió una formula de color celeste y tras unos instantes comenzó a correr, cada vez corría mas rápido y lo hacia alrededor del monstruo para distraerlo.

-¡Esta es la formula de la velocidad!

-¡Link, encantare tu espada para que sea mas fuerte!- diciendo esto Adelein roció un polvo brillante sobre la actual espada de Link- ¡Forzium!

-Vaya- exclamo Link asombrado- No será la Espada Maestra pero se siente como si lo fuera.

Link corrió hasta el monstruo y le clavo la espada por la espalda provocando su muerte inmediata.

-¡Chicos, tenemos problemas!- grito Navi al ver como eran rodeados por dodongos tan grandes y feroces como los que atacaron la caverna de los gorons.

-Do... dodongos- exclamo Adelein- y son miles.

-¿Qué están tramando?- dijo Kai quien apareció sobre uno de los dodongos- ¿Acaso tanto desean morir?- pregunto mirando a Yadira.

-Veo que decidieron entregarse por su cuenta- de repente Ganondorf apareció frente a ellos justo junto a Kai- Son buenos niños.

-Nada de eso, venimos para intentar acabar contigo y de paso con Vaati- le desafió Link.

-Al parecer alguien debe enseñarte modales- diciendo esto Ganondorf alzo su mano y disparo una esfera de energía que salió disparada contra el pecho de Link dejándolo muy adolorido.

-No... me acabaras... ¡con eso!- grito Link poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

-¿Y que tal esto?- dijo Ganondorf disparando una segunda esfera de energía.

-¡No¡Link cuidado!- grito Zelda quien rápidamente saco al joven rubio de la trayectoria de la esfera que termino golpeándola a ella.

-¡Zelda!- Cristóbal rápidamente atrapo a la princesa antes de que se estrellara contra el piso- Esta...

-Esta bien- dijo Yadira al tocar a Zelda- Solo esta inconsciente.

-¡Ahora tu, mi pequeña llave!- sonrió Ganondorf mirando a Yadira.

-Ni te atrevas- Cristóbal se interpuso desafiante en su camino.

-Kai, venimos por el Libro de Mudora para acabar con Vaati- Yadira comenzó a comunicarse telepáticamente con Kai, una clara prueba de que ya comenzaba a entender sus poderes- Sin duda en el debe salir todo sobre el.

-El libro...- respondió Kai después de salir de la impresión de esta nueva manera de comunicarse- Lo acaban de tomar los adultos de vuestro grupo.

-¡Si no te quitas te quitare yo!- le grito Ganondorf a Cristóbal mientras corría a el a toda velocidad, de repente un rayo golpeo el estomago del príncipe de la oscuridad y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerles daño- le desafió Joruji blandiendo la Espada Maestra junto a Impa, Jael y Darunia.

-¡Joruji!¡Tu tenias mi espada!

-¡La Maldita Espada Maestra!- grito Ganondorf enfurecido mientras se ponía de pie- ¡Ni con la Espada Maestra podrán vencer esto!

Ganondorf dio un silbido y al instante mas de 50 orcos como el que acababan de derrotar comenzaron a salir del castillo.

-¡Destrúyanlos y tráiganme la Espada Maestra!- ordeno Ganondorf.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Jael desesperada.

-¡Son muchos!

Entonces Yadira dejo a Zelda suavemente en el suelo y camino hacia delante quedando frente a sus amigos.

-¿Qué haces Yadira?- pregunto Cristóbal sin comprender.

Entonces Yadira cerro sus ojos, levanto sus brazos y tras respirar profundamente abrió sus ojos mientras dio un potente grito, sus ojos y su boca emitieron un brillo blanco potente, luego todo su cuerpo emitió el mismo blanco potente frente a sus impresionados amigos. El brillo comenzó a desvanecer a los orcos y cegó al príncipe de la oscuridad y su nieto momentáneamente.

-¡Escapemos ahora!- ordeno Yadira.

Rápidamente todos salieron de la ciudadela asegurándose de que no eran perseguidos y en unos momentos se encontraban cabalgando hacia el rancho, estaban tan impactados que nadie se atrevía a peguntar o decir nada sobre lo que Yadira acababa de hacer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Amalia me acaba de llamar- le comunicaba Mónica a su marido- dicen que llegaron bien a Italia.

-¿Dicen?

-Si, no me vas a creer pero Link fue con Amalia.

-¡Link fue con Amalia!- exclamo Mario asombrado.

-Si... papá le pasa algo- le pregunto Alfredo al ver a Mario tan agitado, de repente Mario cayo al suelo respirando con dificultad- Papá... ¡papá!

-¡Ay!... Link- se quejo Amalia en el aeropuerto, acababan de llegar a Italia y esperaban un taxi para llegar al hotel.

-¿Qué te paso?

-No se... de repente sentí algo... creo que al abuelo le paso algo.

-¿A tu abuelo?

A esa misma hora, en Chile, Mario era derivado de urgencia al hospital de Temuco.

-No puedo creerlo- decía Alfredo mientras esperaba afuera junto a Mónica y Lali, su preocupada madre y esposa de Mario- Esto debe ser por su enfermedad.

-Alfredo tranquilízate- le pedía Mónica- me pones nerviosa a mi también.

-Por favor no te lo lleves todavía- rezaba Lali llorando en un rincón- Primero Cristobalcito y ahora el, no por favor.

-Mamita, por favor no llore- le pidió Alfredo abrazandola.

-¿Los familiares del señor Mario Araya?- pregunto un doctor saliendo de la sala.

-Somos nosotros- se apresuro a responder Alfredo- ejem... yo soy su hijo.

-Buenos días, señor...

-Alfredo.

-Señor Alfredo, mire, como usted sabrá su padre padece de leucemia mieloide. Hoy el tuvo un ataque debido a la alta concentración de glóbulos blancos que produjo su medula ósea...

-¿Doctor, esta el bien?

-Lo que pasa es que la enfermedad ha ido avanzando mas rápido de lo que esperábamos, necesitamos rápido un transplante de medula ósea pero... debido a su edad existe una gran posibilidad de que su cuerpo lo rechace y eso seria fatal.

-No puede ser- lloro Lali abrazada a Mónica.

-Por el momento hemos logrado estabilizarlo pero debe mantenerse conectado a un respirador artificial pero lo mas importante es que debe someterse a un tratamiento de quimioterapia inmediatamente.

-Entiendo doctor.

-Hay algo más, su padre dice que necesita hablar con usted, generalmente no permitiría esto debido a su estado pero insistió en que necesita decirle algo y dada las circunstancias.

-Si doctor... si me permite.

-Por supuesto, adelante.

Alfredo entro a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, la imagen de su progenitor en tan mal estado conectado a varios tubos y jeringas en los brazos casi lo hacen llorar.

-¿Alfredo?... hijo mío...

-Aquí estoy, papá, no se preocupe- le dijo sosteniendo su mano mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas- el doctor me dijo que se va a poner bien.

-Hijo... yo se que no me queda mucho...

-No diga eso papá.

-Necesito que me escuches... debo contarte la verdad sobre mi... sobre mi mundo.

Continuara... 


	22. Toda la verdad

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 22: Toda la verdad

-¿Qué paso- le pregunto Mónica a Alfredo al verlo salir de la habitación.

-¿Eh?... no, nada- le respondió algo confundido- Es solo que... mi papá me contó unas cosas extrañas... no se, creo que estaba alucinando por la enfermedad.

-¿Qué cosas?- le pregunto Lali al oírlo- ¿Acaso dijo algo sobre... Hyrule?

-¡Si!- exclamo Alfredo- Sobre Hyrule y de que Cristóbal y Yadira están... ¿qué significa todo esto?¿Tu sabias?

-Perdona hijo... pero todo lo que te haya contado Mario es verdad.

-Pero... es una locura- dijo Alfredo confundido.

-Esa locura... es nuestra realidad.

-¿De que realidad hablan?- pregunto Mónica confundida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Hyrule, Cristóbal y los demás ya habían regresado al Rancho Lonlon. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a Yadira como había hecho lo que hizo pero ella sabia que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían así que decidió contarles a todos.

Los reunió a todos en la sala y les contó lo que Vaati le dijo que era, lo que era en realidad, como toda su vida se sintió diferente a los demás, por que en verdad lo era, no era humana, no era hylian, era una bola de energía creada por las Diosas de Hyrule para contener el sello de la Trifuerza y que, para mayor seguridad, le habían dado aliento y forma humana y la enviaron a la Tierra donde debía llevar una vida normal hasta que llegara el momento de que liberara la Trifuerza.

Cuando termino su relato hubo un silencio estremecedor en el lugar hasta que Impa decidió hablar.

-Entonces esa es la razón por la que Vaati te necesitaba.

-El lo sabia- agrego Joruji- Es como si todo el tiempo que a permanecido sellado en el Mundo Oscuro se hubiera empeñado en descubrir quien y donde estaba la llave que podría liberarlo y guiarlo a la Trifuerza.

-Pero si es así- dijo Zelda- ¿Entonces porque te mato?

-Porque la llave es mi cuerpo- respondió Yadira- Para él mi alma no tiene ningún valor.

-Pero el te tenia bajo su poder...- dijo Link- no había necesidad de matarte, entonces lo hizo porque...

-¡Link!- le grito Navi para callarlo antes de que dijera lo que todos creían.

-Yadira- le pregunto Cristóbal mirándola de frente- Tu... él¿él te mato sin consideración verdad? No hay nada mas que saber ¿verdad?

-Perdona Cristóbal... – respondió Yadira mientras unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a escapársele- pero yo le pedí que lo hiciera, a él no le importaba y decidió cumplirme eso.

-¡¿Pero porque?!

-¿Qué crees que sentí al saber que no pertenezco a ningún mundo?¿Qué no tengo una verdadera familia?¿Qué solo soy un objeto de destrucción?

-Pero Yadira...

-Quise morirme... quería morirme, y él me comprendió... no había dolor, no había nada que temer, nada que dudar, hasta que ustedes me sacaron... del cielo... así que ese es mi dolor... vivo en el infierno porque fui expulsada del cielo... creo que estaba en el cielo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, algunos bajaron la cabeza mientras Cristóbal y Yadira se quedaron mirando de frente con lagrimas en sus ojos, la muchacha no soporto mas y salió corriendo de la casa, nadie se atrevió a seguirla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en Italia, era una bella noche de Diciembre y Link solo se preguntaba una cosa.

-Me siento tan fuera de lugar- le dijo a Amalia.

-¿Y porque?

Ambos caminaban por las bellas calles de Roma, era una bella noche y todos los adornos en la ciudad solo demostraban una cosa, la Navidad estaba cercana.

-Pues es que... he visto a unos cuantos que andan con gorros como el mío... pero eran rojos.

-Es que es Navidad, amor, en esta época se celebra el nacimiento del hijo de nuestro señor, de Jesucristo, y como parte de las festividades se espera a un sujeto gordo y de rojo con ese gorro que reparte regalos a todos los niños buenos del mundo.

-¿Un hombre gordo y rojo, como se llama?

-Pues en mi país le decimos el Viejito Pascuero.

-¿Y es de verdad?

-Pues... si, pero tiene muy poco trabajo porque últimamente los niños se portan muy mal, tu sabes, la violencia de los videojuegos.

-¡Oye!

-Es broma, jeje.

-Entonces mañana será el gran evento¿estas preparada?

-Supongo que si, mi estomago esta lleno de mariposas vomitando pero estaré bien, además mañana es Navidad, seria un lindo regalo ganar.

-¿Y crees que el viejo pascuero me traiga un regalo?

-Yo creo que ya te lo trajo- dijo Amalia sonriendo.

-¿En serio¿Y puedo usarlo ahora?

-Si tu quieres- entonces Amalia se acerco a Link y le dio un apasionado beso que le fue correspondido por el rubio y enamorado hylian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Esta todo listo?- le pregunto Zelda a Romildo.

-No lo se- le respondió este- ¿Esta todo listo Radames?

-Lo tengo, al entrar ambos caerán pero no se harán mucho daño.

-Bueno- continuo Zelda- Romildo le pidió a Amanda que le fuera a comprar el libro "El Invocador" a la librería así que volverá a las siete de la tarde y yo llame a Sofanor diciéndole que viniera a las siete para que nos acompañara a cenar.

-¿Seguro que no se harán daño?- le volvió a preguntar Romildo a Radames.

-Sin duda alguna, cuando ambos entren a la casa el piso cederá y caerán al sótano, el único problema es que será un gran trabajo arreglar todo el desastre.

-Ya lo se, pero esto es lo que esos dos necesitan para mejorar su relación, confíen en mi- sonrió Zelda, una de las pocas veces que sonreía.

-Es un gran plan, Zeldita- le dijo Romildo- Eres la mejor viejita pascuera.

-¿La mejor que?- pregunto la muchacha confundida.

-La mejor pascuera- le respondió Radames- Mira salgamos que ya van a ser las siete, salgamos los tres a dar un paseo y volvamos cuando el plan haya dado resultado así te contare todo sobre los pascueros y esas cosas.

-Si, salgamos los tres como antes- se alegro Romildo.

-  
-¿Creen que ella podía caminar en las nubes?- se pregunto Jael, estaba sentada en la mesa junto a Link, Zelda, Joruji, Cristóbal y Navi- ¿Creen que podía coquetear?

Tras decir esto todos se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Qué?- se pregunto ella- solo pienso que una chica vestida con una túnica, un arpa y unas sandalias sin duda se ve sexy¿o no maestro?- le pregunto a Joruji.

-Eres hermosa y tienes buenas cualidades- le respondió Joruji.

-No es estúpido preguntarse donde estuvo Yadira- agrego Impa quien estaba sentada en el sofá tratando de leer el Libro de Mudora- Pero pueden existir miles de dimensiones como el cielo, solo sabemos que fue un buen lugar y ella estaba feliz.

-Y nosotros la sacamos de allí- le dijo Cristóbal- le arruinamos todo.

-No lo sabíamos, Cristóbal- trato de calmarlo Link.

-No quisimos saberlo- dijo Cristóbal mirando a Zelda.

-¿Me culpas a mi?¿Cómo iba a saber que se desencadenaría todo esto por querer sacar la Espada Maestra?- alego Zelda.

-Miren, esto no es culpa de nadie- interrumpió Navi- además es tonto sentirse culpable porque Yadira no este muerta así que decidí ponerlo de este modo, Yadira es mi amiga, Yadira no esta muerta, yo soy feliz.

-Esto ya esta hecho- siguió Joruji- Lo que debemos hacer ahora es hacerle las cosas mas fáciles a Yadira, por su propio bien. 

-Cuando esto acabe podríamos leer libros juntos, como un club- propuso Link- pero libros cortos, diminutos... mejor ir al teatro.

-Esto no es algo que se solucionara con un club de libros- dijo Cristóbal saliendo muy triste de la cabaña.

-¿Cristóbal?- Ruto trato de detenerlo pero Adelein la retuvo.

-Déjalo solo, Ruto- le dijo el pequeño goron- Necesita estar solo, igual que ella.

Mientras, en los establos se encontraba una atormentada Yadira, que ya no sabia lo que debía hacer, después de decirles lo que era no se atrevía a mirar a sus amigos a la cara, lo único que hacia era llorar, llorar acurrucada a un oscuro rincón el establo.

-¿Decidiste contárselos?- de repente escucho una voz, era Kai quien entro por la ventana.

-Era lo mejor- le respondió ella sin impresionarse- Tarde o temprano lo habrían descubierto, El Libro de Mudora lo dice todo, Vaati me lo advirtió.

-Lo lamento... por ti.

-No quiero seguir aquí, tampoco quisiera volver a mi mundo, el hombre que siempre pensé que era mi padre... en verdad no es nada mío.

-Puedes... puedes venir conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Déjalos, abandónalos y únete a mi y a mi abuelo, juntos los tres gobernaremos Hyrule y castigaremos a todos los que te mintieron durante años, incluso poder pelear contra las Diosas que te arruinaron la vida.

-Yo... yo no se- respondió la muchacha confusa.

-No hay mucho que pensar- dijo Kai sujetando sus manos delicadamente- Yo te quiero, Yadira.

En ese momento Kai se acerco a Yadira y le propino un tierno beso en la boca justo en el momento en que Cristóbal entraba al establo y veía la peculiar escena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto Amanda a Sofanor al encontrarse con él en la entrada de la casa.

-Pues, Zelda me dijo que viniera con ustedes a cenar pero nadie me abre la puerta.

-Tal vez salieron, yo fui a comprarle un libro a Romildo pero no encontré el que me pidió así que le traje este "Its a really Pixy Xmas"... el titulo va con la fecha ¿no crees?

-Ya veo¿puedes abrir la puerta por favor?

En ese momento Amanda abrió la puerta y cuando los dos pisaron el piso de la casa sintieron un leve crujido, de repente el piso comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente pero ningún de los dos tuvo tiempo para apartarse así que cayeron irremediablemente en el agujero, justo como Zelda, Romildo y Radames lo habían planeado.

-¿Qué paso con el piso?- se pregunto Amanda levantándose.

-Esta casa si que esta vieja- se quejo Sofanor- Va a ser difícil salir de este agujero.

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba el piso.

-Nada nuevo en ti.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Nada, mejor ayúdame a juntar estas tablas para subir.

-No, porque si quieres decirme algo dímelo de frente.

-No vas a empezar a pelear por una tontera.

-Claro, si para ti todo es una tontera, nuestro matrimonio fue una tontera.

-No vamos a empezar de nuevo con esto.

-Si empiezo de nuevo, porque no se que haces siempre en mi casa¿no te ibas a casar por tercera vez?

-Vengo para estar juntos por nuestro hijo.

-Claro, siempre sacas eso, si ya el niño lo sabe, acepta que nunca me quisiste.

-No puedo aceptar eso.

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque si te... porque si te quise... y te sigo queriendo.

-Si claro, linda tu forma de demostrármelo.

-¿Y tu crees que es fácil? Aceptar que me equivoque y que por idiota rechace a la mujer que...

-A la mujer que... ¿qué?

-A la mujer que amo.

-¿Te refieres a la Ulda?

-Me refiero a ti.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando murió la Lunita me sentí estúpido, impotente de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla... y te culpe de todo.

-Fue mi culpa... yo la deje ir.

-No, si aprendí algo es que esto no fue culpa de nadie.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-No lo se... pero así lo siento, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que... te amo, que todavía te amo como la primera vez y es eso lo que me hace volver a esta casa.

-Sofanor ¿hablas en serio?- pregunto Amanda quien ya le faltaba poco para llorar.

-Nunca hable mas en serio, siempre te ame y te amare, y se que a Luna no le habría gustado que nos separáramos ni un segundo por su muerte.

-Mi Sofanor.

-Mi Amandita preciosa.

En ese momento los dos se abrazaron con mas amor que nunca mientras los tres jóvenes los miraban felices desde la ventana.

-¡Funciono, funciono!- dijo Romildo.

-Romper el piso fue exagerado pero esos dos necesitaban un rato a solas- dijo Radames.

-Pues siempre he pensado que las experiencias extrañas sacan lo mas profundo de las personas- dijo Zelda sonriente.

-Eres un genio- le dijo Radames mientras la abrazaba, pero de repente quedo petrificado- Zelda¿qué es eso?

Al voltear, Zelda vio un gran puñado de Timewarps que la esperaban para aniquilarla.

-Volvieron- exclamo Zelda- Tu y Romildo tiene que escapar.

-¿Y tu que?¿no puedes luchar como antes, todavía estas herida así que te ayudaremos.

-No seas tonto Radames, deben irse.

-No, nosotros te protegeremos, tu vete.

-Si, nosotros salvaremos a Zeldita- exclamo Romildo.

Los Timewarps parecían dispuestos a atacar pero se quedaron viendo al trío de jóvenes y luego se miraron entre ellos, como si estuvieran confundidos, finalmente retrocedieron y desaparecieron si dejar rastro ante la impresionada mirada de una confundida Zelda.

-Que raros son los gorilas- exclamo Romildo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Descubriste algo?- le pregunto Joruji a Impa quien ya estaba exhausta de tanto leer.

-Si- respondió ella feliz- Este libro lo dice todo, sale toda la historia de Vaati y quien lo derroto, creo que ya se como podremos vencerlo.

Sin embargo no hubo mucho tiempo para alegrarse ya que un fuerte grito se escucho desde el establo y todos se dirigieron hacia allá rápidamente.

Continuara... 


	23. La Legenda de Vaati

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 23: La Legenda de Vaati.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi amor, te vez preocupado?- le pregunto Amalia a Link al verlo llegar preocupado, ambos estaban cenando en el restaurante del hotel en el que alojaban- ¿quién te llamo por teléfono?

-Fue tu padre- le respondió Link sentándose aun algo desorientado.

-Pero... ¿qué ocurrió?¿le paso algo a mi abuelo?

-No... o sea, si- le respondió volviendo en si- El tuvo otro ataque.

-No puede ser.

-Pero lo que mas me intrigo es que... tu padre lo sabe todo, tu abuelo se lo contó y me pregunto todo lo que sabia.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Pues, le dije toda la verdad, le dije que Cristóbal y Yadira están allá, que yo vengo del futuro de ese mundo, le dije sobre Miyamoto, le dije todo.

-No lo puedo creer...

-Tarde o temprano debían enterarse.

-Ya lo se, es solo que... no pensé que fuera todo tan repentino... me pregunto como se lo tomaran.

-Lo único que espero es que no intenten viajar a ese mundo... ya sabes lo que puede pasar.

-Si se pero, no creo que sea algo de que preocuparse, mi padre es el vicepresidente de una de las aerolíneas internacionales mas importantes del mundo pero ninguno de sus aviones podría llevarlo a Hyrule... el que me preocupa es mi abuelito, ojala que no le pase nada grave.

-No te preocupes, el estará bien, ya veras que te vera volver como una reina de belleza a Chile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Pero que haces Alfredo?!- le pregunto Mónica al ver como el hombre empacaba unas pocas cosas en la casa en Temuco.

-Voy a ver a ese tal Shigeru Miyamoto... el fue a Hyrule una vez, sabrá como volver, iré hasta allá y traeré a Cristóbal y Yadira devuelta.

-Si usted va yo también voy- dijo Martín Ortúzar, el supuesto padre de Yadira- Es mi hija la que esta allá también.

-¿Le dijiste?- pregunto Alfredo mirando a Mónica.

-Tuve que hacerlo... Yadira es su hija.

-No se preocupe, hombre, yo no creo que este loco, siempre creí que Yadira era especial y esto lo demuestra, fue capaz de viajar a quien sabe donde queda ese lugar.

-Si usted quiere venir no hay problema- le dijo Alfredo- Pero partimos ahora mismo, un avión nos esta esperando en el aeropuerto y nos va a llevar a Japón.

-¿Y como vas a encontrar a ese sujeto?- le pregunto Mónica.

-Será fácil, nuestra aerolínea se encarga de exportar los productos de Nintendo of América a todo Sudamérica, haremos una cita con el como un simple plan de negocios y haré que me diga todo sobre ese lugar y como llegar.

-En marcha, entonces, E'ñor- dijo Martín caminando junto a Alfredo hasta el taxi que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en el hospital de Temuco Lali acompañaba a su amado Mario quien yacía dormido en su cama hasta que comenzó a mover una de sus manos y abrio sus ojos.

-¿Mario?, Mario- dijo Lali feliz de volver a verlo despierto- Mario, quédate tranquilito, estuviste muy grave.

-¿Alfredo, donde esta Alfredo?- le pregunto Mario preocupado.

-El niño fue a... fue a Japón, quiere que ese japonés le diga como ir a Hyrule... Mario, el quiere ir a buscar a Yadira y Cristóbal.

-No debe... no debe- dijo Mario agitándose- Link me lo dijo... si el logra llegar a Hyrule los dos niños podrían morir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!- pregunto Cristóbal furioso al ver a Yadira y Kai besándose- Yadira ¿qué haces?

-No... no es nada Cristóbal- le respondió la niña confundida, ni siquiera ella sabia porque había hecho lo que hizo- Yo estaba triste Kai... el solo me estaba consolando.

-¿Consolando¡Yadira se estaban besando!

-Oye, tranquilo- dijo Kai- Yo no le voy a hacer nada malo¿por qué mejor no te vas?

-¡Eres una mierda!- dijo Cristóbal antes de lanzarse contra Kai para darle una lección, ni siquiera le importo que el muchacho fuera mas fuerte que él.

-¡No peleen!- grito Yadira, ese grito alerto a todos dentro de la cabaña quienes rápidamente se dirigieron al establo en donde quedaron perplejos al ver la escena, Cristóbal y Kai luchaban mano a mano mientras Yadira trataba de separarlos.

-¡Es Kai!- grito Link desenfundando la Espada Maestra.

-¡No!¡Link, espera!- le detuvo Yadira.

-¡Sepárense inmediatamente!- ordeno Impa a los dos niños que ya sangraban con varias heridas en sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Joruji una vez que logro separara a Kai y Cristóbal, pero ninguno de los chicos respondió y Cristóbal se fue corriendo del establo.

-¡Cristóbal espera!- grito Yadira mientras lo perseguía.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí niño?- pregunto Impa una vez que se quedaron solos con Kai.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, yo no vine a pelear- respondió calmadamente Kai- Supongo que tuviste suficiente tiempo para leer el Libro de Mudora.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo se, y si encontraste una forma de acabar con Vaati estaría encantado de ayudarles.

-¿Por qué nos ayudarías?- le pregunto Zelda.

-Como sabrán, Vaati es inmensamente poderoso- respondió Kai- y arruinaría los planes de mi abuelo, una vez que lo eliminemos nuestra tregua acabaría pero por ahora debemos centrarnos en vencer a ese demonio.

-No podemos confiar en el- dijo Link.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a Yadira?- agrego Kai- Ella sabe que soy confiable.

-¡Cristóbal, espera!- Yadira finalmente había alcanzado al molesto muchacho que había llegado unos cuantos kilómetros lejos del rancho- Puedo explicarlo...

-Yadira ¿qué paso, que hiciste?

-No fue... no fue nada, Cristóbal el solo... vio que yo estaba mal.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Yadira? Te sientes mal e inmediatamente vas por consuelo con ese... esa cosa.

-Kai es tan humano como nosotros... tal vez mucho mas de lo que yo soy.

-Yadira¿por qué tuviste que besarlo? No logro entenderlo.

-Yo no se, Cristóbal, no se porque lo hice... pensé que, si alguien podía entenderme, era alguien como el... alguien fuera de lugar en este mundo como yo.

-¿Y yo no Yadira?

-Tu...

-Yadira, no hubo día en que no pensara en ti mientras estabas... muerta, no deje de buscarte, solo quería encontrarte y traerte a salvo, solo quería volverte a ver sonreír, no se si lo que hice te ayudo o no pero estas aquí, conmigo... y vienes y me traicionas de esta manera.

-Talvez... nunca debiste empezar a buscarme en primer lugar.

-Pensé que éramos amigos, Yadira.

-Lo somos... lo somos, por favor, perdóname.

-No confiaste en mi Yadira... pero si tuviste suficiente confianza en Kai, ya no me importa regresar.

-¿Qué?... Cristóbal, espera ¿qué haces?

-Me alejo de ti... es lo mejor que puedo hacer al parecer, después de todo, por querer estar cerca de ti te arruine todo.

-No... no, Cristóbal, tu no hiciste nada de eso, tu no sabias, tu...

De repente un enorme Stalfo de proporciones gigantescas emergió de la tierra justo entre los dos niños quienes se alejaron temerosos.

El Stalfo miro a Yadira y trato de atacarla, Cristóbal supuso que la niña se defendería como la ultima vez pero al parecer Yadira aun no dominaba completamente sus poderes y se quedo inmóvil y asustada.

-¡Yadira!- Cristóbal se percato de la situación y saco de su mochila la espada de Link, el joven rubio se la había regalado después de conseguir la Espada Maestra en el Templo del Tiempo.

Rápidamente Cristóbal se la clavo en el talón al gigantesco Stalfo quien estaba a punto de atacar a Yadira, la niña asustada se desmayo en el suelo mientras el Stalfo volteaba hacia su agresor, el pequeño Cristóbal saco una de las pociones de la maleta bebió su ultima poción blanca, la poción de la invisibilidad, entonces se hizo invisible a la mirada del confundido Stalfo.

Cristóbal rápidamente le arranco la espada del talón y se la volvió a clavar en el otro pie, luego se la quito y se la clavo en la rodilla desplomando al poderoso gigante y dejándolo cojo pero incapaz de ponerse de pie, finalmente Cristóbal arranco la espada y con ella le corto el cuello al Stalfo separando su cabeza de su cuerpo, este fue el golpe de gracia para el Stalfo quien se convirtió en una nube de humo morado que desapareció en el viento.

Cristóbal rápidamente corrió hasta Yadira, la niña estaba ilesa pero inconsciente así que Cristóbal la tomo en brazos y emprendió con ella su regreso al rancho Lonlon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Señor Miyamoto- dijo la voz de su secretaria- Los caballeros de la aerolínea llegaron para su junta.

-Hágalos pasar- le dijo Miyamoto.

-Por supuesto- la secretaria salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia Alfredo y Martín quienes esperaban afuera en la recepción, los dos no habían dormido ni comido, de hecho se veían muy desarreglados y trasnochados pero querían solucionar este misterio rápidamente.

-¿Esta seguro que es el que buscamos?- le volvió a preguntar Martín a Alfredo.

-Este es Shigeru Miyamoto, el creo el videojuego sobre ese mundo.

-Bienvenidos- les saludo Miyamoto- Asiento, parece que no tuvieron una buena noche¿les pido un café?

-Dejémonos de rodeos- le exigió Alfredo- Quiero que me diga todo sobre Hyrule.

-¿De que habla?- pregunto muy confundido el oriental empresario.

-Mi hija y el hijo de el están perdidos en Hyrule- le dijo Martín- Y usted sabe como llegar.

-Señor, si sus hijos no pueden terminar el juego podemos venderles unas excelente guías pero no me hable en ese tono amenazante.

-Parece que no nos esta entendiendo- dijo Alfredo molesto- ¿Acaso debo recordarle a Mido y a su hermana Medli? La que usted mismo mato.

-¿Qué?- Shigeru quedo frió al oír esto- ¿Cómo se entero de eso?¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Es hora de que hablemos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cristóbal, regresaste- exclamo Link feliz al volver a ver a su amigo- ¿qué le ocurrió a Yadira?

-Ella esta bien- respondió Cristóbal dejándola en el sofá- Un esqueleto gigante nos ataco, pero ella esta bien.

-¿Pudiste solo con el?- pregunto Navi asombrada- eres excelente.

-Este chico es muy fuerte- dijo Kai quien apareció de pronto- Logro dañarme un poco.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?!- grito Cristóbal enfurecido al verlo frente a frente.

-Cristóbal, tranquilízate- le pidió Impa- Kai dice que desea ayudarnos a eliminar a Vaati.

-¿Y después que?... este bastardo nos traicionara una vez eliminado Vaati para despejar el camino a Ganondorf hasta la Trifuerza.

-Tranquilo, no me atrevería a atacarlos sin aviso, no es mi estilo- sonrió Kai.

-No podemos confiar en este miserable- le dijo Cristóbal a Impa.

-Eso mismo dije yo- agrego Link.

-Será solo una tregua temporal, además necesitamos a Kai para vencer a Vaati.

-¿Por qué lo necesitamos tanto?

-Pues, para que entiendas deberé contarte lo que leí sobre Vaati en el Libro de Mudora-dijo Impa- escucha con atención:

"Hace millones de años Dyn, Nayru y Farore, las tres Diosas de la creación de Hyrule, descendieron al mundo y transformaron el caos que en el habitaba en vida. Llego el momento de marcharse pero ellas no querían dejar a sus hijos sin protección, es por eso que crearon la Trifuerza, una joya dorada que contenía parte de su poder con la forma de un triangulo formado por tres triángulos mas pequeños.

En el principio la Trifuerza fue utilizada con sabiduría para mejorar la vida de los habitantes de Hyrule, pero llegaron quienes deseaban el poder de la Trifuerza para ellos mismos, la usaron para gobernar sobre los demás con maldad y terror, las Diosas descubrieron entonces que la Trifuerza no podía diferenciar los deseos positivos de los negativos, así que decidieron crear una raza de elegidos, cada cierto tiempo, entre los hijos de Hyrule, nacería un ser que debería encargarse de mantener la Trifuerza a salvo y de que fuera usada con sabiduría y por el bien general.

La primera guardiana de la Trifuerza fue una bella muchacha campesina llamada Zelda, ella debió enfrentarse al perverso demonio Ganon quien, por primera vez, aparecía en Hyrule para apoderarse del preciado tesoro. Ella logro vencerlo y encerrarlo en el Mundo Oscuro, mas la avaricia y odio de Ganon lo hacían regresar desde la muerte para cumplir sus planes de dominio de Hyrule, afortunadamente sin éxito.

Después de la primera aparición de Ganon pasaron muchos años, la Trifuerza tuvo muchos guardianes durante todos esos años hasta que le llego el turno a una decidida mujer hechicera llamada Artemisa. Ella protegió la Trifuerza con sabiduría y rudeza, pero ella también era una ser vivo, y como todo ser vivo se enamoro, su corazón la hizo enamorarse de un hombre llamado Asgaroth, ella se comprometió con Asgaroth sin descuidar su deber de guardiana.

Artemisa fue muy feliz con Asgaroth, cierto día descubrió que estaba embarazada y cuando partió a contarle la buena noticia a Asgaroth lo descubrió a punto de pedirle un deseo a la Trifuerza, fue entonces cuando supo que él solo la había utilizado para llegar hasta la Trifuerza. Artemisa, en su dolor, no tuvo consideración y usando su poder elimino a Asgaroth sin piedad.

Los meses pasaron y Artemisa dio a luz a un varón, lo llamo Vaati y lo guió por el camino del bien, su sueño era que Vaati fuera el siguiente guardián de la Trifuerza así que lo preparo desde pequeño para ese momento.

Vaati llego a considerar el trabajo de mantener a salvo la Trifuerza algo solitario frió, entonces conoció a una bella aprendiz de hechicera llamada Roskat. Roskat tomaba clases de magia por parte de Artemisa junto a un grupo de chicas mas, ellas eran Misao, Minaya, Sabel, Dialirvi y Rose. Pero Roskat fue especial para Vaati, se conocieron y muy pronto se enamoraron. Artemisa pensó que Roskat podría distraer a Vaati de su deber de guardián por lo que se opuso a su relación.

Vaati furioso volvió al Templo de la Trifuerza, odiaba a su madre por prohibirle enamorarse, entonces algo paso, Ganon regreso del Mundo Oscuro, desde allá el logro enterarse del pasado de Artemisa. Ganon trato de tomar la Trifuerza pero no pudo contra la furia que en ese momento Vaati poseía en su interior, sin embargo, antes de ser devuelto al Mundo Oscuro Ganon le contó a Vaati la verdad sobre su padre y como había sido asesinado por su propia madre.

Vaati no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su furia fue tan grande que violentamente asesino a Ganon y fue directo a su madre, se dio cuenta de cómo el deber de guardiana la había traicionado y la había llevado a matar al hombre que ella amaba, y luego la había encerrado en si misma y de igual forma quería que su hijo se encerrada en su deber. Vaati no acepto explicaciones, asesino a Artemisa y robo su magia, luego tomo la Trifuerza, su único deseo era destruir Hyrule y a las Diosas junto a la Trifuerza para deshacer este continuo circulo de dolor de los guardianes, pero para su desgracia, Roskat y las otra cinco hechiceras crearon un poderoso hechizo de inversión y usaron el poder de Vaati en su contra, le arrebataron la Trifuerza y Roskat no tuvo mas opción que asesinar al único hombre que amo en su vida y sellar su espíritu en el mundo oscuro, el lugar al donde iban todos los seres perversos que en vida habían intentado apoderarse de la Trifuerza.

En ese momento las Diosas se dieron cuenta del dolor que la Trifuerza traía a este mundo, los beneficios eran mínimos comparados con el sufrimiento de los guardianes por lo que decidieron arrebatarle la Trifuerza a la gente y crearon un nuevo mundo, lo llamaron Reino Sagrado y en el la Trifuerza descansa hasta nuestros días.

Por su parte, los aldeanos construyeron un gran templo en honor a las seis doncellas hechiceras que los salvaron del poder de Vaati, lo llamaron el Templo de las Hechiceras y lo construyeron en medio del Desierto de las Ilusiones y se dice que en el las hechiceras dejaron su poder en caso de que Hyrule lo necesitara, fue así como la Trifuerza dejo de existir en Hyrule"

Impa termino su relato esperando que todo haya quedado claro.

-¿Y para que necesitamos a este asesino?- pregunto Cristóbal mirando a Kai.

-La entrada al Desierto de las Ilusiones esta custodiada por gerudos- respondió Joruji- Y Kai es un gerudo, el puede dejarnos pasar.

-El libro también relata lo que nos contó Yadira- agrego Impa- que ella es la llave que, junto a la Espada Maestra, puede abrir el portal del Mundo Oscuro, pero lo mas interesante es lo que dice sobre Link.

-¿Sobre mi?

-Si, aquí dice que el Héroe del Tiempo será un niño de 10 años quien, al reclamar la Espada Maestra, quedara sellado por 7 años hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para vencer al mal.

-Entonces... ¿soy un héroe legendario, genial.

-Así es, la suerte puso a un héroe legendario de nuestro lado para ayudarnos en esta tarea contra esos dos villanos- sonrió Zelda mientras Link la miraba sonrojado.

-Entonces el plan es volver al Desierto de las Ilusiones, específicamente al Templo de las Hechiceras y reclamar el poder para usarlo contra Vaati- concluyo Jael.

-Así es, decidimos que partiremos mañana mismo- agrego Joruji.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Kai.

-Por mi tampoco- agrego Cristóbal.

Continuara... 


	24. Shigeru Miyamoto

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 24: Shigeru Miyamoto

-Cuando fui a Hyrule conocí criaturas excelentes, ese lugar es un mundo mágico diferente a todo lo que alguien pueda imaginarse- explicaba Shigeru a sus dos visitantes chilenos que solo buscaban respuestas.

-¿Por qué mato a esa niña?- le pregunto Alfredo.

-Hyrule es un lugar maravilloso- respondió Shigeru- Pero donde sea que haya luz hay oscuridad, el mal en Hyrule existe y es muy poderoso. Cuando abandone a los kokiris quise explorar todo el reino llegue a la ciudadela y conocí un lugar llamado Templo del Tiempo, entrar estaba prohibido pero yo quería conocerlo así que me escabullí para entrar en el, por dentro era como una enorme catedral religiosa, se escuchaba un coro angelical pero no había procedencia, era una increíble sensación de paz. Entonces me acerque al altar y fue cuando un extraño fantasma apareció frente a mi.

-¿Un fantasma?- pregunto Martín.

-Me dijo que su nombre era Vaati, me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para escapar y destruir Hyrule, me rehusé a ayudarle en tal locura pero el no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negativa, me dijo que había pasado mucho tiempo esperando que alguien entrara al templo para poder controlarlo como para perderse esta oportunidad, trate de escapar pero el pronuncio unas palabras y me atrapo, fue entonces cuando perdí el control de mis actos, no podía hacer nada por mi voluntad, él me controlaba desde el infierno. Vaati puso a mi disposición un pequeño ejercito de monstruos con armaduras y me forzó atacar el Bosque Kokiri, el bosque donde vivían mis amigos, todo para liberar a una criatura tan perversa como el que permanecía encerrada dentro de un Árbol Sagrado llamado Árbol Deku.

-¿Cómo fue que llego a matar a esa niña?

-Cuando liberamos a la criatura Mido trato de atacarme, Vaati me hizo golpearlo y luego me controlo para que le arrojara una daga que su hermana detuvo con su cuerpo, después de ese horrible acto saque una flauta de mi bolsillo y toque una melodía que jamás olvidare, esa melodía me hizo volver a mi hogar y no pude hacer nada para remediar lo que ya había hecho contra mi voluntad.

-¿Y jamás volvió a Hyrule?

-No quería... no podría volver a ver a mis amigos kokiris a los ojos sin avergonzarme por lo que hice.

-Pero no lo hizo a propósito- dijo Alfredo- Fue contra su voluntad.

-Aun así fui yo quien lo hizo, asesine a una chica indefensa.

-¿Cómo fue que llego a Hyrule en primer lugar?- pregunto Martín cambiando de tema.

-Todo empezó cuando me tome unas vacaciones y viaje a Italia el año 1980, hace 9 años...

-¿Hace 9 años?- interrumpió Martín- Ese mismo año mi madre viajo a Italia también.

-¿De casualidad su madre se llama Angélica Bernard?- pregunto Shigeru intrigado.

-Si... ¿la conoció?

-Mas de lo que se imagina. Una noche cuando decidí salir a caminar por la playa escuche una melodía que provenía de algún lugar, decidí investigar de donde provenía, llegue hasta el acantilado en donde me encontré con Angélica, ella también buscaba el origen de esa extraña melodía. Era una noche de luna llena y nosotros estábamos intrigados por esa melodía, entonces Angélica saco de su bolsillo una pequeña ocarina y comenzó a tocarla a la par con la melodía que provenía de algún lugar, entonces una extraña luz emergió desde lo mas lejano del océano y un rayo salió disparado contra nosotros cegándonos temporalmente. Cuando despertamos estábamos dentro de un extraño edificio, era una especie de templo con extraños jeroglíficos y lleno de joyas, en lo mas profundo se escuchaban los llantos de un bebé, corrimos para encontrarlo y allí estaba una hermosa bebé rubia, al parecer recién nacida, nos preguntamos donde podrían estar sus padres y fue entonces cuando algo mas extraño ocurrió, tres bellas mujeres aparecieron frente a nosotros, una vestía de rojo, la otra de verde y la ultima de azul, nos dijeron que debíamos proteger a la infanta pues muchos habían sufrido debido a lo que ella protegía y muchos tratarían de dañarla para gobernar con maldad.

-¿Dónde esta esa niña?- pregunto Alfredo.

-No lo se- respondió Shigeru- Angélica la tomo en sus brazos y le tomo mucho cariño, dijo que la llamaría Yadira y la criaría como la nieta que nunca tuvo.

-¿Yadira?- pregunto Alfredo asombrado mirando a Martín.

-Es un secreto que siempre quise ocultar- dijo Martín ajando la mirada- Yadira en verdad no es mi hija, pero la quiero como si lo fuera, sin embargo nunca supe como fue que mi madre la había encontrado hasta ahora.

-De cualquier manera- siguió Shigeru- la luz volvió a cegarnos y reaparecimos en el acantilado, ya era de día y me despedí de Angélica, ella me dijo que regresaría a Chile junto a la bebé pero antes me regalo una ocarina similar a la que había tocado la noche anterior, me dijo que era un regalo de Chile, que la usara para tocar la Melodía de Luna cuando me sintiera solo...

-¿Melodía de Luna?- interrumpió Alfredo.

-Así llamo ella a la Melodía que escuchamos aquella noche, la misma que nos llevo hasta ese templo. A la noche siguiente regrese, era una noche sin luna, yo quería regresar a ese templo lleno de riquezas pero no escuchaba la melodía como la noche anterior, de todas formas toque la Melodía de la Luna para ver que ocurría mas nada paso, pero no me di por vencido, año tras año yo volvía a Italia y tocaba la melodía en ese mismo lugar, mas no tenia éxito... hasta hace 2 años, cuando, una noche de luna llena regrese al acantilado y toque la Melodía de la Luna, entonces un haz de luz multicolor me rodeo y me elevo mientras atravesaba un túnel de muchos colores brillantes que acababa en una potente luz blanca. Cuando desperté me vi rodeado de las criaturas mas amables que pudiera imaginar, eran los alegres kokiris que vivían en el bosque. Así fue como llegue a Hyrule.

-¿La melodia que toco tras matar a Medli es la misma que escuhco en el acantilado?

-Asi es, la Melodia de la Luna.

-¿Acaso sabe como se llamaba ese Templo?- le pregunto Martín.

-Pues hice investigaciones, compare los jeroglíficos que recordaba y llegue a la conclusión que se trataba de mítico Templo de la Luna, el templo en el que se dice Alejandro Magno guardo todas sus riquezas y que posteriormente fue sumergido en las profundidades del mar Mediterráneo.

-Eso suena como una locura- alego Alfredo.

-Igual que todo lo que sabemos- dijo Shigeru- Pero deberá creerlo si quieren recuperar a sus hijos.

-Yo lo creo- dijo Martín- ¿Acaso debemos estar en Italia para que funcione la Melodía de la Luna?

-Pues eso creía, pero al parecer sus hijos estaban en Chile cuando viajaron a Hyrule, supongo que no es necesaria la ubicación mientras allá Luna Llena y hoy habrá una gran luna llena aquí en Japón, podríamos intentarlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto no puede ser¿entonces porque Alfredo no hizo caso?

-Tal vez no creyó, el solo quiere recuperar a Cristóbal.

Le explicaba Lali a Mónica tras enterarse de que si intentaban llegar a Hyrule Cristóbal y Yadira podrían morir.

-¿Pero como puede ser tan tonto? Si lo descubre podría ser el fin de Cristóbal, además esta en Japón no sabría adonde llamarlo por teléfono allá.

-Pero Mario me dijo que se podía hacer algo- dijo Lali- el me dijo que hay un templo que se conecta con ese reino, de alguna manera podemos impedir que alguien abra un portal desde la Tierra hasta Hyrule desde ese templo.

-¿Y donde queda?¿Será el Templo de Maipú?

-No, este queda un poco mas lejos... Mario me dijo que estaba en algún lugar en el océano Mediterráneo, se llama el Templo de la Luna.

-¿El Templo de la Luna? Pero ese templo no existe, al menos se dice que un terremoto lo sumergió en el océano y nadie lo ha encontrado, además es una locura, no podemos llegar hasta Italia en tan poco tiempo... ¡Amalia!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Hyrule ya era mediodía y la caravana de gorons y zoras que acompañaban a Cristóbal, Link y a los demás finalmente llegaba hasta el Desierto y quedaban quietos frente a una gran edificación con forma de fortaleza.

-Les presento, mi hogar- exclamo Kai- La Fortaleza Gerudo.

Continuara... 


	25. El Pasado de Ganondorf

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 25: El pasado de Ganondorf.

Kai le advirtió a la caravana que esperaran afuera mientras el entraba, supuso que con tanta gente ya los abrían visto venir de la lejanía y no quería arriesgarse a que los atacaran, sobre todo ahora que era de noche y no se podía ver nada.

El joven muchacho gerudo camino hasta una especie de riachuelo, no había puente para llegar al otro lado, pensó que era una de las medidas de seguridad que el pueblo gerudo había tomado en estos días de dificultad, después de todo las gerudos son una raza de mujeres muy listas. Al ver que no había puente Kai arranco una extraña planta del suelo y soplo desde su tallo, por extraño que parezca emitió un fuerte sonido como si se tratase de un silbato o una flauta, se podría decir que el sonido se escucho por toda la fortaleza. Inmediatamente un puente comenzó a aparecer desde debajo de la tierra desde el lado que estaba Kai y se unió al otro lado.

-Ya pueden pasar- les grito Kai a los demás- Es seguro pero pasen de a uno.

Rápidamente los mas pequeños del grupo cruzaron junto a Kai mientras que Impa y los demás adultos debían pasar de a uno. Finalmente llegaron hasta la entrada de lo que parecía ser una enorme edificación con forma de cuartel en este árido paisaje desértico.

-Pareciera que no hay nadie- comento Link.

-Eso crees tu- se rió Kai, en ese momento trono sus dedos y una gran cantidad de extrañas siluetas comenzaron a correr alrededor de los recién llegados, eran tan rápidos que apenas se podían ver y comenzaron a rodear rápidamente a la caravana- Esta bien, son mis amigos.

-¿Kai?¡volviste!- exclamo una voz de mujer que emergió de las sombras, era Indiga, la madre de Kai quien recibió a su hijo con besos y abrazos frente a los demás.

-Mamá suéltame- le pidió Kai- ¿Qué van a pensar?

-Veo que regresaste después de todo, Kai- dijo una voz de mujer un poco mas anciana, era Nabooru, líder de las gerudos, vestía la tradicional ropa de las gerudos, un pantalón blanco y de tela delgada, una camisa ajustada de piel y zapatillas flexibles, solo que a diferencia de las demás ella poseía una tiara de rubí en su frente, una capa que la protegía del frió nocturno y un enorme cetro de hueso- Y trajiste acompañantes- dijo mirando a los demás pero quedo asombrada al ver a Cristóbal a los ojos- ¿Tu?... no puede ser...

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Yadira a Kai.

-No lo se... abuela ¿estas bien?

-Tu... - volvió a decir Nabooru ignorando a Kai y acercándose a Cristóbal, entonces se agacho y lo examino de cerca- esos ojos... sus mismas facciones, esa expresión decidida... puedo sentir la misma energía de él dentro de ti... ¿podrá ser?

-Si- respondió Cristóbal adivinando lo que Nabooru sospechaba- Yo soy el nieto de Mario Araya.

-Por las Diosas- dijo Nabooru casi suspirando- Que giro del destino pone juntos a los nietos de dos enemigos, hay tanto que necesito saber, ustedes pueden venir.

Cristóbal, Kai, Link, Zelda, Navi, Impa, Joruji, Jael, Darunia, Ruto y Adelein pudieron pasar, el resto de la caravana debieron esperar en los "jardines" de la fortaleza en compañía de las demás gerudos que los vigilaban, debido a que las gerudos solo eran mujeres los soldados zoras y gorons no escatimaron recursos para impresionarlas y hacer amistad con ellas para pasar la espera. 

-Adelante, siéntense- les pido Nabooru, los había llevado a un gran salón dentro de la fortaleza- Necesito que me cuenten todo.

Impa decidió contarle todo lo ocurrido y Kai le contó las cosas que había hecho en nombre de su abuelo, fue una larga platica, pero lo que mas le intereso a Nabooru fue la explicación de Cristóbal de cómo llego a este mundo, lo que mas quería Nabooru era saber como se encontraba Mario así que Cristóbal no tuvo mas remedio que contarle la trágica y delicada situación medica de su abuelo.

-Eso es tan injusto- dijo Nabooru- No es justo que él obtenga tan miserable final, el es un héroe.

-¡Abuelita!- exclamo Kai- El encerró a mi abuelo en ese árbol durante mucho tiempo.

-Eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasar en ese momento- le reclamo su abuela- la guerra estaba consumiendo Hyrule y Ganon no se detenía por nada.

-Pero...

-Kai, debes enterarte de los hechos que acontecieron en torno a tu abuelo cuando fue encerrado:

"Hace mas de 50 años las razas de Hyrule entraron en disputa, se decía que la sagrada reliquia, la Trifuerza, se encontraba en un mágico reino llamado Reino Sagrado y que la entrada se encontraba en el Templo del Tiempo... ahora gracias a ustedes se que eso es verdad, pero en esos años muchos no aceptaban que fuera así, de todas formas todos querían el poder y se desato la guerra. En medio de la guerra una de las mujeres de nuestra raza dio a luz a un varón al que llamo Ganondorf, posteriormente la mujer murió y el bebé quedo en manos de Koume y Kotake, las hechiceras de la fortaleza, yo era apenas una muchacha pero presencie el parto a petición de las hechiceras. Ellas dijeron que el bebé guiaría a las gerudos a la victoria en esta guerra, pero en ese momento apareció un joven hylian de orejas cortas, era poco mayor que yo, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos pardos, vestía una camiseta azul sin mangas y pantalones blancos, tenia una espada atada a su cinto y un extraño Escudo de Espejo... ese joven era tu abuelo, Cristóbal. Dijo que debía eliminar al bebé pues seria la ruina de Hyrule, Koume y Kotake trataron de detenerlo pero el reflejo sus poderes con su espejo y sus ataques se regresaron hacia ellas dejándolas inconscientes, la única defensa que quedaba para el bebé era yo, pero el no quiso pelear con migo y yo estaba congelada de miedo, simplemente sonrió y luego camino hacia el bebé poniéndole fin a su existencia de una estocada con su espada. Cuando Koume y Kotake despertaron lamentaron la perdida del líder de las gerudos pero entonces idearon un perverso plan, no todo estaba perdido, ellas podían revivir al bebé pero temieron que al ser tan solo un infante volvieran a atentar contra su vida así que recordaron a un antiguo demonio que hace muchos años había intentado en varias ocasiones apoderarse de la Trifuerza, su nombre era Ganon. Trajeron de regreso su cuerpo e insertaron en él el espíritu del varón gerudo, la única forma de que Ganon adquiriera una forma humana era con el poco poder que otorgaban las tres gemas sagradas, pero eso no lo querían las hechiceras ya que con el cuerpo de ese demonio era casi invencible. De esa forma Ganon comenzó a traer dolor y sufrimiento a las demás razas y casi nos lleva a la victoria en esa terrible guerra, sin embargo Mario descubrió que la criatura era en verdad Ganonrof, el varon gerudo que seguia vivo y decidió continuar con su misión. Cuando la caravana de gerudos apareció en el bosque kokiri Mario embosco a Ganon, yo decidí ayudarle pues las atrocidades de Ganon no tenian limites y solo agravaban la guerra, juntos logramos contener a Ganon, entonces el árbol Deku hizo el resto, sello a Ganon en su interior esperando que nunca saliera, después de eso una luz envolvió a Mario, al parecer su misión estaba completa y el guerrero hylian de orejas cortas que siempre se sintió tan fuera de lugar ahora iría a un lugar, a su verdadero hogar, llore durante días el haberlo perdido, mi único consuelo fue el anuncio de la familia real de el fin de la guerra y un acuerdo entre todas las razas"

Concluyo Nabooru su relato.

-Entonces... ¿mi abuelo fue un héroe?¡Increíble!- exclamo Cristóbal.

-Tu abuelo le arruino la vida a mi abuelo- reclamo Kai.

-Kai, entiende- le pidió Nabooru- Esa criatura no era tu abuelo, era un ser fuera de control que solo quería matar.- Pero Kai no entendía, se molesto y salió del lugar.

-Lamento interrumpir- interrumpió Impa- Pero nuestro interés es saber la ubicación del Templo de las Hechiceras, como ya le dijimos creemos que un poder oculto en el templo puede ayudarnos a detener a Vaati, que en estos momentos es nuestra mayor preocupación junto a Ganondorf.

-Se mucho sobre Vaati- dijo Nabooru- Es una bestía sin piedad que intento destruir Hyrule, desafortunadamente Koume y Kotake también lo sabian y de alguna manera supusieron que podría usarlo para su beneficio, por eso construyeron el Coloso del Desierto sobre el Templo de las Doncellas, para que nadie lo encontrara jamás.

-¿El Coloso del Desierto se construyo sobre otro Templo?- exclamo Zelda.

-¿Qué es el Coloso del Desierto?- pregunto Link.

-Es un enorme edifico en medio del Desierto que representa el poder de las gerudos- explico Nabooru- El Templo de las Doncellas se creo hace tanto tiempo que muchos se había olvidado de el, es por eso que Koume y Kotake decidieron aprovechar esto para ocultarlo construyendo un templo mucho mas grande sobre el.

-Si fue construido encima- dijo Darunia- Entonces aun esta allá, el poder de las doncellas hechiceras aun espera ser descubierto ¿verdad?

-Es lo mas probable- respondió Nabooru- Pero para llegar a el deberán encontrar alguna ruta a través del Coloso del Desierto y en estos momentos Koume y Kotake habitan el coloso, encontrárselas seria fatal.

-Es un riego que debemos correr- dijo Cristóbal acercándose a Link y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro- Además contamos con el Poder de la Espada Maestra y el Héroe del Tiempo para ayudarnos.

-Así es- sonrió Link.

-¿Pero cuando desean partir?- pregunto Nabooru.

-Ahora mismo- interrumpió Cristóbal.

-¿Pero...?

-No quiero aguantar el insoportable calor del desierto de día, hagámoslo esta noche y acabemos con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

-¡Ese es mi Cristóbal!- exclamo Ruto.

-Si esa es su decisión yo y el resto de las gerudos estaremos encantadas de guiarles hasta el Coloso del Desierto y ayudarles.

-¡Muy bien, manos a la obra!- grito Cristóbal

Continuara...

Nota del autor: Solo quedan 5 capitulos asique si quieren dejar reviews este seria el momento 


	26. El Coloso del Desierto

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 26: El coloso del desierto.

La idea de Cristóbal resulto muy útil, pues el camino hacia el Coloso del Desierto resultaba tan largo que cuando llegaron a el ya estaba amaneciendo. En todo el grupo se podía sentir la tensión, no solo por su misión, sino también por los recientes hechos ocurridos entre Cristóbal, Yadira y Kai, se preguntaban si era buena idea que esos tres chicos estuvieran juntos, por lo menos Cristóbal y Kai que la ultima vez casi se matan a golpes. Por su parte Cristóbal evito a Yadira y ella también, no podía verle a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza por haberlo dañado de tal manera aun sin ser esa su intención, Kai no se apartaba de Yadira, sabia que se sentía mal y no pretendía dejarla sola como Cristóbal. Tan solo verlo cerca de ella creo un odio inmenso en el corazón de Cristóbal, no aguantaba verlo como si nada hubiera pasado y el solo fuera un buen amigo, de repente sintió un increíble deseo de ir hasta el y volver a golpearlo, de hecho estaba por hacerlo pero Link logro detenerlo, rodeo a Cristóbal con su brazo en los hombros del joven de la Tierra y se lo llevo a otro lado adivinando el odio que sentía por dentro. Cristóbal sentía odio y trato de soltarse pero en el fondo le agradecía a Link quien lo había detenido antes de que hiciera una tontería, en estos momentos no era buena idea pelearse entre ellos.

-¡Hemos llegado!- anuncio Nabooru, frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme construcción en medio del desierto con la forma de un hombre sentado, media mas de 500 metros de altura.

-Es inmenso- dijo Ruto asombrada.

-Me siento tan insignificante- comento Navi.

-Lo eres – se burlo Jael.

-Muy bien, este será el plan- dijo Joruji reuniéndolos a todos- Cada uno llevara una carga de estas bombas y las pondrán en distintos rincones del primer piso del coloso, el plan es derrumbarlo, luego podremos buscar el Templo de las Hechiceras sin preocuparnos por Koume Kotake, pero si alguien las ve deberá dar aviso a los demás y huir si no pueden hacerles frente, especialmente los niños.

-Entendido- dijeron los mas pequeños incluyendo Kai.

-Yo te veo a ti Koume- dijo una voz cercana al grupo, todos miraron a sus lados pero nadie divisaba a nadie.

-Y yo te veo a ti Kotake- dijo otra voz.

-Entonces supongo que debemos dar aviso- dijeron las dos voces.

De repente dos extrañas criaturas se materializaron frente al grupo, tenían la forma de dos ancianas montadas sobre escobas voladoras.

-Koume y Kotake- exclamo Nabooru.

-¿Son ellas?- pregunto Impa- No se ven muy fuertes.

-No subestimes nuestro poder, guerrera sheikah- advirtió Koume.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Nabooru- dijo Kotake- Trayéndonos la llave del Reino Sagrado contigo.

-¿De que esta hablando?- le pregunto Impa a Nabooru- ¿Nos tendiste una trampa?

-¡No!- respondió Nabooru- Pero ellas lo supieron todo el tiempo... de alguna forma sabían que veníamos.

-Ya deberías saber que nada se puede ocultar para nosotras, Nabooru- le dijo Koume.

-¡Ahora la llave es nuestra!- grito Kotake.

De repente Kotake materializo un extraño cetro en sus manos y lo alzo, tras hacer esto el cetro comenzó a brillar y la tierra comenzó a temblar, rápidamente el grupo trato de alejarse pero un enorme agujero se abrió en la tierra y Yadira cayo en el.

-¡Ayuda!- grito mientras caía hasta que algo la sostuvo, era Adelein.

-Sujétate- le pidió el joven goron mientras la sujetaba pero la tierra se movía tanto que el no pudo seguir sosteniéndose y cayo junto a ella.

-¡Yadira, no!- gritaron Cristóbal y Kai quienes rápidamente corrieron hacia el agujero y se lanzaron por la muchacha.

-¡Cristóbal, mi amor!- grito Ruto corriendo tras el joven.

-¡Ruto, no vayas!- le grito Link pero sin darse cuenta el también estaba corriendo hacia el agujero, sentía tanto cariño por Cristóbal y Yadira que inconscientemente a se dirigía para salvarlos.

-¡¿No pensaras dejarme aquí, verdad?!. Le grito Zelda corriendo a la par con él.

-No me sigas Zelda- le pidió Link.

-Oye, si va tu hada voy yo- sonrió la pequeña rubia.

-¡La princesa!- Impa corrió a toda velocidad para salvar a Zelda pero la encantadora chica rubia ya se había arrojado junto a su encantador amigo, Impa no tuvo mas opción que saltar pero no iba sola, Nabooru la había seguido con una agilidad increíble para ser anciana, rápidamente la gerudo y la sheikah se arrojaron al agujero y fueron las ultimas

-¡Que buen botín conseguimos hoy, Koume!- se alegro Kotake.

-No solo la llave, sino que también el nieto de nuestro antiguo enemigo, un descendiente de Ganondorf, un hechicero goron, dos princesas, el Héroe del Tiempo, la líder de las gerudos y la ultima de los sheikas han caído en nuestro poder.

-En nuestro coloso encontraran su fin los que no nos sean de utilidad.

-Y ni siquiera intenten entrar- advirtió Koume- Las puertas del coloso han estado selladas por años.

Finalmente las dos brujas terminaron marchándose desapareciendo ante la mirada de los adultos que no pudieron hacer nada mientras las brujas escapaban con una terrible risa.

-¡Demonios!- grito Joruji enfadado- ¡Debemos encontrar una manera de entrar y rescatarlos para seguir con el plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente en Italia había llegado el día de la gran ceremonia para elegir a la mujer mas bella de todas y Amalia no podía estar mas nerviosa pero el mas nervioso era Link quien había recibido un llamado telefónico urgente por parte de la madre de Cristóbal y Amalia.

-Si no me dices lo que te dijo te arranco las orejas- le dijo Amalia a Link quien empacaba unas cosas, la mayoría eran artículos de buceo.

-Tu madre me dijo que tu padre ya descubrió como llegar a Hyrule y lo intentara esta noche.

-¿Pero como?

-Tu padre viajo hasta Japón para que Shigeru Miyamoto le dijera como, al parecer el secreto es tocar la Melodía de la Luna una noche de luna llena y lo harán esta noche.

-¿Tantas cosas pasan en tan poco tiempo?¿Pero no es necesidad de alarmarse... o si?

-Hoy es el día en que Cristóbal, Yadira y yo, junto a unos cuantos mas entramos al Coloso del Desierto, hoy es el día en que Cristóbal murió en mi mundo.

-No puede ser- exclamo Amalia asustada- Pero... mi padre... ¿lo sabe?¿sabe lo que puede ocasionar?

-Lo sabe- dijo Link- pero no lo cree, él solo quiere recuperar a Cristóbal y a Yadira, es por eso que viajo a Japón junto al padre de la muchacha.

-Pero aun falta mucho para el anochecer, es decir apenas esta amaneciendo.

-Aquí en Italia si, pero en Japón la luna llena aparecerá dentro de unas cuantas horas.

-Vale pero... ¿crees que podrás llegar a Japón y detenerlo en tan poco tiempo?

-No, pero tu abuelo es un sujeto muy listo, descubrió que existe un templo que conecta a Hyrule con la Tierra, se llama Templo de la Luna y esta en algún lugar del Mediterráneo, en las costas de Italia, en el podré evitar que se cree un lazo entre Hyrule y la Tierra, por lo menos eso sabe tu abuelo.

-¿En algún lugar?¿Tienes idea de todo lo que abarca esa frase?

-Es la única oportunidad de salvarlos.

-¿En verdad crees que podrían morir?

-Así es, ahora se que esa es la forma en la que ustedes llegaron a Hyrule.

-Tengo que ir contigo.

-No- Link sujeto a Amalia por los hombros y la miro a los ojos- ... Amalia, este es tu gran día, por el que te has esforzado tanto tiempo, yo salvare a Cristóbal, te lo prometo, pero no me perdonaría el arruinarte este momento.

-Me vas a hacer tanta falta.

-Este será el ultimo esfuerzo que deberás hacer y pronto todo acabara, debes ser fuerte.

-Esta bien... lo haré, confió en ti.

-De cualquier manera te daré esto- Link saco de su bolsillo una piedra telepática, similar a la que el llevaba para comunicarse con Zelda.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una piedra telepática, si te concentras bien podrás comunicarte con cualquier persona que sabes tiene una, yo tengo una y Zelda tiene la otra, le dije a Zelda todo así que ella debe estar con tu familia en el hospital ahora, si necesitas saber algo sobre tu familia o lo que a ocurrido llama a Zelda, ella estará con tu familia.

-Esta bien... por favor ten cuidado y cuida a Cristóbal.

-Lo haré- Link se despidió con un prolongado beso que ambos jóvenes esperaban nunca acabara, luego Link salió de la habitación, necesitaba conseguir una lancha y zarpar en busca de ese extraño Templo de la Luna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Chile las cosas no podían estar mas tensas con la familia de Cristóbal, pero en la casa de Amanda y Sofanor reinaba la felicidad, ellos, junto a Romildo y Radames desayunaban creyendo que Zelda dormía, pero se impresionaron un poco al ver a Zelda salir agitada de su habitación a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

-¿Zelda?¿Va a algún lado?- le pregunto gentilmente Amanda.

-Espero que no se le olvide que nos tiene que ayudar a reparar el piso- dijo Sofanor como broma.

-No si se- respondió Zelda sonriendo- Es que debo hacer algo.

-¿Zelda... estas nerviosa?- le pregunto Romildo siempre adivinando el estado de Zelda.

-¿Ocurre algo, Zelda?- le pregunto Radames.

-Es que... ustedes me han tratado tan bien que... ustedes son mi verdadera familia y no puedo seguir mintiéndoles.

-¿Le paso algo Zelda?- le pregunto Amanda acercándose a ella, en pocos momentos los demás también se levantaron y se acercaron a ella.

-En estos momentos algunos amigos míos están en grave peligro, podrían morir... y ya no quiero mentirles a ustedes, les diré la verdad y espero me comprendan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Auch... mi cabeza- de repente Cristóbal se despertó, estaba en un oscuro pasillo de piedra, el lugar estaba muy oscuro pero iluminado por unas pocas antorchas- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Encima mío- le respondió una voz debajo de él, era Kai- Bájate de mi o te bajo yo.

-¡Tu!- Cristóbal rápidamente se incorporo y se levanto- ¿sabes donde estamos?

-Lo mas seguro es que este sea el Coloso del Desierto por dentro... el lugar es mas tétrico de lo que me imaginaba.

-¿Y Yadira?- pregunto Cristóbal mirando hacia todos lados- ¿Dónde estará?

-Si corrió nuestra suerte debe estar en alguna parte del Coloso, contemos con que Koume y Kotake no la encuentren todavía.

-Voy a buscarla.

-Espera, no debemos separarnos.

-¿Para que?¿Acaso crees que quiero avanzar contigo?

-Pues a mi tampoco me importa, pero solo podemos avanzar hacia un solo lado así que deberemos avanzar juntos, además yo también quiero encontrarla.

-Como sea...

Cristóbal y Kai iniciaron su búsqueda mientras que, en otro lugar del Coloso una pequeña zora estaba muy asustada.

-¡Me voy a morir!- grito Ruto ante la impresionada mirada de Yadira y Adelein- El aire se acaba... las paredes se cierran.

-¡Ruto contrólate!- le grito Yadira propinándole una bofetada a la princesa de los zoras quien se calmo con el golpe.

-Emmm... ejem, ya estoy bien- dijo mas calmada.

-¿Pero donde estamos... seguiremos bien?- pregunto Adelein- Creo que estamos en el Coloso.

-Pues debemos encargarnos de encontrar a los demás- propuso Yadira.

-Buena idea- dijo Ruto- yo buscare a mi querido Cristóbal y ustedes a los demás.

-Aguarda un momento Ruto- dijo Adelein sujetándola- No vamos a separarnos, eso seria lo mas estúpido... además ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos- dijo mirando a su alrededor, se encontraban en un pequeño salón, tras ellos había una enorme puerta y frente a ellos una pequeña escalinata, tras la escalinata habían dos caminos, un enorme pasillo a la derecha y un pequeño túnel a la izquierda por el cual cabrían perfectamente los tres- Esta debe ser la entrada, he leído sobre este lugar.

-¿Quieres decir que esta puerta es la salida?- rápidamente Ruto y Yadira trataron de abrirla sin éxito.

-Parece que esta bien sellada por esas hechiceras- concluyo Adelein- Propongo que vamos por el pasillo a buscar a los demás.

Entonces Adelein, Yadira y Ruto partieron a adentrarse en el peligroso Coloso.

Por su parte Link, Zelda y Navi se encontraban en una extraña habitación cuadrada, no había salida mas que el enorme agujero en el techo por el cual había ingresado.

-Este ambiente de encierro me da miedo Link- comento Zelda.

-Por favor no empieces con otra de tus pataletas- le pidió Navi.

-Yo no soy así- se quejo Zelda.

-¡Que nah!

-Ya relájense las dos... esta habitación debe tener algún interruptor secreto- dijo Link, revisemos las paredes para ver si lo encontramos.

Rápidamente los tres comenzaron a buscar algo, lo que fuera que pudiera sacarlos de ese encierro.

-Esta estatua se parece al coloso por fuera, pero es mucho mas pequeña- dijo Impa, la guerrera sheikah se encontraba con Nabooru en un gran salón lleno de caminos y escaleras, parecía que era el salón principal, frente a ellas había una gran estatua.

-Este es el corredor principal- le comento Nabooru- lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí, los niños deben estar en las habitaciones contiguas, si salen de una y se dirigen a otra es muy probable que pasen a través de esos pasillos o esas escaleras y desde aquí podremos verlos.

-Esta bien- Impa decidió obedecer a Nabooru, solo debían sentarse a esperar y rezar para que los niños estuvieran a salvo- ¿Con que propósito se construyo el Coloso del Desierto?

-Pues se construyo diciéndole a la familia real que era una edificación que podría ayudar a los viajeros a orientarse en el desierto... pero en verdad era un templo de sacrificios en honor a Ganon. Koume y Kotake ordenaron a las gerudos construirlo sobre el Templo de las Hechiceras para ese propósito, mientras mas sacrificios mas fuerza cobraba Ganon, es por eso que resulto casi invencible durante la guerra.

-¿Sacrificios?... eso es terrible¿cómo lograron mantener esto en secreto?

-Los sacrificados eran prisioneros de otras aldeas y prisioneros de guerra de los demás ejércitos, al ser época de guerra nadie lo notaba. Koume y Kotake eran muy listas, ellas lo idearon todo desde el principio.

-Es increíble todo el mal que se encuentra en este mundo... y todos desean lo mismo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, la sección que mas me gusta, el desfile de las concursantes en traje de baño!

Con estas palabras del presentador las bellas participantes del certamen, incluida Amalia, comenzaron a desfilar en sus bellos trajes, Amalia miraba sonriente al publico pero no encontraba a su querido Link, sabia que en estos momentos el haría lo posible para salvar a Cristóbal pero también le habría encantado que el estuviera presente.

Por su parte Link acababa de conseguir una potente lancha a un muy buen precio, sin un rumbo determinado zarpo, todo parecía normal pero no contaba con la aparición de cientos de Timewarps.

-¡No puede ser... no ahora!- grito Link, sabia que si quería salvar a Cristóbal debía ser rápido así que se apresuro en eliminar a unos cuantos y echarlos de la bote.

Los Timewarps seguían apareciendo desde el cielo así que Link decidió eludirlos para que no cayeran dentro del bote, al tocar el agua los monstruos se desvanecían, así permaneció un rato hasta que dejaron de aparecer, el ataque había finalizado. Finalmente Link se puso un traje de buceador, se equipo con un tanque de oxigeno y comenzó su búsqueda submarina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Llegue tan rápido como pude- Zelda acababa de llegar al hospital de Temuco donde la esperaban Lali y Mónica en la habitación de Mario- Yo soy Zelda, mucho gusto conocerlas.

-¿Tu eres la muchacha que llego junto con Link?- le pregunto Mónica.

-Si, soy yo.

-Ella es una princesa- agrego Romildo que también había venido con Zelda, además con Radames, Sofanor y Amanda.

-Yo todavía no me lo puedo creer, que Zeldita sea una princesa de otro mundo- decía Radames.

-Pero eso no cambiara la forma como la veamos- dijo Amanda.

-Exacto, para nosotros sigue siendo parte de la familia, parte importante- agrego Sofanor.

-¿Zelda?... ¿Princesa Zelda?- pregunto Mario algo débil.

-¿Señor Mario, esta bien?

-Link me dijo que... tienes la habilidad de enviar cosas a Hyrule, hacia Cristóbal... que lo hiciste una vez.

-Si... pero debido a eso mi magia disminuyo considerablemente, si intentara enviar algo no podría ser mas de una sola cosa y no se si llegaría donde quiero.

-Necesito que te esfuerces... Mónica enséñale lo que debe enviar.

-Si- en ese momento Mónica saco de debajo de la cama un hermoso Escudo de Espejo con bordes rojos de rubí.

-Ese es mi escudo- explico Mario- Con el logre vencer a Koume y Kotake una vez... si Cristóbal esta en el Coloso del Desierto podría encontrarse con ellas y lo necesitara para vencerlas.

-Esta bien...- talvez mi magia tarde un poco en hacer que esto llegue a Hyrule- dijo Zelda tomando el escudo- Ruéguenle a las Diosas para que llegue.

-¿A las Diosas?- pregunto Romildo.

-A... perdone... ruégale a Dios.

Con el Escudo Espejo en sus manos Zelda comenzó a concentrarse, de pronto una luz verde comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo y rodear a la muchacha, entonces el escudo comenzó a elevarse, luego emitió un potente brillo blanco, cuando el brillo desapareció también lo hizo el escudo y Zelda se desplomo agotada pero Radames logro sujetarla en sus brazos justo a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el muchacho preocupado.

-No te preocupes... ya esta hecho, use hasta mi ultima pizca de magia para que les llegara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Japón, tres hombres esperaban el anochecer en la cima de un enorme rascacielos, Martín, Alfredo y Shigeru, este ultimo ya con su ocarina en las manos listo para tocar la Melodía de Luna cuando la luna llena se alzara en lo alto de Tokio.

Continuara..

PD: Quedan solo 4 capitulos, espero que los disfruten. 


	27. Milagro en el Desierto

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 27: Milagro en el Desierto.

Al exterior del Coloso del Desierto Joruji y los demás intentaban en vano abrir las puertas del lugar. Ni la fuerza de los robustos gorons ni la magia de Jael podían acabar con la magia de Koume y Kotake que sellaban la puerta.

-No podemos rendirnos, ellos están allá adentro todavía- insistía Joruji propinándole sus mas poderosos ataques con su resistente espada a la puerta, finalmente cayo de rodillas agotado y empapado en sudor.

-¡Maestro!- Jael corrió a socorrerlo pronunciando un hechizo revitalizante sobre el devolviéndole las energías.

-No tiene caso- se lamento Joruji- Ellos deberán encontrar la manera de salir de ese lugar... lo único que podemos hacer es seguir con el plan pero desde aquí afuera.

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto Darunia.

-Rodearemos todo el coloso con bombas y cuando ellos salgan lo haremos volar, estoy seguro que tendrá el mismo resultado que si las pusiéramos por dentro.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron a trabajar, debían llenar el exterior del coloso con bombas a modo de que funcionaran como una reacción en cadena en la cual tras estallar la primera comenzaran a estallar todas.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del Coloso Impa y Nabooru aun no lograban divisar a ninguno de los niños, mientras que Cristóbal y Kai hacían un gran esfuerzo por aguantarse el uno al otro.

-¿Y desde cuando has vivido en este desierto?- empezó a preguntarle Cristóbal a Kai mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo.

-¿Eh?...- Kai estaba algo confundido pero decidió responder- Siempre... jamás salí de este lugar hasta que tu y Yadira llegaron.

-¿Qué te pasa con ella?- le pregunto Cristóbal directamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La besaste, ella es mi amiga y tu abuelo quiere matarla¿de que lado estas?

-Yo... yo no se, llegue a pensar que mi abuelo podría estar equivocado pero talvez solo sea yo el que se confunde.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que Yadira es una gran niña, es la única persona que me a demostrado cariño sin siquiera conocerme, para ella no le importo quien fuera desde el principio, ella me salvo en el Templo del Tiempo sin pensarlo, siempre mi vida fue solitaria en la fortaleza y vi en ella alguien en quien podía confiar sin esperar traición sino comprensión y cariño, y no se que haré cuando llegue el momento en que quieran derrocar a mi abuelo... supongo que incluso mi abuela se pondrá de vuestro lado.

Kai se desanimo un poco y se detuvo, Cristóbal no le tenia aprecio ni nada pero sintió que había tocado un punto sensible y que jamás debió haber hecho esa pregunta, de pronto, cuando se disponían a seguir su camino, escucharon un extraño sonido en el suelo bajo sus pies, temiendo que algo pasara rápidamente se movieron del lugar y justo a tiempo, pues un enorme monstruo cubierto con una armadura de metal apareció desde abajo y salto contra ellos con una enorme hacha en sus manos, los niños apenas pudieron escapar.

-¡Debe ser uno de los guardianes del coloso!- grito Kai sacando su enorme lanza preparado para atacar a la criatura.

-Demonios, me quedan tan pocas pociones!- se lamento Cristóbal- Ni siquiera se cual elegir.

De repente el monstruo se lanzo sobre el desprevenido humano quien fue salvado rápidamente por Kai.

-Ten cuidado- reclamo Kai.

El monstruo parecía furioso y giro su hacha para luego seguir atacándolos mientras emitía horrendos gruñidos de animal casi ensordecedores.

-Debemos librarnos de esa cosa de una vez.

Kai le clavo su lanza pero el monstruo la agarro con sus manos y se la retiro rápidamente, Kai tuvo suerte de que no la rompiera.

-Kai, vuelve a clavársela, tengo una idea- dijo Cristóbal mientras corría hacia la criatura.

-¡Espera!¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Solo hazlo!

En ese momento Cristóbal se encontraba frente al monstruo quien trato de golpearlo con su poderoso puño de hierro pero Cristóbal paso bajo el rodando como si fuera un goron, rápidamente Kai volvió a clavarle la lanza al desprevenido monstruos, cuando la criatura trato de quitársela Cristóbal sujeto la lanza por el otro lado fuertemente.

-¡Ahora Kai!

Entonces los muchachos, cada uno con un extremo de la lanza en sus manos, comenzaron a correr alrededor del monstruo haciendo girar la lanza incrustada en el rompiéndolo a la mitad, el monstruo dio un gruñido de dolor y se desplomo en el piso dejando solo la armadura echa pedazos.

-Eso estuvo increíble- dijo Kai- jamás había visto a alguien planear algo tan rápido, y tan desquiciado.

-Cuando juegas tantos videojuegos te acostumbras.

-¿Tantos que?

-Emmm... mira, allá hay una puerta.

-Espera, dime que me dijiste.

Los niños corrieron hasta la puerta y llegaron hasta una enorme sala con escaleras, al llegar a ellas escucharon dos voces familiares, Impa y Nabooru quienes los llamaban desde los pies de la estatua que se encontraba en esa habitación.

Mientras tanto, Link, Zelda y Navi seguían su búsqueda por un interruptor secreto en las paredes de esa habitación, no pretendían quedarse encerrados allí para siempre.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto Zelda al notar un punto sobresaliente n la pared, lo presiono y una extraña luz salió de el y se disperso por toda la habitación a través de cientos de líneas en la pared que se juntaron en una de las paredes formando un extraño dibujo.

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto Link.

-Creo que...- Zelda toco una de las partes del dibujo esta se movió hacia un lado- ¡Ya entendí!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Este no es un dibujo, son las líneas, en este punto debo unirlas, si toco una se moverá hasta un lugar, debo moverlas correctamente en un orden especifico para unir las líneas de toda la habitación.

-¿Cuánto tardaras?- le pregunto Navi.

-No creo que mucho- respondió Zelda poniendo manos a la obra- Lo importante es permanecer callados y que no me desconcentren.

De repente dos enormes lagartijas aparecieron desde el mismo agujero por el que ellos entraron, venían armadas con espadas y escudos.

-¡Link¿qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Zelda asustada.

-No te preocupes Zelda- le respondió Link- Yo me encargo, tu sigue con eso para sacarnos de aquí.

Link decidió hacerle frente a ambas criaturas mientras Zelda trataba de finalizar el complicado puzzle, no era nada fácil para Link, las criaturas eran muy altas, afortunadamente con la Espada Maestra no era necesario acercarse, podía dispararles rayos de luz para detenerlas, aunque el escudo que portaban los monstruos los protegían muy bien de los ataques. Por su parte Zelda no lograba concentrarse, tantos ruidos de metales chocando, gritos de batalla y rugidos la desconcentraban, sabia que debía lograrlo con todo ese ruido pero le era muy difícil.

-¡Zelda no te desesperes!- le grito Link mientras combatía contra las criaturas- ¡Tu puedes hacerlo, yo confió en ti!

-¿Link?

-Adelante Zelda, demuéstrales el poder que tiene la Princesa de Hyrule- le dijo Link sonriendo, rápidamente el joven contraataco un ataque de las criaturas.

Las palabras de Link animaron a Zelda, la muchacha que casi lloraba de desesperación ahora se veía mas fuerte y decidida, comenzó a unir las líneas rápidamente, cuando finalizo la pared frente a ella se abrió dejando libre el paso para que saltara hasta una plataforma sujetada por cadenas en sus cuatro extremos.

-¡Link, por aquí!

Rápidamente los niños y Navi corrieron hasta la plataforma, entonces la pared se cerro rápidamente dejando a las lagartijas dentro encerradas, entonces la plataforma comenzó a descender lentamente con los muchachos en ella.

-Link... gracias- dijo Zelda tímidamente, casi con vergüenza.

-¿Eh?- Link se quedo observándola extrañado.

-A pesar de estar en problemas te diste cuenta de mi desesperación y me animaste.

-Si... es que, estaba preocupado.

-Además no es la primera vez que me ayudas, convenciste a Cristóbal de que reuniera las tres joyas junto a ti como te lo pedí solo para verme feliz y me has estado protegiendo desde entonces.

-Princesa... yo...

-No nos conocemos mucho pero pareciera que me conoces de toda la vida, no se que hubiera hecho en estos tiempos si no te hubiera conocido... muchas gracias Link.

Zelda camino hasta el y se quedo abrazándolo con su cabeza recostada en su hombro, Link estaba un poco nervioso y sonrojado, no reacción hasta que Navi le dio una patada, entonces volvió en si y puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Zelda abrazándola y con la otra comenzó a acariciar sus finos cabellos rubios de princesa.

-De nada... Princesa Zelda.

La plataforma descendió hasta quedar frente a la cabeza de la estatua donde Impa, Nabooru, Cristóbal y Kai, alzando la mirada, lograron ver la conmovedora escena, cuando se sintieron observados Link y Zelda abrieron los ojos y se separaron rojos como tomates y muy avergonzados mientras Impa sonreía al ver que su pequeña princesa aprendía a confiar en los demás de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Ruto, Yadira y Adelein seguían su camino por el rumbo que había elegido, se toparon frente a una extraña habitación con forma circular por el cual giraban enormes ruedas de piedra de manera horizontal de izquierda a derecha, al otro lado de la habitación se veía una puerta.

-Si logramos atravesar seguro encontraremos a alguien tras esa puerta- dijo Yadira.

-Ni lo sueñes, esas cosas nos podrían aplastar sin que nos diéramos cuenta- se quejo Ruto.

-Pero es el único camino que podemos seguir, recuerda que ya lo intentamos y yo no caigo por el otro agujero- dijo Adelein algo apenado.

-No se preocupen, podemos pasar por aquí y lograremos reencontrarnos con todos.

Los tres rápidamente comenzaron a caminar a través de la habitación, la primera rueda giraba lentamente así que la humana, el goron y la zora lograron cruzarla sin problemas pero el camino era largo y cada vez las ruedas estaban mas juntas y comenzaban a girar mas rápido.

Yadira y Ruto eran muy ágiles pero mientras cruzaban por una rueda la princesa de los zoras se tropezó e hizo caer a Yadira, una rueda se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellas pero se detuvo de repente, al abrir los ojos las asustada muchachas vieron como Adelein, usando su increíble fuerza de goron, había detenido la rueda justo antes de que las aplastara como insectos.

-¡Rápido chicas, muévanse!- les pidió Adelein, rápidamente las muchachas se levantaron y llegaron hasta el otro lado, Adelein soltó la rueda y corrió hasta ellas.

-¡Eso fue sorprendente!- le felicito Yadira.

-Bueno, no podía dejar que esa rueda las pisara- sonrió Adelein- ¿estas bien Ruto?

-¡Mi héroe!- sonrió Ruto abrazando al sonrojado Adelein- Eso fue tan valiente, yo, la princesa de los zoras, te condecoro como un guerrero zora oficial.

-Pero... soy un goron.

-Eso no importa, eres tan lindo... ¿dije eso en voz alta?- se pregunto Ruto a la vez que vio como Yadira contenía su risa y Adelein se sonrojaba cada vez mas- Bueno, no creo que la gente deba guardar sus sentimientos- dijo Ruto a la vez que abría la puerta y la cruzaba antes que los demás mientras pensaba "Soy una tonta".

-¡Yadira, Adelein, Ruto!- les llamo Cristóbal, la puerta les había hecho salir en el piso mas alto en la habitación de la estatua, solo debían bajar las escaleras y se reunirían con el grupo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Yadira a Ruto- No pareces feliz de ver a Cristóbal.

-Si lo estoy... no tanto como antes pero... ya sabes- sonrió Ruto mirando a Adelein.

-¡Ya bajamos!- grito Adelein a los demás.

En ese momento algo con la velocidad de un rayo atravesó la pared detrás de ellos y atrapo a Yadira, era Koume seguida por Kotake.

-Pensé que las trampas en el Coloso lograrían eliminarlos- grito Koume- Pero no nos importa, pueden seguir aquí por siempre, pero nosotras nos quedamos con la llave.

-¡No!¡Yadira!- grito Cristóbal subiendo las escaleras seguido por los demás.

-Nos vemos- en ese momento Kotake disparo un rayo contra la cabeza de la estatua haciéndola estallar y dejando a la vista una puerta secreta que estaba justo detrás, Koume y Kotake destruyeron la puerta y siguieron a través del camino tras ella junto con Yadira como prisionera.

-¡Vuelvan acá!- Cristóbal salto desde el piso hasta la plataforma donde había llegado Link, Zelda y Navi para luego saltar hasta donde estaba la cabeza de la estatua pero al llegar a la plataforma se encontró con un hermoso Escudo de Espejo con bordes de rubí y un bellos símbolo- ¿Y esto?

-¿Qué ocurre, Cristóbal?- le pregunto Link al llegar junto a él.

-Este escudo... ¿lo viste cuando estuviste aquí con Zelda?- le pregunto tomando el escudo.

-No... no estaba... mira, tiene algo pegado- dijo Link mostrándole un papel que estaba amarrado junto al mango.

-Dice... "Para Cristóbal de tu abuelo, úsalo con sabiduría y coraje"... esta... esta es la letra de mi abuelo.

-¿Lo envió tu abuelo?

-Seguramente lo enviaron como me enviaron las formulas de Ronald- Cristóbal se puso el escudo en la espalda y siguió su carrera por Yadira- No hay tiempo que perder.

Cruzo la puerta y se encontró en una enorme habitación pero el piso se estaba separando, posiblemente por obra de Koume y Kotake para impedir que las siguiera, aun así Cristóbal corrió hasta el otro lado y dio un gran salto que lo hizo cruzar el enorme agujero que cada vez se agrandaba mas.

-¡Espera!- grito Link saltando tan alto como pudo y logro llegar junto a Cristóbal seguido de Kai, pero los demás no podían saltar tan alto y no tuvieron mas remedio que quedarse del otro lado.

-¡Nosotros la traeremos de vuelta!- grito Cristóbal mientras seguía su camino junto a Kai y Link.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras , a orillas de las costas de Italia en lo mas profundo del Mediterráneo, Link buceaba sin cesar sin encontrar nada.

-¿Cómo vas Link?- le pregunto Zelda a través de la piedra telepática.

-Aun no encuentro nada.

-Averigüé algo... recuerdas el escudo espejo que Cristóbal encontró aquel día, yo se lo envié.

-¿Aquel día cuando me abrazaste? 

-¿Eh?... si... ese día- dijo Zelda recordando aquel momento perdido en el tiempo.

-¿Qué es eso de allá?- se pregunto Link- Zelda, te aviso luego.

-Esta bien- dijo cortando la comunicación con el rubio hylian- aun no encuentra nada- le dijo a los demás, aun seguían en la habitación del hospital junto a Mario.

-Ojala se apresure y pueda hacer algo- decía Mónica- Ya es de noche en Japón y Alfredo debe estar empezando a practicar con una ocarina.

-No se preocupe- le tranquilizo Zelda- Siempre se puede contar con Link, es un gran amigo.

-¿Un gran amigo?- le pregunto Radames.

-Solo eso- le respondió Zelda abrazándolo.

Por su parte Link había encontrado algo muy extraño en el fondo del mar, era una figura de piedra con la forma de una medialuna, Link la toco y luego toco el suelo a su alrededor, al golpear el piso retumbaba como si estuviera vació abajo, entonces llego a pensar que este era el Templo de la Luna, sumergido hace cientos de años en el mar y ahora cubierto de tierra debido a las corrientes. Saco una espada que llevaba en el bolso, en caso de que volvieran a aparecer mas Timewarps y la clavo en el suelo, rápidamente miles de burbujas comenzaron a emerger alrededor de la espada demostrando que estaba en lo correcto.

Entonces el piso bajo él comenzó a abrirse peligrosamente pues la succión era tan grande que no tardo en absorber al joven hylian quien comenzó a caer pero algo lo detuvo.

-Felicidades, acabas de ser salvado por la mujer mas bella del mundo- era Amalia, quien lo había encontrado y lo salvo de estrellarse contra el suelo, luego los dos entraron al templo a través de la corriente del agua, el agua inundo solo la entrada del Templo, lo demás permaneció sellado con aire en su interior.

-¿Cómo llegaste?¿Qué haces aquí?¡El concurso!

-Tranquilo, ya termino.

-¿Y?¿qué paso?

-¿Cómo que paso¡que gane! Soy la mujer mas bella, físicamente, del mundo.

-No lo creo... Amalia, felicidades- sonrió Link abrazándola seguido de varios besos hasta que Amalia se detuvo.

-¿El enano?- le pregunto a Link.

-Viéndote mojada y en traje de baño ya no es tan enano- le respondió Link.

-No eso, Cristóbal¿qué a pasado?

-¡Cierto!... pues según Mario aquí podría haber una especie de espejo con el cual podría controlar el transporte entre Hyrule y la Tierra.

-¿Será en ese altar?- pregunto Amalia señalando un altar al fondo de la habitación llena de riquezas y tesoros, el altar era de piedra con el dibujo de la Trifuerza bajo la luna.

-Podría ser- respondió Link reconociendo los dibujos.

Ya en Japón la luna llena se alzaba sobre Tokio y una bella melodía comenzaba a escucharse desde lo alto de la ciudad, Shigeru ya había comenzado a tocar la melodía y era cuestión de tiempo para que cuando acabara fueran transportados a Hyrule.

-¿Qué le pasa al espejo?- pregunto Amalia cuando el espejo comenzó a brillar y varios símbolos extraños aparecieron en el.

-Creo que tu padre ya empezó- respondió Link- Esto es lenguaje hylian antiguo, lo reconozco, Zelda me lo enseño.

-Pues detenlo, rápido.

Link comenzó a leer los símbolos, aun no sabia que hacer hasta que tras tocar uno este se movió, entonces recordó aquella trampa en el Coloso del Desierto hace años, esto era igual, solo que debía unir los símbolos de otra manera para que no resultara y no viajaran Hyrule, los símbolos comenzaron a ordenarse así que Link actuó rápidamente, se le ocurrió una idea fantástica.

Cuando Shigeru termino de tocar la melodía los tres comenzaron a esperar, al principio Alfredo y Martín parecían incrédulos, hasta que una luz blanca comenzó a envolverlos al igual que a Cristóbal y Yadira, solo que esta vez el túnel multicolores fue solo una potente luz blanca y cegadora. Cuando se disipo los tres se vieron en un lugar que solo Shigeru reconoció.

-Esto no es Hyrule- dijo el japonés quien recibió un fuerte golpe en la nariz por parte de Link.

-Eso es por Medli y por casi matar a Cristóbal y Yadira- le dijo a Shigeru quien quedo tirado en el suelo asustado con la nariz sangrando. 

-Y a ti debería golpearte papá- le reclamo Amalia- ¿No te das cuenta de que casi matas a Cristóbal y a Yadira.

-Hija... creo que todos le debemos explicaciones a todos pero primero ponte mi chaqueta encima- le dijo al ver que estaba mojada y en traje de baño al igual que Link.

Después de un gran intercambio de palabras Shigeru tuvo que contarle su versión de lo que lo llevo a asesinar a Medli en Hyrule y disculparse porque no sabia que llevando a Alfredo y Martín podrían matar a los niños. Alfredo decidió disculparse con Amalia, y con su familia a través de la piedra telepática, luego Link les explico que había logrado cambiar su destino manipulando los símbolos del espejo.

-En verdad estoy tan orgulloso de ti hija, ganaste el concurso de belleza mas grande del mundo- felicito Alfredo a Amalia- Pero ¿por qué no te quedaste a dar entrevistas?

-Pues si acepte que mi novio vino del futuro de un mundo distante para salvar a mi hermano pequeño pues creo que la prensa aceptara que me dolía la cabeza, jeje.

-Aun me gustaría saber como están los niños- dijo Martín- Me preocupa Yadira, el destino se encargo de que nuestro viaje estuviera a punto de completarse... espero que no se encargue de terminar lo que no hicimos.

-Creo que puedo ayudarlo- dijo Link mirando el espejo- Pero debemos esperar un momento, estos minutos son cruciales en Hyrule.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, Cristóbal y Kai corrieron tras Koume y Kotake hasta llegar a una habitación con cuatro pilares en cuyo centro había un gran trono en el cual estaba sentada una criatura similar a la que Cristóbal y Kai habían enfrentado instantes atrás.

-¿Otra vez? Necesitamos librarnos rápido de él- se quejo Cristóbal.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Kai caminando hacia el monstruo que se había levantado de su trono gruñendo y agitando su hacha- ¡Ustedes vayan por Yadira!

Kai se quedo en ese lugar a enfrentar al monstruo mientras Cristóbal y Link siguieron su camino.

Tras atravesar la puerta detras el trono llegaron hasta una gran sala con una enorme base de piedra en el centro, desde lo alto de la base escucharon gritar a Yadira por lo que rápidamente escalaron para llegar. Al subir encontraron a Yadira sostenida en el aire con una especie de cuerda de energía que la rodeaba y le impedía mover los brazos.

-¡Cristóbal, Link!¿Es una trampa!- les advirtió la niña pero en ese momento las hechiceras aparecieron sobrevolando el lugar en sus escobas.

-¿De verdad creerán estos niños que pueden vencernos, Koume?- se burlaba Kotake.

-Habrá que averiguarlo, Kotake- respondió Koume.

-No les aconsejo subestimarnos- les dijo Link, rápidamente el joven hylian desenfundo su espada y comenzó a disparar rápidamente contra las dos hechiceras que casi resultan lastimadas, el joven disparaba tan rápido que no les daba tiempo de atacar.

-¡Sigue así Link!- le animo Cristóbal.

-Koume, estamos en peligro.

-Es hora de que nos unamos, Kotake.

-Buena idea.

En ese momento las hechiceras, escapando de los rayos de la Espada Maestra, volaron a toda velocidad una contra la otra hasta que chocaron pero al chocar una luz roja las rodeo, cuando la luz se acabo una bella y alta mujer de tono verdoso pero muy atractiva apareció volando frente a los chicos en lugar de Koume y Kotake sosteniendo un báculo rojo y un báculo azul.

-Llego la hora de Twinrova- grito la mujer, su voz sonaba como la de Koume y Kotake, como si ambas estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo.

Twinrova agito su báculo rojo y de el una bola de fuego salió dispara contra los niños a toda velocidad, Cristóbal rápidamente trato de esquivarla pero la bola de fuego le dio en toda la espalda arrojando al muchacho al suelo.

-¡Cristóbal!- grito Yadira asustada desde su ubicación.

-Cristóbal... ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Link al acercarse y ver que no estaba lastimado en lo mas mínimo.

-Si... no se que paso, creo que el escudo- Cristóbal se saco el escudo y vio como el espejo brillaba con un rojo intenso- El escudo absorbió la bola de fuego.

-Ese escudo- grito Twinrova- pero ahora no puede hacernos daños, mi magia es tan poderosa que no rebotará en ese escudo contra nosotras como hace 50 años.

Cristóbal se quedo mirando el escudo, debía haber una manera de aprovechar su habilidad, pensó en las palabras de su abuelo, pensó en el juego, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y que me dices de esto?- grito Cristóbal tomando el escudo con sus dos manos y apuntándolo contra Twinrova, al hacerlo la bola de fuego recientemente absorbida salió disparada contra la sexy hechicera la cual recibió el ataque de frente cayendo al suelo muy herida- ¡ahora Link!

Link corrió hasta ellas con la Espada Maestra en mano y les propino el golpe final clavándoselas en el pecho, Twinrova grito como condenada debido al dolor y rápidamente se despego volviendo a ser solo Koume y Kotake, las hechiceras seguían heridas por la Espada Maestra y rápidamente comenzaron a desvanecerse como un monstruo cualquiera, la magia que sujetaba a Yadira desapareció y Cristóbal logro atrapar a la muchacha que se casi se estrella contra el suelo.

-Lo hicieron- dijo Kai entrando al lugar siendo recibido por la sonrisa de los tres niños.

La magia que contenía la puerta del Coloso del Desierto se extinguió y todos pudieron salir sanos y salvos, Zelda tomada de la mano con Link, Ruto sin separarse de Adelein, su nuevo amor, Joruji recibió a Impa con un gran abrazo mientras Yadira salió acompañada de Cristóbal y Kai.

El plan que habían planeado desde el principio finalmente se llevo a cabo, las miles de bombas puestas alrededor del Coloso actuaron como un efecto domino estallando una tras otra terminando por derrumbar la enorme construcción que años atras solo habia traido muerte a Hyrule. Cuando todo el polvo se disipo, sobre las ruinas del coloso se alzaba un templo oculto para todos durante muchos años, el Templo de las Hechiceras.

-Lo hicimos, lo hicimos- grito Navi alegre.

-Lo han hecho muy bien- dijo la voz de un anciano en el viento, todos miraron alrededor pero no lograban divisar a nadie.

-¡Allá arriba!- grito Ruto quien tras mirar al cielo logro ver la imagen de un anciano acompañado por muchas personas, justo al lado de otra imagen en la cual se podían ver claramente Amalia y los demás en el Templo de la Luna mirando a los niños orgullosos.

-¡Abuelito, Amalia, mamá, papá!- grito Cristóbal feliz de poder verlos.

-¡Papá!- dijo Yadira al ver de nuevo a Martín.

-Yadira... ya me entere de que sabes la verdad... perdóname por no decírtela en el principio- se disculpo Martín.

-No me importa, papá, no me importa mi origen, tu eres el único padre que he tenido, el único que se encargo de mi desde pequeña, siempre serás mi verdadero padre- le dijo Yadira llorando de emoción.

-Mi hijita- sonrió Martín llorando al igual que Yadira.

-Mario, sigues tan apuesto aun estando enfermo- dijo Nabooru sonriendo para Mario.

-¿Qué dijo esa mujer?- pregunto Lali algo molesta.

-Nabooru, en ti los años no dejan huella- le dijo Mario- Sigues tan bella como la ultima vez que te vi.

-¡Link, Zelda¿nos reconocen?- gritaron Link y Zelda adultos a sus contrapartes menores.

-¿Quiénes son?- se preguntaron los dos niños.

-Somos ustedes, vinimos del futuro para ayudarlos- respondieron los dos adultos.

-¿Nosotros?

-Resulta que Yadira y Cristóbal murieron en nuestro tiempo, así que viajamos al pasado para evitar que eso pasara y así lograran salvar su reino.

-¿Nosotros que?- preguntaron confundidos ahora Cristóbal y Yadira, en poco tiempo Link y Zelda adultos les explicaron a los pequeños todo.

-De la que me salve- dijo Cristóbal aliviado al saber la verdad- Todo por tu culpa Amalia.

-¿De que hablas enano¡pase noches en vela buscándote!- le grito Amalia, nuevamente los hermanos volvían a gritarse aun así estaban felices de volver a verse y no lograron contener la risa tras esta breve discusión, de repente Mario volvió a toser debido a su enfermedad que cada vez lo debilitaba mas.

-¡Mario, cuando supe lo de tu enfermedad mande a las sanadoras de la Fortaleza Gerudo preparar una pocion que te aliviara, ellas rapidamente lograron preparar esto!- le dijo Nabooru enseñándole una poción roja dentro de un cuenco de greda- Pero no se como enviártela.

-Un momento- exclamo Zelda pequeña- Si yo grande le envié a Cristóbal las formulas y el escudo seguro podré hacerlo ahora.

-Princesa, su magia no es muy avanzada y esa es la única poción en su tipo- dijo Impa.

-Confía en mi, Impa, por el bien del abuelo de Cristóbal- Zelda niña tomo el cuenco en sus manos y se concentro, se concentro tanto como pudo hasta que el cuenco desapareció de sus manos, sin luz, sin efectos ni nada- ¿qué paso?

-¡Zelda, lo destruiste!- se lamento Cristóbal.

-No, aquí llego- les dijo Mario con el cuenco en sus manos- La pequeña Princesa Zelda hizo un buen trabajo.

-Esa poción fue especialmente hecha para ti por las mejores sanadoras gerudo, regulara la formación de glóbulos rojos y blancos en tu sangre y detendrá tu mal, bébelo- le pidió Nabooru, Mario lo bebió todo de un sorbo, tenia un sabor horrible pero de repente dejo de sentir su garganta adolorida, podía volver a respirar con facilidad, su fiebre desapareció y sus huesos ya no le dolían, se levanto de la cama saltando de alegría frente a todos en el hospital, una enfermera que pasaba por el lugar no lo podía creer y llamo a todos los doctores para admirar este milagro, un hombre que apenas le quedaban unos cuantos días ahora estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Abuelo, estas bien, que alegría!- exclamaron Amalia y Cristóbal.

-Rayos, no puedo mantener la comunicación por mas tiempo- se quejo Link adulto- Los símbolos en el espejo están desapareciendo.

-¡No se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien!- les dijo Cristóbal.

-¡Volveremos cuando todo esto termine!- les dijo Yadira.

-¡Por favor cuídense y vuelvan bien!- les pidió Mónica.

-¡Enano, si te mueres iré al infierno a matarte!- le amenazo Amalia- ¡Por favor regresa pronto!

-¡Yadira, por favor regresa pronto hijita!- le pidió Martín.

-¡Adiós versiones adultas, por favor no se peleen mas!- gritaron Zelda y Link niños a sus contrapartes.

-¡Adiós!

Finalmente las dos imágenes en el cielo comenzaron a cerrarse, a Cristóbal y Yadira les costo dejar de mirar el cielo, como si esperaran que volviera a abrirse para poder seguir viendo a sus seres queridos, aunque ahora debían hacer un esfuerzo mas, la batalla final cada vez estaba mas cerca y esta vez un poder oculto estaría de su parte.

Continuara...

Nota del autor: me tarde un poco con esta capitulo, es que es uno de los mas largo de todo el fic, en fin, el final se acerca espero que les guste. 


	28. El Poder Supremo, la Union

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 28: El poder Supremo, la Unión.

El Templo de las Hechiceras se alzaba orgulloso y omnipotente sobre las ruinas del Coloso del Desierto, Impa decidió dar el primer paso a su interior seguida de Zelda, Link, Joruji, Cristóbal y Yadira, los demás decidieron esperar afuera, seguramente por inseguridad o por miedo a que ocurriera algo malo.

El Templo por fuera era como una especie de domo amarillo con enormes pilares por los que alguna vez hubo enredaderas que se alzaban a través de ellos, no tenia puerta, solo una entrada que era un largo pasillo en cuyas paredes se mostraba la imagen de seis bellas mujeres, cada una vestida de un color único, todas con la misma pose, sujetando con sus manos en alto una esfera de energía. Los dibujos estaban gastados debido al tiempo pero aun así se podían ver con claridad, justo al final del pasillo, en una especie de umbral sin puerta se podía apreciar un dibujo que hacia honor a la Trifuerza, en este caso representaba a las tres Diosas de Hyrule que habían ayudado a las hechiceras a alejar el mal de Hyrule.

Finalmente en el interior del templo, todo estaba iluminado por antorchas de fuego azul que, a pesar de los años, seguían brillando seguro debido a alguna fuerza invisible que siempre cuido el templo, seguramente la misma fuerza que hacia que unos cuantos chorros de agua débiles siguieran cayendo por las paredes adornando el lugar haciendo que cayeran en un pequeño río que rodeaba la plataforma principal que se conectaba a lo demás a través de un puente de ladrillos. Impa camino hasta la plataforma principal en cuyo centro se veía claramente seis símbolos cada uno diferente al anterior y de distintos colores, uno azul, uno amarillo, uno rojo, uno verde, uno celeste, y uno violeta. Además de eso la plataforma principal estaba rodeada por seis pedestales en los cuales Impa supuso alguna vez hubo seis estatuas representando a las doncellas hechiceras Roskat, Minaya, Sabel, Misao, Dialirvi y Rose.

-¿Este es el templo?- pregunto Cristóbal- Pero no veo nada... ¿dónde esta ese poder supremo de las hechiceras?

-Tal vez haya que hacer algo... siempre hay que hacer algo- respondió Yadira caminando hacia Impa, en el momento que la muchacha piso el grabado en el piso este comenzó a brillar con sus colores correspondientes casi cegando a quienes se encontraban en el lugar, de repente el brillo se hizo mas leve y sobre los pedestales apareció la imagen casi traslucida de seis bellas mujeres, cada una en un pedestal e iluminada con un color.

-La llave de las Diosas regreso para abrir nuestro sello- dijo la muchacha de verde- Y así volvemos a nuestro trabajo, mi nombre es Misao- Misao era la mas joven de las doncellas, incluso parecía una niña junto a las demás.

-El flujo del tiempo no tiene fin, mas sus acontecimientos se suelen repetir- dijo la doncella de rojo- debido a eso una vez mas estoy aquí, yo soy Sabel- Sabel se veía como la mas madura y adulta de todas, representando una belleza que cautivo a Joruji. 

-El mal regreso, el mismo que hace tiempo nuestro poder encerró- dijo la hechicera de violeta- y una vez mas Hyrule cuenta con mi belleza, mi nombre es Rose- Rose se veía un poco mas alegre y coqueta junto a sus demás compañeras.

-De nuestro descanso debemos regresar para continuar con lo que antes no pudimos acabar- dijo la hechicera de amarillo- esta vez cambiaria todo el oro del mundo para terminar aquella maldición, mi nombre es Minaya- Minaya se veía poco menor que Sabel e igual de bella era la doncella con mas joyas en su cuerpo, adornada con aros, pulseras, y alhajas del mas fino platino y oro.

-Contra la oscuridad que de esta tierra se quiere apoderar luchare sin descansar- dijo la hechicera de celeste- la mejor paga que podemos recibir es la alegría de los habitantes pues este es nuestro trabajo, mi nombre es Dialirvi- Dialirvi parecía tener la misma edad que Minaya y Rose pero a diferencia de Minaya, Dialirvi estaba vestida de manera mas sencilla, casi como una campesina, sin alhajas, es mas, ni siquiera un anillo o pendiente en ella pero esto hacia relucir su belleza natural que no necesitaba adornos para ser percibida.

-Y para cumplir nuestro deber, necesitas nuestro poder- dijo la hechicera de azul mirando a Yadira- Mi nombre es Roskat y gracias a ti regresamos para ayudar, poderosa llave- Roskat era poco mas joven que Minaya y Dialirvi pero su mirada era tan decidida como la de Sabel, vestía un bello vestido azul cuyo único adorno era un prendedor gris con una gema morada oscura en su centro.

-Ustedes son las doncellas hechiceras de la leyenda- dijo finalmente Impa saliendo de la impresión- sorprendente.

-Así es- respondió Rose alegre y casi bailando- Somos las famosas doncellas.

-Tendrán que disculparla- dijo Minaya refiriéndose a la actitud de Rose- Ella siempre a actuado de esa forma, siempre haciéndose la coqueta.

-Al menos no era tan codiciosa como tu- dijo Rose algo molesta- tu que tenias las rupias marcadas a los ojos.

-No me vengas con estupideces chiquilla.

-Ya contrólense las dos- les pidió Dialirvi- no es correcto comportarse así frente a estas visitas.

-Si, van a terminar espantándolos- agrego Misao- tanto que soñé con volver y están por arruinarlo.

-Como se nota que en una eternidad estas no han cambiado nada- sonrió Sabel- además aquí la única que actúa soy yo, yo soy la artista.

-Ejem... ¿podrían calmarse hasta que terminemos de hablar con estas personas?- les pidió Roskat un tanto avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus compañeras.

-Si que tienen su carácter- le dijo Cristóbal a Link.

-Si, ni pareciera que ellas lograron vencer a Vaati.

-Disculpen es que, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo y están felices de reencontrase- dijo Roskat, luego volteo a ver a sus amigas y al ver como Minaya y Rose estaban por pelearse mientras Misao, Sabel y Dialirvi trataban de separarlas- ¡¡¡ YA TRANQUILÍCENSE YEGUAS!!!

Tras el monumental grito de reproche las demás quedaron frías y se separaron regresando cada una a su respectivo pedestal.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Roskat mas tranquila.

-Ejem... disculpe por interrumpir la función pero seguro ustedes ya saben para que venimos- dijo Yadira.

-Así es, querida llave, Vaati esta por liberarse del sello en el cual lo aprisionamos hace años en el mundo oscuro y si regresa a Hyrule con su poder podría revivirse a si mismo y regresar en gloria y majestad para destruir Hyrule con su odio.

-Si, queremos derrotarlo a él y a Ganondorf- agrego Impa- a Ganondorf creemos que el poder de la Espada Maestra podría derrotarlo- dijo mirando a Link quien se sentía orgulloso- Pero Vaati resulta ser un gran problema, es muy poderoso y ya desde el Mundo Oscuro a demostrado su increíble poder.

-Yo entiendo- dijo Roskat- Vaati parecía ser tan bueno, pero no deben culparlo, su pasado no fue el que muchos hubiéramos deseado.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- interrumpió Link- Pero él quiere destruir todo Hyrule y no hay motivos que avalen semejante estupidez.

-Nosotras los ayudaremos, les daremos todo nuestro poder y con el podrán fortalecer el sello por unos cuantos siglos mas.

-Pero eso no solucionaría el problema ¿verdad?- pregunto Yadira- Su corazón seguirá lleno de odio y venganza esperando el día en el que pueda escapar.

-Me temo que no hay mas que podamos hacer- se lamento Roskat- él ya esta muerto y su espíritu aun no olvida ni persona el dolor que tuvo que soportar, no hay nada que podamos hacer con su espíritu que se niega a descansar.

-Debe haber algo que hacer- dijo Cristóbal.

-Me parece que ya es hora de otorgarles nuestro poder- dijo Sabel- debo regresar, estaba ensayando para una actuación muy importante.

-Y yo estaba por encontrarme con unos galanes- sonrió Rose.

-Yo solo quiero regresar a cuidar mis gemas y tesoros.

-Si, además yo estaba en una cita con mi príncipe azul- dijo Misao tímidamente.

-¿Todavía sigues con tu novio? Te felicito- se alegro Dialirvi.

-Gracias- respondió Misao con una reverencia.

-De acuerdo- Roskat tomo su prendedor- Este es el único regalo que Vaati me hizo con todo su amor, chicas, concéntrense y entreguen su magia a este adorno- les pidió Roskat alzando el prendedor.

-Yo le entrego todos mis sueños para que se cumplan los de ustedes- dijo Misao disparándole un rayo verde.

-Yo le entrego mi coquetería para que no los seduzca el mal- dijo Rose disparándole un rayo violeta.

-Yo le doy todo mi talento para que lo hagan lo mejor que puedan- dijo Sabel disparándole un rayo rojo.

-Yo le entrego toda mi codicia para que no se rindan hasta alcanzar lo que quieren- dijo Minaya disparándole un rayo amarillo.

-Yo le entrego toda mi rectitud que nunca será vencida por el mal- dijo Dialirvi disparándole un rayo celeste.

-Y yo le entrego todo lo que una vez le di a él- dijo Roskat iluminando el prendedor con una luz azul, luego se lo entrego a Yadira, el prendedor le quedo muy bien a la bella muchacha- Lo mejor de cada una yace en ese prendedor, nuestro poder unido es el poder supremo que fortalecerá el sello por muchas generaciones mas, pero estoy segura que tú sabrás usarlo con bien.

-Si, no te preocupes- sonrió Yadira.

Después de eso las doncellas comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente por lo que se despidieron y finalmente no se les volvió a ver, Yadira se quedo contemplando el prendedor en el cual podía sentir un increíble poder que emergía de el.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a la fortaleza- interrumpió Nabooru entrando en el templo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ya llegamos!

-¡Alfredo!

En la granja de los abuelos de Cristóbal finalmente, tras un largo viaje, regresaban Alfredo, Link, Amalia, Martín y un nuevo visitante, Shigeru, quien no quería separarse de ellos hasta saber como acabaría todo esto.

-¿Ya regresaron?- de repente, desde la cocina apareció Mario, tan feliz como siempre y con un estado de salud envidiable.

-¡Abuelo estas bien!- al verlo Amalia corrió a abrasarlo, en la casa también se encontraban Zelda, Radames, Amanda, Sofanor y Romildo.

-Veo que lo lograste- le felicito Zelda a Link por impedir la muerte de Cristóbal y Yadira.

-Si, no fue fácil pero lo logre gracias a Amalia.

-Bah, tu solito encontraste el Templo de la Luna- dijo Amalia.

-Lo que me preocupa es lo que pase desde ahora en adelante- dijo Mónica.

-Pues, seguramente seguirán con lo que planeamos en nuestra época- le dijo Zelda.

-¿Y que fue eso?

-Pues junto al ejercito zora, al ejercito goron y a las tropas gerudo iniciamos una invasión contra el ejercito de criaturas de Ganondorf para recuperar el castillo, logramos vencer a Ganondorf y a Kai pero el sello de Vaati finalmente se rompió y trajo el caos a Hyrule, durante años logramos detenerle de que abriera un portal al Reino Sagrado y recuperara la Trifuerza, pero finalmente lo logro y fue entonces cuando decidimos venir a este tiempo para impedir que eso ocurriera- le explico Link.

-Pero en vez de venir a la Tierra porque no se dirigieron al pasado de su mundo- le pregunto Radames.

-Porque si hubiéramos hecho eso nos hubiéramos encontrado con nuestras versiones del pasado- le respondió Zelda- Y descubrimos que no pueden existir la misma persona de distintas épocas en un mismo tiempo, de ser así la versión mas antigua desapareciendo, en ese caso nosotros.

-¡¿Una invasión?!- exclamo Mónica alarmada- ¿Con guerra y enfrentamientos? Eso es terrible, tenemos que hacer algo, los niños estarán en esa guerra ¿y si les pasa algo?

-Pero querida, ya descubrimos que si tratamos de ir a Hyrule algo malo podría pasar- le dijo Alfredo.

-Bueno... eso era hace un rato, cuando estaban enfrentándose a Twinrova en el Coloso- dijo Link pensativo- Lo mas probable es que ahora pasen la noche en la Fortaleza Gerudo, no habría mucho peligro en este momento.

-¿Estas diciendo que podríamos viajar hasta allá?

-Si, pero ya sabemos que necesitamos luna llena para eso.

-Hoy habrá luna llena- exclamo Mario- Y si es por el bien de mi nieto yo me decido a ir.

-¿Seguro que es por el bien de Cristóbal y no para reencontrarse con esa Nabooru abuelo?- le pregunto Amalia bromeando.

-Claro que no, Amalita.

-Si uste' va yo también poh, eñor' – dijo Martín.

-Si ellos van tu debes ir, Alfredo- le exigió Mónica.

-Pero yo no se nada de armas ni siquiera hice el servicio... bueno ya si voy.

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Shigeru- tocare la Melodía de la Luna con mi ocarina, además hay asuntos que debo arreglar en Hyrule.

-Pues supongo que yo también puedo ir- dijo Radames sorprendiendo a todos.

-Tu no tienes porque ir- le dijo Zelda abrazada a él- es peligroso.

-Pero así podré cuidarte y conocerte cuando eras una niña- sonrió Radames abrazándola.

-Si son hombres los que se necesitan nosotros también podemos ir- dijo Sofanor sujetando a Romildo.

-Si, todo por Zeldita- exclamo el muchacho.

-Esta decidido- exclamo Alfredo- Esta noche a Hyrule los pasajes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la Fortaleza Gerudo se vivía un ambiente de alegría, ahora todos estaban seguros de que podrían salvar a Hyrule.

Yadira, por su parte, se encontraba a las afueras de la fortaleza, pensativa mientras sostenía el prendedor con sus manos y miraba el bello cielo estrellado de la noche de Hyrule, entonces vio a Kai saliendo del lugar.

-¿Adonde vas?- le pregunto al verlo.

-Con ese poder podrán sellar a Vaati por mucho mas tiempo- le respondió Kai- Pero Nabooru, Impa y Joruji ya idearon un plan, mañana al amanecer intentaran retomar la ciudadela y el Castillo de Hyrule y mientras tu y Cristóbal se escabullen hacia el Templo del Tiempo Link se dirigirá con la Espada Maestra hacia el castillo para eliminar a mi abuelo, así que voy a avisarle para que sus tropas estén mas preparadas.

-¿Nos abandonaras?- le pregunto Yadira algo triste.

-Perdona Yadira... pero el es mi abuelo, no puedo abandonarlo ahora, pensé que si os ayudaba a vencer a Vaati estaría bien, pero ellos no se detendrán allí, trataran de derrocar a mi abuelo y no puedo abandonarlo ahora.

-Entiendo- dijo Yadira bajando la mirada.

-Perdóname...- Kai se fue corriendo hasta perderse de vista en el horizonte.

-¡Yadira!- de repente apareció Cristóbal- ¿Yadira? Que bueno que te encuentro ¿qué haces aquí sola, adentro hay un banquete delicioso.

-¿Ya sabes el plan que idearon Impa y Nabooru para mañana?

-¿Qué?... oh, si, acaban de anunciarlo ¿te preocupa? Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, tenemos un gran ejercito de aliados.

-Es que me preguntaba... si podría ser de otra forma.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Yadira?

-No... no, es solo que, no quiero dejar las cosas como están aquí, en verdad deseo ayudar pero...- Yadira miro al cielo y prosiguió- Cuando estaba en el Coloso del Desierto una roca estuvo a punto de aplastarme pero Adelein logro salvarme, nunca estuve tan asustada como ese momento... y luego, cuando Koume y Kotake me atraparon en verdad temí por mi vida, y por ti... entonces me di cuenta de cuanto aprecio mi vida, me di cuenta de que no... de que no quiero morir.

-Oh... bueno, supongo que hemos crecido un poco en este lugar entonces ¿no crees?

-Si... supongo que debemos felicitarnos por eso – dijo Yadira sonriendo- Gracias por todo Cristóbal.

La muchacha se acerco a su amigo y le dio un tierno beso seguido de un gran abrazo que fue correspondido por Cristóbal.

-¡Cristóbal!¡Yadira!- la voz de Link llamándolos los hizo salir de su estado- ¡Vengan rápido!

Cristóbal y Yadira rápidamente entraron a la fortaleza y para su sorpresa se encontraron a sus padres justo adentro, al mirarlos corrieron a abrazarlos, también estaban Radames, Sofanor, Romildo, Mario y Shigeru.

-No podíamos dejarlos solos en estos momentos tan difíciles- le dijo su abuelo a Cristóbal.

-Si ustedes se esfuerzan por salvar este mundo nosotros también- le dijo Martín a Yadira mientras la abrazaba por todo el tiempo que no la había tenido cerca.

-Yadira ¿aun dudas que podamos vencer sin problemas?- le pregunto Cristóbal mirándola a los ojos mientras seguían abrazados a sus padres.

-No Cristóbal y estoy segura que podamos cambiar las cosas, con nuestra unión.

Continuara... 


	29. El plan de Yadira

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 29: El plan de Yadira.

-¿Seguros que tras esta batalla todo se acabara?- le pregunto Mónica a Link y a Zelda, los tres estaban de vuelta en la granja, Lali estaba descansando, solo Amanda acompañaba a Zelda y Amalia a Link.

-Si salen victoriosos todo acabara- le respondió- Incluso nuestro mundo, el futuro de Hyrule, que fue consumido por la maldad y el odio de Vaati, podría volver a ser el lugar hermoso y pacifico que fue.

-Pero... ¿y que hay de ese otro monstruo?- pregunto Amanda- Ese Ganon y su nieto Kai.

-De ellos no hay que preocuparse- respondió Zelda- Yo y Link fuimos capaces de vencerlos, aun sin Cristóbal y Yadira, pero sin Yadira no pudimos hacer nada contra Vaati.

-¿Tan importante es esa niña?

-Ella es la Llave Sagrada creada por las Diosas de Hyrule para sellar el mal, sin ella el sello, que lentamente se debilita, fácilmente puede ser destruido, eso hizo Vaati en mi mundo una vez que Yadira murió- respondió Link algo triste.

-Pero esta vez todo puede ser diferente- interrumpió Amalia tratando de animarlo- Cristóbal y Yadira están vivos así que no hay nada que temer, muy pronto recordaremos esto solo como un mal sueño.

-Eso espero hija- dijo Mónica mirando pensativa el fuego de la chimenea.

-Si todo vuelve a la normalidad- dijo Zelda- Link y yo deberemos volver a Hyrule del futuro.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Amalia- Eso no puede ser.

-Eso debe ser- dijo Link agachando la cabeza- Si seguimos aquí los Timewarps nos seguirán atacando por estar en una época que no nos corresponde, ellos destruyen cualquier ser que intente cambiar los hechos de la historia... y nosotros ya lo hicimos.

-Esos gorilas despreciables- exclamo Amanda enfurecida.

-Aun no entiendo porque dejaron de atacarme tan fácil la ultima vez- comento Zelda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, el amanecer llegaba a las verdes planicies de Hyrule, pero a pesar de que el reino estaría iluminado por la luz del sol y las flores se abrían como cada día, los animales seguían en sus madrigueras, ocultos en cavernas o en cualquier lugar que ellos consideraban seguro, pues sabían que una gran batalla se llevaría a cabo, una batalla que decidiría completamente el futuro de esta bella tierra.

A través de las praderas de Hyrule se desplazaban raudas y veloces mas de cuarenta carretas llevando al ejercito de los zoras, la valiente gente del mar, el ejercito goron, los poderosos habitantes de roca, las tropas gerudos, las nobles ladronas, a unos cuantos humanos, Yadira, Cristóbal, Alfredo, Martín, Sofanor, Romildo, Radames y Shigeru. La noche anterior todos se habían presentado y ya todos se conocían, Shigeru había regresado a Hyrule para enmendar su error y pagar por el crimen que cometió a pesar de que en esos momentos había sido usado como un títere por Vaati.

Los niños, Link, Cristóbal, Zelda, Yadira, Ruto y Adelein, se veían decididos, en sus rostros se podía apreciar la expresión madura de un guerrero que sabe cual es su deber.

Mientras tanto, A unos cuantos kilómetros, la ciudadela de Hyrule comenzaba a ser rodeada por las mas temibles criaturas del ejercito de monstruos de Ganondorf, todos guiados por Kai y su abuelo que esperaban defender el trono con la vida y lograr su cometido de apoderarse de la Trifuerza a pesar de que para ello, a mucho pesar de Kai, Yadira debia ser eliminada.

-Haz hecho lo correcto, Kai-le dijo Ganondorf a su nieto mientras esperaban el ataque en el interior del bien asegurado castillo.

-Eso espero- pensó Kai algo triste pensando en Yadira.

-Todo va a salir bien- pensó a su vez Yadira esbozando una sonrisa al viento con sus ojos cerrados.

-Por como te vez pareciera que vamos de paseo en lugar de a una terrible batalla- dijo Cristóbal sonriendo al verla.

-Ñee- respondió Yadira algo sonrojada- solo pensaba en que debería cambiar de vestido cuando esto acabe.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Cristóbal.

-Si, he escuchado que en Santiago están las casas de los mejores diseñadores del país, talvez deberías acompañarme.

-Salvar el mundo e ir de compras- interrumpió Zelda también sonriendo al ver la actitud positiva de sus amigos- Me agrada como suena eso.

-Cristóbal ¿crees que Ronald tenga una pócima para que me pueda volver mas diestro con la espada.- le pregunto Link.

-Pues habría que preguntarle cuando vuelva a mi casa.

-A mi me gustaría algo para soportar el horrible calor de la Montaña de la Muerte- dijo Ruto- si sigo así no podré visitar a Adelein.

-Siempre podremos encontrarnos en alguna otra parte- le respondió este ultimo.

-Bien chicos- dijo Yadira deteniéndose- Ya estamos aquí- dijo alzando su mirada para ver la enorme ciudadela que a lo lejos se veía llena de tropas de Ganondorf.

-Llego la hora- dijo Nabooru cerrando sus ojos- espero que todo salga bien.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Mario sosteniendo las manos de la anciana guerrera- no dejare que nada malo te pase.

-Papá eres un hombre casado- le dijo Alfredo apareciendo de repente.

-Jeje- sonrió Nabooru como pocas veces- me alegra que estén aquí todos ustedes.

-Tu no pareces del tipo que me vaya a enamorar algún día- le dijo la pequeña Zelda a Radames quien no dejaba de admirarla, ahora sabia que desde niña siempre había sido hermosa.

-Pero ocurrió, y me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo- le respondió Radames.

-¡Muy bien todos, es hora de alinearse!- ordeno Impa a las tropas- ¡Como lo esperábamos la ciudadela tiene una gran protección así que nos organizaremos como planeamos, los zoras estarán en primera fila armados con arcos y escudos, lanzaran tres rondas de flechas para distraer al enemigo, el resto de ustedes conoce el resto del plan!

-¡A luchar!- grito Joruji guiando a las tropas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la ciudadela.

-Chicos, escúchenme- Impa bajo de la carreta y se dirigió a los niños- Ustedes deben esperar a que nosotros nos infiltremos, entonces traten de mantenerse a salvo y hagan su camino hasta el interior de la ciudadela, una vez adentro Yadira y Cristóbal deberán dirigirse al Templo del Tiempo para reafirmar el sello con el Poder de las Hechiceras mientras que Link y Zelda deberán dirigirse al castillo para vencer a Ganondorf y Kai.

-Impa ya lo sabemos, anoche lo repasamos mas de mil veces- dijo Zelda- Además Link y Zelda del futuro ya nos dijeron que podremos derrotarlos sin problemas.

-Mi pequeña princesa- dijo Impa en cuclillas mirando a Zelda de frente, ya se le salían las lagrimas- Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que usted se vería envuelta en estos acontecimientos- dijo abrazándola.

-No te preocupes Impa- le dijo Jael- Yo los cuidare con mi nuevo hechizo cuando se infiltren no habrá problema.

-Yo también juro que protegeré a la pequeña Zelda- exclamo Radames con espada en mano.

-Y yo voy a cuidar con mi vida a mi hija- Exclamo Martín también con una espada.

-Cristóbal, debes ser fuerte, todos cuentan con ustedes- le dijo Alfredo mirándolo a los ojos- Cuida de Yadira y cuídate tu.

-No te preocupes papá- le respondió su hijo- Nada malo pasara.

Mientras que en la Tierra Link, Zelda, Amalia, Lali, Amanda y Mónica rezaban para que todo saliera bien, en Hyrule las tropas se preparaban para invadir los dominios del Rey del Mal.

Como Impa lo anuncio los zoras fueron los primeros en posicionarse, cuando las tropas de Ganondorf los divisaron los atacaron con rayos de energía pero la mayoría de los zoras logro resistir el ataque con sus escudos, luego siguieron ellos y dispararon una ronda de flechazos contra los agresores quienes, a pesar de su magia, no estaban preparados para un ataque tan rápido y mortífero, pronto siguió la segunda y tercera ronda y las tropas de Ganondorf parecían algo confusas, no tenían escudos pero pocos sucumbían ante las flechas, sin embargo su falta de organización llevo al paso dos de la invasión. Rápidamente los gorons aparecieron de detrás de los zoras y como enormes rocas rodaron a toda velocidad contra las barricadas, muchos fueron detenidos por los ataques de las tropas del Rey del Mal pero después de muchos intentos lograron acabar con muchos enemigos y destruyeron las barricadas de madera.

-¡A la carga!- grito Impa.

Tras el grito de lucha de la atractiva guerrera sheikah las gerudos, al igual que el resto de zoras, gorons humanos, a excepción de los niños, se lanzaron con arma en mano contra las paredes de la ciudadela y los agresores en su interior, al verse amenazados los monstruos también se lanzaron contra las tropas iniciando una gran batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre cada uno de ellos, el ruido de las espadas chocando y los relámpagos mágicos era ensordecedor, mucho mas que los gritos y gruñidos de dolor de todas las razas y criaturas. Finalmente lograron entrar a la ciudadela y hacer su camino hasta la plaza principal donde la feroz batalla seguía al rojo vivo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad- exclamo Cristóbal, rápidamente Yadira, Link, Zelda, Adelein y Ruto salieron de la carreta y corrieron hacia la multitud que luchaba con la intención de pasar a través de ellos y llegar a donde debían llegar, el castillo y el templo.

-¡Aquí vienen los niños!- exclamo Jael al verlos- Ahora yo los ayudare... ¡Amor de Nayru!

Tras decir esto un haz de luz azul envolvió a los chicos, era un poderoso campo de fuerza que protegió a los chicos de los golpes y ataques que trataban de propinarles los monstruos, al verse tan inmunes los chicos no perdieron tiempo y siguieron su carrera hasta el centro de la ciudadela que ya era escenario de parte de la batalla con los rebeldes en contra de Ganondorf que se habían infiltrados, aun así las tropas de Ganondorf no daban pie atrás y seguían firmes en su posición de proteger el castillo de su amo.

Martín luchaba como un salvaje con su espada contra las criaturas del mal como si fuera algo que hacia a diario, Alfredo, por su parte, tuvo que armarse de valor y de el hombre pacifico y sereno que solía ser siempre tuvo que volverse todo un guerrero para sobrevivir esta batalla, estuvo en varios problemas pero Navi, a petición de Link, le ayudo una y otra vez. Sofanor y Romildo luchaban cuidándose las espaldas, a pesar de que Sofanor no era muy bueno luchando lograba hacer bien su parte además su hijo, quien luchaba con una gran lanza en sus manos, cortesía de una bella gerudo, resulto ser un gran guerrero pese a su adorable ser. Jael seguía luchando haciendo un doble esfuerzo por mantenerse alerta y mantener la protección de los muchachos, sin embargo la falta de energía comenzó a marearla y no se dio cuenta cuando un stalfo con una gran espada se acerco a ella y se la clavo en la pierna, haciéndole perder el conocimiento y haciendo desaparecer la barrera de los niños.

-¡Jael!- tras verla en peligro Joruji corrió hacia la muchacha que estaba rodeada de stalfos, Joruji les hizo frente con su gran agilidad y tomo a Jael cargándola en su espalda- ¡Impa, los niños corren peligro!

Tras darse cuenta de la situación Impa trato de localizarlos y tratar de advertirles sobre el riego que corrían pero en el campo de batalla no se lograba divisar nada mas que cadáveres y enemigos, Impa llego a desesperarse, de repente escucho un ruido en su espalda, Nabooru acababa de salvarla de un guerrero lagartija que casi la rebana en dos.

Mientras tanto, los niños seguían su carrera, Yadira había presentido la desaparición de la barrera así que les hizo estar atentos y andar con cuidado. Los chicos ya se encontraban a pasos del centro de la ciudadela, pronto tendrían que separarse, sin embargo de pronto se escucharon potentes explosiones, eran hechiceros de Ganondorf que trataban de combatir a los rebeldes con devastadores ataques que hacían estallar la tierra, los zoras podían acabar con ellos debido a su gran velocidad pero eran demasiados, los chicos decidieron seguir en medio de las explosiones. De repente una los impacto por el costado haciendo que se separaran dejándolos algo heridos en el suelo.

-¡Yadira!¡Link!- grito Cristóbal quien se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Acá estamos!- respondió Link quien estaba a unos cuantos metros junto a Zelda, por otros lado estaban Yadira Adelein y Ruto.

-¡Vamos, debemos seguir hasta...!- de repente Cristóbal se quedo callado, sintió un filo frió en un costado de su estomago, al mirarse vio clavada en él la espada de un stalfo quien, tras creer que había acabado con el chico, rápidamente la saco y siguió luchando contra otros rebeldes.

-¡¡¡Cristóbal!!!- Yadira grito al ver a su amigo caer cuando la espada era sacada de él y trato de acudir en su ayuda pero el camino estaba lleno de enemigos.

Por su parte Cristóbal quedo en el suelo, seguía desangrándose rápidamente, con la mirada perdida en el cielo de la terrible batalla, era un cielo nublado y oscuro, el muchacho sintió que en cualquier momento dejaría de verlo todo tan claro y tan nítido, de repente un extraño ser apareció frente a el, era alto, delgado, vestía ropas moradas y tenia ojos rojos, además era muy pálido, el ser lo miro a los ojos como burlándose, al fijarse bien Cristóbal noto que el ser tenia una herida similar a la que Cristóbal acababa de adquirir.

-¡Ay! mami, esta herida mortal me... pica- se burlo el ser- debo reconocer que hiciste un gran esfuerzo, para ser un niño.

-¿Eres... Vaati?

-Solo un fantasma... por ahora. Vaya, tu y tu amiguita han hecho menudo desastre- dijo mirando a su alrededor- Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron pero no lo lograron y ahora morirás y pronto ella se reunirá contigo.

-No...

-¿Y que esperabas?¿Derrotarme? Por favor, ya has hecho demasiado, guiaste a tus amigos a esta batalla campal, organizaron un plan para derrotarme y recuperaron el poder de las hechiceras¿qué mas quieres?

-Yo... quiero... yo quiero- de repente Cristóbal, furioso, comenzó a levantarse como si nada, sacando fuerzas desde el fondo de su ser para enfrentarse a este monstruo- Yo quiero que te alejes de mi vista.

Cuando Cristóbal se puso de pie el fantasma de Vaati se quedo mirándolo y luego desapareció frente a él.

-¡Cristóbal!- le grito Yadira al verlo, la muchacha estaba rodeada de pequeños dodongos, Link no podía ayudarla porque él y Zelda estaban derrotando stalfos y Adelein estaba ocupado protegiendo a Ruto.

-¡Yadira!- Cristóbal tomo una lanza ensangrentada que encontró en el piso y con ella golpeo brutalmente a los dodongos derrotándolos fácilmente- ¡Muchachos, sigamos!

-¡Si!

Rápidamente los niños siguieron su camino, al llegar a la intersección del castillo y el templo Yadira les dijo que no se separaran, que todos siguieran al castillo.

-Pero Yadira, debemos sellar a Vaati- reclamo Cristóbal.

-Cristóbal, sellarlo no ayudara, tu lo sabes, por favor, confíen en mi.

-Esta bien.

Obedeciendo a la muchacha todos siguieron hasta el castillo, alrededor del castillo todo era calma, no había enemigos ni aliados, trataron de entrar pero las puertas estaban selladas, creyeron que todo estaba perdido, sin embargo Ganondorf los observó desde lo mas alto y decidió darles una calurosa bienvenida.

-Llego la hora, nieto mío- anuncio a Kai- Esa muchacha y los demás deben morir, esa será mi victoria definitiva.

-Estoy contigo abuelo- dijo Kai, acto seguido los dos saltaron por la ventana del castillo y cayeron de pie frente a los niños quienes miraron atemorizados.

-Me alegra que hayan venido, niños- sonrió Ganondorf- me ahorraron el trabajo de buscarlos y matarlos.

-Eso quisieras Ganondorf- dijo Link amenazante con la Espada Maestra en sus manos- sabemos el futuro y sabemos que en el no estarás porque yo te derrotare.

-Palabras fuertes para un niño tan pequeño- dijo Ganondorf, pero se que eres el Héroe del tiempo, supongo que un combate contra ti no me caerá mal... solo contra ti- Ganondorf alzo su mano y de ella salieron disparadas cuatro esferas contra los demás niños dejándolos paralizados a excepción de Cristóbal y Link- El Héroe del Tiempo es mío y mi nieto se encargara del nieto de mi enemigo.

-¡En guardia!- Link corrió contra Ganondorf, el Rey del mal trato de asestarle una esfera de energía verde pero Link se la regreso con su espada, la esfera se devolvió a su amo dañándolo levemente.

-Supongo que este es el encuentro final- sonrió Kai mirando a Cristóbal quien estaba desarmado y herido- Es una lastima que llegaras en tan mal estado, me habría gustado pelear contra ti en tu plena forma.

-¡Kai no hagas esto!- le pidió Yadira inmóvil- ¡No debes hacerle caso a ese hombre!

-Lo siento Yadira, pero les advertí que protegería a mi abuelo.

-¡Pero ese ser no es tu abuelo!- grito Yadira- ¡Koume y Kotake creyeron que trajeron de vuelta a tu abuelo en el cuerpo de Ganon, pero ese ser es Ganon, Ganon fue quien regreso y esta usando el cuerpo de tu abuelo, el es un demonio, el demonio cerdo que ataco Hyrule hace años!

-¡No la escuches, Kai, claro que yo soy tu abuelo!- grito Ganondorf defendiéndose de los ataques de Link.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Kai confundido.

-¡El no es tu abuelo, tu abuelo murió de niño, su alma no pudo regresar, pero Ganon aprovecho esa ocasión para volver a Hyrule!¡Créeme!¡Yo lo se, desde que tengo el poder de las hechiceras puedo presentir su alma y es el alma de un demonio, no de un gerudo varón como tu!

-¡Ya basta de tus estupideces, niñata!- Ganondorf trato de atacar a la inmovilizada Yadira pero Kai lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Si eso es cierto- dijo Kai- No tengo porque seguir obedeciendo a este sujeto.

-¡Soy tu abuelo!- grito Ganondorf.

-¡Mentira!- dijo Kai clavándole su lanza en el estomago- ¡Ahora Link!

Link corrió hasta el demonio y al igual que Twinrova le clavo la espada Maestra en el pecho, Ganondorf grito de dolor y una luz roja emergió de su herida, el hechizo de inmovilidad se desvaneció y los niños se alejaron, cuando el brillo rojo desapareció Ganondorf desapareció dejando lugar a Ganon, una horrenda criatura con apariencia de cerdo.

-Malditos niños, ahora los aplastare a todos- exclamo Ganon.

-¡Link, la cabeza!- de repente apareció Mario junto a Nabooru- ¡Clávale la Espada Maestra en la cabeza a Ganon!¡ponle fin a su maldad para siempre!

Link obedeció y de un gran salto le dejo incrustada la Espada Maestra en la cabeza a Ganon, esta vez el cerdo se retorció de dolor mientras su cuerpo, desde la herida causada con la espada, comenzaba a solidificarse dejándolo como una estatua, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos cuando Link retiro la espada, Ganon fue eliminado para siempre de la faz de Hyrule sus criaturas rápidamente comenzaron a desvanecerse en el campo de batalla, un grito de jubilo y alegría se escucho por todo el lugar por parte de las tribus, habían vencido y esta batalla llegaba a su fin mas la guerra aun seguía, la guerra contra Vaati.

-¡Lo hicieron, finalmente lo hicieron!- exclamo Nabooru llorando de alegría.

-¡Aun queda Vaati!- exclamo Kai.

-Es cierto Yadira- dijo Cristóbal.

-Ya lo se, debemos dirigirnos al Templo del Tiempo.

Rápidamente se dirigieron al Templo, esta vez en calma en compañía de los demás y de todos los que sobrevivieron la batalla, Jael estaba a salvo en los brazos de Joruji y ya había recuperado la conciencia.

Los niños llegaron hasta el pedestal de la Espada Maestra.

-Supongo que necesitaras esto- le dijo Link a Yadira ofreciéndole la Trifuerza.

-No, no reafirmaremos el sello- respondió Yadira- lo destruiremos y abriremos el camino hasta el Mundo Oscuro y el Mundo Sagrado.

-¡¿Qué?!- todos quedaron impresionados ante la declaración de la muchacha.

-¡Yadira¿cómo lo harás?- le pregunto Cristóbal.

-¡Tu poder como llave solo puede usarse para reafirmar el sello y para eso necesitas la Espada Maestra!- dijo Navi.

-Usare el poder de las hechiceras para destruir el sello.

-Pero Yadira...

-Por favor, necesito que todos se preparen, cualquier cosa podría pasar, Vaati podría acabarnos en un segundo si sabe lo que planeo, es por eso que no se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Hazlo Yadira- dijo Cristóbal- Sea lo que sea se que harás lo correcto.

-Me cuesta creer que vamos a hacer esto- dijo Link- Pero puedes contar conmigo.

-Y conmigo- dijo Zelda.

-Gracias chicos.

Yadira tomo el prendedor de plata y lo alzo liberando su poder, entonces le ordeno destruir el sello y abrir el portal que conecta los mundos, un fuerte temblor comenzó a sentirse por todo Hyrule y por toda la Tierra, de repente en el cielo de ambos planetas podían verse, uno al otro, la gente de la Tierra quedo confundida ante tal avistamiento al igual que los habitantes de Hyrule. En la Tierra reino el caos, la gente enloquecida trataba de encontrar refugio, en las grandes ciudades no podía creer semejantes eventos, un enorme planeta similar en geografía y forma a la Tierra se podía ver en el cielo, lo mismo ocurría en Hyrule. Por su parte Mónica y los demás quedaron asombrados ante tal descubrimiento.

-Sujétense de mi chicos- dijo Yadira alzando sus manos de las cual se sujetaron fuertemente Cristóbal, Link y Zelda.

Entonces Yadira cerro los ojos y se arrojo al vació del portal, sin embargo, al ser la llave podía manejarse muy bien en ese espacio y ahora lo sabia, no se desplazaba en ese vació perdida, en verdad estaba buscando algo, algo que sabia que existía y que encontraría, de repente sonrió como si lo hubiera encontrado y se dirigió hasta un rincón de esa nada.

De repente los cuatro chicos aparecieron en medio de una gran cámara iluminada de azul, bajo ellos estaba un gran dibujo de la Trifuerza, Yadira estaba parada sobre el lado de la Trifuerza de Poder, Link sobre la Trifuerza de Coraje, Zelda sobre la Trifuerza de Sabiduría y Cristóbal en medio.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Cristóbal.

-Aquí es donde las Diosas de Hyrule guardaron la Trifuerza- respondió Yadira- Puedo sentir su poder aquí, es sorprendente.

-¿Cómo la activamos?- pregunto Zelda.

-Zelda, Link, ustedes tienes una parte de la Trifuerza al igual que yo- respondió Zelda- alcen sus manos para liberar su poder.

Los tres muchachos cerraron sus ojos y alzando las manos invocaron su poder mientras Cristóbal los miraba, pero nada ocurría.

-No... no entiendo- dijo Yadira confundida- Estamos sobre la Trifuerza y somos sus controladores... ¿por qué no aparece?

-Pequeña, estúpida, al parecer no has aprendido nada en el tiempo que estuviste conmigo- de repente Vaati apareció volando sobre los muchachos, estaba vivo y su poder ya estaba esparciéndose sobre Hyrule- Pero debo agradecerte, tu estupidez me hizo revivir.

-La Trifuerza ¿tu ya la tomaste?- le pregunto Yadira.

-No, pero pronto la poseeré, aun siendo la llave tu poder no basta para conseguirle, solo alguien como yo puede dominarla y Unirla¡Ahora lárguense!

-¡No!- grito Cristóbal- Yadira, dijiste que nuestra unión nos haría ganar, ahora lo entiendo, la Trifuerza necesita ser unida, no son solo tres partes, son cuatro, la cuarta Trifuerza, la cuarta Trifuerza es la Trifuerza de la unión y yo debo controlarla. ¡Muchachos, invoquémosla, ahora todos juntos!

-¡No lo permitiré!- Vaati trato de atacarlos pero algo lo detuvo, su madre, Artemisa, usando su poca magia detuvo a su hijo para que los niños lograran acabar con esta pesadilla.

-Apresúrense niños, este horror debe llegar a su fin- le pidió Artemisa a los niños.

-Suéltame, vieja, o te haré pedazos.

Los niños alzaron sus brazos y esta vez un brillo dorado emergió desde Yadira, Link y Zelda y un brillo blanco cegador emergió de Cristóbal, cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron frente a frente con la Trifuerza, era una preciosa reliquia dorada que emitía una energía pura llena de bondad.

-La Trifuerza... increíble- exclamo Zelda.

Entonces los cuatro muchachos posaron sus manos sobre su pedazo correspondiente.

-La Trifuerza nos concederá un deseo- dijo Yadira- Cualquier deseo... este es el final de tu mundo de horror Vaati.

Continuara... 


	30. Deseo

La Melodía de la Luna

Capitulo 30: Deseo

-¡Trifuerza, mi deseo es!- Yadira miro a sus amigos que la miraban sonrientes ante la mirada de odio de Vaati- ¡Deseo que desaparezca todo el odio y el rencor que Vaati albergo durante años en su corazon!

Vaati logro librarse de la magia de Artemisa y corrió hacia los niños pero se detuvo ante el potente brillo que emergió de la Trifuerza, el brillo dorado comenzó a iluminar toda la cámara, luego un rayo de energía dorado emergió de la Trifuerza directo hacia Vaati quien quedo tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

-El deseo de un corazón puro que viajo desde muy lejos a sido concedido- se escucho una voz a lo lejos, cuando los muchachos voltearon vieron a tres bellas mujeres, una de verde, otra de azul y otra de rojo, que flotaban en la camara.

-Son las Diosas Creadoras- exclamo Zelda.

-La llave que creamos hace tanto tiempo para contener la maldad ha hecho mas de lo que estaba destinada a ser- dijo Dyn, la mujer de rojo.

-Te creamos sin dar indicios de tu pasado pero te las arreglaste para cumplir tu misión, ahora puedes volver con nosotras y ser una Diosa inmortal mas de Hyrule junto a nosotras, tu familia- dijo Farore, la mujer de verde.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Cristóbal- No puedes irte.

-Yo...- Yadira miro a Cristóbal y luego se dirigió hacia las Diosas- Desde hace tiempo quise encontrar a quienes me habían creado, a quienes podría considerar como padres... o madres. Incluso llegue a morir creyendo que los hallaría pero no lo logre, entonces me di cuenta de que a pesar de mi origen siempre he tenido una familia, mi padre, Don Martín Ortúzar, el esta esperándome, el es mi familia, el y mis amigos- Yadira volvió a ver a Cristóbal sonriendo- Es por eso que no puedo ir con ustedes, ustedes me crearon, pero yo ya tengo una familia.

Las Diosas se miraron algo confundidas una a la otra pero finalmente entendieron lo que la muchacha trataba de decir.

-Incluso con toda nuestra sabiduría no vimos venir esto- dijo Nayru, la mujer de azul- Pero si es lo que sientes en tu corazón no nos opondremos a tu decisión, Yadira, puedes regresar con tu familia de la Tierra.

Las tres mujeres alzaron las manos y rodearon a todos con una esfera dorada la cual los regreso a la entrada del Templo del Tiempo, Cristóbal mas aliviado al saber que no perdería a su mejor amiga, sin embargo la alegría se transformo en sorpresa al ver el sombrío aspecto de Hyrule, los cielos estaban cubiertos por negras nubes y relámpagos, la tierra se pudria y los mares se estaban secando.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- se pregunto el muchacho.

-Es mi culpa- dijo Vaati, quien finalmente había recuperado la conciencia- Yo hice todo esto... todo es mi culpa.

Vaati se veía asustado y preocupado, Yadira entendió que el deseo había sido concedido, Vaati ya no tenia odio en su corazón pero sentía mucho dolor al recordar todas las cosas malas que había intentado hacer contra los demás.

-Todo esta bien ahora- le dijo Yadira acercándose al atemorizado Vaati- El destino que se te impuso no fue justo, pero ya todo paso y el dolor en tu corazón debe sanar, todo lo que tienes que hacer es retirar tu poder sombrío, el que esparciste sobre Hyrule al revivir y hacerlo desaparecer.

-Lo haré... solo espero que puedan perdonarme.

-Lo haremos- dijo una voz detrás de Vaati, cuando el joven hechicero volteo vio la imagen de su madre y las seis hechiceras, entre ellas su amada Roskat- Tu sabes que hacer.

-¡Roskat!... perdóname por todo... yo no quería- dijo Vaati arrodillándose a los pies de su amada empapándolos en lagrimas- Yo siempre te ame.

-Esta bien Vaati, ya todo esta terminando... asegúrate de acabarlo completamente- le dijo Roskat sujetándolo de una mano para levantarlo

-Esta bien- dijo Vaati sonrió mientras la figura de su madre y las demás desaparecían, entonces junto sus manos y cerro los ojos concentrándose, rápidamente en Hyrule las nubes negras comenzaron a disolverse, la tierra volvió a ser tan fértil y llena de flores y árboles como siempre y los ríos siguieron fluyendo como siempre claros y cristalinos.

-Esta es la energía negativa que albergue durante años- dijo Vaati sujetando una esfera de energía negra en sus manos- ¡Pero ya no mas!- Vaati comenzó a apretar la esfera hasta que esta estallo y se disolvió para siempre.

-¡Miren!- dijo Navi viendo el cielo, la imagen de la Tierra en el cielo de Hyrule comenzaba a desaparecer indicando que el portal abierto por Yadira ya se cerraba, de la misma manera en la Tierra las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Las razas en todo Hyrule celebraron el triunfo sobre el mal, finalmente Hyrule volvería a ser el lugar pacifico que debería haber sido desde el principio. Y con bailes, cantos y buena comida se celebraba en todos los rincones, la fiesta principal se llevaba a cabo en la plaza principal de la ciudadela, donde la pequeña princesa Zelda era proclamada Reina debido a ser la única sobreviviente de la familia real, a su vez la nueva Reina Zelda proclamaba al arrepentido Vaati como consejero real, rápidamente se llevo a cabo la reconstrucción del antiguo castillo de Hyrule, seria un trabajo largo y difícil pero si habían logrado acabar con el Apocalipsis que se venia sobre Hyrule sin duda juntos podrían lograrlo.

Luego de la ceremonia todos se trasladaron al rancho Lonlon donde se llevo a cabo la verdadera fiesta con un gran baile, la pareja mas extraña en el baile eran un pequeño goron que bailaba junto a la princesa de los zoras, sin embargo se veían muy felices, Joruji demostraba su pésimo desempeño en la pista de baile junto a una animada Impa, Alfredo le permitió a Mario bailar una pieza junto a una feliz Nabooru, mientras que Jael sacaba a bailar al tímido Vaati. Unas cuantas gerudos trataban de coquetearle a Radames y a Romildo mientras Sofanor bailaba con una atractiva goron.

-Tranquilas, chicas, hay Romildo para todas- exclamo el muchacho.

-Oye, Romildo, ellas también quieren bailar conmigo- se quejo Radames.

-Tu no puedes o le diré a Zeldita y se pondrá celosa.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que no es nada de tonto mi hijo- exclamo Sofanor riéndose.

Yadira bailaba junto a Cristóbal hasta que vio a Kai alejándose del grupo dirigiéndose a la salida, entonces le pidió a Cristóbal que la disculpara un momento mientras lo dejaba bailando con Zelda quien estaba sola junto a Malon.

-¿Ya te vas?- le pregunto Yadira a Kai encontrándolo en la salida del rancho.

-Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo a ti- le pregunto el muchacho volteándose a mirarla.

-Esta noche habrá luna llena en Hyrule, todos nos iremos a la Tierra.

-Si tu vuelves a tu hogar entonces yo también volveré al mío- respondió Kai.

-Kai, escucha, en verdad fuiste de gran ayuda, no solo para nuestra causa, sino que también para mi... sin ti no se que habría hecho, contigo pude confiar en cosas que no podía contarle a los demás...

-Entonces quédate- le pido Kai sujetando sus manos- quédate aquí conmigo.

-Kai... yo no puedo, Hyrule siempre me recordara mi origen, siempre tendré esos recuerdos en los que quería morir antes de confiar en mis amigos- Yadira suavemente se soltó de Kai- En la Tierra esta mi verdadero hogar.

-... –Kai bajo la mirada y se volteo- ¿Es por él, verdad?

-No... no lo se, deseo hacerlo por mi misma, no se lo que quiero, solo se que gracias a ti toque el fuego y no me queme, tu eras todo lo que veía cuando no podía ver... pero Hyrule no es mi hogar y nunca lo será.

-Entonces no hay nada mas que decir- dijo Kai preparándose a irse mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Perdóname.. Kai- le pidió Yadira llorando.

-Solo... no consideremos esto como una despedida- Kai se regreso junto a ella, desprendió de su brazo el pañuelo que siempre llevaba atado y se lo entrego a ella- solo nos separaremos por un tiempo y espero que nunca te olvides del joven gerudo al que le robaste el corazón.

Después de esto Kai se monto en un caballo negro y se perdió en el horizonte en dirección al desierto mientras Yadira sostenía el pañuelo fuertemente con sus dos manos que se mojaban con sus lagrimas.

-"Perdóname Kai, perdóname"

Mientras tanto, dentro del rancho Zelda ya estaba aburrida de bailar con Cristóbal, no le molestaba, es solo que ella ya tenia a elegida a su pareja hace mucho tiempo pero no veía a Link por ningún lado.

-¿Cristóbal, de casualidad sabes donde esta Link?

-¿No te lo dijo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él junto a Shigeru y Navi volvieron al Bosque Kokiri, Shigeru quiere ver a Mido y explicarle todo, espero que Mido le de tiempo y no lo golpee al verlo.

-Pero ustedes me dijeron que Mido es muy impulsivo, podría cometer una locura.

-No te preocupes, Link podrá mantener la situación bajo control ¿sabias? Además como Reina tienes preocupaciones mayores.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Como bailar mejor con tus amigos, pareciera que jamás hubiera bailado.

-Je, perdona, es que bailar con tacos en este piso de tierra es un poco difícil... por cierto ¿dónde esta Yadira?

-Fue a despedirse de Kai.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-No... no mucho, entre ellos dos existe mucho cariño, posiblemente mucho mas del que Yadira sintió o sentirá por mi... pero Yadira no se quedara en Hyrule por él.

Zelda se quedo pensativa con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Cristóbal mientras bailaban un tema lento, que tocaba la banda de los zoras, sabia que Hyrule ya no estaba en problemas pero los problemas en el corazón de sus amigos tomarían tiempo en resolverse.

Mientras tanto, en el Bosque Kokiri Shigeru lloraba de rodillas frente a Mido quien ya sabia toda la verdad y había quedado impactado, tenia al asesino de su hermana frente a él pero ahora esto lo cambiaba todo, o talvez no.

-Yo solo espero que me perdones- le pidió Shigeru- Por lo demás puedes hacer lo que siempre quisiste hacer el día que me tuvieras frente a frente.

-¿Link, crees que lo haga?- le pregunto Navi.

-No lo se- respondió Link- Espero que Mido no cometa ninguna locura.

Mido puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Shigeru y en la otra alzo un hacha que siempre traía pero la arrojo lejos, muy lejos.

-Ya no vale la pena- dijo Mido rompiendo el silencio de la situación- Levántate y regresa a tu mundo, este odio ya no vale la pena- Mido se retiro de regreso a su cabaña mientras Link ayudaba a Shigeru a levantarse.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Shigeru.

-Él te odia- dijo Saria acercándose- Pero ahora sabe que no tuviste la culpa.

-¿Qué crees que ocurra?- el pregunto Link a Saria.

-No lo se- respondió la pequeña- Mido es un niño con un carácter muy extraño, habrá que esperar.

-¡Ya no hay nada que ver, todos los kokiris perezosos vuelvan a sus obligaciones!- grito una voz que resonó por toda, era Mido a través de un altoparlante de hojas que había fabricado hace tiempo- ¡Y a los extranjeros márchense de una vez!

-Creo que se esta reponiendo- sonrió Navi.

-De todas formas me mantendré pendiente de él por un tiempo- dijo Saria.

-Nosotros debemos volver al rancho, esta noche Cristóbal y los demás volverán a la Tierra, tu también Shigeru, no debes tardar.

-De acuerdo, por favor vuelve algún día Link- le pido Saria cuando se despedían.

-No te preocupes, volveré.

Link monto a Epona y Shigeru a su caballo, cortesía del rancho Lonlon, y regresaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la despedida.

Ya la noche caía sobre Hyrule y la luna llena se alzaba brillante y orgullosa sobre el rancho iluminando todo a su alrededor.

-No me puedo creer que haya llegado el momento de despedirse- le decía Link a su amigo Cristóbal- Gracias por ayudarnos en todo, amigo mío.

-Y tu no te vayas a olvidar de nosotros ¿eh?

-Nadie en Hyrule se olvidara de ustedes- dijo Impa- Ustedes nos salvaron del fin.

-Pero el fin llego para nosotros- dijo Zelda- el fin de nuestra aventura y nuestra estancia juntos.

-Nabooru, espero que sigas siendo la bella y valiente mujer que siempre has sido- le dijo Mario abrazándola.

-Siempre, con tu recuerdo siempre lo seré- le respondió Nabooru.

-¡Ay! las despedidas me dan tanta tristeza- dijo Jael llorando abrazada a Vaati.

-Creo que ya es hora- dijo Shigeru debemos hacerlo ahora o no podremos regresar hasta dentro de un mes mas.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Yadira- Solo... no consideremos esto como una despedida, solo nos separaremos por un tiempo.

Yadira saco su ocarina y comenzó a tocar la melodía que su abuela le había enseñado y que jamás había olvidado, la melodía que indico su nacimiento y un cambio para todo Hyrule, la Melodía de la Luna.

Yadira, Cristóbal, Alfredo, Mario, Martín, Sofanor, Radames, Romildo y Shigeru fueron envueltos por una luz blanca que se vio desde los puntos mas remotos de la noche de Hyrule, incluso en el desierto donde Kai no despegaba su vista del rancho.

-Cuídate.

Pronto los terrícolas comenzaron a desaparecer de Hyrule en dirección a su hogar.

-Gracias por todo- alcanzo a decirles Vaati antes de que el brillo se extinguiera.

Los viajeros pasaron a través del vortex multicolor hasta llegar a la granja donde fueron recibidos por Zelda, Link, Mónica, Lali, Amalia y Amanda, tras relatarles toda su aventura y la difícil batalla final Zelda y Link tenían un anuncio muy importante que hacer.

-Atención por favor- dijo Link interrumpiendo el reencuentro- yo y Zelda debemos decirles algo, nuestra misión aquí, el motivo por el que venimos a este tiempo ya esta terminado... y es hora de que nosotros volvamos a nuestra época.

-Pero Link- se lamento Amalia- No puedes dejarme.

-Si Link, no puedes irte, ya conocí al Link niño y apenas estoy conociendo al Link adulto- dijo Cristóbal.

-Si seguimos en este mundo los Timewarps podrían seguir atacándonos- se quejo Link- y no queremos que nadie salga herido.

-Pero Zelda... ¿tu también crees lo mismo?- le pregunto Radames.

-Zeldita no puede irse... no puede- dijo Romildo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Zelda, por favor dinos que no te iras- le pedía Amanda.

-Lo que dice Link es verdad, los Timewarps podrían volver y lastimarlos- dijo Zelda- Pero yo no me muevo de aquí, yo no volveré a Hyrule.

-¿Qué, pero Zelda?

-Link, yo no puedo volver a Hyrule porque ese ya no es mi hogar, yo lo entendí y los Timewarps también lo entendieron, por eso dejaron de atacarme, se que siempre quise salvar nuestro mundo en honor a mis padres pero ya esta hecho y no puedo seguir viviendo y haciéndolo todo en recuerdo a ellos porque yo estoy viva, y debo seguir mi vida junto a la familia que en verdad me quiere y me necesita.

-Yo entiendo- dijo Link- Solo espero que no te olvides de lo que buscabas.

-Ya no necesito recordarlo, porque lo encontré en ellos, lo encontré en mi nueva familia- Zelda se acerco a Radames y lo miro a los ojos- Y lo encontré en él.

Diciendo esto lo abrazo y le dio un gran beso.

-¡Si! Zeldita se queda- se alegro Romildo.

-¿Y tu Link?- le pregunto Amalia- ¿Tu quieres irte?

-Yo no tengo otra opción... creo que los Timewarps no me consideraron tanto puesto que me atacaron hace poco en el Mar Mediterráneo.

-No me gustaría que te fueras Link- le dijo Yadira.

-A mi tampoco pero... no tengo otra opción.

-¡Esperen!- Zelda se acerco a Amalia- Amalia¿en verdad quieres a ese hombre?

-Pues, claro que si- le respondió Amalia confundida.

-Entonces no hay razón para separarse, ustedes serian los lideres perfectos para el Hyrule del futuro.

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres que vaya con Link a su mundo?

-¿Pero no tendrán problemas con eso de que Hyrule del futuro esta arruinado y con los Timewarps?- pregunto Mario.

-En absoluto- dijo Zelda- Solo Vaati atormentaba nuestro mundo pero el deseo de Yadira lo soluciono todo según pudimos apreciar y los Timewarps solo atacan a quienes osen interferir en el tiempo pero Amalia y Link no estarían interfiriendo, ellos estarían escribiendo la historia.

-Pero... hija, estas segura de que podrías hacer eso?- le pregunto Alfredo a Amalia.

-Pues... si ya soy una reina de belleza en este mundo, pues seguro podré ser una reina en Hyrule¿qué dices Link?

-A mi me encantaría estar junto a ti, sin importar el mundo donde estemos- le respondió el joven rubio abrazándola.

-Pues si van a hacerlo háganlo pronto- interrumpió Cristóbal- ya esta amaneciendo y la luna desaparecerá.

-Mamá, papá, enano, les prometo que volveré algún día para visitarlos- dijo Amalia.

-Por favor cuídate mucho, hija.

-No se preocupen, yo la defenderé con mi vida- dijo Link.

Entonces Link saco una ocarina de su bolsillo, el regalo que hace años le había entregado su amiga Saria y por ultima vez en este mundo toco la Melodía de la Luna provocando que un brillo increíble los transportara de regreso al Hyrule del futuro ante la impresionada mirada de todos, cuando el brillo acabo la luna desapareció en el cielo y el sol ya daba sus primeros rayos de luz a un nuevo día.

-Creo que... creo que lo mejor será volver a descansar- dijo Mónica interrumpiendo el silencio, pronto todos se dirigieron a la granja mientras Cristóbal y Yadira se quedaron mirando el amanecer, justo donde el brillo en el cual se habían ido Amalia y Link había desaparecido.

-¿Lo extrañaras?- le pregunto Cristóbal a Yadira refiriéndose a Kai.

-No lo se, al menos tengo algo para recordarlo- dijo sujetando el pañuelo que mantenía en el bolsillo- ¿y tu la extrañaras?

-¿A Amalia? Creo que si, pero como dijiste antes, esto no es una despedida, solo nos separamos por un tiempo.

-Supongo que ambos tienen razón- Entonces Yadira tomo la mano de Cristóbal sin despegar su mirada del bello amanecer- Después de todo siempre habrá lunas llenas y yo jamás olvidare La Melodía de la Luna.

-Todo va a salir bien- le respondió Cristóbal- Ya verás.

FIN

Nota del autor: Obvio que debia dejar una nota, jeje, este fue el ultimo capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, ademas debo agradecerle a la fan numero uno de La Melodia de la Luna , mi amiiga sofia (Misao Q.Q) ya que sin su apoyo esta historia solo habria llegado al capitulo 12, a la Maestra Roskat por su inspiracion y porque gracias a ella conoci los fics y a Dialirvi que me dio el apoyo que no recibi en el foro, y al resto de las autoras que use en este fic como doncellas y espero que hayan disfrutado el final, porfis dejen reviews y no se pierdan mi nuevo fic, pronto tratare de sacar uno nuevo, Adios!

Super Mario Sun 


End file.
